Regreso
by Polala0
Summary: Continuación de "Vueltas del destino". Nuestra pareja principal ha continuado con sus vidas tal y como lo deseaban, sin embargo el inesperado retorno de una situación pasada hace que sus vidas se compliquen; deberán luchar para sobrevivir y conservar aquel nuevo sueño que hay en sus vidas.
1. Buenas noticias

**Y COLORIN COLORADO…. ESTE CUENTO, NO SE HA ACABADO! AQUÍ TRAIGO UNA PEQUEÑA CONTINUACION DE "VUELTAS DEL DESTINO", LA VERDAD DABA POR TERMINADA LA HISTORIA, PERO LUEGO ALGUIEN PREGUNTÓ SI IBA A HABER UNA SEGUNDA PARTE, A LO CUAL ME RESPONDI A MI MISMA, NO NO VA A HABER, PERO SI HUBIERA? COMO SERIA? JAJAJA… Y PUES AQUÍ ESTÁ.**

 **DUDE UN POCO EN CONTINUAR PORQUE GENERALMENTE LAS SEGUNDAS PARTES ARRUINAN LAS PRIMERAS QUE SON BUENAS (TARZAN 2, MULAN 2…. Y MUCHAS MÁS PELICULAS SON PRUEBA DE ESO); PERO LUEGO DE ANALIZARLO ME DI CUENTA QUE ERA UNA ESTUPIDEZ NO SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO TENIENDO YA UNA IDEA SOLO POR ESO; ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y SI NO PUES SIMULEN QUE ACABO EN LA PRIMERA PARTE Y YA :P**

 **TAMBIEN TRATARE DE COMPENSAR LO QUE MUCHO DIJERON AL FINAL DE VUELTAS DEL DESTINO, QUE HABIAN EXTRAÑADO COMO ESE MOMENTO YOH/ANNA QUE LES DIERA UN CIERRE, PUES BIEN AQUÍ VENDRÁN UN MOTÓN DE MOMENTOS ASI, TANTO QUE VAN A PEDIRME QUE LE DE EL DIVORCIO A LA PAREJA ;p JAJAJA MENTIRAS, VENDRÁN LOS QUE TENGAS QUE SER. Y PUES SI… DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

Era una inusualmente soleada tarde en Izumo, no muy caliente, no muy fría; pero aun así algo inusual. Una hermosa rubia se hallaba recostada contra uno de los pilares de madera que sostenía de pie la enorme mansión Asakura. La chica solo se encontraba allí, mirando al todo y a la nada, hundida en sus pensamientos, cuando:

 **-YOH: Creo que tienes razón, el abuelo está mucho mejor**

Anna voltio a mirar al castaño que se dirigía a ella, su esposo. La chica se preguntó como había podido cambiar todo tanto en tres años, todo para bien, todo tomando su lugar, pero viendo al chico frente a ella, la respuesta era más que obvia. Había transcurrido un año desde la celebración de su boda con Yoh, y cada día sentía que no podría amarlo más que el anterior, pero aun así cada día se sorprendía a ella misma haciéndolo, encontrándose solo amándolo más y más; pero ese día, ese día lo amaba como ningún otro.

- **ANNA:** {notando que Yoh la miraba esperando que dijera algo} **Si, se que tan solo han pasado seis meses desde que murió la sensei Kino, pero aun así tu abuelo es un hombre fuerte**

 **-YOH: JIJI si, no sé por qué estaba tan preocupado** {tomando las manos de la chica **} como siempre tenías razón, de todas formas te agradezco que hayas venido conmigo hasta aquí a visitarlo**

Anna asintió levemente y aprovechando la cercanía tomo un pequeño impulso para alcanzar los labios del chico; Yoh recibió con gusto el beso de su bella esposa aprisionándola suavemente con sus brazos para mantenerla cerca; los tres años que había compartido con Anna desde que ella decidió quedarse en Japón habían sido mágicos, magníficos, maravillosos! Y cualquier cantidad de adjetivos que usara para describirlos se quedarían siempre cortos, estar con Anna, ser su esposo, convivir con ella era un sueño; claro que unos días eran más fáciles que otros; Anna aun después de los 5 años que convivio en Nueva York seguía siendo una persona estricta, perfeccionista y un poco temperamental, pero Yoh la conocía muy bien y la amaba tal como era.

- **YOH: JIJI y eso porque fue?** {aun abrazándola después del beso}

Anna se recostó en el pecho del chico

 **-ANNA: Necesito una razón en especial para besar a mi esposo y futuro padre de mi hijo?**

 **-YOH: No** {besándola}

Yoh se quedo tieso a la mitad del beso y se separo lentamente, pudo ver la mueca burlona de Anna, y lo entendió.

 **-YOH: FUTURO PADRE? HIJO!?... Annita no me digas que!?**

Anna asintió con una picara sonrisa; la sonrisa de Yoh fue la más enorme que jamás hubiera tenido!, nunca pensó que pudiera ser más feliz pero ahora sabia que si podía. El castaño levantó a la chica en sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza contra el.

 **-ANNA: Ouch!** {super espichada por el abrazo}

 **-YOH: JIJI Lo siento! Lo siento** {bajándola con cuidado} **es solo que… no sé como exteriorizar LO FELIZ QUE ME SIENTO!**

 **-ANNA: si, puedo verlo** {tranquila pero feliz}

 **-YOH: Y cuantos meses!? Es niño o niña?, como le llamaremos? Que haremos!?**

 **-ANNA: jeje cálmate Yoh, a decir verdad yo me entere solo está mañana, pero por mis cálculos no creo que sea más de un mes**

 **-YOH: Vamos a ser padres Annita! PADRES! Puedes creerlo!?** {Tierna mirada a Anna}

Anna compartía la gran emoción de Yoh, no de una forma tan exteriorizada, pero aun así sentía que su vida era perfecta.

El resto de la tarde paso rápidamente, Yoh y Anna dieron un paseo por el bosque cercano a la mansión hablando sobre el gran suceso que en unos meses se llevaría a cabo en sus vidas; se podía ver en ambos la gran emoción y el deseo que tenían de ser padres, y más de serlo juntos, sería una aventura más que afrontarían juntos y con el mayor de los gustos.

 **-ANNA:** {mirando el reloj} **Es hora de volver a la mansión**

 **-YOH: {** Cara de perrito} **tenemos que hacerlo? Mira que aun tenemos mucho planear!**

- **ANNA** {riendo para si misma} **Tenemos al menos 8 meses para hacerlo, no te preocupes…**

Yoh se detuvo haciendo que la chica lo imitara al ir tomados de la mano, y mirándola con mucha ternura le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

 **-YOH: Gracias**

 **-ANNA: ¿? Lo dices por..?**

- **YOH: Por todo en general; no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti, pero se que nunca sería tan feliz. Y ahora tendremos alguien más con quien compartir todo este amor y felicidad.**

Anna sonrió ampliamente, su Yoh era el ser más dulce en el planeta, ella también pensaba lo mismo, su vida sin el nunca podría ser ni remotamente tan feliz como lo era.

- **ANNA: Debo irme, tengo que purificar el rosario**

 **-YOH: Lo sé, solo… no te sobre esfuerces si?** {Acariciando levemente el vientre de Anna}

 **-ANNA: No te preocupes** {yéndose y sonriéndole con ternura}

Anna se ubicó en un lugar tranquilo de la enorme mansión, sacó el rosario para hacer su trabajo, juntó sus manos, cerro sus ojos y empezando a realizar unos rápidos y bajos rezos el rosario empezó a brillar una a una de sus cuentas.

Desde el día en que Anna había atrapado al espíritu de la sombra en el rosario de los 1080 este se había vuelto algo inestable, la energía negativa del espíritu hacia que el balance entre las fuerzas que habitaban allí requieran una constante re calibración, cosa que se lograba a través de una especie de ritual de purificación, evitando así que la energía negativa de la sombra no tomara el control del poder que se encontraba allí o peor, se liberara. Era una tarea compleja y dispendiosa, debía hacerse al menos una vez por semana y requería al menos 4 horas cada vez que se realizaba; en los años anteriores la tarea había estado dividida entre Kino y Anna, sin embargo al fallecer Kino, Anna debió asumirla totalmente, al menos mientras encontraba alguien adecuado para ayudarla.

No habían pasado ni 2 horas de que empezó el ritual cuando la chica empezó a sentir un poco de malestar en su cuerpo, se sentía un tanto mareada, cansada y una gran pesadez en sus hombros.

 **-ANNA [ Que sucede? Generalmente es una tarea pesada, pero hoy lo es mucho más]**

La chica no lo soporto más y abrió sus ojos, sentía que sudaba mucho y que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, además un gran mareo. El rosario volvió a la normalidad en las manos de la chica, ella solo se quedo en la misma pose tomando algo de aire, esos síntomas, eran los mismos por los cuales había decidido tomar la prueba de embarazo esa mañana, debía tratarse de los efectos que el embarazo tenía en su cuerpo; Anna dio un largo suspiro, tendría que descansar por unas horas y luego terminar su trabajo, debía hacerlo.

La sacerdotisa se levantó cuando se sintió lo suficientemente bien y tomando el rosario se dirigió a su habitación, tal vez era por la hora, o por lo cansada que se encontraba; pero la chica no notó una misteriosa silueta que la observaba desde el techo de la mansión, una silueta que aunque no lograba verse bien en la oscuridad tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y que después de ver a la chica marcharse de esa forma simplemente desapareció.

\- - - - ALGUN LUGAR DEL BOSQUE - - - -

La silueta que había estado observando a Anna reapareció en la mitad del bosque, pero no en la mitad de la nada, en el sitio había una gran fogata prendida y varias personas alrededor solo conversando. Cuando los presentes vieron al recién llegado se quedaron en silencio solo observándolo pasar de largo, ya que este se encamino directamente a una chica que lo miraba con expectativa.

- **CHICO: Al parecer crear un Asakura toma más energía de la que pensé**

 **-CHICA: Es decir? Es la oportunidad** {sonriendo maliciosamente} **que tanto habíamos esperado**..

El chico asintió con tranquilidad

- **CHICO: Asi es, y no pudo llegar en mejor momento. Nichrom…**

El ex oficial del torneo se acercó rápidamente

 **-CHICO: Cuanto tiempo dirías que tenemos antes del reinicio del torneo?**

El apache sonrió con malicia y respondió rápidamente

 **-NICHROM: Exactamente 9 meses, Hao-sama.**

Hao sonrió de vuelta ante la noticia

 **-HAO: Perfecto**

La chica que los acompañaba pareció complacida, al fin harían algo!

 **-CHICA: Entonces cual es el siguiente paso?**

 **-HAO: Esperaremos a que regresen a Osore, ya tengo algo planeado**

- **CHICA: Y?... que no piensas decirme nada!?**

Hao la miró con fastidio, a decir verdad si no fuera porque la chica tenía algo de información que le servía no la toleraría en lo más mínimo.

 **-HAO: Te lo diré cuando sea necesario que lo sepas, por ahora no hagas ninguna estupidez**

 **-CHICA:** {cara de fastidio}: **Como sea, con tal cumplas tu palabra y acabemos con Yoh y Anna me basta.**

Al siguiente día Anna e Yoh volvieron a Osore, tenían bastantes cosas que hacer. Anna fue desde temprano al templo, ahora que la gran sacerdotisa en Osore tenía bastantes responsabilidades. Yoh por su parte se quedó en el hogar que compartían hace ya un año con la rubia; decir que era una pequeña casa era ser modesto, a decir verdad era una pensión un poco más grande que la que tenían en Tokio en su juventud, la razón?; si bien Yoh había decidido vivir en Osore para estar cerca de Anna, no podía desentenderse de sus obligaciones como heredero de los Asakura y guía espiritual en la comunidad shamanica, por lo cual Yoh recibía allí a sus estudiantes como lo hacía en Izumo. La enorme casa quedaba a las afueras del pueblo, pero bastante cerca aun asi del templo, de forma que Anna podía ir y venir sin preocuparse de que algo pasara en el templo mientras se ausentaba.

En cuanto Anna llegó al templo llevó el rosario de los 1080 al templo escondido que le había enseñado Kino hace unos pocos años, aquel en el cual solo podían entrar miembros de la familia Asakura, no había lugar más seguro para el rosario y el poder que este encerraba; o eso pensaba ella.

Tan pronto Anna se adentro en la casona donde se encontraban las sacerdotisas y aprendices alguien apareció en la entrada del viejo templo.

 **-HAO: [Con que aun existe el templo oculto, jee… sería el escondite perfecto para el rosario; de no ser… porque yo también soy un Asakura]** {entrando al templo oculto}

El resto del día paso de manera normal, Anna entreno a las sacerdotisas, reviso los avances de las nuevas aprendices, dividió las tareas y misiones según las capacidades de las chicas, etc… Eran casi las 4 de la tarde cuando la rubia regreso al templo oculto, tenía que terminar lo que no había podido el día anterior, la purificación del rosario de los 1080. La chica dio un largo y cansado suspiro, esperaba que le fuera mejor que el día anterior, más porque era algo que tenía que seguir haciendo durante los siguientes meses con o sin embarazo.

Anna llego al altar, abrió la caja donde estaba el rosario y apenas lo vio, lo tomó con una de sus manos, sin embargo en cuanto las perlas hicieron contacto con su piel, sintió un gran escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda además de un fuerte corrientazo a lo largo de su cuerpo. La chica no supo porque pero sintió que todo le daba vueltas, además que todo se oscurecía de golpe, inevitablemente se iba a desmayar. El golpe hubiera sido bastante duro de no ser porque antes de que la chica siquiera tocará el piso alguien ya la había recibido.

 **-HAO** {viendo a Anna inconsciente en sus brazos.} **Sigue… siendo muy hermosa; por lo cual es una verdadera lástima… un verdadero… desperdicio** {sonriendo para si mismo maliciosamente}

Hao puso a Anna en el suelo con cuidado y tomó en seguida el rosario de los 1080 para observarlo con una sonrisa de autocomplacencia.

 **-HAO [Lo único que tomo fue agregar un poco más de energía negativa para ocasionar tal desbalance; el demonio que encerró Anna aquí en verdad debe ser tan poderoso como lo describió esa chica, Miyu.]**

Luego de eso Hao dejo el rosario en el suelo y simplemente se marchó.

Por su parte Yoh empezaba a impacientarse, no era muy tarde aun, pero Anna generalmente ya estaba en casa a esa hora, y sumado al hecho de que no era ahora solo Anna, sino Anna y su bebé!, la impaciencia era el doble.

El chico espero tanto como pudo, pero pasada una hora decidió el mismo ir a buscar a su esposa al templo.

- **YOH: Hola…. Kohu?**

 **-KOHU** {reverencia} **Señor Yoh, en que puedo ayudarlo?**

 **-YOH: Estoy buscando a Anna, la has visto?**

La chica lo miró con duda, y luego a las que estaba con ella que enseguida negaron con la cabeza.

 **-KOHU: Lo siento señor Yoh, pero pensamos que ya se había ido, no la hemos visto desde la tarde**

Yoh empezó a sentir más preocupación, algo no estaba bien, lo presentía. El castaño empezó a buscar a lo largo y ancho del templo, Anna debía estar allí! O a donde más podía haber ido?

Dentro del templo oculto, Anna comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia lentamente.

- **ANNA [** {levantándose con cuidado} **Pero… que fue lo que sucedió?** {mirando alrededor despaciosamente} **mmm….** **ya lo recuerdo** {viendo el rosario junto a ella en el piso} **yo, iba a purificar el rosario, pero luego…]**

Pero luego que? Recordaba haberse sentido muy mal y nada más. Seria eso otro síntoma del embarazo? Lo mejor seria ir a ver a un medico. Sin embargo otro pensamiento consumía su mente al tomar de nuevo el rosario en sus manos, ella debía purificarlo era algo que simplemente debía hacerse si o si; pero no se sentía en ese momento en capacidad de hacerlo, que debía de hacer? Lo único sensato parecia esperar al dia siguiente y hacerlo, sabia que solo habia purificado esa semana la mitad, eso bastaría… solo por el momento. La rubia se levanto con cuidado, de seguro se habia golpeado la cabeza, le dolia bastante; guardo el rosario en su lugar y salio, necesitaba aire fresco.

 **-YOH: ANNITA!**

Anna recién había salido del templo y se encontró con un muy preocupado Yoh.

- **YOH: Estuve buscándote por todas partes! Me tenias muy preocupado!**

Anna lo miró con cansancio, en verdad le dolía mucho la cabeza.

 **-ANNA: Si, yo… lo siento; me distraje un poco y no vi la hora.**

 **-YOH: Pero, donde estabas? Te busque por todas partes, además ninguna de las chicas te vio desde la tarde… me dijeron que a lo mejor ya te habías ido**

 **-ANNA: Aaaa, si. Solo estaba caminando por la montaña y pensando… en varias cosas**

Yoh la miro con suspicacia, algo sucedía con la rubia, solo que no podía poner su dedo en que era!

 **-YOH:** {suspiro largo} **Se… que debes tener mucho en mente Anna, en especial con el templo; pero te voy a pedir que… no, mejor dicho te exijo que tomes en consideración tu estado actual! No puedes andar asi sola por cualquier sitio menos cuando empieza a oscurecer!...**

Anna lo miró con duda, Yoh parecía bastante serio para su usual ser.. Además que la reprimenda apenas y empezaba.

 **-YOH: … No sabes todos los peligros que hay allá afuera! O peor lo sabes y aun asi te aventuras! Tienes que tener mucho más cuidado, ser cuidadosa por dos… no! por tres! Si algo te llegara a pasar a ti, o a nuestro bebé… yo… no se que haría!... Y no solo eso, se que el templo es tu responsabilidad y es importante, pero aun asi no puedes estar aquí de sol a sol, trabajando todo el día! no es bueno para tu cuerpo, necesitas descansar…**

Anna veía lo exaltado y preocupado que estaba Yoh, ella nunca quiso preocuparlo, además las cosas que el decía… en algo tenía razón; tenía que empezar a ser cuidados, mucho más cuidados.

- **ANNA: Tienes razón**

Yoh se quedó en silencio con los ojos tan grandes como dos platos

 **-YOH: aa? O.O!**

-ANNA: Que tienes mucha razón, lo lamento no quería preocuparte, seré mas consciente y cuidadosa; por ti y por nuestro hijo

Yoh enseguida sonrió, era lo único que necesitaba escuchar, lo único que en verdad quería.

- **YOH: Bien** {tomando la mano de Anna **} vamos a casa… no sabes la cena que les prepare!**

Anna sonrió y tomo la mano de su esposo para seguirlo de vuelta a su hogar, pero antes de perder de vista del templo no pudo evitar preguntarte, que haría con el rosario de los 1080?, lo que fuera debía hacerlo cuanto antes, de preferencia, a primera hora de la mañana.

Y asi como lo planeo, lo hizo; con algo de esfuerzo Anna logro estabilizar la energía del rosario, aunque no pudo evitar sentir un gran agotamiento después; había tomado gran parte de su furyoku el completar la tarea…

- **ANNA [Algo es… diferente {** poniendo su mano en su vientre} **seré yo? O… será el rosario?** {Mirándolo con duda}


	2. Back to NY

UN RECORDERIS….

 _DIALOGO:_ **-PERSONAJE: bla bla bla**

Cuando un personaje alza la voz el dialogo va en MAYÚSCULAS

 _PENSAMIENTOS: -_ **PERSONAJE: [BLA BLA]**

 _DETALLES DE LA SITUACION:_ {sonriendo}

* * *

Los dias pasaron en Osore de forma normal, o bueno lo que era el nuevo normal para sus habitantes; Yoh recibía estudiantes constantemente, iba a misiones con ellos, a veces con las sacerdotisas entrenadas por Anna, etc. Anna por su parte era la mejor gran sacerdotisa que podía, dedicaba la mayor cantidad de tiempo a Osore y sus aprendices, que cada vez iban en aumento, considerando que en un tiempo habían quedado solo 5. Pero eso no era todo lo que sucedia en sus vidas, o no lo más importante…

\- - - - HOSPITAL GENERAL OSORE - - -

 **-DOCTOR: Muy bien señora Asakura, parece que todo está en perfecto orden** {haciendo una ecografía a la chica}

Anna estaba recostada en una camilla mientras que Yoh se mantenía a su lado al igual que la chica viendo el monitor en que el doctor les mostraba como iba el embarazo. El castaño se encontraba totalmente anonadado viendo la pantalla; no podía creer que esa pequeña bolita era su hijo, su bebé, el bebé que esperaba con su amada Anna. Para Anna no era muy diferente, lo único que veía en el monitor era el fruto del amor que sentía por Yoh y la promesa del futuro que les esperaba.

El doctor apago el monitor y le dio un paño a Anna para que limpiara su abdomen, el cual este seguía siendo bastante plano para una mujer con dos meses de embarazo.

 **-DOCTOR: Bien, entonces como les comentaba esta en el segundo mes por lo cual le pido aun que siga siendo lo más cuidadosa posible, también respondiendo un poco sus inquietudes, es normal que aun no se note su estado, además eso es algo que depende y varia de persona a persona, hay chicas que no se les nota ni siquiera estando en los últimos meses. Sobre el sexo del bebe {sonriendo a la expectante pareja}, aun es muy temprano para decirlo, pero de seguro en un mes ya lo sabrán, no se afanen.**

 **-YOH: Y en cuanto a cuidados? Dieta?**

 **-DOCTOR:** {riendo por lo bajo} **No se preocupe señor Asakura, ha hecho un estupendo trabajo cuidando de su esposa, con que siga comiendo balanceadamente, tomando sus vitaminas prenatales estará bien.**

Yoh soltó un largo suspiro como si un peso enorme se quitara de encima de sus hombros.

- **YOH: Bien doctor, muchas gracias por todo; supongo que lo veremos… dentro de un mes?**

 **-DOCTOR: Los estaré esperando** {ofreciéndoles la mano}

 **-ANNA: Muchas gracias, hasta luego**

Los chicos salieron del hospital con calma, era un buen momento, por que no simplemente disfrutarlo.

 **-YOH:** {caminando con Anna} **No puedo esperar más! 9 meses es una infinidad de tiempo!**

 **-ANNA: No si no hemos hecho ni la mitad de cosas que deberíamos**

 **-YOH: JIJII Lo dices por lo que debemos comprar? Las clases que debemos tomar y los libros que debemos leer?**

Anna lo miró con cara entre la duda y la molestia

 **-YOH: JIJIJI Yo no me preocuparía tanto por eso Annita, estaremos listos para cuando llegue aquí**

 **-ANNA: Lo tomas de forma muy ligera**

 **-YOH: Y tu de una forma muy seria** {parándose frente a la chica y mirándola a los ojos}… **tienes que relajarte**

Yoh mantenía su típica tierna sonrisa hacia Anna, la chica amaba esa sonrisa, pero en parte la odiaba! Porque de una u otra forma era siempre tan contagiosa; la rubia lo miró con dureza por pocos minutos, antes que en su cara se replicara la sonrisa de su apuesto esposo.

 **-YOH: JIJIJI Gane!**

 **-ANNA: Claro que no! es solo que… como puedo ignorar esa mueca que haces si estas parado justo frente a mi!**

 **-YOH: Es eso o es que no puedes resistir el sonreír cuando estás conmigo? ;P**

Anna pensaba en lo infantil que podía resultar su esposo a veces, no le molestaba, lo encontraba de cierta forma bastante refrescante, siempre encontraba una forma de desaparecer sus problemas por graves que fueran con tan solo su sonrisa.

 **-ANNA: Eres un tonto** {pequeña sonrisa escodida}

 **-YOH: Un tonto enamorado**

Anna sonrío ante la actitud de Yoh

- **ANNA: Entonces supongo que eso me hace a mi una… tonta enamorada?**

 **-YOH: Una tonta feliz, embarazada y supremamente enamorada** {tomandola de la mano para seguir su camino}

La feliz pareja regreso a su hogar, por suerte no habia ningun estudiante de momento, por lo cual tendrían toda la paz y tranquilidad de una casa sola. Yoh retiro las cartas del correo al entrar, mientras Anna se quitaba los zapatos y chaquetas en el recibidor de la entrada.

-YOH: Wow…

 **-ANNA** {mirándolo con curiosidad} que es?

Yoh miraba una de las cartas con una pequeña sonrisa, de modo que sin responder se la pasó enseguida a Anna quien la leyó rápidamente.

 **-YOH: Y bien? Tú qué dices? Yo creo que podríamos usar unas vacaciones ahora jijiji**

 **-ANNA: Umm, Alice de seguro vendrá hasta aquí a matarme si no voy, después de todo ella vino para nuestra boda**

En la mano, Anna sostenía la bella y perfecta invitación a la boda de dos personas muy queridas para ella; Michael y Alice.

- **YOH: JIJI Será divertido**

Anna solo seguía mirando la tarjeta, un poco o más bien muy pensativa.

 **-YOH: ¿Que… no lo crees?**

 **-ANNA: Si… es solo que; no sé si sea… lo más conveniente {** cara de duda y preocupación}

 **-YOH: Lo dices por el embarazo?**

Anna miró a su esposo, a decir verdad eso era solo una parte de sus preocupaciones que se había disipado rápidamente después de la visita al doctor, gran parte de las preocupaciones de la chica radicaban en el rosario de los 1080, todo el mes pasado habia tenido problemas con el para purificarlo, no sabia si viajar seria lo mejor ya que de seguro tendría que llevarlo consigo.

Yoh viendo la duda de Anna decidió proseguir

 **-YOH: Annita tu escuchaste al doctor, todo está bien, de maravilla de hecho! Creo que este viaje nos va a sentar bien a los dos, has estado trabajando muy duro en el templo, necesitas un respiro. Además no es cualquier boda, es la boda de dos de tus mejores amigos.**

Anna observaba al castaño hablarle con tanta calma y seguridad, a veces se preguntaba cual era si quiera el punto de discutir algo con Yoh, siempre terminaba cediendo, no que está fuera una discusión, pero al fin y al cabo cedería, tenía en verdad todas las razones para decir que si y solo media para decir que no.

 **-ANNA: Está bien, entonces reservaré los boletos.**

Yoh sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su esposa.

- **YOH: Bien, mientras prepararé la comida** {siguiendo derecho a la cocina}

\- - - 20 días después - - -

Anna e Yoh se encontraban en un avión de camino a Nueva York; Anna tan solo miraba por la ventana mientras su esposo dormía plácidamente junto a ella. Aunque la rubia no quisiera aceptarlo se encontraba algo impaciente y emocionada por volver! No solo no había visto a Alice y Mike desde la boda, sino que durante todo ese año Michael le había contado por teléfono y correos varias de las mejoras que había hecho en los locales con ayuda de Alice, sería algo increíble de ver ya que ella aunque ya no hacia parte formalmente siempre lo consideraría un poco como su negocio, fruto de su esfuerzo durante años.

La rubia se distrajo de sus propios pensamientos cuando sintió que el castaño junto a ella se movía un poco, últimamente parecía ser que Yoh tenida bastantes sueños ya que constantemente lo encontraba en la cama moviéndose y hasta hablando dormido, el chico sonreía ampliamente, estaba teniendo un buen sueño, eso la hizo sonreír, se preguntaba que estaría soñando? Pero la respuesta vino unos segundos después en un balbuceo inconsciente del muchacho.

- **YOH: Annita… como estás de gordita…. Y de bonita JIJIIJI… bebé…bebé**

Anna lo miró con odio, como que gorda! Pero al segundo se rio suavemente, de seguro soñaba con cómo se vería en unos meses, a decir verdad ella no lo había pensado, Anna Kyoyama, bueno Anna Asakura gorda? Era algo que en verdad habría que ver.

Anna levantó con cuidado la división entre las dos silla y alzando lentamente el brazo de Yoh se acomodó allí junto a su pecho, Yoh parecía no despertarse por el movimiento, sino que acomodarse mejor ahora que Anna estaba junto a el; la chica tomo la cobija ofrecida por la aerolínea para cubrirse ambos y permaneció tranquila en los brazos de su esposo hasta que el sueño llego a ella también.

\- - - - EN ALGÚN LUGAR SOBRE EL OCEANO - - -

Yoh y Anna no eran los únicos que viajaban en tal ocasión, alguien más lo hacía sobre una gran e imponente posesión.

 **-MIYU: Cuanto tiempo más va a tomar esto!? No pienso solo seguir a Anna el resto de mi vida!**

Hao se encontraba sentado solo disfrutando el viento y el sol en su rostro, por lo cual no determino a la chica hasta que esta se paro frente a el casi que imponiéndose.

- **HAO** {abriendo los ojos con molestia **} Debes der paciente, o a caso quieres que el plan sea un fracaso… como el de tu madre?**

Miyu no podía olvidar lo sucedido, era algo que la acosaba noche y día; por lo cual no pudo evitar sentirse mal ante tal mención.

 **-MIYU: Bien** {sentándose apartada del castaño}

 **-HAO: Además, ya falta poco; Anna está por llegar a su límite.**

Miyu solo se dedico a mirar el océano, se alegraba que por fin podría saldar cuentas! Hacer lo que su madre no logro en vida; sin embargo viendo el rumbo que tomaban las cosas, sabiendo que la única razón por la que Anna iría a Nueva York era Michael empezaba a preocuparse. Miyu sabía lo que había hecho, casi había acabado con Michael, su hermano; no quería que este saliera afectado de nuevo, pero como iba a saber ella que el tiempo en que Anna llegaría a su límite coincidiría con el tiempo en que decidiera viajar a Nueva York!

Varias horas de vuelo después, Anna e Yoh llegaron al aeropuerto; donde dos caras bastante familiares los esperaban.

- **ALICE: ANNA! {** Corriendo a abrazarla!} **ESTAS AQUÍ! ESTAS AQUÍ! ESTAS AQUÍ!**

Anna sonrió, Alice seguía siendo tan entusiasta como siempre

 **-ANNA: Así es**

- **MIKE** {acercándose tras su prometida} **Yoh, un placer verte** {dándole la mano}

- **YOH: JIJI Lo mismo digo!, ha sido ya un buen tiempo**

 **-MIKE: Anny, es bueno verte también!, que tal el viaje?**

Anna miro con aburrimiento a Mike

 **-ANNA: Ya sabes lo de siempre…**

 **-MIKE: Muchas nubes, malas películas y algo de vino** {riéndose y molestándola}

Anna sonrió levemente, ella siempre le decía lo mismo cuando viajaba a cualquier lado

 **-ANNA: Entonces llego el día, alguien atrapo a nuestra querida Alice?**

Alice sonrió y abrazo a Mike

 **-ALICE: Creo que fue al revés, la que lo atrapo fui yo!**

- **MIKE: Jeje** {besando la mejilla de la chica aun en sus brazos} **y yo con gusto me deje atrapar**

Anna observo con alegría a sus amigos, ellos merecían eso y más! Eran dos personas fantásticas, nunca los hubiera imaginado juntos antes de que todo sucediera, pero ahora simplemente no los imaginaba con otra persona.

 **-MIKE: En todo caso, mejor vamos yendo; ya tenemos todo preparado en nuestro apartamento para recibirlos**

 **-YOH: Están seguros? Deben tener mucho con lo de la boda tan encima; no quisiéramos incomodarlos jiji**

 **-ALICE: No es molestia! Además cada cuanto tenemos la oportunidad de recibir la visita de los Asakura! Ni más faltaba! Se quedaran toda la semana con nosotros hasta la boda. Luego partiremos en nuestra luna de miel y si quieren quedarse un poco más de tiempo, quedan en su casa.**

 **-YOH: Suena bien** {sonriendo y tomando la mano de Anna para seguir a la otra pareja}

Durante todo el camino la conversación fue bastante amena, aunque Anna mantenía el contacto con Alice y Michael, no era lo mismo estar sentados todos en el mismo sitio; hablaron que lo que había pasado durante el tiempo que no se vieron, como habían cambiado varias cosas, recordaron ciertas anécdotas del pasado; sin embargo Anna no menciono en lo más mínimo el embarazo, aun cuando tuvo cientas de oportunidades para hacerlo; a Yoh no le sorprendió ni le molesto, ella era muy reservada en esas cosas, además que el doctor les habia dicho que era mejor así durante el primer trimestre terminaba, cosa que sucedería en cuestión casi que de días.

Yoh, Alice y Yoh hablaban animadamente, sin embargo Anna se sentía un poco callada; y no era para menos, empezaba a resentir la cantidad de horas de vuelo; Yoh sabiendo por lo que podía ser, prefirió no decir nada, pero Michael quien la observo por momentos desde el espejo retrovisor del carro, no podía evitar sentir que algo sucedía con la chica, estaba algo…extraña, solo que no podía poner su dedo en el porqué.

Tan pronto llegaron al apartamento de Alice y Michael, cada uno decidió ir a descansar, era tarde y tendrían una larga pero emocionante semana. Anna intentaba lo más que podía dormir, pero aun asi, no lo lograba, se sentía algo molesta ya que en realidad no había podido dormir tanto en el avión y sentía un leve malestar hace ya varias horas, dándose por vencida se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a Yoh y fue a la cocina.

Eran las 2 de la mañana pasadas, la rubia abrió el congelador, saco algo de agua fría, esperaba que le ayudara con la migraña que tenia y que parecía que no le daría tregua, pero en cuanto cerró la nevera, alguien la observaba de cerca.

 **-MIKE: Lo sabía, algo está mal**

Anna lo miró con duda, que demonios hacia allí a las dos de la mañana? Aun asi la chica solo tomo su vaso de agua lenta y tranquilamente para sentarse en la barra de la cocina.

- **ANNA: No se a que te refieres**

 **-MIKE: Primero, actúas no se… extraño, como apagada, no… diferente, no lo sé; segundo mientras hablabas parecías constantemente distraída y preocupada; tercero estas bastante pálida y por ultimo… estás en la cocina en horas de la madrugada, algo que reconozco en ti bastante bien como "la señal"** {haciendo las marquilla en el aire con sus dedos}

 **-ANNA: ¿?¿? La señal?** {cara de amplia duda}

 **-MIKE: Si, asi lo llamaba en mi cabeza jeje, cuando quiera que algo te molestaba demasiado no podías dormir por mucho que lo intentaras y terminabas en la cocina entre la de la mañana; asi que dime, que es lo que sucede?** {Mirada comprensiva}

Anna miro a Michael por un momento; a decir verdad la chica sentía que algo le molestaba y como lo decia Mike, bastante, solo que no sabia que era! Y la estaba volviendo loca ya que no era algo de ese día ni del anterior, sino de semanas. Pero para la rubia podía ser solo por el embarazo, cosa que la preocupo hasta que el doctor la vio días antes y confirmo que todo estaba bien con ella y con el bebé.

 **-ANNA: Es simplemente cansancio por el viaje** {dicho de forma tranquila}

 **-MIKE:** {mirada sospechosa} **No lo creo, nunca te vi asi después de ningún viaje… es algo más…**

Anna no dijo nada, solo siguió bebiendo su agua y tratando de ignorar la mirada acusadora de Michael. Michael espero y espero hasta que Anna termino su agua.

 **-MIKE:** {suspiro largo} **Bueno aunque no me lo digas a mi al menos deberías decírselo a Yoh, ¿lo has hecho?**

Anna no dijo nada, solo lo miro; el chico olvidaba lo complicado que era sacarle algo a esa chica, demasiado trabajo.

- **ANNA: Es bastante tarde, me voy a dormir {dándose la vuelta para ir a su cuarto}**

Mike solo la vio irse con duda y algo de preocupación por lo cual no pudo evitar pensar para si mismo

 **-MIKE [Espero que no sea nada grave, sea lo que sea ella e Yoh podrán manejarlo; claro si es que algún día si quiera se lo dice…. NECIA!]**

Anna enseguida volteó a mirar a Mike con molestia, su comentario estaba bastante fuera de lugar! Como se atrevía, pero aun así al ver la mirada de preocupación del chico decidió solo mirarlo mal y seguir a su cuarto; por su parte la cara de Mike paso de preocupación a duda, por qué Anna le había dado esa fulminante mirada al salir del cuarto? El no había dicho nada.

Ese mismo día en cuanto amaneció y fueron horas decentes para estar despiertos…

 **-ALICE: Lamentamos dejarlos sin plan el día de hoy** {cara de tristeza y vergüenza **}, pero ustedes saben cómo es todo eso de organizar una boda!** {cara de determinación}

- **YOH: JIJI está bien, nosotros encontraremos algo que hacer**

 **-ANNA:** {asintiendo} **Asi es, de seguro aprovecharemos el tiempo para pasear un poco y hacer algunas compras.**

 **-ALICE: jeje ya lo imaginaba; supongo que si hay algo que extrañas mucho más que a mi desde Japón es la quinta avenida y sus tiendas** {molestándola} **;)**

Anna sonrió y asintió ante el gesto de su amiga. La verdad la rubia se había sentido algo aliviada al saber que no pasaría el día con Alice y Mike en su estado de detective que parecía no dejar de observarla, aunque fuera disimuladamente. La pareja partió, dejando a sus invitados en lo suyo.

- **ALICE:** {en el ascensor} **Sucede algo?**

 **-MIKE: mmm, no crees que hay algo extraño con Anna?** {Bastante pensativo}

Alice tomo su tiempo para pensarlo

 **-ALICE: No, la verdad no me he fijado mucho; porque lo dices?**

 **-MIKE:** {viendo la mirada preocupada ahora de su prometida} **No jeje, es solo una impresión, no es nada** {sonrisa forzada}

Alice no dijo nada más al respecto, pero le dirigió a Mike una mirada un tanto dudosa, algo era extraño y no precisamente con Anna.

Mientras tanto en el apartamento

- **YOH: Y bien Annita! A donde quieres ir?** {Sonriendo ampliamente}

Un poco más tarde ese mismo día se podía ver a un muy agotado Yoh, cargando varias bolsas detrás de Anna; la rubia se detuvo de golpe en la calle, haciendo que Yoh casi que chocara con ella, el castaño miro alrededor, cual era la razón para que su esposa se detuviera asi tan de repente? Y la encontró justo al final de la mirada de la chica.

 **-YOH: Quieres entrar!?** {mirándola con comprensión}

Anna pareció considerarlo un segundo, era más que obvio que Yoh hablaba del sitio frente al que estaban y que no salía de su mirada.

- **ANNA: Si, echemos un vistazo** {entrado seguida de un muy feliz Yoh}

Anna e Yoh habían entrando a una enorme tienda para bebes, a decir verdad aunque estaban muy emocionados por la llegada de su primogénito, ninguno habia tenido tiempo en Osore para comprar nada aun, ciertamente Nueva York era un buen sitio para empezar, allí podrían encontrar cosas que en Japón no.

 **-YOH: Que te parece este!?** {Mostrándole un pequeño saco azul}

Anna lo miro con duda y un poco de gracia

 **-ANNA: Eso significa que esperas que sea niño?**

 **-YOH: JIJI No, la verdad no lo había visto asi jeje, solo me pareció tierno**

Anna sonrió ante la dulzura e inocencia de su esposo.

- **ANNA: Si, lo es**

 **-YOH: Y tu..** {Poniendo el saco en el puesto} … **que crees que sea?**

 **-ANNA** {pensativa **} A decir verdad, no lo sé… pero podremos averiguarlo una vez volvamos a casa**

 **-YOH: Eso estaría bien** {sonriéndole a la chica}

Anna miraba a Yoh hasta que escucho una voz, no muy fuerte pero si bastante familiar

 **-VOZ X: [Jaaa estúpidos Asakura, hagan todos los planes que quieran; solo serán en vano…]**

La rubia volteo a mirar a todas partes enseguida, claramente el comentario iba a ellos, y esa voz! Sonaba bastante familiar, pero por que! De donde!?

 **-YOH: todo está bien? Te sientes mal?** {viendo la actitud repentina de su esposa}

Por más que Anna trataba de ubicar a la persona de la que provenía esa voz, no lo lograba; especialmente porque en esa sección de la tienda solo estaban Yoh, ella y otras dos mujeres bastante ocupadas con sus hijos.

 **-ANNA: mmm, si; solo que me pareció escuchar… no… nada… olvídalo [Podría jurar que esa era la voz de Miyu?]**

El día acabo tan rápido como empezó; pronto eran nuevamente las dos de la mañana del siguiente. Anna estaba en la cocina sirviéndose un vaso con agua…

 **-ANNA:** {sin dejar de servir el vaso ni mirar atrás} **Sabia que vendrías**

- **MIKE: Y yo que estarías aquí, no actuaste mucho mejor hoy en la cena; Vamos Anny, ya no te hagas la interesante y solo dime que sucede?**

 **-ANNA: Que haz sabido de Miyu?**

Las miradas de los chicos se endurecieron y miraron con profundidad el uno al otro, ese era un tema, bastante complicado aun, al menos para Michael.


	3. Más que una migraña

El ambiente en la cocina era tenso.

 **-ANNA: Que haz sabido de Miyu?**

Mike miro a la rubia con seriedad.

 **-MIKE: Nada, te lo dije hace unos meses, no volví a saber de ella desde… el incidente. Por que lo preguntas?¿Acaso es eso lo que…?**

 **-ANNA: No, {** negando con la cabeza} **solo es… curiosidad, siendo ella tu hermana pensé que tal vez la invitarías a tu boda.**

 **-MIKE:** {atenuando su seria mirada y suspirando} **No es como si no lo pensara, es solo que, no solo no se ni donde o como esta, sino que sabiendo que tu e Yoh estarían aquí…**

 **-ANNA** {sintiéndose algo culpable} **lo lamento**

 **-MIKE** : {simulando normalidad} **No!, no es su culpa; solo no quiero problemas innecesarios y menos en un día tan especial**

Anna lo miró solo estudiándolo

 **-ANNA: Es tarde** {dándose la vuelta}

 **-MIKE: Espera, no me dijiste que es lo que te sucede** {deteniéndola del brazo}

Pero una nueva voz llamo la atención de ambos antes de que la chica se zafara

 **-ALICE: Michael? Anna? {** Mirándolos con duda}

Mike soltó a la rubia enseguida

 **-ALICE: Que hacen tan tarde acá?**

El silencio empezaba a prolongarse, asi que Anna decidió romperlo.

 **-ANNA: Yo vine por algo de agua, Mike al parecer tuvo la misma idea; pero como le venía diciendo ya es tarde y todos debemos ir a descansar. Hasta mañana.**

Anna giró para entrar a su cuarto, pero no pudo evitar sentir una gran perturbación en el ambiente que dejaba tras de ella, algo sin duda fuerte y extraño. Alice por su parte solo miraba a Mike esperando que dijera algo, pero el chico solo se acerco a su hermosa prometida y la beso en la mejilla para luego sonreírle y decirle:

 **-MIKE: Vámonos a dormir**

En otro lugar de Nueva York, en lo que parecía ser una fábrica abandonada.

 **-HAO** {molesto mirando el fuego frente a él} **Te dije que no te le acercaras! Que no hicieras una estupidez! Pudiste arruinarlo todo!**

 **-MIYU: QUE!? Pero escondí mi presencia como mamá me enseño, y ellos nunca la habían notado antes ni cuando los conocí! Todavía no entiendo cómo pudo detectarme!?**

 **-HAO:{** largo suspiro **} Inútil! Anna no sintió tu presencia!, escucho tus pensamientos!**

 **-MIYU: O.o! COMO!?**

 **-HAO: Te lo dije, necesitamos que Anna acumule la mayor cantidad de energía negativa; solo así perderá el control del rosario de los 1080 y entonces podremos actuar!**

 **-MIYU: Eso no explica cómo puede escuchar pensamientos! Que acaso lo que estás haciéndole al rosario le está dando más poderes!?**

 **-HAO: No, solo que puede que despierte algunos que ella daba por perdidos** {sonrisa malévola} **como el reishi JAJAJAJAJA**

A la mañana siguiente Anna acompaño a Alice como lo habían planeado anteriormente a hacerse la última prueba del vestido, mientras que Yoh daba un paseo con Michael por la ciudad mientras charlaban de todo y de nada.

 **-MIKE: me alegra saber que todo en Osore va viento en popa**

 **-YOH: Si, Annita ha hecho un excelente trabajo como gran sacerdotisa**

Mike no podía evitar quitarse esa extraña sensación y curiosidad respecto a la actitud de Anna, así que de la forma más sutil intento preguntar.

 **-MIKE: Si… ella siempre es muy dedicada en lo que hace. Y como van las cosas con ella? Como los trata la vida de casados?**

Yoh miró con extrañeza al chico, el nunca le había preguntado algo así, y tal vez era lo mejor, no era nada cómodo hablar de tu buena relación, con el ex de la relación fallida de tu pareja; sin embargo Yoh aunque lo encontró extraño, no lo tomo así.

- **YOH: Umm acaso… estás preocupado por lo que te espera en el matrimonio jijiji?**

 **-MIKE: -.-¡ Mmmm, si claro [digamos que es por eso]**

 **-YOH: JIJI No te preocupes Mike, es más fácil de lo que crees, claro que no todo siempre es sencillo, pero cuando algo vale la pena el esfuerzo que hacemos para que funcione es una inversión mínima para la gratificación que da.**

 **-MIKE: Eso significa que…todo va bien?**

 **-YOH: Yo diría que mucho mejor que bien! {** Enorme sonrisa}

Mike lo miro con duda, ese mejor que bien sonaba como si hubiera mucho más que decir al respecto.

 **-MIKE: Entonces tu y Anna… son felices?**

 **-YOH: Yo diría que sí, y mucho!**

Mike no dudaba que Anna e Yoh fueran felices juntos, generalmente; pero le parecía extraño que Yoh pareciera pensar que todo iba perfecto cuando al ver a Anna parecía ser que no era así, puede que no respecto a su relación con Yoh, pero algo sucedía con la chica.

En otra parte de la ciudad con las chicas:

- **ANNA: Definitivamente ESE es el vestido** {viendo a su amiga con el vestido de novia y sonriendo}

 **-ALICE: Lo sé! Te lo dije! Es perfecto!**

 **-ANNA: Vas a ser una novia muy hermosa Alice** {ojos un poco llorosos}

Alice miraba de reojo a Anna desde el espejo, no sabía cómo traer a colación el siguiente tema; así que simplemente lo hizo

 **-ALICE: Anna, aun no me queda claro, de que hablaban tanto tu y Michael anoche, en la cocina?**

 **-ANNA: No era nada importante** {quitándole toda la importancia al asunto}

- **ALICE: Enserio? Por que parecían… muy serios**

 **-ANNA: Era porque estábamos algo cansados por el día que tuvo cada uno, pero no, no estábamos hablando de nada importante, además solo hablamos por unos cuantos minutos**

Alice observaba la cara de Anna desde el espejo, estaba seria, no parecía mentir, no tenía razón para hacerlo… o si? . Alice de verdad quería creerle a la rubia, pero aun así algo dentro muy dentro se lo impedía, o al menos hacerlo por completo; y más al recordar la extraña actitud de Michael en relación a Anna la mañana anterior cuando salían del apartamento juntos. Alice no quería, en verdad no y menos con la boda a tan pocos días, pero empezaba a sentir… celos?

Alice bajo la mirada al piso y dio un largo suspiro, que entre Anna y Michael podrían haber algún asuntos por resolver?

Anna observaba a Alice desde atrás, la rubia había notado la actitud de su amiga, y por la pregunta y la forma en que la hizo, ya se imaginaba porque era, iba a decir algo cuando un gran dolor, como una fuerte punzada llego a su cabeza, el dolor fue tan fuerte que Anna tuvo que sentarse en el acto en donde se encontraba.

- **ALICE: Anna! estás bien**? {Yendo a donde la rubia}

Anna no dijo nada, solo se sostenía la cabeza con algo de fuerza, pero asintió para tranquilizar a su amiga. Alice la observaba con mucha preocupación.

 **-ALICE: [A decir verdad, Anna si está un poco extraña]**

 **-ANNA: Yo estoy bien, solo… algo cansada** {recuperando el aliento **} no tiene nada de extraño.**

Alice miró con duda a su amiga, pero aun así la ayudo rápidamente a levantarse. Luego de lo ocurrido las chicas decidieron volver al apartamento de modo que Anna pudiera descansar un poco, los chicos no llegaron sino hasta mucho después.

 **-ALICE: Ya era hora!**

-YOH: JIJI Lo sentimos, Michael me llevo a comer uno de los mejores perros calientes que he probado en mi vida!

 **-MIKE: Hola** {besando a la chica en la mejilla}

 **La chica no parecía para nada complacida, es más parecía enojada… y algo preocupada?**

 **-YOH: Donde está Annita?**

 **-ALICE: Esta descansando, hoy durante la prueba final del vestido ella… no lo sé, de repente empezó a sentirse algo mal, por eso tuvimos que volver temprano al apartamento**

 **-YOH: Mal? A que te refieres**? {un tanto preocupado}

Alice lo considero por un momento antes de responder

 **-ALICE: No lo sé, estábamos solo hablando cuando note que ella se había agachado de repente y se sostenía la cabeza, pensé que podía ser una fuerte migraña, pero ella solo dijo que era algo de cansancio.**

Los tres estaban bastante serios.

- **YOH: Cansancio?**

Alice asintió

- **ALICE: Por eso volvimos, para que descansará**

 **-YOH: Pero entonces ella ya se encuentra bien?**

 **-ALICE: Ya lo creo, hace un rato revise y estaba totalmente dormida**

Yoh pareció tranquilizarse, al parecer la rubia estaba bien, de seguro el bebé también; de seguro solo sería un síntomas más del embarazo, de los que el había leído en los libros de crianza y bebes para padres primerizos.

 **-YOH: Bien, entonces creo que también iré a dormir jiji**

 **-MIKE: Pero no crees que es algo…extraño? Tal vez deberíamos llamar al medico**

 **-YOH: No, yo se que Annita está bien, a lo mejor es cansancio acumulado del viaje jijiji** {restándole importancia al asunto}

Michael lo miró con duda, como podía ser que Anna, una persona que siempre había sido tan fuerte, casi que la imagen de la salud en persona, sufriera de repente de algo así; que acaso lo que tenia Anna era un problema de salud?

 **-MIKE: Pero llegaron ya hace varios días?** {Mirada acusadora}

 **-YOH: IJIJI pero creo que Annita no ha dormido muy bien**

La mirada de Alice volvió a Michael, recordando el encuentro de la noche anterior

 **-MIKE: Umm, eso podría ser síntoma de algo, lo mejor es consultar un medico**

 **-YOH: Estoy seguro que no es necesario, una buena noche de descanso y estará como nueva. Buenas noches** {yendo a la pieza y dando la charla por terminada}

Tan pronto Yoh entró al cuarto cerró la puerta tras de él y soltó un largo suspiro, sabia que lo que tenia Anna no era más que síntomas del embarazo, era obvio que Michael y Alice no lo sabían aun o también lo relacionarían asi, pero si Anna no se os había querido decir, el respetaría eso y tampoco lo haría, eran más amigos de ella que de el.

El chico miró hacia la cama, allí estaba la rubia durmiendo tal como Alice había dicho, lentamente y sin hacer ruido se acercó y se sentó junto a ella; era tan bella y más cuando dormía, la mirada de Yoh denotaba más alla de amor, casi que devoción. La chica parecía estar más tranquila y respirar mucho mejor desde que Yoh habia entrado a la habitación, parecía más pacífica. Yoh no pudo soportarlo más y con sumo cuidado empezó a acariciar el cabello que caia sobre la frente de su esposa.

 **-ANNA: Yoh?** {Abriendo los ojos lentamente}

- **YOH: Si amor, perdona; no quise despertart** e {sonriendo levemente y mirándola aun con mucho amor}

 **-ANNA: No, está bien; creo que dormí la mayor parte de la tarde** {levantándose lentamente para quedar sentada en la cama frente al chico}

Yoh sonrió ampliamente y con cuidado beso la frente de la chica, Anna amaba eso detalles de Yoh, eran cosas pequeñas, pero significativas.

- **YOH: Alice me contó lo que sucedió… te sientes bien?**

Anna sonrió, siempre que estaba con Yoh se sentía muy bien; así que colgando sus brazos al cuello del castaño y besándolo con profundidad decidió demostrarle lo bien que se sentía. Yoh recibió los besos de Anna con gusto, y más cuando parecía ser que las cosas irían más allá, y estaba bien, el lo deseaba, ella lo deseaba.

Yoh sentía el cuerpo de su esposa sobre la ropa de ella, mientras la inclinaba lentamente en la cama. Anna quedo bajo de Yoh, el chico empezaba a besar su cuello mientras metía sus manos dentro de la camisa de la chica para sentir mejor el calor y la contextura de su cuerpo. Anna no se quedaba atrás, enrollo sus piernas en el cuerpo de Yoh.

La pareja continuo hasta que sus cuerpos se unieron por completo nuevamente, nunca estarían satisfechos, nunca tendrían suficiente el uno del otro; cada caricia, cada beso, cada abrazo, eran tan buenos como el primero y siempre los dejaban esperando el siguiente. Una vez estaban recostados descansando Yoh subió su cabeza en su brazo para poder observar mejor a Anna.

 **-YOH: Sabes, tu cuerpo está cambiando**

 **-ANNA:** {Aun con los ojos cerrados descansando un poco} **aaaa si?, como**?

Yoh pasó su mano con cuidado delineando la silueta de la chica.

 **-YOH: Se siente, diferente; más… lleno de vida, más cálido**

Anna sonrió por lo que decía Yoh, así mismo se había sentido ella hace unos momentos cuando había sucedido su encuentro con el castaño.

 **-YOH: No tienes idea de cuánto te amo Anna**

Anna abrió los ojos y encontró sus ojos solo centrados en los de ella

 **-ANNA: Creo que lo se, pero de vez en cuando está bien que me lo recuerdes** {sonriendo ampliamente}

Yoh sonrió de vuelta y abrazo el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa aun sobre las sabanas para luego volver a besarla con gran pasión.

Los siguientes días se pasaron entre paseos por la ciudad, detalles de la boda, comidas y reuniones. Anna tenía constantes dolores de cabeza, pero eran efímeros por lo cual decidió no ponerles atención y concentrarse en lo realmente importante, sus amigos y su esposo. Anna e Yoh habían llegado a Nueva York hace 6 días, la boda se llevaría a cabo al siguiente; aun así Anna tenía una tarea inaplazable, debía purificar, como lo hacía semanalmente, el rosario de los 1080. A decir verdad la chica temía un poco, le había costado bastante en los meses pasados llevar su tarea acabo y su salud en ese momento solo no era optima sino que parecía empeorar cada vez que purificaba el rosario, aun asi; era algo que se debía hacer.

Anna dio un largo suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación, aunque no había nadie más en el apartamento en ese momento se sentía más cómoda haciéndolo así. La chica saco de su maleta una caja, en la cual llevaba el preciado rosario de los 1080, encendió unas cuantas velas, se sentó en el piso y comenzó el ritual. A medida que pasaban los minutos el corazón y la cabeza de Anna palpitaban con más fuerza, la chica intentaba ignorar este hecho lo mejor que podía, pero la intensa sudoración que escurría por su frente y la falta de aire empezaba a hacerlo imposible, con bastante, en verdad bastante esfuerzo Anna logro finalmente purificar el rosario, o eso parecía. Anna se levantó con sumo cuidado se sentía muy débil, guardo el collar dentro de su maleta y enseguida cayó totalmente dormida en la cama.

Anna durmió todo lo que quedaba del día y se levantó muy temprano al día siguiente, el tan esperado día de la boda. Eran tan solo las 4 de la mañana cuando la chica empezó a moverse entre sus sueños, estaba teniendo una terrible y muy realista pesadilla, como las que había tenido hace casi tres años.

Dentro de sus pesadilla Anna podía ver la enorme sombra, la misma que ella misma había encerrado hace años; la sombra la observaba con sus enormes ojos rojos, llenos de sed, sed de venganza. Y no solo esto, la sombra no estaba sola, junta a ella en una gran llamarada aparecieron de golpe dos siluetas, las siluetas miraban con sevicia a la chica, en cuestion de segundos la sombra y las dos siluetas se abalanzaban sobre la chica, quien intentaba cubrirse con sus brazos mientras sentía que alguien la sostenía y ella trataba de zafarse desesperadamente.

- **YOH: Anna! Anna!**

 **-ANNA: SUELTAME! DEJAME!**

Yoh trataba de despertar a Anna, el castaño había sido despertado por los fuertes movimientos de la chica en la cama y no solo esto, la chica parecía bastante asustada con lo que fuera que estaba soñando, razón por la que Yoh intentaba despertarla cuando ella empezó a gritar y a golpearlo para alejarlo sin aun haber abierto sus ojos.

 **-YOH: Anna! es solo una pesadilla! Tienes que calmarte!**

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe y se ubico, solo era eso… una pesadilla?, pero se sentía tan real, el temor, la sombra, el fuego. Yoh solo observaba a Anna con preocupación mientras ella parecía pensar en algo muy importante ahora que estaba despierta.

 **-YOH: Anna… [ Bien, al menos ya se despertó; pero… pude sentir su furyoku empezando a subir peligrosamente por un momento, a lo mejor… debería hablar con ella, esto no es nada normal…]**

Anna miró a Yoh con temor, y más con pavor; cosa que hizo al castaño reaccionar más rápido aun cuando la chica salió de golpe de la cama

 **-YOH: Anna que sucede!?**

Anna miraba a Yoh como si estuviera viendo al mismísimo diablo, pero no era el, era la situación; no podía estar pasando, no a ella, no ahora, no de nuevo.

Yoh no entendía nada en lo más mínimo, pero en cuanto trato de acercarse a su esposa, quedo más confundido, ya que la chica simplemente salió corriendo, no de la habitación; sino del apartamento. Pero el castaño tampoco se quedo a pensar el por qué y simplemente la siguió tan rápido como pudo.

Luego de perseguirla y llamar el nombre de su esposa por las diferentes calles de Nueva York Yoh se detuvo en seco, la había perdido; no sabía que pasaba, solo que algo estaba muy mal, algo estaba muy mal con su Anna, y tenía que descubrir cuanto antes que era. El castaño busco por todas partes, cada segundo que pasaba su miedo de que algo ocurriera crecía, cerca de las 9 de la mañana volvió derrotado al apartamento de Mike y Alice, esperando que la chica estuviera allí.

El minuto en que Yoh piso de nuevo el apartamento, recordó que día era ese, cuando vio todo el alboroto dentro.

 **-YOH: La boda** {dicho suavemente}

 **-ALICE: CON QUE HAY ESTAS! YOH! DONDE ESTÁ ANNA!? SE SUPONE QUE DEBERIA ESTAR AYUDANDOME HACE HORAS A PREPARARME!**

Yoh sentía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, Anna o estaba allí y claro que no lo estaría! Después de la forma que huyo esa mañana, el último lugar al que volvería seria allí, a todo ese circo. Yoh miró a Alice, ella esperaba una respuesta, podía ver el estrés de la chica en su rostro, tenía demasiado en su plato para poner más…Asi que con su mejor esfuerzo Yoh respondió

 **-YOH: Lo siento Alice, pero Anna tuvo que salir, pero me pidió que te dijera que te alistaras, ella… volverá pronto.**

 **-ALICE: PRONTO! La boda es en unas cuantas horas! Que puede ser más importante**

Yoh sonrió tristemente

 **-YOH: JIJI lo siento Alice**

Sin darle oportunidad de decir nada más Yoh entró a la habitación y se encerró. Alice estaba bastante molesta, pero aun así no tenía tiempo que perder, ya luego hablaría con su amiga! A unos cuantos metros de allí Michael había observado toda la escena, le parecía todo extraño, demasiado extraño; a donde podía haber ido Anna? y por qué ese día? Sin Yoh?... algo estaba muy mal. Michael miró a su alrededor, todos parecían ocupados y lo estaban, era su boda, el más ocupado debería ser el, sin embargo un muy mal presentimiento no lo dejo seguir con los preparativos, y en lugar de seguir con su preparación, tomo su abrigo del perchero y salió inadvertidamente del sitio.

En otra parte de la ciudad Anna corría con todas sus fuerzas, quería huir del miedo, de sus problemas, pero estos parecían solo seguirla ya que cada vez que tropezaba con alguien inadvertidamente en la calle, sus pensamientos parecían salir disparados hacia ella asustándola más y más. La rubia prontamente estuvo en Central Park, donde después de mucho correr llego a un sitio apartado de los demás, su sitio; una vez llego allí empezó a recuperar su aliento poco a poco, pero esto no fue posible del todo ya que para su desgracia, no estaba sola.

 **-HAO: Preguntaría si te sorprende verme jajaja, pero tu cara lo dice todo** {sonrisa malévola}

Anna no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, allí, frente a ella, después de todo lo que estaba pasando, estaba el peor de sus enemigos, la persona que nunca espero ni deseo volver a ver en su vida..

 **-ANNA: Hao..** {dicho como un suspiro y con algo de temor}

Hao solo sonrió mas ante la mención de su nombre a labios de la rubia; la sacerdotisa solo observaba los movimientos del castaño, por cada paso que el chico daba acercándose, la rubia retrocedía uno; parecía un juego del gato y el ratón, y Hao lo disfrutaba como tal.

Anna no sabía que hacer, estaba demasiado confundida y a decir verdad asustada, no solo por la repentina aparición de Hao, sino por la reaparición de su reishi, y su estado actual; Anna no solo temía lastimar a los demás como en el pasado, temía salir lastimada ella misma y peor, lastimar a su bebé. Como un acto reflejo Anna llevó su mano hasta su cuello, buscando su rosario, pero no encontró nada… no lo llevaba consigo.

 **-HAO: Buscas esto**? {Mostrándole el rosario de los 1080 con el brazo estirado}

Anna solo se mantuvo en silencio, la tensión aumentaba cada segundo que pasa y más aun cuando Hao hizo el siguiente movimiento.

 **-HAO: Supongo que debo darte aunque sea la mínima oportunidad** {arrojando el rosario a los pies de Anna}

Anna solo observo el rosario con duda, habían tantas preguntas ahora en su mente ¿como había llegado el rosario a sus manos?¿ cómo llego el allí?¿por qué le está dando el rosario? Las cosas no parecían estar para nada bien, pero aun asi, viendo la situación en que se encontraba solo tenia una opción.

Rápidamente Anna recogió el rosario para ponerlo en pose de defensa, sin embargo apenas el rosario hizo contacto con la piel de la chica algo más extraño aun sucedió, el aura de Anna y el rosario se oscurecieron de golpe.

 **-HAO: je… como lo imagine** {gran sonrisa}

El único cambio no fue en cuanto a Anna, el rosario y su aura; el ambiente cambio bruscamente tornándose totalmente negro mientras el viento empezó a soplar con gran fuerza y los arboles de alrededor a moverse bruscamente dando paso a una de las peores visiones de Anna.

 **-ANNA: [No, son… demonios!]**

Cientos de demonios empezaron a aparecer alrededor de la chica y de Hao, pero de donde venían? Anna ni siquiera se lo tuvo que preguntar, ella lo sentía, su furyoku estaba siendo rápidamente consumido y por mucho que intentara detenerlo no podía. No solo eso la chica no podía mover ni un musculo después de haber tomado el rosario con sus manos, razón por la cual tampoco podía soltarlo. El rosario negro ahora traspasaba una gran cantidad de energía por todo el cuerpo de Anna, tal vez esa misma era la razón por la cual los demonios parecían no terminar de surgir por todas partes.

No muy lejos de allí Michael corría con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que si Anna estaba en algún lado en Nueva York, estaría allí, su sitio; el lugar donde la chica iba a pensar y a estar sola durante todos los años que vivió allí. El afán del muchacho solo aumento cuando vio como el clima cambiaba de repente y más cuando sintió una enorme cantidad de energía negativa siendo liberada.

No solo Michael se percato de la energía tan pesada que se sentía, Yoh quien había seguido buscando a la chica por la ciudad empezó a correr en la misma dirección cuando sintió que algo extraño pasaba.

De vuelta con Hao y Anna, Hao se mantenía dentro de un escudo, tenía que hacerlo, los demonios creados por Anna habían comenzado a atacarlo con ferocidad, pero aunque el chico veía toda la horrible situación, parecía bastante satisfecho.

 **-HAO: Vaya, no pensé que fueras a tomarte tan enserio nuestra pequeña** **reunión** {sonriendo y levantando una mano}

Con el movimiento de Hao, varios de los demonios creados por Anna empezaron a arder y desaparecer lentamente dentro de las llamas, pero no eran lo único que ardía; el parque empezaba a verse afectado por las grandes llamaradas.

 **-HAO: En todo caso, creo que lo dejaremos para otra ocasión** {sintiendo que alguien se acercaba} **Salúdame a Yoh de mi parte! JAJAJAJ**

Dicho esto y con una gran e irónica sonrisa; Hao desapareció.

En cuanto Michael llegó al sitio el panorama era tétrico, deplorable. El parque estaba siendo consumiendo por las llamas, pero eso no era lo peor! Anna se encontraba en la mitad de todo esto con una mirada totalmente vacía, rodeada de una pesada aura negra y como si fuera poco cientos de demonios. El chico no lo pensó ni un segundo para actuar.

 **-MIKE: ANNA!** {corriendo hacia ella}

En cuestión de segundos Michael comenzó a ser el blanco de los demonios, quien se ve sepultado por la cantidad de estos que lo atacan. Anna miraba la situación, pero por desgracia, no había nada que pudiera hacer, más que observar sin ni siquiera inmutarse.


	4. Caos en Central Park

**HOLA A TODOS! VEO QUE VARIOS SI CONTINUARON LEYENDO LA SEGUNDA PARTE, ESO ME ALEGRA. ESTA VEZ POR CUESTIONES DE TIEMPO TAL VEZ NO ACTUALICE TAN RAPIDO COMO ANTES, PERO TRATARE DE HACERLO LO MÁS SEGUIDO POSIBLE. EN CUANTO A LA TRAMA: ¿Cómo QUE NO VIENE HANNA? JAJAJA ESO NI YO LO SÉ AUN PERO BUENO YA VEREMOS QUE PASA ;p , SOBRE LA PARTICIPACION DE MICHAEL Y ALICE, TRANQUILOS ELLOS NO VAN A SER LOS PRINCIPALES, PERO AUN ASI TENGAN EN CUENTA QUE 1 ESTAN EN NUEVA YORK ASI QUE DE UNA U OTRA FORMA VAN A ESTAR PRESENTES, 2 NO PUEDO HACER QUE TODA LA HISTORIA SEA AMOR Y FELICIDAD SIN NINGÚN PROBLEMA PORQUE ¿QUE CLASE DE TRAMA SERIA?. SOBRE POR QUE MIKE SE DA CUENTA DE LO QUE PASA CON ANNA E YOH NO, NO ES QUE YOH NO SE DE CUENTA, SOLO QUE EL LO ATRIBUYE AL EMBARAZO Y MÁS QUE ANNA NO LE HA DICHO COMO NADA QUE LO ALARME, EN CAMBIO PARA MIKE QUE NO SABE DEL EMBARAZO ESAS ACTITUDES DE ANNA NO TIENE EXPLICACION APARENTE ALGUNA, PERO NO ES QUE MIKE ESTE MÁS PENDIENTE NI NADA POR EL ESTILO. BUENO NO SIENDO MÁS AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO! DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

Anna miraba con miedo hacia donde hace unos minutos Michael se encontraba y como este había sido totalmente rodeado por los demonios, la chica casi que sentía que estaba sosteniendo el aliento en la espera de alguna señal de su amigo, y así fue hasta que una brillante luz se abrió paso y despedazó varios de los demonios dando paso a la vista de un poco agitado y herido Michael con la posesión de sus Ozes.

Cuando la rubia vio esto se tranquilizo, por una milésima de segundo hasta que volvió a sentir lo que sucedía con ella misma, no podía moverse y el rosario de los 1080 en sus manos seguía pasando energía negativa por su cuerpo, energía que conllevaba a la creación de más demonios y al desgaste de su cuerpo.

 **-ANNA [Tengo que soltar el rosario** {tratando se abrir su mano} **pero como!?]**

Michael peleaba como podía para llegar a Anna, pero parecía ser que los demonios eran infinitos, cada vez que despedazaba uno aparecían otros tres al ataque, además el ambiente era sofocante, el fuego empezaba a expandirse con rapidez.

 **-MIKE: ANNA! CORRE! ANNA!**

Michael no entendía por que la chica solo estaba allí quieta en la mitad de todo eso, si bien lo demonios no la estaban atacando a ella, el fuego pronto la alcanzaría. Michael decidió ir por todo o nada, el chico lanzo un ataque con todas sus fuerzas abriéndose camino lo que más pudo para llegar a Anna, el plan, tomarla y huir con ella ya que ella parecía no moverse ni un centímetro por si misma.

Michael lanzó con toda su energía el ataque y mientras varios demonios eran despedazados el chico corrió hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de Anna, cuando lo hizo tomo el brazo de la chica para jalarla.

 **-MIKE: [La tengo!]**

Pero las cosas no serian tan fáciles, apenas Mike toco la chica sintió un gran corrientazo por todo su cuerpo que lo hizo soltarla enseguida y caer de rodillas justo el tiempo necesario para que más demonios llegarán y atacaran al chico.

 **-ANNA [NO! MICHAEL!** {Empezando a sudar más}]

Anna no podía con toda la preocupación que sentía! Al chico lo iban a acabar los demonios y si no sería consumido con ella por el fuego que estaba cada vez más cerca a ellos. La chica no sabía que hacer, sabía que la única manera en que los demonios desaparecerían y que Mike tendría si quiera una oportunidad seria si ella agotaba su furyoku, pero parecía imposible con ese rosario pasando energía a ella; la otra posibilidad que se planteo en su mente era que si el poder no dejaba de fluir al menos ella podría dejar de canalizarlo para crear demonios, como? Perdiendo el conocimiento, era algo complicado, y peligroso, no solo para ella sino para la vida que se gestaba en su interior.

 **-ANNA [Si hago correr más rápido el poder que viene del rosario por mi cuerpo y lo expulso a gran velocidad, el desgaste hará que mi cuerpo desfallezca, pero… es muy riesgoso… para mi… para el bebé]**

Anna estaba bastante asustada, sus opciones eran limitadas, pero no podía dejar a Michael morir, no así, no por su causa.

- **ANNA [Es… la única salida** {sintiendo un gran vacío en su corazón **}, por favor grandes espíritus… ayúdenme, ayúdenos]**

Anna iba a empezar a subir el nivel de furyoku expulsado por su cuerpo, era lo único que podía hacer, pero al parecer sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

 **-YOH: ANNA!**

Anna apenas pudo ver de un lado de su ojo como Yoh habia llegado a la escena. Yoh observo todo el escenario, era bastante confuso y aterrador, Anna parecia congelada aunque no por eso dejaba de sudar bastante y temblar con fuerza, a pocos pasos de ella Michael estaba siendo golpeado por varios demonios, mientras intentaba cubrirse con sus manos, además todo ardia en llamas alrededor de ellos.

- **AMIDA: Amo Yoh! Que vamos a hacer?**

Yoh no lo pensó ni un segundo, tomo una de las ramas del suelo

 **-YOH: Lo mejor que podamos, pero ya! Amidamaru posesiona esta rama**

Amida hizo lo que su amo le pidió, Yoh no llevaba consigo su espada, no pensó que la necesitara, no mientras buscaba a Anna en Nueva York. Cuando los demonios vieron la intensión del castaño no duraron en abalanzarse también sobre él.

Yoh luchaba con fuerza y valentía, no podía evitar preguntarse que estaba sucediendo? De donde salían tantos demonios? Pero viendo a Anna, pensando en lo que había pasado esa mañana la respuesta no estaba muy lejos de su mente. Anna temía por su esposo, sabía que pelearía hasta el fin de ser necesario y eso le preocupaba bastante ya que sabía que de seguir así, el fin no estaría bastante lejos.

La rama con la que peleaba Yoh se rompió, haciendo que el chico recibiera varios golpes mientras recogía otra y la usaba de la misma manera; Yoh empezaba a verse afectado no solo por los golpes, sino por la situación en general.

 **-YOH [Que puedo hacer? A este ritmo no podre salvar a Anna, a Michael, ni a…. ]**

Yoh miro a Anna y luego el abdomen de la chica, no, el no podía perder! No podía perderlos! Tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Yoh al igual que Michael se abrió paso entre los demonios para llegar a Anna que parecía una estatua ante la situación. Cuando llego allí y tratando de alejar los demonios por un lado.

 **-YOH: Anna! que sucede? Tenemos que…{** llevando su mano al brazo de la chica} **AAAA!**

Cuando Yoh hizo contacto con la rubia, le sucedió lo mismo que a Michael, una increíble fuerza pareció electrocutarlo.

- **ANNA: [Yoh…{** con tristeza y mirándolo de lado}]

Yoh había sufrido un gran choque, pero aun así mantenía su posesión; el chico a diferencia de Michael se levantó con rapidez para seguir alejando a los demonios, pero podía verse en su rostro el gran esfuerzo que hacía.

 **-YOH:** {sudando y adolorido **} No… no me voy a rendir!**

Los demonios que atormentaban a Michael lo dejaron para atacar también a Yoh. El chico estaba perdido!

Yoh golpeaba a diestra y siniestra alejando los demonios de él y de Anna.

- **YOH: Annita, vamos a salir de esta… no… te preocupes.**

Anna quería creerle a su esposo, en verdad que si, pero viendo que todo se caía a pedazos por las llamas, era muy difícil. La chica lo sabía, si antes estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo por salvar a Michael, ahora estaba mucho más que segura si eso significaba salvar a Yoh, su gran amor. Anna empezó a concentrar su energía en sus manos, si lograba sostenerla desde el punto en que la estaba pasando el rosario por suficiente tiempo podria hacerla explotar de golpe dentro de su cuerpo, asi perdería la consciencia, e Yoh y Michael tendrían una oportunidad.

Yoh peleaba con feracidad, hasta que empezo a sentir el cambio de energía proveniente de Anna, el chico no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para entender más lo que pasaba.

 **-YOH: ANNA NO!**

Anna empezaba a verse envuelta no solo en una negra aura, sino que varios rayos rojos con negro rodeaban su cuerpo, en especial la mano con la que sostenía el ahora negro rosario de los 1080.

Yoh sujeto a Anna de los hombros situándose frente a ella, la energía que despedía a Anna casi que quemaba al castaño con el solo contacto, pero aun así, el no la soltó, no lo haría. Anna veía el adolorido rostro de Yoh frente a ella, sabía que le costaba mantener el contacto; los rayos que emitía el cuerpo de Anna eran tan poderosos que los demonios temían acercarse y ser interceptados por uno de ellos, de forma que solo observaban con sus horribles rostros y ojos rojos sangre la escena esperando el momento para volver a atacar.

 **-YOH: Anna, por favor… detente** {costándole mucho hablar y apretando sus dientes ante el dolor}

Anna quería hacerlo, en verdad lo quería, pero sabía que era la única forma de salvar a los muchachos. Yoh viendo que Anna no lo hacía hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, en contra de sus mejores instintos; el castaño con bastante esfuerzo termino de cerrar la distancia entre él y la chica tomándola en un fuerte abrazo, pero esta vez no pudo evitar que un gran grito de dolor saliera de su garganta, la energía que emitía el cuerpo de Anna era demasiada.

 **-YOH: AAAAAAA!**

Michael miraba desde el piso a pocos metros la escena, era verdaderamente terrorífica, el chico escucho el grito de Yoh y luego de eso todo oscureció, estaba demasiado herido, Mike había perdido la consciencia.

El abrazo entre la pareja no solo tenía un efecto sobre el chico, Anna empezaba a sentir la calidez del cuerpo de su esposo, y así poco a poco empezaba a recobrar la movilidad de su cuerpo.

- **ANNA: yoh…{** dicho como un susurro}..

Apenas Anna pudo soltó el rosario dejándolo caer en el piso. La energía negativa que la consumía se había detenido al perder el contacto con la fuente. El castaño sintió que la electricidad emitida por el cuerpo de su esposa se detenía y con cuidado se alejo un poco para observarla; la cara de la rubia denotaba tanto cansancio como la de su castaño esposo, pero aun así su semblante parecía mucho más tranquilo ahora.

Así mismo en cuanto el cuerpo de Anna sintió la calidez de Yoh los expectantes demonios desaparecieron de golpe.

 **-YOH: Te encuentras bien?** {Dicho suavemente y viéndola de frente sin aun soltarla por completo}

Anna apenas asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, luego de eso la chica volvió a cerrar el abrazo, no se sentía del todo bien, pero estar con Yoh hacia que fuera menos peor todo el momento. Yoh la sujeto con fuerza, sentía su propio corazón latir a mil por hora, había estado muy asustado hace tan solo unos segundos, sentía un gran nudo en su garganta, casi como ganas de llorar por lo que pasaba, por lo que hubiera podido suceder, los sentimientos de Anna no eran muy diferentes en ese momento.

Anna dio un largo suspiro tratando de recomponerse, no era el momento de relajarse aun y menos viendo el panorama alrededor.

 **-ANNA** {alejándose un poco} **tenemos que salir de aquí ahora**

Yoh asintió con seriedad

- **YOH: Puedes caminar?**

Anna asintió así mismo.

 **-ANNA: Será mejor que ayudes a Michael**

Yoh se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente del muchacho y empezó a revisarlo con sumo cuidado; había sufrido bastantes daños, cortadas, golpes, arañazos y hasta quemadas, sin embargo nada mortal o profundo.

Mientras tanto Anna miraba en el piso el rosario de los 1080, estaba negro! NEGRO! ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Dudas que no dejaban su cabeza; pero una mayor, que debía hacer? No podía dejarlo allí, menos si Hao andaba por ahí, pero no podía arriesgarse a simplemente tocarlo de nuevo…

La chica miro alrededor, y posesionando sus manos frente a ella hizo unas pequeñas señales combinados con un rezo, en seguida el rosario desapareció.

 **-YOH: Vámonos {** con Michael en su espalda}

Yoh y Anna salieron rápidamente de allí, la gente curiosa empezaba a llegar, las sirenas de la policía y los bomberos se hacían cada vez más presentes, necesitaban salir de allí antes de que alguien los detuviera a interrogarlos, por lo cual tomaron el camino que Anna sabia seria menos transitado hasta llegar al apartamento de Michael y Alice. Pensaron que lo peor habia pasado hasta que abrieron la puerta del apartamento.

 **-ALICE: ANNA! DONDE DEMONIOS TE….**

Alice estaba bastante estresada con todo lo que tenía que hacer, la boda seria en tan solo 2 horas, o no? La chica se detuvo enseguida al ver el estado de Anna, de Yoh y en especial el de Michael.

Todas las personas dentro del apartamento se detuvieron en seguida mirando con duda a los recién llegados y la reacción de la futura novia, quien se encontraba solo muda y estupefacta al ver el estado de su amado.

 **-ANNA: Alice, creo que… lo mejor será hablar en un sitio más tranquilo**

Alice dio paso a Ana e Yoh para que siguieran, la pareja se dirigió a la habitación que Michael compartía con su prometida, era obvio que el muchacho necesitaba ser puesto en un sitio tranquilo a descansar.

 **-ALICE: Fuera…**

Todos los demás en el apartamento, peinadora, maquilladora, estilista, etc. Pasaron su mirada la novia.

- **ALICE: FUERA! Quiero a todo el mundo fuera ya!**

La gente no tuvo nada que objetar y rápidamente evacuaron el apartamento, podían ver la ira y preocupación en la cara de la chica, además que era más que obvio por el estado del muchacho. Alice tomó una gran bocanada de aire y siguió a Yoh y Anna a la habitación; la chica dudo en acercarse, a decir verdad el estado de su prometido la asustaba bastante, que podía haberle pasado? Y no solo a él, Yoh estaba en un estado similar, y aunque en Anna no fuera tan notorio podía verse el cansancio y estrés en su rostro.

- **ALICE: Que… que fue lo que sucedió?** {Acercándose con miedo}

Yoh y Anna se miraron entre ellos, que podrían decirle a Alice? Ella, no lo entendería, ella no era parte del mundo que ellos compartían con Michael.

 **-ANNA: Yoh, podrías ir por unas toallas húmedas y algo de alcohol, necesitamos limpiar sus heridas**

Yoh asintió y salió de la habitación, sabía que Anna quería hablar con Alice a solas, aunque lo dudo un poco, Michael no era el único que necesitaba atención, Anna estaba embarazada, y eso era algo que para él nunca pasaría desapercibido.

Alice se sentó junto a Michael y sujeto con cuidado su mano, el chico respiraba con dificultad, además sus heridas eran bastante escandalosas.

 **-ALICE: Y bien?... que sucedió Anna!, por que Michael está así!? Y como fue que tu e Yoh lo encontraron si tu no aparecías desde la mañana!**

Anna podía sentir la rabia e impotencia empezar a crecer dentro de Alice, tenía que decir algo rápido, no podía dejar que los sentimientos de su amiga la afectaran.

 **-ANNA: Hubo un accidente, el Central Park, una explosión; Michael salió afectado por casualidad.**

Alice la miró casi con incredulidad, pero aun asi, por quÉ Anna mentiría en algo asi?. Anna sabía lo que Alice pensaba, si que lo sabía, pero aun asi sabia que seria cuestión de tiempo para que la noticia estuviera en todas las estaciones y canales, tendría que creerle así al menos.

 **-ANNA: Y la razón por la que Yoh y yo lo encontramos fue porque estábamos con él**

 **-ALICE: Estuviste en el mismo accidente? Porque no lo parece?** {viendo que Anna no tenia grandes heridas como las de Michael e Yoh}

 **-ANNA: Yo… tuve suerte… Yoh me protegió**

Alice estudiaba el rostro de Anna con duda

 **-ALICE: En todo caso, que diablos hacían en Central Park los tres a tan pocas horas de la boda? Es más, yo pensé que Michael estaba en el otro cuarto arreglándose hasta que vi que ustedes lo traían**

 **-ANNA: Tratábamos de terminar unos pendientes de la ceremonia, solo que acortamos camino por el parque, tu sabes, con el tráfico y todo, Michael no quería retrasarse**

 **-ALICE: Pendientes? Que pendientes!? Todo está listo hace días!** {Mirando mal a su amiga}

Anna podía sentir las malas vibraciones de Alice clavándose en ella, empezaban a ser una molestia, su amiga sufría de una gran inseguridad, y por lo que podía leer en sus sentimientos y pensamientos eran todos a causa de ella y su ex relación con Michael, que estupidez, que no ve que el chico estaba a punto de casarse con ella y que ella ya estaba felizmente casada.

 **-ANNA: No lo sé, nosotros solo estábamos acompañando a Michael; puede que fuera una sorpresa o algo por el estilo**

Alice no dejaba de mirar a Anna con molestia, muchas cosas no cerraban.

 **-ANNA: En todo caso** {suspiro largo} **eso no es lo importante ahora… Michael necesita atención medica, urgente.**

- **ALICE: Es cierto… por qué no lo llevaron a un hospital o dejaron que los llevara una ambulancia?**

Anna sabia la razón, porque lo que paso no era un simple accidente que pudiera solo explicarse ante un medico, pero como se lo podía decir a Alice?

- **ANNA: Creímos que estaba mejor antes, pero no te preocupes; llamaré a su médico en seguida.**

 **-ALICE: No te molestes, yo lo haré; después de todo el es mi prometido**

Anna asintió, no quería pelear con Alice y no quería estar más allí con ella y sus fuertes y negativos sentimientos.

 **-ANNA:** {parándose para irse} **Bien, yo… me encargaré de la boda… en verdad lo siento Alice**

Alice no levanto su mirada, solo sostuvo el teléfono en su mano listo para llamar; sabía que era algo estúpido con todo lo que pasaba, pero aun así, era el día de su boda, el día que tanto esperaba, y había sido totalmente arruinado. Anna no dijo más y salió de la habitación dejándolos solos y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

 **-YOH: y bien?**

Anna levantó la mirada apenas salió del cuarto, Yoh la esperaba allí con una gran duda en su cara

 **-ANNA: Alice va a llamar al médico, espero que no sea tan grave**

 **-YOH: no lo es, el solo perdió la consciencia; además no es eso a lo que me refiero**

Anna miró el semblante de Yoh cambiar de uno preocupado a uno serio

 **-ANNA: Yo… no quiero hablar de eso ahora**

- **YOH: Está bien, concuerdo; ahora lo principal es llevarte a un medico**

Anna miró el suelo, sabia porque lo decía Yoh.

 **-ANNA: Yo estoy bien, el bebé…está bien**

Yoh pareció un poco molesto

 **-YOH: Lo siento Anna, pero no te lo estoy preguntando vamos a ir al doctor cuanto antes**

\- - - CENTRAL PARK - - -

El fuego había sido apagado, habían pasado varias horas desde el incidente por lo cual ya no había nadie cerca, además que la zona había sido acordonada por la policía y bomberos, pero aun así el sitio no estaba totalmente vacío.

 **-POLICIA: NOOO POR FAVOR NO!**

 **-HAO: JAJAJAJ Que diminutos son**

El hombre uniformado fue quemado vivo en el acto, Hao solo sonrió y camino por el sitio con tranquilidad.

 **-MIYU: Bien, y ahora que sigue?**

Hao se detuvo en seco y miró a un punto fijo en el piso.

 **-HAO: Que tanto caso crees que te haga aun el espíritu de las sombras?**

Miyu se acercó lentamente al chico, y respondió con un ademan de sus hombros, desconocía la respuesta, además no entendía que era lo que Hao encontraba tan interesante en el suelo para solo estar allí sonriendo y mirándolo.

Hao se agachó con la mano estirada como para recoger algo, pero cuando su mano estuvo a unos centímetros del suelo pareció detenerse como si golpeara algo, una barrera.

La curiosidad de Miyu solo aumento, y más cuando vio que Hao forzaba su mano a seguir con algo de esfuerzo.

 **-MIYU: ¿Pero que es…?**

 **-HAO: Sabía que Anna no sería tan descuidada de solo dejarlo así**

Anna había creado un escudo que protegiera el rosario de los 1080 y su ubicación, por lo cual no era posible verlo ni sentirlo hasta que se rompiera la barrera creada por la chica. Una vez la mano de Hao atravesó el escudo este se rompió revelando el negro rosario.

Miyu sonrió ante la vista, el equilibrio en el rosario estaba roto, y eso solo significaba una cosa.

 **-MIYU: Espíritu de las sombras me escuchas!?**

El rosario en la mano de Hao empezó a brillar con fuerza, de forma que el muchacho solo lo dejo caer al piso mientras observaba lo que pasaba. La energía negativa que desprendía el rosario empezó a tomar forma, una muy grande y conocida para Miyu.

 **-ESPIRITU DE LAS SOMBRAS: AAAA!**

El espíritu luchaba por salir del rosario, Miyu miraba con expectativa y una gran sonrisa en su rostro! Con ese espíritu de su lado, no había nada que Yoh, Anna ni nadie pudiera hacer para detenerla, sin embargo no sería tan sencillo; luego de unos minutos en que el espíritu forcejeara para salir del rosario se detuvo, al parecer podía salir de este y usar su energía, pero aun así se encontraba anclado al objeto aun.

 **-MIYU: Que sucede!?** {Cara de preocupación y estrés}

 **-HAO: JAJAJA Pues lo lógico, el espíritu no solo se encuentra sellado en el rosario, sino que unido a este**

 **-MIYU: Que quieres decir!?**

Hao soltó un largo y cansado suspiro, que acaso tenia explicarle todo con manzanas a la chica!

 **-HAO: Quiero decir que cuando Anna lo selló allí, también lo integro a esa** **cuenta** {señalando la esfera que sostenía la parte posterior del espíritu}

Miyu lo pensó por un momento, claro! Lo que Anna hacia entonces era integrar técnicas al rosario, es decir el enorme espíritu era una parte más del rosario ahora, no era solo su cárcel, sino que hogar por decirlo así.

El espíritu observaba a Hao y a Miyu con detenimiento, había escuchado lo dicho por el muchacho, cosa que lo enojo más; sería un prisionero eterno de ese maldito rosario!

 **-ESPIRITU DE LAS SOMBRAS: [Miyuu…. Miyu…]**

La chica se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del espíritu en su mente, pero luego recordó que así era como se comunicaba con Mei y como se había comunicado con ella esa última vez.

 **-ESPIRITU DE LAS SOMBRAS: [Liberameeee!]**

 **-MIYU [Eso quiero es solo que…no sé como]**

Hao observaba la situación con sus brazos cruzados y calma

 **-HAO: Y bien? Aun puedes conectarte con el espíritu?**

Miyu miró al espíritu como preguntándole que responder

 **-ESPIRITU DE LAS SOMBRAS: [quien es él?, y porque… me parece tan familiar su rostro?... es Asakura!?]**

- **MIYU: [Es Hao Asakura, el hermano gemelo de Yoh; el, me está ayudando… nos está ayudando]**

La sombra pareció pensarlo por un segundo

 **-ESPIRITU DE LAS SOMBRAS: [Dile que si, veamos que propone…]**


	5. Gracias doctor

Tan pronto el médico llamado por Alice hizo la revisión y curaciones correspondientes a Michael empezó a revisar a Anna a petición de un muy serio Yoh; Anna en realidad no tuvo alternativa ya que Yoh le dijo que si no quería aceptar ir al médico al menos debería dejarse revisar por el que se encontraba ya presente en el apartamento y según lo que esté dijera veían la necesidad o no de ir a un hospital.

 **-DOCTOR: Entonces señora Asakura, según la señorita Alice me comentó el señor Font, su esposo y usted estuvieron en el accidente en central park de hace unas horas el cual el gobierno a calificado como una simple fuga de gas que se salió de control.**

Anna miraba a la ventana como perdida en sus pensamientos mientras el doctor le tomaba la presión y sacaba un estetoscopio y lo acercaba al vientre de la chica. Yoh solo permanecía al otro lado de la habitación en silencio y muy pendiente.

 **-DOCTOR: Por otra parte su esposo me expresa su gran preocupación ya que usted se encuentra en estado de embarazo…**

 **-ANNA: Casi tres meses**

Anna interrumpió en seco al doctor el cual simplemente siguió con su inspección aunque la chica parecía estar totalmente desentendida de lo que el hombre hacia, pero no era así, era todo lo contrario

 **-DOCTOR: [No son sujetos normales como la otra muchacha y por el estado del joven Font y de ellos estoy seguro que ese incidente tampoco lo fue… pero me pregunto qué tan prudente será traerlo a colación]**

 **-ANNA: Usted también es un shaman**

El doctor se detuvo de golpe y la miro con lentitud, tal vez el tema salía a relucir solo por lo cual solo asintió y siguió con su deber. Yoh se acercó unos pasos, era extraño, no tanto que Anna lo supiera a ella no se le escapaba nada y menos ahora con el reishi de vuelta; pero era extraño que Mike tuviera como médico personal a un shaman, que tanto necesitaba de sus poderes si aparentemente vivía una vida normal?

Luego de un momento Anna pareció soltar un largo suspiro y relajarse, enseguida el doctor hablo a los muchachos..

 **-DOCTOR: Parece ser que todo está bien con su pequeño, no tiene por qué preocuparse**

 **-YOH: Esta totalmente seguro? No cree que sea necesario llevar a cabo otras pruebas o análisis?** {cara de duda y casi incredulidad}

 **-DOCTOR: Mmmm… padre primerizo por lo que veo** {empezando a guardar sus cosas **} Señor Asakura no tiene porque preocuparse, el latido del bebe es fuerte y claro, además por el estado en general de su esposa puedo deducir que no sufrió un gran desgaste físico, o no tanto como espiritual; bien ustedes ya lo saben, soy un shaman y se que ustedes lo son, la situación en que sea que hayan estado involucrados pudo llegar a ser peligrosa si el desgaste hubiera sido mayor ya que como lo deben saber el cuerpo solo permite el paso seguro de la cantidad de energía que puede controlar y por lo que veo y siento su esposa no solo es muy poderosa sino que tiene un gran control su fuerza; le recomiendo descansar por unos días y no ponerse en situaciones de estrés como a cualquier mujer embarazada. Si siente algún malestar o dolor no dude en acudir a un hospital o en contactarme si así se sienten más cómodos** {dándole un tarjeta a Yoh} **.**

Yoh miró la tarjeta con un poco de duda pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo su esposa se adelantó

 **-ANNA: Gracias, lo tendremos en cuenta. Por cierto, como se encuentra Michael?**

El médico la miró con seriedad

 **-DOCTOR: Si hubiera sido un poco más grave hubiera tenido que remitirlo al hospital. Tenia bastantes golpes que pudieron haber llegado a causar serias lesiones y fracturas, además que parecía tener quemadas bastante serias, en especial en sus manos.**

Anna miró de nuevo a la ventana, la mirada analítica del doctor empezaba a molestarla.

 **-ANNA: Pero… estará bien?**

 **-DOCTOR: Pues, estará inconsciente por al menos un día no solo por el desgaste de energía sino porque le inyecte algunos medicamentos para ayudarle con el dolor, ya que no será muy placentero cuando empiece a despertar. Pero si, se repondrá, pero como le dije a su novia, Michael tiene que ser cuidadoso en especial con sus antecedentes.**

 **-ANNA: Bien, gracias.**

El doctor e Yoh miraron a Anna parecía ser su forma de decirle al doctor que no hablarían más ya que simplemente se acostó mirando a la pared y dándoles la espalda.

 **-YOH: Mmmm, muchas gracias por todo doctor… déjeme acompañarlo a la salida** {mirando con preocupación a Anna}

Yoh llevó al médico hasta la puerta del apartamento, el hombre lo miraba con cierta curiosidad.

- **DOCTOR: Señor Asakura, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero déjeme decirle algo como médico y como shaman; no se con que fuerzas o enemigo estén tratando pero deben ser muy cuidadosos, la energía en el cuerpo de su esposa se siente algo…. Inestable..**

Yoh lo miró con algo de temor, el también lo sentía y después de ver lo sucedido empezaba a temer lo peor.

 **-DOCTOR: Si ella hubiera recibido un daño medianamente como el del señor Font o como el que veo que usted sufrió, las cosas hubieran podido ser… mucho peor…**

Yoh paso bastante grueso, entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería el hombre

 **-YOH: Lo tendré en cuenta…. Gracias doctor**

El médico simplemente hizo un ademan con su cabeza en señal de entendimiento y salió del lugar, dejando a un muy preocupado Yoh contra la puerta.

 **-AMIDA** {apareciendo y con mirada preocupada}: **Amo Yoh**

 **-YOH:** {mirando el piso y muy serio} …. **Yo… no entiendo que sucedió… como? Por qué?** {suspiro largo}

Amidamaru miraba con tristeza a su amo, el tampoco entendía lo que sucedía, tal vez lo entendía aun menos que Yoh al no conocer tanto del pasado de Anna como lo hacia Yoh; pero entendía la preocupación de su amo, el bienestar de su esposa y su aun no nacido bebe lo era todo para el castaño.

 **-AMIDA: Lo mejor será que hable con la señora**

Yoh sabía que debía hacerlo simplemente tenía miedo, miedo de tener razón en lo poco que entendía del caso por que si algo que le quedaba bastante claro tras la aparición de los demonios y de cómo estaba actuando Anna desde esa mañana, era que en algo tenía que ver con el reishi; ese poder que podía consumir a una persona como lo hizo con su hermano y como había intentado hacerlo con Anna en su terrible pasado.

Yoh fue lentamente hasta la habitación y entró con todo el cuidado, no queria molestar a Anna quien se encontraba acostada y de espaldas.

 **-YOH [estará dormida?]**

 **-ANNA: No, no lo estoy** {aun de espaldas y sin moverse}

Yoh se camino hasta donde la chica y se arrodillo frente a ella al pie de la cama para mirarla; la cara de Anna denotaba todo y nada a la vez; se veía seria y fría, más de lo que parecía generalmente, tal vez más de lo que alguna vez había sido, pero a la vez su mirada era vacia, ni siquiera la enfocaba en Yoh aunque estuviera frente a ella.

Yoh sentía su corazón partirse con solo verla asi, parecia tan desolada y desprotegida, esto le causaba un gran dolor y vacio al castaño.

 **-ANNA: Por favor detente {** dicho bajamente}

Yoh la miró con duda, pero al ver como la chica cerraba sus ojos con fuerza lo entendió, los sentimientos de Yoh estaban llegando a ella y lastimándola.

- **YOH: Yo… lo siento…** {Parándose para alejarse un poco}

Anna abrió los ojos y lo miró, los dos sentían un gran temor, una gran incertidumbre y los dos se hacían la mismas pregunta, ¿por qué?. Yoh tomo una gran bocanada de aire, sabia que si queria ser de ayuda tendría que ser fuerte, aunque le costara tanto en ese momento no debía dejarse llevar por el miedo ni la desesperación; asi que poniendo una pequeña sonrisa se volvió a acercar a su esposa.

 **-YOH: en verdad me alegra que estés bien… que estén** {tocando suavemente el vientre de Anna sobre la cobija} **bien**

Anna miro los ojos chocolates de su esposo, eran tan cálidos, y así mismo lo eran sus sentimientos hacia ella, que empezaban a penetrar su mente y su corazón. Anna puso sus manos sobre la mano de Yoh que permanecía sobre su vientre y agachando un poco la cabeza hacia donde su esposo cerro sus ojos como buscando calma y fortaleza, Yoh no tardo en agacharse y apoyar levemente su frente sobre la de la rubia, Anna lo necesitaba tal vez más que nunca, y el estaría para ella como pudiera.

 **-YOH: [Estoy aquí, siempre lo estaré nunca lo olvides, mi amor por ti es para toda la eternidad sin importar nada]**

Anna sonrió ante los pensamientos de su esposo, era obvio que el sabia que ella escuchaba y más aun estaban acompañados de fuertes sentimientos, tal vez los más puros que hubiera experimentado, el reishi de esa manera no era doloroso. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la rubia se quedara dormida, estaba bastante cansada, cuando Yoh se cercioro de que asi era se levanto con sumo cuidado y abandono la habitación, sin embargo al hacerlo su temple cambio radicalmente a uno más oscuro.

- **AMIDA: ¿Como se encuentra la señora Anna?**

 **-YOH: Ella estaba muy agotada, por favor Amidamaru podrías vigilarla por un rato**

Amidamaru lo miró con duda

 **-AMIDA: Pero a donde irá usted amo Yoh?**

 **-YOH: Necesito pensar un poco y tomar algo de aire; no te preocupes no iré lejos y no tardaré, lo prometo**

 **\- - - CENTRAL PARK - - -**

 **-HAO: Entonces, que les parece?** {Mirando con una gran sonrisa a la enorme sombra}

La sombra miró a Miyu y luego a Hao; el shaman de fuego les acababa de proponer unir sus poderes con los de ellos para poder conseguir el objetivo común de los tres vengarse de Yoh y Anna.

 **-GRAN SOMBRA** {hablando telepáticamente con Miyu} [ **Bien, si no puedo liberarme de esta maldita prisión por lo menos tendré el placer de ver caer a los culpables de mi desgracia; aun asi… si este hombre es quien dice ser, el gran y poderoso Hao Asakura… no veo por que necesita de nuestra ayuda para vencer a unas insignificantes moscas]**

Miyu miró a Hao por un momento, Hao era poderoso en verdad, lo sabia ella y el mundo entero; pero aun así tampoco era un secreto que en el último torneo de shamanes el habia sido vencido por su gemelo, Yoh.

- **MIYU** {desde su mente a la sombra} **[Hao fue vencido hace varios años por Yoh, no creo que quiera volver a tomar ese riesgo solo y más porque al parecer se aproxima nuevamente el torneo de shamanes, Yoh podría arrebatarle esta vez definitivamente el trono]**

 **-GRAN SOMBRA: {** hablando telepáticamente con Miyu} **[Ya veo… pero entonces lo único que ganamos nosotros es eso, ver como Hao acaba con Yoh y además se lleva el trono]**

 **-MIYU** {desde su mente a la sombra} **[Para mi con que acabe con Yoh y Anna es más que suficiente, una vez lo haga Osore no tendrá quien lo proteja y cumpliré el sueño de mamá]**

Hao empezaba a impacientarse asi que carraspeo su garganta como demandando por una respuesta.

 **-GRAN SOMBRA:** {hablando telepáticamente con Miyu} **[Está bien, lo haré; cualquier cosa es mejor que solo estar sellado y congelado dentro de una cuenta eternamente. Cual es el siguiente paso?]**

- **MIYU: Estamos dentro, que debemos hacer? {** mirando con una sonrisa maligna a Hao}

Hao sonrió ampliamente con maldad, las cosas no podían estar saliendo mejor, o si?

\- - - - APARTAMENTO- - - -

El tranquilo sueño de Anna empezaba a ser un poco turbio, sentía una gran pesadez en su cuerpo y especialmente en su cabeza, dentro de su pesadilla podía ver que estaba en un enorme cuarto gris que parecía no tener principio ni fin, sin embargo dentro de este se veía caer con gran fuerza e intensidad cientos de rayos a tan solo unos pocos centímetro de ella, por más que trataba su cuerpo parecía empezar a desplomarse lentamente en el suelo, como si la gravedad intentara aplastarla.

 **-ANNA: [Donde estoy? Que es esto? Por que mi cuerpo pesa tanto!]**

Anna intentaba levantarse como podía ya que los rayos podían impactarla en cualquier segundo si no se movía de ahí, necesitaba ayuda!

 **-ANNA: [Yoh… donde estas?]** {Intentando levantar su cuerpo}

Como si el deseo de Anna fuera respondido a lo lejos vio una silueta que caminaba con gran tranquilidad entre los enormes rayos, pero aun así estos no le tocaban ni hacían e menos daño; definitivamente ella conocía esa silueta, era su Yoh!

El castaño se agacho lentamente frente a la rubia y le tendió su mano, la chica apenas y la recibió cuando pudo levantar un poco más su cabeza, pero esto en vez de ser un alivio empeoro la situación ya que pudo reconocer perfectamente ahora a la silueta.

- **ANNA: [no… Hao]** {tratando de retirar su mano}

La silueta tomo forma y color y ahora que se veía con claridad que era el shaman de fuego este simplemente sonría tranquilamente a la rubia sin dejar ir su mano por mucho que ella intentara; aun en contra de la voluntad de esta el shaman la ayudo a ponerse de pie y así sin soltar su mano la guio tranquilamente por entre los enormes rayos que caían a centímetros de ellos. La rubia no sabía por que ni cómo explicarlo pero mientras el chico la guio se sintió, ligera y tranquila; por lo cual cuando tuvo la suficiente voluntad separo su mano de la del shaman del fuego cosa que solo llevo a otra peor, el impacto directo a la rubia de un poderoso rayo, impacto que le hizo sentir más dolor del que nunca hubiera sentido en su vida.

Anna se levantó totalmente ahogada y en shock cuando sintió el contacto del rayo.

 **-ANNA: AAAAA!**

 **-AMIDA: Señora Anna! Señora Anna! se encuentra bien?**

Anna miro al espíritu frente a ella y luego alrededor, se encontraba en la habitación que le habían ofrecido Alice y Mike en NY, todo habia sido un sueño, pero aun asi, el dolor era… muy real

 **AMIDA: Señora Anna?** {mirándola con algo de miedo}

 **-ANNA: Estoy… bien…** {tratando de recomponerse} **Donde está Yoh?** {mirando alrededor y hallando extraño el no encontrarlo allí y menos después del grito que solto al despertar}

 **-AMIDA: Emmm, el amo Yoh fue a tomar un poco de aire pero no debe tardar; necesita que lo busque?**

Anna pareció considerarlo por un momento antes de pararse de la cama

 **-ANNA: No, déjalo asi. Ya hablare con él.**

Amidamaru tuvo la intensión de cuestionar a Anna sobre los sucesos tan extraños de ese día, pero la chica entro al baño cortando cualquier posibilidad de una charla ya que sabía que el espíritu no la seguiría adentro.

Anna abrió la llave del agua y se mojo un poco la frente, el sueño la había dejando un poco alterada y sudando; se había sentido… real, demasiado para su gusto.

 **-ANNA {** dejando el agua correr y mirándose al espejo} **[Que significara todo esto? Porque volvió mi reishi? Y por que volvió Hao? No creo que sea una coincidencia… además… porque soñé con él?]**

Fuera del apartamento, a unas cuantas calles Yoh miraba el cielo mientras caminaba con lentitud, había simplemente demasiadas preguntas rondando su mente, pero las respuestas donde las encontraría? El chico se detuvo lentamente cuando encontró la primera de sus respuestas, lo que había salido a buscar en principio… una caseta telefónica. Yoh entro en esta, introdujo unas cuantas monedas, marco un número que sabia bastante bien y cuando por fin escucho que alguien al otro lado de la línea contestaba empezó a hablar.

 **-YOH: Tamao? Soy yo; necesito que me comuniques urgentemente con el abuelo.**


	6. Más reencuentros

**-YOH** {hablando por teléfono} **Abuelo soy yo, necesito de tu ayuda**

 **-YOMEI: Tranquilo hijo, dime en que puedo ayudarte?**

Yoh dio un largo suspiro, en que podía ayudarlo? No lo sabía, así que empezó por contarle los sucesos recién ocurridos. Yomei escuchaba con atención el relato de su nieto, al decir verdad lo había tomado bastante de sorpresa, no podía creer la situación por la que atravesaban Anna e Yoh y eso que él no sabía aun sobre la presencia de Hao ni mucho menos del estado de Anna.

 **-YOMEI: Ya veo, entonces crees que todo esto se deba a que el reishi de Anna volvió?**

 **-YOH: No encuentro otra explicación, además… es una situación muy parecida a cuando la conocí en Osore**

Yomei soltó un hondo respiro, el no había conocido el poder de Anna de primera mano, pero con lo que había escuchado de Kino e Yoh bastaba para saber que era malo, muy muy malo.

- **YOMEI: Bien, y que piensa Anna al respecto?**

 **-YOH: Al decir verdad, no hemos podido hablar sobre el tema ni lo ocurrido como debe ser** {cerrando los ojos y reposando su cabeza en el teléfono con tristeza **}, cada vez que pienso en lo sucedido y en lo que puede pasar… es como si la desesperación me invadiera..**

 **-YOMEI: Y no quieres que esos sentimientos también invadan a Anna porque podría hacer todo peor…**

 **-YOH: Asi es…**

 **-YOMEI: Se que es difícil Yoh, pero tiene que hablar con ella al respecto; además no creas que por que ella no lo exprese no se siente de la misma forma o tal vez aun más asustada que tu**

 **-YOH: Lo sé, solo quería darle un poco de tiempo para que descansara, en cuanto vuelva con ella hablaremos al respecto de la situación**

 **-YOMEI: Me parece lo mejor, si obtienes algo más de información por su parte no dudes en llamarme, a decir verdad yo no se mucho sobre ese poder maldito más que lo que dice en algunos antiguos escritos de la familia al referirse a Hao asi que investigare por mi parte, tal vez entre las cosas de tu abuela haya algo más ya que ella convivio más con Anna y el reishi en el pasado**

 **-YOH: Te lo agradezco abuelo**

 **-YOMEI: No tienes por qué hacerlo, Anna es tan nieta mía como tú. Solo encárgate de ayudarla en lo que puedas**

 **-YOH: Lo haré**

Yoh colgó el teléfono pero se quedo casi por tres minutos allí pensando, solo mirando al vacio; la situación era delicada si en verdad se trataba del reishi y no solo eso, el embarazo de Anna hacia que el riesgo aumentara no solo por la vida del bebe que venía en camino sino por la misma Anna. Esperaba que su abuelo encontrara algo con que ayudarlo, aunque sabía que si en el tiempo que conoció a Anna no había gran conocimiento entre los Asakura sobre el reishi no habría mucho más ahora.

\- - - IZUMO – JAPON - - -

Yomei colgó el teléfono y giró con lentitud; Tamao y Mikihisa estaban tras de él solo observándolo.

 **-YOMEI: Yoh y Anna necesitan nuestra ayuda, cuanto antes**

 **-TAMAO: Es decir que iremos a donde ellos se encuentran en América?** {cara de preocupación y duda}

 **-YOMEI: No, por ahora lo más importante es obtener información que pueda servirles…**

- **MIKI: Información? Sobre qué?**

 **-YOMEI:** {tomando una bocanada de su pipa} **El reishi**

La cara de Tamao mostró una gran sorpresa, la de Mikihisa aunque cubierta por su máscara no difería mucho

 **-MIKI: No querrá decir que..**

 **-YOMEI: Lo que Kino temió por mucho tiempo sucedió** {fumando su pipa} **, el reishi de Anna ha vuelto a despertar**

 **-MIKI: IMPOSIBLE! Pero como? Por que ahora?!**

 **-YOMEI: Eso es parte de lo que debemos averiguar** {empezando a salir de la habitación seguido de Tamao y Mikihisa}

 **\- - - DEVUELTA EN NY - - - -**

Yoh camino de vuelta al apartamento tratando de contener sus pensamientos y emociones lo mejor que pudiera mientras pensaba en la situación; entro silenciosamente al apartamento, nadie a la vista, asi que siguió derecho hasta la habitación que compartía con Anna.

- **YOH: Amida donde está Anna?** {Viendo que solo estaba el espíritu en la habitación}

El espíritu estaba por responder, pero al abrirse la puerta del baño la pregunta se respondió sola. El castaño y la rubia se miraron con intensidad por un momento, el estado de Yoh aun era deplorable ya que no había podido descansar desde la batalla y en cuanto a Anna, aunque se hubiera cambiado y descansado un poco, aun podían versen unas grandes ojeras en su rostro y el estrés en su cara.

 **-YOH: Como te sientes?**

Anna dio un largo suspiro y empezó a dirigirse a la cama para sentarse en la orilla, Yoh la siguió y se sentó junto a ella

 **-ANNA: Me he sentido mejor…**

Aunque la cara de Yoh intentaba disimularlo su preocupación era bastante evidente, Anna lo veía y lo sentía. Era bastante difícil para la chica no sentir que la situación la agobiaba cuando Yoh, la persona que era naturalmente tranquila se sentía así, ni mencionar de cómo se sentiría cuando supiera sobre la presencia de Hao y lo sucedido con el rosario de los 1080.

 **-YOH: Supongo que deberíamos hablar de lo sucedido, así será más fácil encontrar una solución**

 **-ANNA: Supongo**

Hubo una pausa larga, Yoh empezaba que Anna empezará pero al ver que no lo hacia…

 **-YOH: Hace cuanto regreso tu reishi?**

Anna mantenía su mirada en el suelo

 **-ANNA: A decir verdad … no lo sé**

Yoh miró con extrañeza a la chica, como podía no saberlo; pero Yoh no tenía que expresar en alto su duda para que llegará a Anna

 **-ANNA: No es tan fácil, a decir verdad la primera vez que mi reishi despertó no note que hubieran algunos síntomas en específico porque para mi simplemente era… lo normal. Estos últimos días, me sentía algo… no lo se, extraña, pero a decir verdad pensé que eran síntomas simplemente del embarazo**

Yoh lo pensó por un momento, en retrospectiva el también había podido notar algunas actitudes extrañas en Anna, pero así como la rubia, las atribuyo totalmente al embarazo.

 **-ANNA: No supe lo que en verdad sucedía sino hasta esta mañana cuando … pude escuchar tus pensamientos y lo corrobore aun más cuando podía sentir las emociones de la gente en la ciudad y luego… con la aparición de esos demonios**

Yoh miraba a Anna con cuidado, la chica se veía no solo triste y asustada, sino que muy apenada. Yoh se acercó lo que más pudo a Anna y tomo una de sus manos dentro de las de el, haciendo que la chica lo mirara aunque fuera de lado.

 **-YOH: Está bien Annita, no te preocupes; bueno entonces si de algo estamos seguros es que tu reishi volvió, eso ya es algo.**

Anna apenas asintió

 **-YOH: Anna se que te preocupa bastante lo que pueda suceder, y no te voy a mentir, no puedo hacerlo** {sonriendo levemente} **, nunca lo haría… a mí también me da miedo lo que pueda suceder… en especial contigo.**

Anna volteo a mirar a Yoh totalmente

 **-YOH: Cuando te conocí pude ver el gran daño que ese poder te había hecho a ti, a tu vida. No estoy seguro de cómo o por que desapareció de repente, pero créeme que lo lograremos de nuevo y más ahora que no solo sabemos que es posible sino que eres mucho más fuerte!**

 **-ANNA: Yo… a decir verdad tampoco entiendo por que desapareció en esa ocasión; asi que no se como lo volveremos a lograr**

 **-YOH: No te preocupes, lo haremos juntos**

Yoh sonrió ampliamente a su esposa esperando que su sonrisa en algo le llegará a ella, pero aun asi ella seguía bastante seria y no era para menos… Anna sabia que debía decirle a Yoh TODO, sobre Hao, sobre el rosario ya que sabía que con todo lo que pasaba lo mejor era que estuviera informado y así pudiera estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad y más sabiendo lo que Hao siempre había querido de Yoh, su alma.

- **ANNA: Yoh, lo del reishi es… solo una parte del problema.**

La cara de Yoh se volvió a endurecer y más al escuchar el tono de voz de Anna y ver el temor en sus ojos.

Anna le comentó a su esposo lo sucedido desde que llegó al parque, la aparición de Hao, el como él le entrego el rosario de los 1080, la forma en que el rosario reacciono y lo había hecho con este mientras el recogía a Mike. La cara de Yoh permanecía bastante seria pero inmóvil, si no fuera Anna quien le contaba todo de seguro el no lo creería.

 **-ANNA: … a decir verdad, no se si el regreso de mi reishi, el de Hao y el cambio del rosario tengan que ver el uno con el otro ya que no encuentro una relación entre estos por mucho que lo pienso; pero las tres cosas juntas son… en verdad más que demasiado** …{pasando grueso} **no se que vaya a pasar**

Yoh se sentía tan … inútil, queria reconfortar a Anna pero hasta para el mismo era difícil reconfortarse; Anna tenia razón con una de las tres cosas no más era demasiado, pero las tres al tiempo, parecia casi imposible. Yoh bajo su mirada del rostro de Anna hasta donde sus manos estaban juntas, sobre el vientre de la chica; ahora que lo notaba estaba un poco más inchado que de constumbre, no mucho pero resaltaba al quedársele mirando, cosa hizo cambiar la actitud de Yoh en un santiamén.

- **YOH: Todo se solucionara ya lo veras**

Anna miro a Yoh como si este hubiera perdido la razón, una cosa era ser optimista, pero sin un plan, sin encontrar una razón o algo por dónde empezar, era pasarse de iluso.

 **-ANNA: Yoh creo que no estás viendo la situación como es…**

 **-YOH: Claro que si** {sonriéndole levemente}, **tal vez tu eres quien no lo hace. Estás circunstancias que sobrevienen ahora, ya las hemos superado todas en el pasado o no?**

 **-ANNA** : {mirándolo con duda} **si, pero ahora es diferente**

 **-YOH: Así es, ahora tenemos muchas más razones por las que luchar**

Yoh soltó una de sus manos de la de Anna y con esta empezó a acariciar el vientre de la chica con mucha calma y amor

- **ANNA:** {suspiro largo} **QUE NO LO VES! Ahora tenemos mucho más que perder!**

 **-YOH: Por eso mismo tendremos que luchar con más fuerza!**

El optimismo de Yoh era en realidad irritable y más para alguien con el carácter de Anna y más aun en estado de embarazo, pero dentro de toda esa molestia que le causaba no podía evitar sentirse un poco más optimista, y más al poder percibir de primera mano gracias al reishi lo sincero de los pensamientos de Yoh; el en verdad pensaba que lo lograrían, es más parecía no tener lugar a duda y todo lo hacia… por ellos.

- **YOH: Solo piénsalo por un momento Anna, que opciones tenemos; enfrentar lo que viene, sea lo que sea; o ni siquiera intentar salvar lo más importante en nuestras vidas {** mirándola con seriedad}

En ese sentido Yoh tenia razón, no podía dejarse llevar por el miedo, Yoh no lo hacía y a decir verdad sabia que el destino de uno lo compartiría el otro, ellos estaban juntos en lo que fuera.

 **-ANNA: Esta bien, tienes razón; no nos hemos rendido nunca, no vamos a empezar ahora**

Yoh sonrió ante las palabras de Anna y la abrazo con cuidado.

 **-YOH: Bien, entonces creo que debemos abordar tema por tema, asi podremos ver que podemos ir resolviendo.**

Anna se soltó del abrazo y asintió levemente

 **-ANNA: Bien, quiero que me expliques primero que todo por que de toda la situación lo que menos te sorprendió fue la reaparición de Hao?**

Yoh miró a Anna con miedo, se sentía algo descubierto, era obvio que ella lo habia leído en su mente cuando le contaba lo acontecido.

 **-YOH: Bien… pues, jiji es difícil de explicar -.-¡**

 **-ANNA: Inténtalo**

- **YOH: Primero responde algo tu, tu creíste que ese dia, frente a los grandes espíritus yo había asesinado a Hao?**

Anna pareció considerarlo por un segundo, tal vez menos

 **-ANNA: No, tú no eres un asesino**

 **-YOH: Entonces por que te sorprende que este con vida?**

 **-ANNA: No lo sé, Hao simplemente desapareció ese día; hasta pensé que los grandes espíritus o alguien más se habia encargado de el.**

 **-YOH: Yo… también pensé lo mismo por un momento; sin embargo, no se porque, pero siempre algo dentro de mi me decía … que el seguía con vida…**

 **-ANNA: No me vas a decir que es una especie de conexión entre gemelos ¬¬! O si?**

 **-YOH: JIJI no lo sé, a decir verdad creo que es más una conexión entre almas**

Anna miro con duda a Yoh, el sentimiento que desprendía el al hablar de eso era muy extraño y diferente a cualquier otra cosa que ella hubiera sentido antes, tal vez por eso Yoh decía que era difícil de explicar, podía ser que tuviera razón y todo se debiera a que tenían una conexión entre sus almas? Eso no le gustaba a la chica para nada, cualquier lazo que uniera a Yoh con Hao, era un lazo a la perdición.

 **-ANNA: Bueno, entonces Hao sigue con vida, lo ha estado todo este tiempo y solo hasta ahora re apareció? Por que?**

 **-YOH: No lo sé, siempre pensé que solo lo volveríamos a ver si el torneo reiniciaba** {bastante pensativo}

 **-ANNA: Y tu crees que…?**

 **-YOH: Jumm, no hemos tenido señal de los apaches en años, es más el oráculo parece que no volverá ni a funcionar cuando lo reviso de vez en cuando**

 **-ANNA: Tampoco veo otra razón por la que Hao volviera…**

Yoh y Anna lo pensaron por unos minutos, que había cambiado desde el final del torneo hasta ese día que haría que Hao reapareciera, a decir verdad habían demasiadas cosas, pero ninguna que realmente pudiera tener importancia para el shaman del fuego.

 **-YOH: Entonces Hao apareció, te provoco, te dio el rosario de los 1080 y se fue?**

 **-ANNA: Asi es, la verdad pensé que querría pelear ya que pareció ponerse en modo de defensa hasta que se pudo sentir la presencia de Michael acercándose al sitio**

 **-YOH: Es bastante extraño, si el hubiera querido pelear o … acabar con alguno de ustedes** {pensando con temor} **hubiera podido intentarlo en ese momento, no lo crees?**

 **-ANNA: Si, es muy extraño… o en parte.**

Yoh la miró con duda

 **-ANNA: La presencia de Hao, no se sentía tan imponente como la ultima vez, era fuerte si.. pero no era la misma**

- **YOH: Es decir que…?**

 **-ANNA: Puede que Hao no sea tan poderoso como solía ser**

Los dos chicos lo consideraron, todo era muy extraño, habían demasiadas incógnitas en la ecuación.

 **-YOH: En cuanto al rosario de los 1080… por que Hao lo tenia? Acaso donde estaba antes?**

 **Para Anna esa era tal vez la pregunta más grande**

 **-ANNA: Estaba aquí mismo en la habitación**

 **-YOH: Entonces, Hao estuvo aquí?**

 **-ANNA: Posiblemente…**

- **YOH: Eso aun no explica por que vino hasta aquí para llevarse el rosario y dártelo, tu crees… que le haya hecho algo que haya causado que tu reishi volviera?**

 **-ANNA: No lo creo, ya que mi reishi volvió antes de encontrarme con Hao, además… no te lo habia dicho, pero… habia venido teniendo bastantes problemas con el rosario desde hace unos meses**

Yoh miro a Anna con reproche, como es que se guardaba algo asi, el mismo sabia lo poderoso del rosario y las consecuencias que podía traer si su poder salía de control.

 **-ANNA: Ya.. no quiero reproches, la verdad tampoco pensé que fuera resultar en algo asi…**

 **-YOH: Bien, pero entonces que es lo que sucede con el rosario? Por que se volvió negro y por que estaba en manos de Hao?**

Anna negó con su cabeza, no encontraba relación o explicación alguna a simple vista

La pareja hablo por un largo rato, pero no estaban llegando a ningún lado y menos cuando Anna dijo lo siguiente

 **-ANNA: Lo mejor será volver al parque y llevar a cabo la purificación del rosario como debe ser**

 **-YOH: QUE! ESTAS BROMEANDO VERDAD¡!?**

 **-ANNA: DISCULPA! ¬¬**

 **-YOH: Anna me estás diciendo lo mucho que te ha costado purificar el rosario en todos estos meses y eso fue antes de que todo esto de hoy pasara! Ni creas que voy a dejar que te arriesgues así, no solo por el sobre esfuerzo que significa para tu cuerpo sino porque no sabemos aun por que el rosario se torno negro o si Hao le hizo algo!**

Anna se levanto de la cama con molestia y se masajeo la cien de su cabeza con una mano, no quería discutir con Yoh, pero no le estaba quedando de otra

 **-ANNA: Entonces que propones? Que dejemos asi no más el rosario a la intemperie para que cualquiera, o peor aun… HAO! Se apodere de el!?**

 **-YOH: No, pero digo que mientras no sepamos más tu no vas tomar un riesgo como ese de salir a un sitio con tanta gente como esta ciudad y menos de purificar el rosario si ni siquiera lo puedes tocar!**

 **-ANNA: FLASH INFORMATIVO! NO NECESITO TOCARLO PARA PURIFICARLO! Además el rosario de los 1080 es MI RESPONSABILIDAD y no voy a dejarla de lado asi como asi, eso no fue lo que me enseño tu abuela y ni lo que le prometí!**

Yoh veía la cara de enojo de Anna y no solo eso, el estaba también bastante ofuscado pero empezaba a sentir el furyoku de Anna ponerse algo turbio e inestable, tenia que calmar los animos o las cosas podían empeorar

-YOH: Bueno ya… {bajando la voz} yo entiendo que el rosario es importante para ti

 **-ANNA:** {aun seria} **es parte de mi**

 **-YOH: Si, si lo sé.. pero Anna mira lo que sucedió hoy, en verdad te parece buena idea salir asi, podríamos volver a la misma situación… seria algo muy riesgoso** {mirando fijamente al vientre de Anna}

Anna sintió la mirada penetrante y triste de Yoh de forma que abrazo con cuidado su estomago, era cierto, ella no solo era responsable del rosario, sino de una vida, la vida más importante para ella.

 **-YOH: Te propongo lo siguiente, tu te quedaras aquí a descansar; mientras tanto yo ire al parque por el rosario y lo traeré de vuelta, asi una vez este aquí a salvo podremos pensar mejor en que hacer**

Anna miró con duda a Yoh, no era tan fácil en realidad

 **-ANNA: Primero que todo, tu también necesitas descansar, tal vez mas que yo** {pasando su mano por el brazo de Yoh que se encontraba un tanto inflamado por un golpe}, **si vas lo harás mañana a primera hora; segundo, el rosario está oculto por un sello así que te mostrare como puedes romperlo pero tendrás que encontrarlo ti mismo; y por ultimo lo más importante, recuerda que no puedes tocar el rosario** … {cara totalmente seria} l **a energía que trasmite es… demasiado violenta y poderosa** {temblando un poco ante el recuerdo de lo que sintio al tenerlo en sus manos}

 **-YOH: Esta bien, pero entonces como podré recogerlo?**

Anna se dio la vuelta para sacar de debajo de la cama una caja mediana de madera

 **-ANNA: Esta es la caja del rosario, no posee ningún tipo de magia de por si más que la de contener la energía del rosario para que no sea fácilmente detectada, será suficiente para contenerlo si no entras en contacto directamente con el.**

Yoh recibió la caja y la observo con detenimiento, no era una caja fuera de lo ordinario, pero tampoco era totalmente ordinaria.

 **-ANNA: Hay otra cosa que me preocupa** {llamando la atención del muchacho} **, que pasa si Hao aparece una ves este allá? Ni siquiera tienes tus espadas contigo {** bastante seria}

 **-YOH: ummm, no es como si nuestras presencias estuvieran escondidas, de seguro si Hao quisiera encontrarme lo hubiera hecho y ya**

Anna lo sabía, pero aun así temía por la seguridad de su esposo, el no era el único que podía perderlo todo en esa situación.

 **-YOH** : {poniendo la caja en la cama y acercándose a abrazar a Anna} **Annita no te preocupes, paso a paso iremos resolviendo esto, si Hao aparece yo me las arreglare.**

Anna se adentro más en los brazos de su esposo, el miedo que sentía, era el mayor miedo que hubiera sentido en toda su vida.

La noche paso rápidamente, y sin mayor percance; Yoh se levanto temprano incluso antes de que Anna se despertara y salió camino a Central Park por el rosario; decir que Anna habia hecho un excelente trabajo al esconder el rosario era poco, el castaño busco por casi una hora! Ell sabia donde habían ocurrido los hechos, el rosario no podía estar muy lejos de allí, pero aun asi parecia ser que nunca lo encontraría.

 **-AMIDA: Fui y volví lo más rápido que pude amo** {apareciendo frente a Yoh}

 **-YOH: lo sé Amida, y bien?**

 **-AMIDA: La señora Anna se encuentra bien, apenas se está preparando para desayunar, se ve… bastante tranquila… para la situación que atraviesa.**

Yoh soltó un suspiro largo, al menos Anna se encontraba a salvo, lo mejor era buscar rápido y asi poder volver junto a ella.

- **YOH: Será mejor que nos apresuremos** {siguiendo su búsqueda}

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Yoh había retomado su tarea cuando sintio una presencia muy fuerte, y algo conocida; haciendo que se tensionara bastante.

 **-YOH: [algo se acerca a gran velocidad]**

Yoh hizo su posesión con rapidez en una barra de metal que había conseguido antes de llegar allí, al no tener una espada disponible no podía pedir mucho.

 **-YOH:** {muy sorprendido y con la barra apuntando a la persona llegada} **Pero…. Que? Como es que… O.o!... Choco?**

 **-CHOCOLOVE: YOH! BRODY! Que forma de saludarme JEJEJE**

Si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos de Chocolove, Yoh lo hubiera golpeado con su posesión al sentir esa presencia a su espalda y acercándose tan velozmente.

 **-YOH: JIJI Lo siento Choco** {bajando la posesión **}, me tomaste muy de sorpresa… pero dime, como es que llegaste aquí?**

 **-CHOCO: Je puee…el que debería preguntar eso soy yo! Que no recuerdas quien de los dos es el que vive en Nueva York? ¬¬°**

 **-YOH: JIJI Lo sé y es una larga historia… o bueno no, en verdad, vinimos con Anna a la boda de sus amigos; pero a lo que me refiero es a que haces exactamente aquí en central park?**

 **-CHOCO: Yoh yoh yoh, que olvidas con quien hablas** {vistiéndose de inspector con gabardina y lupa} **yo se todo lo que pasa aquí y hasta en Japón, a mi nada nadita se me escapa**

 **-YOH: O.o! Enserio!? Es decir que saber lo que sucedió aquí ayer!?**

 **-CHOCO: jeje, pues… no precisamente**

 **-YOH: -.-¡ entonces como es que estas aquí?**

 **-CHOCO: A decir verdad fue por tu viejo cara dura…** {poniéndose una máscara como la de Miki}

 **-YOH: Mi padre?**

 **-CHOCO: Exactamont! El envió uno de sus cuervuchos esos con una nota; diciéndome que estabas en Nueva York y que podías necesitar ayuda… asi que lo único que tuve que hacer fue pedirle a Mick que me ayudara a seguir tu rastro y taran! Aquí estamos!**

Yoh sonrió ampliamente, la verdad hace mucho no veía a su amigo, el ni siquiera habia podido asistir hace unos años a su boda, además toda ayuda y más en ese caso era bien recibida.

 **-YOH: Tendré que agradecerle cuando hable con él, es muy bueno verte Choco : )**

 **-CHOCO: JEJE lo mismo digo brody, como estás de grandototote**

 **-YOH: Lo mismo digo** {poniéndose un poco más serio al recordar que hacia allí} **Choco ya habrá tiempo para conversar y darte los detalles, pero por ahora necesito pedirte a ti y a Mick que me ayuden a encontrar algo cuanto antes.**

 **-CHOCO: Dalo por hecho** {subiendo su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación} **Mick…**

 **\- - - DE VUELTA AL APARTAMENTO - - -**

Anna termino con lentitud su desayuno, no tenia afán, en realidad no tenía mucho que hacer mientras Yoh volvía ya que salir con su reishi simplemente en esa ciudad no era una opción. La chica iba a devolverse a su habitación cuando escucho un celular sonar y enseguida ser contestado, el sonido venia de la habitación de Michael y Alice y a decir verdad no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba sonar en toda la mañana. Anna se acerco silenciosamente a la habitación, la puerta estaba medio abierta por lo cual pudo ver con facilidad adentro de la habitación a Mike acostado en la cama, mientras Alice permanecía cerca a la ventana hasta el otro lado contestando **la llamada.**

 **-ALICE** {hablando por el celular}: **ajamm, si… si, no se preocupen todo está bien… si, está bien.**

Alice volteo a mirar a la puerta al sentirse un tanto observada, y no estaba mal, Anna la miraba con su temple de siempre, por lo cual Alice simplemente volvió a girar hacia la ventana para terminar con su conversación. Anna decidió seguir adelante, al fin y al cabo quería ver como estaba Michael, asi que con lentitud se acerco al muchacho que dormía profundamente y simplemente lo observo.

 **-ALICE** {aun al teléfono} **Se lo haré saber…. Tranquilos solo será algo temporal mientras el está totalmente bien. Gracias, adiós.** {colgando el teléfono}

Alice volteo a mirar a Anna, y la rubia en seguida miró de vuelta a su amiga, se veía bastante extraña para ser Alice, su mirada y temple eran tristes, pero aun asi la rubia entendía a la perfección, la maravillosa boda, el dia que tanto espero habían sido totalmente arruinado y peor aun el hombre que amaba no se encontraba del todo bien, no podía culpar a la muchacha.

Alice se acerco a Michael sentándose lentamente en la cama junto a el y acariciando su mano con ternura, sin embargo a los pocos segundos su celular empezó a sonar de nuevo. La chica miro el móvil con molestia y lo silencio para luego solo volver a mirar a Mike.

 **-ALICE: Ha sido asi toda la mañana…**

Anna miraba con tristeza a la chica que hablaba sin separar la vista de su prometido y futuro esposo.

 **-ALICE: Todos quieren saber que sucedió, por que se cancelo la boda**

 **-ANNA: Yo… en verdad… lo lamento** {voz entrecortada}

Los sentimientos de Alice eran bastante sofocantes y sumado al hecho de los propios sentimientos de Anna por ver asi a su amiga, a su ex novio y sentirse culpable por la suerte de este.

 **-ALICE:** {mirando a Anna} **Por qué? No es como si fuera tu culpa… fue solo… la suerte…**

Anna no dijo nada

- **ALICE: Una muy mala suerte…**

Hubo un corto silencio y muy incomodo, hasta que

 **-ALICE: No he sido capaz de ser las noticias, es solo.. que me da miedo ver como sucedió y pensar que pudo haber sido** {pasando grueso} **aun peor…**

 **-ANNA: No pienses en eso… el estará bien, ya lo veras**

 **-ALICE: Lo sé, pero por favor… quiero que tú me lo digas, como fue que todo sucedió? {** mirándola fijamente}

Anna sentía que la mirada de Alice la perforaba, y no se equivocaba; que debía decirle? Ella no quería mentirle más, no quería sumarle más dolor a la preocupación y desgracia de la chica hablando sobre un accidente que no sucedió, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad, ella… simplemente no la entendería.

 **-ANNA: No hay mucho que decir, todo… sucedió muy rápido**

Alice solo la miro con más duda

 **-ANNA: Yo personalmente no recuerdo mucho del incidente, solo que de pronto se escucho una … explosión y luego algo de humo y fuego.**

Anna no podía evitar pensar en lo que en verdad había sucedido, y eso la hacía temblar un poco, había sido bastante impactante para ella. Alice pudo notar algo extraño en Anna, ciertamente se veía un tanto afectada por el tema, y bueno no era para menos aunque hubiera sido como dijeran los demás una peligrosa explosión, pero aun asi, habia algo más alla en la actitud de la rubia; Alice habia conocido a Anna por 5 años, en algo la conocía y lo que Anna decía, no sonaba muy convincente. Anna escuchaba las dudas que se formaban en la mente de Alice, era muchas y no solo esto, venían acompañadas de un horrible sentimiento hacia ella, la desconfianza; asi que antes de que algo peor sucediera..

 **-ANNA: Entonces, que piensan hacer respecto a la boda?**

Alice pareció volver en si al escuchar a su amiga, pero su rostro siguió bastante desanimado.

 **-ALICE: No lo sé, supongo que esperar a que Michael se recupere totalmente.**

 **-ANNA: Espero que eso sea rápido** {viendo el estado del chico y recordando cuando habia estado muy mal hace unos años, por su culpa… otra vez}

 **-ALICE: Si, pero no se… tal vez lo mejor será que ustedes vuelvan a Japón, nosotros les haremos saber la nueva fecha**

 **-ANNA: mmm, si…**

Anna no podía creerlo, lo que dijo Alice era solo una forma muy civilizada de poner lo que habia en su mente, ella la quería lejos de allí y de Michael… pero por que? Era absurdo pensar que Alice se sintiera tan amenazada por la rubia estando tan cerca de su boda, no solo eso! Estando la rubia muy felizmente casada! Sin embargo al ver a Mike en la cama, tal vez no era tan mala idea, todo lo que habia sucedido aunque Alice no lo supiera a ciencia cierta era su culpa, la cancelación de la boda, el estado de Michael…

Antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo se pudo escuchar algunas risas acompañadas de la puerta del apartamento siendo abierta y luego cerrada. Pocos segundos después Yoh se asomó en la habitación viendo a las chicas.

 **-YOH: {** hablando bajo} **Lo siento mucho Alice, quería decirte que por el camino me encontré con un viejo amigo mío y de Annita que insistió en venir a verla, espero no te importe**

- **ALICE: No te preocupes, solo les pido que no hagan mucho ruido; Mike aun necesita un poco de reposo**

Yoh le guiño el ojo y miro a Anna indicándole que lo siguiera. Anna salio de la habitación pero antes le dedico una ultima mirada a sus amigos, se sentía triste muy triste pero lo mejor seria irse por el bien de Michael, de Alice y de su relación.

 **-YOH: Annita mira quien está aquí!**

Anna apenas miro al moreno casi que con molestia

 **-CHOCO: Pero si es la güerita de Yoh! {** muy feliz}

 **-ANNA: Yoh, porque está el aquí?**

 **-YOH: JIJI veras…**

Yoh le contó a Anna como había llamado a Yomei y este al parecer en su afán de ayudarlos le comunico a su padre lo sucedido y este a su vez a Chocolove al ser el más cercano para ayudarlos en cualquier caso. Anna dio un largo suspiro, genial lo que necesitaba… más personas implicadas en e desastre.

 **-ANNA: Entonces… el… lo sabe** todo {mirando con molestia a su esposo}

- **YOH: JIJI pues no se si todo todo, pero si lo de Hao, el rosario y el reishi**

 **-ANNA: Y? {** Poniendo leve y disimuladamente su mano en su vientre}

Yoh al entenderlo solo negó levemente para luego completar desde su mente

 **-YOH [Se que no quieres que es asi como los demás se enteren, ni yo tampoco]**

Anna se sintió un poco más tranquila, era bueno saber que en eso coincidían.

 **-ANNA: Entonces has vuelto a hablar con tu abuelo para contarle todo lo demás?**

 **-YOH: No he tenido la oportunidad, pero esperaba hacerlo una vez trajera el rosario a un sitio seguro**

Anna asintió y luego empezó a avanzar hacia el balcón indicándole a los chicos que la siguieran, no quería que Alice escuchara ni por accidente al respecto de todo lo que pasaba.


	7. Y ahora?

Tan pronto Anna, Yoh y Choco estuvieron en el balcón con la puerta cerrada.

 **-ANNA: Bien, déjame verlo**

Yoh se paro frente a Anna y con mucho cuidado abrió la caja que contenía el rosario, la cara de los tres era bastante seria, el rosario estaba totalmente negro.

 **-ANNA: Tuvieron algún contacto con él?**

Yoh negó con la cabeza aun manteniendo la caja abierta a la vista de los tres.

 **-CHOCO: No tocaría eso ni con una brocha de 100 metros y menos después de todo lo que me contó mi brody Yoh**

Anna se acercó un poco más y situó su mano sobre el rosario pero sin llegar a tocarlo, el sentimiento que le generaba era de bastante malestar. Yoh y Choco observaban el collar mientras Anna parecía palpar sin tocarlo la energía de este, a decir verdad lo que se sentía solo teniéndolo asi de cerca era bastante turbio.

Yoh dejo de ver el rosario para ver el rostro de Anna, parecía que empezaba a sudar un poco, de seguro por la cercanía al rosario.

- **YOH: Anna**

 **-ANNA: … …. ..{** mirando fijamente el rosario y con su mano sobre este en el aire}

 **-YOH: Anna**

 **-ANNA: ….. ….. …**

 **-YOH: ANNA**! {cerrando la caja y alejándolo de la chica}

Anna volvió en sí y miro a Yoh y a Choco que la observaban con duda y preocupación

 **-ANNA: Estoy bien, es solo que…**

La chica pauso un momento mientras encontraba las palabras

 **-ANNA: La energía negativa en el rosario es demasiada, necesita… ser purificada**

La cara de Yoh pasó de preocupación a enojo

 **-YOH: No, es demasiado arriesgado {** serio y cortante}

La mirada de Anna estaba fija en Yoh, su rostro y actitud eran bastante desafiantes, algo muy poco usual en el. Chocolove nunca habia visto a su amigo actuar asi, era extraño pero con solo sentir la presencia que emitia los 1080 era más que comprensible que temiera por que la chica llevara a cabo la purificación.

 **-ANNA: Pero es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento, sería irresponsable no hacerlo!**

 **-YOH: Más irresponsable seria arriesgarte asi, el rosario es demasiado inestable y tiene demasiada energía negativa acumulada!**

Anna entendía la preocupación de Yoh, ella misma la sentía; pero ella no lo decia como un capricho, el rosario necesitaba ser purificado!

- **ANNA: Por eso mismo si dejamos que esa energía siga concentrándose sabes lo que podria pasar** {mirándolo con enojo}

Chocolove se sentía bastante incomodo en la situación, pero aun así se sentía más inquieto por lo ultimo que habia dicho Anna ya que al parecer habia sido suficiente para callar a Yoh.

- **CHOCO: Que pasara si la energía del rosario sigue asi concentrándose?**

Anna miro al moreno con frialdad, casi que había olvidado su presencia

- **ANNA: El poder del demonio que esta encerrado allí podría despertar y desatarse**

 **-CHOCO: AAA pue… pero bueno a lo mejor es menos arriesgado que salga y acabemos con el entre los tres a que tu sola tengas que purificar el rosario** {sonriendo}

Yoh miro a Choco como con pena, el le habia comentado solo lo pasado en Nueva York mientras caminaban de vuelta al apartamento, pero no le habia contado a fondo el tema del rosario, el espíritu de las sombras y demás.

 **-YOH: No es tán fácil choco, ese demonio… es bastante poderoso… a decir verdad encerrarlo en el rosario fue muy complicado la primera vez** {recordando la batalla y en lo que hubiera podido terminar} **y además fue la única forma de detenerlo**

 **-CHOCO: Ayyy Yoh pero como te has vuelto de flojo, estoy seguro que si le ponemos todo nuestro empeño..!**

 **-ANNA: No… Yoh tiene razón; además no solo es el poder del demonio, sino el poder en general del rosario que podría verse a llegar alterado por la energía negativa al punto que este pueda usarlo en su beneficio.**

 **-CHOCO:** {viendo la cara de Yoh y Anna} **enserio… asi de grave..?**

 **-YOH: Hace años tuvimos muchos problemas venciéndolo, aun contando con Horo, Len y otros aliados…**

 **-ANNA: Podría decirse que el nivel de ese demonio es casi equiparable… al de Hao**

Choco sintió un fuerte escalofrió, Anna no era de la que decía las cosas por que si, además llegar al extremo de compararlo con Hao, era bastante,

Dentro del apartamento Alice miraba por la ventana de la habitación, podía ver que los chicos y Anna estaban en el balcón, si bien no poda escuchar nada podía ver que las cosas parecían empezar a agitarse por el rostro de Yoh y la forma de articular y moverse de Anna; sin embargo un ruido dentro de la habitación llamo su atención.

 **-MIKE: mmmm mmmm….**

Alice volteo rápidamente, Michael parecía moverse entre sueños, es más parecía estar despertando!

 **-ALICE: Michael, Mike** … {acercándose con cuidado y lentamente}

Michael se movía con algo de dificultad y aun no habría sus ojos por mucho que intentara.

 **-ALICE: Michael estas bien?**

Alice apenas y sintio que volvia en si cuando se levantó rápidamente hasta asustando a su prometida.

 **-MIKE: ANNY!** {sentándose rápido y sudando mucho}

Alice lo miró con algo de curiosidad y .. molestia? … como era posible que el chico ni acababa de recobrar el sentido y ya estaba buscando a la rubia

 **-ALICE: No.. soy yo**

 **-MIKE: Alice** {calmándose un poco} **… como es que? Que fue lo que? Como llegue aquí?** {mirando el cuarto con incredulidad}

 **-ALICE: Yoh te trajo, al parecer te viste involucrado en un tipo de… accidente en central park**

Mike parecia estudiar cada palabra que salía de Alice mientras trataba de recordar la mayor cantidad de detalles posibles de la ultima vez que estuvo consciente, pero entre más recordaba, más temor sentía

 **-MIKE: que sucedió con Anna? ella se encuentra bien?**

 **-ALICE: Si, al parecer Yoh la protegió, en realidad el que se llevo la peor parte del accidente fuiste tu {** sentándose en la cama junto a el}

 **-MIKE: Ya veo… y… cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente?**

 **-ALICE: Tan solo un día…** {tomando aire}

Mike parecia bastante pensativo pero se mantenía en silencio pro lo cual Alice decidió hablar de algo que era bastante importante para ella

- **ALICE:** **acerca de…**

Sin embargo las palabras de Alice fueron interrumpidas al ver que Mike se paraba lentamente y con dificultad, parecia tener un poco de dolor, bueno tal vez más que solo poco

 **-MIKE: Necesito hablar con Anna e Yoh, donde están?**

Alice se sintio un poco ofendida y a decir verdad lastimada, el chico se levantaba y lo primero que buscaba era a la rubia, luego ni le contaba nada de lo que habia pasado que hasta cierto punto era entendible ya que podía causarle cierto temor recordar algo tan traumatico como un accidente, pero aun asi parecia ser que Michael ni recordaba que dia iba a ser el dia anterior… el dia de su boda…

- **ALICE: …. Ellos…. están bien, están en el balcón … pero creo que tu y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hablar primero**

 **-MIKE: Lo siento Alice, esto no puede esperar** {saliendo de la habitación y dejándola solo mirándolo irse}

De vuelta en el balcón Yoh, Anna y Choco discutían sobre lo que debía hacerse con el rosario.

- **YOH: NO ANNA NO VAS PURIFICARLO! SERIA DEMASIADO ESFUERZO, DEMASIADO RIESGO!**

 **-ANNA: MÁS PELIGROSO ES SIMPLEMENTE DEJARLO ASI! QUE NO LO VES, ESTÁ LLEGANDO CASI QUE A UN ESTADO CRITICO**!

 **-CHOCO: Tranquiloss tranquilos… yo no quiero decir que no pero si apoyo a mi brody Yoh, cualquier cosa que cause el collar ese podremos manejarla entre los tres por difícil que sea; no hay necesidad de poner la carga solo en uno de nosotros.**

 **-ANNA: QUE NO LO ENTIENDEN! PURIFICARLO ES LA UNICA OPORTUNIDAD QUE TENEMOS DE PODER CONTROLAR TODO EL PODER QUE HAY ALLI DENTRO! SERIA ESTUPIDO DE NUESTRA PARTE SOLO DEJAR QUE SALGA DE CONTROL!**

Los gritos de los 3 fueron silenciados cuando sintieron que la puerta del balcón se deslizaba abierta haciendo que voltearan a ver de quien se trataba.

 **-ANNA: Que haces aquí** {actitud tosca} **deberías estar descansando**

Mike miro con extrañeza a los tres presentes, a Yoh y a Anna por que parecían en verdad estar bien despues de la escena apocalíptica del parque y al moreno, por que nunca lo haba visto en su vida pero aun asi podía sentir que no era una persona ordinaria.

 **-MIKE: Que es lo que sucede aquí? Y quien es este?** {mirando a Choco}

 **-CHOCO: JEJE un gusto, Chocolove… viejo amigo de Yoh y la güerita, comediante, alma de la fiesta! Para servirte! :D**

Mike lo miro con duda, pero luego paso a mirar a Anna, se veía bastante molesta, pero eso era lo de menos ahora lo que realmente le importaba al chico era obtener algunas respuestas. Anna podía ver todas las dudas revoloteando en la cabeza de Mike, era apenas natural despues de todo lo que el muchacho habia sufrido y presenciado.

 **-MIKE: Que fue lo que sucedió el otro día…. en el parque?**

Yoh miro a Mike y se dispuso a responder sus dudas pero Anna se adelanto.

 **-ANNA: Nada importante, algunas almas y demonios fuera de control en la zona…**

Yoh miro a Anna con extrañeza, no entendía por que simplemente no le decia lo sucedido a Mike; Anna por su parte tenia sus razones, siendo la principal el no quererlo involucrar más en cosas como esas; ella sabia bastante bien lo riesgoso que se estaba tornando todo y solo pensar que el chico podía salir tan mal herido como el dia anterior, o incluso peor como hace ya varios años en Osore la intranquilizaba de sobremanera.

 **-MIKE: No suenas muy convincente**

 **-ANNA: no trato de hacerlo es lo que paso y ya...**

- **MIKE {** mirándola con molestia} **Entonces me vas a decir que en todos estos años que he vivido aquí nunca he visto un demonio y ahora de repente el parque esta lleno de ellos, además que diablos sucedia contigo en ese momento? Me vas a decir que no podía ni acercarme a ti por los demonios?** {mirada acusadora}

 **-ANNA: Es… complicado, el uso del rosario puede tener ciertos efectos**

 **-MIKE: Y eso es otra cosa! Por** **que diablos tu rosario era negro? Llamame loco pero la ultima vez que vi a los 1080 era blanco**

Anna no sabia que decir, Mike preguntaba cosas que con cualquier respuesta lo llevaría a involucrarse.

 **-ANNA: Bueno basta, todo eso son cosas de sacerdotisa, pero ya paso; todo esta bien, hasta tu estas bien..**

 **-MIKE: Cosas de sacerdotisas? Enserio?** {cara de incredulidad} **puedes decirme que cosas no es como si no tuviera experiencia al respecto**

 **-ANNA: cosas y ya… deja de ser tan molesto… en todo caso ya paso y el punto es que estas bien y nosotros también y que nos iremos hoy**

 **-YOH: Irnos? Hoy? A donde! O.o!?**

 **-ANNA: Como que a donde? A casa, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí …**

Mike pareció distraerse un poco, ahora que lo recordaba bien la única razón por la que Yoh y Anna estaba allí era para la boda! Boda que debía llevarse a cabo el dia anterior! Pero que no fue asi… se debía una larga charla y explicación para con Alice, pero no seria en ese momento, primero necesitaba respuestas de lo sucedido en el parque.

 **-YOH: Espera un momento {** poniéndose serio} **no creo que lo más conveniente sea viajar en este momento**

Anna lo miro con molestia

 **-ANNA: Y por que no?**

 **-YOH: Y enserio me lo preguntas… tu sabes… los aviones tienden a ser… muy concurridos… con mucha gente**

Mike los miro con desconfianza, la razón de Yoh para no viajar era extraña, muy extraña

 **-MIKE: Miren por mi pueden quedarse cuanto quieran, pero si quiero que me digan que diablos paso en ese parque y por que tu repentino afán de irte de NY? ¬¬**

Anna no sabia que decirle, solo queria irse de allí, no ser un peligro para Mike, para Alice para nadie!

 **-YOH: Será mejor que lo sepa**

 **-CHOCO: Tiene razón, el tiene derecho y más por como quedo… que no ves lo chamuscado y amaguyado que esta el pobre!**

 **-ANNA: No hay nada que decir… fue un estúpido incidente y ya**

 **-MIKE: No según ellos dos** {mirada seria a Anna}

Anna estaba empezando a sentirse muy molesta además de sentir las dudas de Michael con mayor intensidad, podía llegar a ser tan molesto!

Después de mucha insistencia Yoh le explico a Mike todo lo que sucedía.

 **-MIKE: Entonces Yoh tiene razón, lo peor que podrías hacer es viajar en un avión lleno de gente**

 **-ANNA: Podría conseguir un vuelo privado**

 **-MIKE: Y ser un blanco fácil del tal Hao, Anna son demasiadas cosas no debes precipitarte**

 **-ANNA: No lo hago, simplemente no creo que lo mejor sea quedarme aquí… en la ciudad, pondría en peligro a mucha gente… por ejemplo Alice**

Mike paso grueso, era cierto Alice podría salir herida si algo salía mal, era lo que menos quería.

 **-MIKE: Esta bien, en eso puedes tener razón, pero creo que entonces tengo una solución para que no tengas que ir hasta Japón sin siquiera poder esperar a ver como avanza la situación y con la que no tendrás que preocuparte con arriesgar a nadie más.**

Choco, Anna e Yoh lo miraron con duda.

Unas horas después dentro del apartamento …

- **ALICE: DISCULPA!? Entendí mal o me estás diciendo que** **te vas a ir por 4 días y no me puedes decir a donde! O a que!?** {muy enojada}


	8. todo se solucionara, o no?

La cara de Alice denotaba ira, furia, enojo total; la de Michael por su parte solo seriedad, una inmensa seriedad y preocupación.

 **-MIKE: Solo serán unos pocos días**

 **-ALICE: No es la cantidad de días! Es el hecho de que no quieras decirme a dónde vas a ir, con quien ni a que?!**

 **-MIKE: No es…** {largo suspiro}… **que no quiera Alice, simplemente no puedo decírtelo y tampoco quiere mentirte**

Alice se mantenía con la mirada fija en su prometido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, no podía creer el descaro de Michael, que no queria mentirle? Pues tampoco le estaba diciendo la verdad! Qué diferencia habia.

Michael por su parte miraba a Alice apenas de medio lado mientras empacaba una pequeña maleta de afán; la conversación con los demás lo habia dejado bastante tenso, le preocupaba mucho Anna, y como no? la rubia era habia sido una persona muy importante en su vida por años y a quien aun le guardaba gran afecto; y por el otro lado estaba su amada prometida, Alice, el solo saber que con la cercanía a la rubia podía salir lastimada en cualquier momento era razón más que suficiente para sacar a Anna de allí cuanto antes, además entre menos supiera Alice seria mejor, el mundo de los shamanes, su mundo, era demasiado peligroso para ella.

 **-ALICE: Michael…**

 **-MIKE: … ….** {aun empacando}

- **ALICE: MICHAEL!...**

 **-MIKE: …. ….**

 **-ALICE: MICHAEL!** {cerrando la maleta para que el chico dejara de empacar}

Mike la miro con detenimiento, era obvio que Alice no solo estaba molesta, estaba herida… y a decir verdad tenia más de una razón para estarlo.

 **-MIKE:** {suspiro largo} **Se que te molesta la situación, pero por favor Alice solo… confía en mi** {tomando la mano de la chica con suavidad}

El semblante enojado de Alice se aclaró un poco…

 **-MIKE: Se que la situación es … extraña y tal ves confusa… pero solo te pido eso, confía en mi….**

 **-ALICE: Yo… lo hago, solo que no entiendo… que puede ser tan importante, o que puede ser que no puedas decírmelo a mi!... tu futura esposa…**

El semblante de Alice entristeció rápidamente

 **-ALICE: Claro… si es que la boda sigue en pie**

Mike sintió su corazón hundirse por la tristeza de Alice, por lo cual se acercó a la chica y la abrazo con fuerza.

 **-MIKE: Claro que sigue en pie! Y creeme que solo algo tan… insolito como lo que sucedió en el parque podía detenerme de casarme contigo** {pequeña sonrisa}

Alice dejo una pequeña sonrisa escapar de sus labios en respuesta

- **MIKE: Se que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar al respecto de la boda, pero es que no hay mucho que decir, en cuanto vuelva en unos días tu y yo nos casaremos, dalo por hecho. No importa si debemos hacerlo en el ayuntamiento en jeans y tennis, puedes apostar que esa boda se llevara a cabo como que el sol saldrá el dia de mañana!**

Alice sonrió más aun cuando Mike le dio un profundo beso, la chica podía sentir cuanto la amaba y más aun cuanto lo amaba ella a el, ya que solo el podía hacerla sentir tantas emociones en un santiamén.

" **TOC TOC TOC"**

La pareja interrumpió el beso por el golpeteo en la puerta y más cuando aun sin abrirse una voz se hizo presente desde el otro lado.

 **-YOH: Todo listo Mike, avísanos cuando tu lo estés**

 **-MIKE: Si, no tomara mucho tiempo {** respondiendo a Yoh}

Los pasos de Yoh se escucharon alejándose de la puerta

 **-ALICE: Un momento que te vas a ir con Yoh?**

Mike miro a Alice con remordimiento, era lo único que podria decirle y aun asi era tan insuficiente, pero no quería, no… no podía involucrar a la chica en algo tan peligroso y ajeno a ella.

 **-MIKE** {empezando a cerrar la maleta con las pocas cosas} **Asi es**

 **-ALICE: Y Anna… sabe a donde iran o por que?**

 **-MIKE: Emmm, ella …también ira**

Michael pensó por un momento que tal vez eso la tranquilizaría un poco, pero que equivocado estaba.

 **-ALICE: TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO! COMO ES QUE SEA LO QUE SEA QUE VAYAS A HACER YO NO PUEDO NI ENTERARME NO SOLO SE ENTERAN SINO QUE PUEDEN HASTA ACOMPAÑARTE! QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO MICHAEL!?**

 **-MIKE: Solo tranquilízate si… no es nada de que preocuparse**

 **-ALICE: ENTONCES DIME QUE ES!? TIENES UN PROBLEMA? ESTAS ENFERMO? QUE!? QUE ES LO QUE VAS A HACER? QUE VAS A HACER CON ELLOS!?**

Mike se acerco a la chica y la beso en la frente

 **-MIKE: Algún dia te lo contaré todo, pero no por ahora… Te amo**

Alice empujo al chico levemente, se sentía tan dolida, Michael no solo la abandonaba después de todo lo pasado con la boda sino que se iba a quien sabe donde con Yoh y peor.. con ANNA!

 **-ANNA: Lo dudo…si no me tienes la suficiente confianza para decirme lo que sucede ahora, no creo que en un futuro la tengas**

Michael salio de la habitación, apenas lo hizo Alice cerró la puerta de un azote, no paso ni un segundo de eso cuando las lagrimas empezaron a brotar y deslizarse por el rostro de la chica, seguido de unos leves sollozos. Michael se detuvo de espaldas a la puerta recién cerrada a su espalda, lo sollozos de Alice aunque suaves y leves inundaban su corazón y lo hacían doler de sobremanera.

 **-MIKE [Lo siento, más de lo que puedas imaginar… pero no puedo exponerte a tal peligro… y tampoco puedo abandonar a Anna cuando más lo necesita…. Se que el amor que hay entre los dos es fuerte y podremos superar este traspié]**

Los pensamientos de Mike fueron interrumpidos por una presencia situada directamente frente a él.

- **ANNA** {hablando bajo} **No tienes por que venir… es más no tendrías por que meterte en esto**

Mike levanto la mirada del piso para mirar con seriedad a Anna

 **-MIKE: Creo que es muy tarde para eso**

 **-ANNA: No lo es**

 **-MIKE: Como sea, no voy a dejarte sola en esto asi como tu no me dejaste solo… por mucho que te lo rogue hace tres años**

 **-ANNA: No es lo mismo, y yo no estoy sola… Yoh está conmigo**

 **-MIKE: Yoh también necesita ayuda… el esta tan asustado con todo esto como tu… tal vez más**

Anna no dijo nada, lo sabía, lo sentía aunque no quisiera a veces; tal vez era cierto y recargarse tanto en Yoh no era lo más recomendable; ella no quería la ayuda de Mike, pero en el sentido que podía disminuir las preocupaciones de su esposo no sonaba tan mal.

- **ANNA: Acerca de Alice…**

- **MIKE: Alice estará bien, ella es una mujer muy fuerte y nuestra relación…**

 **-ANNA: Lo sé… es solo que… no me gusta dejarla asi**

 **-MIKE: Mucho menos a mi** {mirándola casi que con molestia}, **pero por desgracia ahora tu necesitas más atención que ella… Anna, porque no me dijiste lo que sucedía hace unos días cuando te lo pregunte?**

- **ANNA: Yo… a decir verdad no sabía lo que sucedía conmigo**

Mike la miro con incredulidad

 **-MIKE: Entonces me vas a decir que no sentiste nada con el despertar del reishi? Ni una molestia o ningún tipo de síntoma?**

 **-ANNA: ¿Que tu sabes como se siente?... podría tener los mismos síntomas que un resfriado, yo que se… no es algo que sea fácil de detectarse si?**

 **-MIKE: Jummm…**

 **-ANNA: Que?!**

 **-MIKE: Solo digo que es extraño, generalmente tú no eres de las que se enferma como para tomar tan a la ligera cualquier síntoma** {Mirándola con duda}

 **-YOH: con que aquí están… está todo bien?** {viendo el ambiente tenso entre los dos}

 **-ANNA: Si, Michael ya está listo… es hora de irnos**

 **-YOH: No me he despedido de Alice**

 **-ANNA: {** mirándolo con tristeza} **será mejor que lo dejes asi… vámonos**

Anna salió del apartamento seguida de Yoh y por ultimo de un muy pensativo Michael. Los chicos se dirigieron con rapidez al garaje donde subieron al automóvil de Michael, quien manejo de la forma más rápida posible para salir de la ciudad; llevaban tres horas de camino y se encontraban en una zona rural, se podía respirar un aire totalmente diferente y desde el punto de vista de Anna mucho más puro y libre de todas las emociones que invadían una ciudad tan concurrida y vibrante como Nueva York.

 **-MIKE: Bien aquí es…**

Choco, Yoh y Anna vieron como se veía a lo lejos una enorme casa en la mitad de la nada, solo pradera.

 **-CHOCO: WOWWW! Entonces está es tu casa!?**

 **-MIKE: Asi es, fue la casa en la que viví antes de mudarme a Manhattan a estudiar… podría considerarla en parte como la casa de mi juventud**

 **-YOH: Es enorme!**

Anna no dijo nada solo miro el rededor de la casa, tal vez había sido bueno involucrar a Michael, la casa estaba en un sitio retirado, un sitio donde nadie saldría herido por su culpa, o eso esperaba.

En cuanto se bajaron Michael les dio un rápido recorrido por la enorme casa, estaba totalmente vacia y según el decía inhabitada por años; cada uno se acomodo en su habitación, obviamente Yoh y Anna compartiendo una como marido y mujer que eran.

- **YOH: Y bien?** {Acercándose a Anna quien solo miraba por la ventana de su habitación} **… como te sientes?**

Anna no dejo de mirar por la ventana simplemente bajo uno de sus brazos que se encontraban doblados sobre su pecho y tomo una de las manos de su esposo apretándola levemente.

Yoh sentía la mano de Anna temblar un poco en la suya, además de estar algo fría, la chica tenía miedo y esa era la única forma en que casi que lo admitiría, por lo cual el castaño decidió no decir nada y simplemente pegar su cuerpo al de ella para brindarle apoyo y mirar en el mismo sentido que su esposa.

Paso un largo rato antes de que alguno de los dos rompiera el silencio.

 **-ANNA: Tengo que purificar el rosario**

Yoh sintio como un gran escalofrio pasaba por su espalda al escuchar lo que dijo Anna, era un tema que no habían termiando de discutir en Manhattan, pero que no estaba cerrado en lo más minimo. El castaño no queria que su esposa se arriesgará de esa forma, el rosario siempre habia sido un arma bastante riesgosa y más ahora que estaba casi totalmente dominado por la energía negativa, que el reishi de Anna habia vuelto y que la chica estaba embarazada.

 **-YOH: No**

 **-ANNA: No te lo estoy preguntando, te estoy diciendo que lo voy a hacer** {girando y mirando con seriedad a su esposo}

 **-YOH: QUE NO LO VES! ES DEMASIADO ARRIESGADO Y NO LO DIJE ANTES PORQUE ESTABA CHOCOLOVE Y MICHAEL, PERO NO SOLO ES UN PELIGRO PARA TI! SINO PARA NUESTRO BEBÉ, QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!**

Anna veía la gran seriedad de Yoh, era algo poco usual en el, pero sabia que cuando su marido actuaba de esa manera no lo hacia en balde.

 **-ANNA: YO… {** calmándose un poco} **lo sé y no creas que no me importa, de hecho si tanto lo he pensado en vez de solo hacerlo es por el, por el bebé: pero dime Yoh, que pasara una vez el rosario salga de control, yo soy la responsable, se lo prometí a tu abuela, no voy a desentenderme simplemente del problema y menos de uno tan grande, si vamos a hacer algo deberá ser ahora… luego… será mucho más peligroso y prácticamente imposible.**

Yoh miró la cara de Anna, era seria pero aun asi habia algo más en sus ojos, algo que reconoció fácilmente ya que era lo mismo que el sentía, miedo y preocupación; si en algún momento deberían ser un equipo era ahora, ella necesitaba su apoyo más que nada.

- **YOH: Annita debe haber otra manera**

 **-ANNA: No la hay**

 **-YOH: No podemos… no se, intentar destruir el rosario?**

 **-ANNA** {negando levemente} **No solo es bastante poderoso por la energía que yo y tu abuela invertimos en el, recuerda que también la del enorme demonio sombra cuenta, además… destruirlo no garantiza la destrucción de ese demonio, podría simplemente quedar libre y tomar toda esa energía para el**

 **-YOH: Anna yo… no sé, entiendo que lo que dices es lo responsable de hacer, lo cualquier persona consciente haría por el bien de todos… pero…**

 **-ANNA** {mirando como Yoh bajaba la mirada triste} **… pero?**

 **-YOH: No quiero sonar egoísta, y tal vez lo suene por que lo estoy siendo, pero… lo único en lo que puedo pensar ahora es en tu bienestar y el de nuestro hijo; yo… no se que haría si algo le pasa a alguno de los dos**

Anna tomo entre sus manos las de Yoh llamando su atención de nuevo

 **-ANNA: Entiendo como te sientes, porque de la misma forma me siento yo respecto a ti; Yoh si no hago algo pronto no solo yo voy a salir afectada, sino que tu también; no quiero que se repita lo que paso hace años en Osore con esa maldita sombra, y menos estando tu de por medio… por favor, dejame hacer esto y confía en mí, yo nunca arriesgaría a nuestro bebé en vano.**

Los ojos de Anna eran suplicantes, algo que era muy difícil de simplemente omitir para Yoh. Asi que despues de una pequeña pausa y un largo suspiro…

- **YOH: Está bien, pero lo haras con unas cuantas condiciones**

Anna sonrio levemente, decir que se sentía aliviada por obtener el apoyo de Yoh era casi que irrisorio, si bien sentía una pequeña carga menos las otras más seguían casi que asfixiándola, el miedo, las dudas, el riesgo y el peligro eran inminentes.

 **-YOH: Primero dijiste que podias purificarlo sin tocarlo?**

Anna asintió levemente

 **-YOH: Bien, pues después de lo que sucedió en el parque no quiero que hagas contacto con esa cosa; segundo, Chocolove, Michael y yo estaremos allí en caso de que necesites ayuda…**

Anna no quería que estuvieran cerca, no quería que hubieran más heridos, pero sabia que de no hacerlo asi Yoh no accedería, por lo cual simplemente guardo silencio mientras el castaño acababa.

 **-YOH: Y lo tercero pero lo más importante, si en algún momento, por pequeño que sea, sientes que tu o el bebé están en riesgo, deberás detenerte enseguida…**

 **-ANNA:** [Tengo que lograrlo, no hay de otra…] **Está bien, acepto tus condiciones, pero yo tengo unas cuantas mías**

Yoh levanto una de sus cejas con duda, Anna muy buena negociando, lo que fuera a pedir debía ser importante por lo cual el debía ser bastante cuidadoso de no seder en algo que no pudiera darse el lujo de arriesgar.

 **-ANNA: Quiero que vuelvas a ser el Yoh de siempre**

 **-YOH: El Yoh de siempre? A que te refieres?**

 **-ANNA** {largo suspiro} **el que no solo decia, sino que creía que todo se iba a solucionar de una forma u otra**

Yoh sonrió ampliamente, sabia perfectamente por que Anna lo decia, y no era solo por que la chica recién volviera a tener el reishi, sino que el más que nadie lo sabia, desde el momento en que Anna y el quedaron embarazados Yoh habia empezado a tener bastantes temores sobre como seria el como padre, sobre el desarrollo y salud del bebe, sobre el bienestar de Anna; el chico sentía que perdia su ser entre tantos temores, y claro que todo solo se disparo exponencialmente con los más recientes hechos, pero debía tener fe y confianza, por el y más que nada por Anna.

 **-YOH: Bien! Yo tratare… no… sere más el Yoh de antes por que estoy seguro que mientras que este contigo, todo se solucionara.**

Yoh cerró la distancia entre el y su hermosa esposa para cerrar el trato con un apasionado y profundo beso.

Unas horas más tarde Anna y los tres chicos se encontraban en lo que parecia ser una enorme biblioteca en la primera plata de la casa, por no decir mansión. Habían varias velas prendidas en un circulo, dentro del cual se encontraba sentada Anna y medio metro frente a ella la caja del rosario de los 1080. Tan solo unos pasos más atrás de ella se encontraban Yoh, Mike y Chocolove muy alerta y con un semblante bastante serio.

-MIKE: Anna estás segura de esto? {mirando con preocupación}

Sin embargo Anna no respondio nada, solo cerro sus ojos para concentrarse mejor antes de iniciar.

En cuanto Anna se sintio lista, bueno lo más lista que pudo bajo con la caja mientras Yoh llamó a Choco y a Mike lo que sucedería; Michael y Chocolove no podían creer que Yoh estuviera de acuerdo, bueno no que lo estuviera y más que su cara al contarles también demostraba que no lo estaba, pero los tres conocían a Anna, y al menos Mike conocía lo temible que podía ser ese oscuro poder del demonio de las sombras, por lo cual no tuvieron como más oponerse.

La electricidad en la habitación empezó a entrecortarse, y aunque ninguna ventana estuviera abierta un helado viento soplo haciendo tambalear un poco la luz de las velas.

 **-CHOCO: Yo… también tengo mis dudas, Yoh my bro… están seguros que no hay otra forma?**

Yoh miró a Choco con algo de miedo, pero luego le dio una débil sonrisa…

 **-YOH: No te preocupes Choco, todo va a salir bien**

Mike miró a Yoh casi que con fastidio, que lo decia para su amigo o como tratando de convencerse el mismo? No podía creer lo que pasaba, y peor aun, no sabia que hacer para impedirlo.

Anna abrió los ojos con lentitud y miró la caja que contenía el rosario, está empezaba a agitarse, al parecer el rosario no se haría esperar más, asi que tomando lentamente aire dijo.

 **-ANNA: Necesito total silencio, así que mantengan sus bocas y sus pensamientos al mínimo.**

Enseguida la chica se puso en pose de loto y juntando sus manos empezó con unos rápidos rezos bajo la mirada expectante de los tres chicos.

\- - - NO MUY LEJOS DE ALLI - BOSQUE - - -

 **-OPACHO:** {mirando al vacio} **Hao-sama, está a punto de comenzar**

Hao apenas sonrió, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Miyu que estaba sentada un poco más lejos con los demás seguidores apenas y miró al shaman del fuego con duda, el plan de Hao era extraño, aun para ella que se suponía ser una de las principales beneficiadas e implicadas.

\- - - DE VUELTA A LA MANSION - - - -

La caja del rosario se abrió de golpe, cuando lo hizo el ambiente en la habitación empezó a volverse lentamente pesado.

 **-MICHAEL [Siento como si algo oprimiera con fuerza mi espíritu… y .. mi corazón]**

Yoh y Choco no estaban muy lejos de sentir lo mismo, era difícil respirar y hasta el solo mantenerse parados allí, pero aun asi seguían pendientes de la chica que parecia rezar cada vez más fuerte y rápido mientras el rosario empezaba a levitar fuera de la caja.

 **-ANNA [Por favor grandes espíritus, sensei… denme fuerza]**

El viento soplo con ferocidad apagando las velas que rodeaban a la chica y al rosario, el collar empezaba a brillar poco a poco, pero no solo eso, cada cuenta que se iba iluminando iba volviendo a su color natural.

 **-YOH [Vamos Annita tu puedes! Sigue asi!]**

 **-MIKE: [No lo puedo creer, en verdad está funcionando]**

Anna no habia abierto los ojos, pero los pensamientos de Yoh y Mike la animaban a seguir adelante, además sentía como poco a poco la energía negativa se despejaba del ambiente, era algo absolutamente increíble hasta para ella por mucho que confiara en sus poderes.

No tardo mucho tiempo para que el rosario volviera a su color y esencia natural. Una vez fue asi Anna abrió los ojos y lo observo levitando a pocos centímetros de ella…

 **-ANNA [me pregunto si…]**

Con un poco de duda la rubia levanto la mano hacia al frente

 **-YOH [Pero que demo…] Anna!** {corriendo hacia la chica y alertando a Choco y Mike}

Pero era tarde, Anna había tomado el rosario en su mano. Una vez Anna sujeto el rosario, la luz volvió con normalidad a la habitación y el ambiente se despejo de esa energía tan agobiante totalmente. La chica observo el rosario en su mano por pocos segundos antes de que Yoh llegará y la tomara del hombro.

 **-ANNA: Estoy bien, todo está bien** {aun observando el rosario con duda} **[Pero, como? Por que? No habia podido purificarlo con tal facilidad hace meses]**

 **-CHOCO** {acercándose} **Wow! Pero eso fue bastante rápido, empiezo a pensar que todo esto no es más que una psicosis grupal jeje, por que a la guerita pareció no costarle el más minimo trabajo purificar esa cosa**

 **-MIKE** {acercándose con duda} **si, a decir verdad las cosas salieron muy bien, tal vez demasiado?**

 **-ANNA: Les dije que lo lograría** {parándose ayudada por Yoh}, **eso les enseñara a no desconfiar de mis poderes**

 **\- - - BOSQUE CERCANO - - -**

Hao veía, bueno más bien leia en la mente del pequeño Opacho como transcurría la escena con Anna en la mansión.

 **-HAO: JAJAJA Siempre tan modesta Anna**

 **-MIYU: Y bien? Que sucede?** {Viendo la mueca de felicidad de Hao}

 **-HAO: Todo marcha a la perfección**

 **-MIYU: Como lo sabes?{** cara de duda y molestia}

 **-HAO: Eso no es de tu incumbencia, el punto es que las cosas van bien… para nosotros**

 **-MIYU: Bien y ahora? {** Impacientándose}

 **-HAO:** {mirándola mal} **Ya te lo dije, solo debemos..**

 **-MIYU: SI si… esperar** {cara de aburrimiento} **y esperar, como lo hemos hecho todos estos meses**

Hao no quería que su buen humor del momento fuera arruinado por la molesta de Miyu

 **-HAO: Bien por fin lo entendiste, debemos mantener un perfil bajo, solo asi Anna e Yoh creeran que todo marcha a la perfección… luego llegará nuestro momento de mostrarles lo muy equivocados que han estado JAJAJA**


	9. la calma

Uno, dos y hasta tres dias transcurrieron en total calma, o al menos para algunos; Miyu no entendía como Hao podía estar tan tranquilo o si quiera tan satisfecho, ya que desde su punto de vista no habían hecho nada, la chica empezaba a impacientarse.

 **-MATTY: A donde va?** {viendo a Miyu alejarse del campamento}

Miyu se detuvo como sintiéndose descubierta

 **-MIYU: Yo… emm, solo voy a dar un paseo**

Matty solo la miro con duda

 **-MATTY: No tiene por que preocuparse, no es como si fuera una prisionera aquí; solo recuerde lo que le dijo Hao-sama**

 **-MIYU: Si** {hablando bajo y con molestia} **como olvidarlo… volveré más tarde**

Miyu empezaba a hartarse en verdad, ella queria actuar, acabar con Anna rápido de forma que Osore quedara desprotegido y ella pudiera acabar con el templo y además recuperar al espíritu de las sombras, asi fuera con el rosario de los 1080 incluido; Hao no era muy comunicativo por lo cual ella no entendía como es que sabia que las cosas iban siquiera bien si no hacia más que estar en el campamento mirando el fuego y sonriendo para si mismo. Que debía hacer la chica? Lo único que se le ocurrió, ir ella misma a cerciorarse de todo. Miyu llego al apartamento de Michael esperando ver a Anna y los demás, pero no fue para nada lo que encontró.

 **-MIYU** {Viendo desde el edificio del frente la ventana} **[Esa es… la novia de Michael si mal no recuerdo, pero entonces donde está Michael y los demás? No puedo sentir ninguna de sus presencias cerca?]**

Miyu estuvo toda la tarde observando a la chica sola en el apartamento, hasta que fue noche, **bastante noche.**

 **-MIYU {** mirando el reloj} **Que demonios! Son las 12:30 pm, donde pueden estar?**

Más extraño aun fue para Miyu ver como la novia de su hermano, quien habia estado viendo televisión y llorando gran parte del día simplemente se quedaba dormida en el sofá. Miyu espero toda la noche, ni una señal de Anna, de Michael, del demonio, nada…

Eran casi las 7 de la mañana cuando Alice decidió salir a dar una vuelta, necesitaba despejarse, llevaba dos días más alla que molesta, como podía ser que Michael se hubiera ido asi sin más!, donde diablos estaba! Por que no la llamaba siquiera!? Era inaudito! La chica entro a una tienda de café a unas cuantas cuadras de su hogar, iba demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos, tanto asi que al abrir la puerta del sitio no noto a la persona al otro lado de esta hasta que..

 **-PERSONA X: OUCH! MI CAFÉ!**

 **-ALICE: OH MY GOD!** **Lo siento mucho** {ayudando a la persona que le habia hecho regar todo el café encima}

 **-PERSONA X: Emm, bueno definitivamente nada para despertarse como un café jeje, no te fijes**

 **-ALICE: En verdad lo siento {** bastante apenada} **dejame comprarte al menos otro**

 **-PERSONA X: Umm, bueno aun tengo tiempo, está bien… muchas gracias…mmm…m…**

 **-ALICE: Alice** {sonriendo levemente}

 **-PERSONA X: Miyu** {sonriendo de vuelta}

\- - - MANSION FONT - - -

 **-MIKE: Y bien?**

Yoh solo negó con la cabeza levemente, la tristeza y preocupación se replico en la cara de Michael y de Chocolove, la razón? … Anna

Desde que habían llegado a la gran mansión la única oportunidad en que Choco y Mike habían visto a Anna habia sido para el proceso de purificación del rosario, luego de eso y aunque hubiera salido bien Anna se habia aislado casi que totalmente, no salía de su habitación y la única persona que tenia permitido entrar era Yoh ya que debía compartirla con el.

 **-CHOCO: Estas seguro que no puedo ir e intentar hablar con ella, mira que a lo mejor le hecho uno de mis chistes y le alegro el día, que digo el día! la semana! Y hasta el año! Jeje**

Yoh sonrió levemente a su amigo, agradecía la disposición y voluntad de este en esa circunstancia. El castaño avanzo a la gran mesa donde se encontraban sentados desayunando Mike y Choco para tomar asiento y comer.

 **-YOH: No choco, Annita no quiere ver a nadie por ahora, yo… creo lo mejor será darle tiempo y espacio**

 **-MIKE: Pero algo debemos hacer, no puede pasar toda su vida allí no más encerrada**

 **-YOH: Lo sé, pero en está situación, con el reishi y lo demás no podemos presionarla, solo empeoraría las cosas…**

Michael solto un largo suspiro, llevaban tres días en los que aunque no retrocedían tampoco avanzaban; el habia intentado investigar un poco sobre el reishi por su parte, en la biblioteca de su casa, internet, mediante algunos de sus viejos contactos, pero nada, parecia ser algo realmente misterioso para todo el mundo.

 **TOC TOC TOC**

Los chicos miraron en dirección a la puerta con duda.

 **-CHOCO: Quien podrá ser?**

 **-MIKE: Se supone que nadie conoce este sitio y más aun nadie sabe que estamos aquí**

La desconfianza y la tensión en el ambiente crecía cada segundo que pasaba, las mentes de los chicos iban a mil revoluciones por segundo y aunque ninguno lo expresara los tres pensaban lo mismo

 **-CHOCO: [No puede ser, será el demonio ese de Hao?, yo sabia tanta calma solo podía significar que venia una tormenta]**

 **-MIKE: [podra ser el tal Hao del que nos habló Anna** {poniéndose en pose de ataque}]

 **-YOH [No puede ser, no ahora, grandes espiritus por favor….]**

Los pensamientos de los chicos fueron interrumpidos por quien menos esperaban…

 **-ANNA: Van a abrir la puerta o se van a quedar como idiotas solo mirándola** {bajando las escaleras y mirándolos con molestia} **De verdad creen que si fuera Hao simplemente golpearía la puerta** {abriéndola y dejando ver al recién llegado}

Los chicos se tranquilizaron al ver un… rostro… conocido..

 **-YOH: Papá?**

 **-MIKIHISA: Hola {** levantando la mano en señal de saludo}

- **ANNA: Es bueno verlo señor**

 **-MIKIHISA: Igualmente** {mirando a Anna con preocupación} **el señor Yomei manda sus saludos y se disculpa por no venir hasta aca**

 **-ANNA: No se preocupe, nosotros entendemos**

 **-MIKE: Emmm perdón que interrumpa, pero como es que usted llego acá?** {acercándose a Mikihisa}

 **-MIKIHISA: Eso no es importante, lo importante es el porque estoy aca**

Mikihisa les explicó a los chicos y a Anna como habían intentado reunir la mayor información desde que Yoh habló con Yomei y como lastimosamente esta no era la suficiente, o no para ser una ayuda real, al parecer la poca información disponible no podía explicar como eliminar el reishi como hace unos años habia pasado, lo único que habían descubierto en realidad era la incidencia de la energía negativa en este; al parecer el reishi funcionaba en base a la energía negativa acumulada lo cual los llevo a pensar en como el desequilibrio en el rosario podía haberlo causado .

- **ANNA: Entonces si tiene que ver una cosa con la otra como lo pensé**

 **-MIKI: Asi parece ser**

 **-MIKE: Pero entonces que va a pasar?** {muy preocupado} **si no purificas el rosario la energía negativa se seguirá acumulando y… sabemos el riesgo de dejarlo solo asi, pero si lo sigues purificando puede que la energía te afecte y….**

Anna no miró a Michael, no tenia ni que escucharlo para saber lo que queria decir, lo habia podido escuchar en su mente desde antes que lo exteriorizara.

 **-ANNA: No pienses en** **eso** {molesta **}, solo es cuestion de mantener la energía negativa bajo control, además ya viste lo capaz que soy de purificar el rosario sin problema alguno, lo que paso antes en el parque… fue por un simple descuido, ahora que se a que atenerme estaré más que lista**

Todos miraron a Anna a decir verdad todos querían creer que las cosas eran como ella decia, pero con el reishi nunca se sabia era algo bastante complicado y riesgoso. Anna por su parte empezaba a estresarse la preocupación de los demás era sofocante, ella tenia sus dudas claro que si, pero las dudas de los demás atacándola era demasiado. Para Yoh no pasaba desapercibido esto, la cara de Mike y Choco, la actitud de Mikihisa, hasta en parte sus propios pensamientos parecían estar afectando a Anna

 **-YOH:** {tomando la mano de Anna y acariciándola para llamar su atención} **No te preocupes Annita, todo se solucionara**

Anna miro la sonrisa que le brindaba su esposo, además sentía la calidez que emitia el chico no solo en su mano sino atraves de sus sentimientos, era bastante reconfortante. Los demás observaron la escena, era bastante tierno ver como Yoh animaba a su esposa, además ver esa tranquilidad que emitia el chico casi los hacia creer en sus palabras.

 **-YOH: Estoy seguro que seras capaz de superar cualquier circunstancia que sobrevenga**

Anna solo sonrio en respuesta y apretó la mano de Yoh

 **-CHOCO: Pueee si con tal el rosario este bajo control no veo por que tu reishi no**

Anna dio un largo suspiro, a decir verdad no era tan sencillo, no solo requería controlar el rosario, sino a ella misma; la chica no queria ese poder maldito, no le gustaba, no le gustaba saber lo que los demás pensaban, sentir lo que los demás sentían y menos en esa casa donde todos parecían estar tan pendientes y preocupados por ella, era agobiante y era la principal razón por la que no habia querido salir de la habitación en esos días, era bastante difícil mantener las voces de los pensamientos de Mike y Chocolove fuera de su mente aun habiendo unas cuantas paredes de por medio, si se descuidaba al estar junto a ellos terminaría invadiendo su privacidad y hasta viéndose afectada por ello.

 **-MIKIHISA: Confió en que si alguien puede lograrlo eres tu Anna, por mi parte y la de la familia te prometo que seguiremos buscando cualquier información que pueda serte útil**

Anna apenas inclino su cabeza un poco en señal de agradecimiento

 **-MIKIHISA: En cuanto el otro tema que nos comentaste hace unos días** {mirando a Yoh} **nos… sorprendió bastante, no sabíamos que Hao siguiera con vida, como te comente yo mismo estuve buscando cualquier pista por un año entero después del torneo y nada.**

Yoh parecía mucho más incomodo ahora, el tema de Hao siempre seria muy complicado para el, tal vez ahora era el turno de Anna de brindarle su apoyo, ella lo sabia solo con ver el temple de su esposo por lo cual apretó un poco más la mano con la se sujetaba de el.

 **-MIKIHISA: No hay rastro de el en las cercanías tampoco y por lo tanto es difícil saber si tene algo que ver con todo lo demás que está pasando o si quiera el por que se presento ante Anna ese día, pero ustedes lo conocen no podemos descartar ninguna hipótesis en cuanto a que quiere y mucho menos bajar la guardia ahora que sabemos que sigue con vida.**

 **-CHOCO: Santa mamita, pero entonces que vamos a hacer si aparece? Se que la güerita dijo que no sintió que tuviera tanto poder como antes pero aun asi… Hao es… Hao…**

 **-MIKIHISA** { soltando un suspiro cansado}: **y siempre lo será, por lo que saben cuál es la única salida si llega a aparecer**

Yoh pasó grueso, no le gustaba lo que insinuaba Mikihisa, para el había sido una carga bastante grande durante el torneo el tener que enfrentarse a Hao, su hermano y fue mucho peor después de su último encuentro cuando casi se ve obligado a tomar su vida, pero el no quiso hacerlo, nunca querría.

 **-ANNA: No creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso ahora, es cierto que Hao apareció ese día en el parque, pero los problemas con el rosario y el reishi ya venían de antes, tal vez su aparición fue incidental, además el no ha vuelto a aparecer y no es como si estuviéramos escondiendo nuestras presencias para que no pudiera localizarnos, si hubiera querido simplemente lo hubiera hecho y ya**

Eso era cierto, la verdad Hao no habia vuelto a dar señales eso pareció calmarlos a todos especialmente a Yoh que no queria pensar en su hermano, no ahora que tenia que pensar en como ayudar a Anna.

 **-MIKE: Bien, entonces cual es el siguiente paso a seguir, como podemos ayudar a Anna?**

 **-MIKIHISA: Mmm** {pensándolo a fondo **}, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer Anna es tratar de controlar el reishi, aprender a usarlo, se que no es algo que te guste pero piensa que si Hao pudo dominar un poder como ese y usarlo en su beneficio tu también seras capaz de hacerlo con practica.**

Anna sentía un poco de malestar por el comentario, no solo por la comparación con Hao, sino por que era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, el reishi era más alla que complicado, era… doloroso

 **-MIKE: Bueno entonces creo que estaremos aquí por un tiempo**

 **-CHOCO: Está bien el sitio es bastante comodo jeje**

Yoh miró a Anna, sabia que ella no queria eso, pero que más podían hacer?

 **-MIKIHISA: Bien yo tengo cosas que hacer, pero estaré en contacto para cualquier eventualidad; por cierto Yoh, pase por Osore antes de venir aca** {descolgando el paquete que llevaba en la espalda} **, no se si las vayas a necesitar, pero siempre es mejor estar prevenido**

Yoh recibió el paquete y lo abrió enseguida, eran sus espadas

- **YOH: Emm si…. No creo que llegue a tanto** {viendo la cara triste de Anna}

Mikihisa no dijo más y se marcho.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaron dos semanas desde el incidente en el parque, a decir verdad las cosas seguían bastante tranquilas, Anna empezaba a acostumbrarse al reishi, y a decir verdad no era tan doloroso como lo recordaba, o no al estar alrededor de gente como Yoh, Choco y Mike; claro que era una molestia entrometerse en sus pensamientos sin querer, pero era solo eso… molesto. En cuanto al rosario no habia presentando tampoco problema alguno, la purificación era rápida y casi que sencilla, esto mantenía tranquila a Anna, tanto asi que empezo a planear junto a Yoh su retorno a Japón; no es que la casa de Michael estuviera mal, pero tanto ella como el castaño extrañaban la comodidad de su hogar, además Anna sabia que en poco tiempo su embarazo seria notorio y ya que no se lo habían contando a nadie aun con Yoh no querían que esa fuera la forma en que se enteraran.

 **-YOH: Bien me dijeron que me devolverían la llamada en la noche para confirmar la disponibilidad de sus aviones**

 **-ANNA: Que tan difícil es enserio conseguir un vuelo privado ¬¬**

 **-YOH: JIJI Lo siento Annita pero parece ser que son demasiado solicitados en Nueva York**

 **-ANNA: No hay otra pista más cercana?**

Yoh simplemente negó con la cabeza haciendo que su esposa respondiera con un largo suspiro, cosa que pareció llamar más aun la atención del castaño.

- **YOH: Se que quieres volver a casa** {sentándose en el sofá junto a su esposa y acariciando con cuidado su rostro} **yo también tengo muchas ganas**

 **-ANNA: yo… solo quiero descansar**

 **-YOH: No te sientes a gusto aquí?**

Anna apenas negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada

 **-ANNA: No me malinterpretes, me agrada estar cerca de Michale y hasta de Choco, pero…{** mordiéndose los labios}

 **-YOH: ¿?**

 **-ANNA: Siento que no tenemos tiempo para solo nosotros… tu sabes como en casa {** sonrojándose}

Yoh sonrió ampliamente, claro que sabia a lo que se refería Anna, el también extrañaba tener esos momentos tranquilos que eran solo Anna y el, no que nunca los tuvieran allí, solo que estando todos en una casa sin nada más que hacer que estar pendientes de Anna era difícil.

Yoh acogió a su esposa en sus brazos

 **-YOH: Cuando volvamos a casa compensaremos cada minuto**

Anna sonrió y recostó su cabeza con calma en el pecho de su esposo, la calidez del corazon de Yoh era casi como tranquilizante para la chica, la hacia olvidar todo lo que pasaba y sus demás preocupaciones

- **YOH: vamos a pasar tanto tiempo solo los dos que no vas a querer ni verme después jijiji**

 **-ANNA: Eres un tonto** {mirándolo con amor}, **no se ni por que insisto en pasar tiempo contigo**

 **-YOH:** {sonriendo} **hey soy tu esposo se supone que lo natural es que quieras pasar tiempo conmigo!**

 **-ANNA: jumm... quien lo dice?**

 **-YOH: Pues yo, jiji o no se, yo solo quiero pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con mi esposa, es lo más normal? Jiji**

Anna acaricio la cara de Yoh con amor, se preguntaba como podía ser tan feliz y la respuesta estaba justo frente a sus ojos.

 **-ANNA: Te amo**

 **-YOH: Creo que para mi la palabra amor se esta quedando corta, lo eres todo para mi Annita,** {besándola con delicadeza y lentitud} **espero que lo sepas y que puedas sentir todo lo que siento por ti**

Anna sonrió y volvió a besar a su esposo.

A unos cuantos metros Michael observaba desde la entrada de la sala la tierna escena, no queria entrometerse asi que se alejo cautelosamente sonriendo por lo tiernos que eran Anna e Yoh juntos; A decir verdad verlos asi tan enamorados y felices lo hacia pensar automáticamente en su prometida, Alice; el chico habia tratado de comunicarse con ella pero no habia tenido suerte, o bueno no suerte, Alice no habia querido contestar a sus llamadas, el la extrañaba y mucho por lo cual tomo un largo respiro y armándose de valor saco su teléfono marco el numero de Alice, pero como siempre…

 **-SISTEMA CORREO DE VOZ, HOLA SOY ALICE! EN ESTE MOMENTO NO PUEDO ATENDER DEJA TU MENSAJE Y TE LLAMARE CUANDO PUEDA, BESOS!**

- **MIKE** {al celular dejando un mensaje **} Alice por favor contesta, se que estas enojada y que tienes razones para estarlo pero… te extraño amor, yo quisiera verte no sabes cuanto… extraño tenerte cerca, tu voz, tu risa, tus besos…. Yo… simplemente te extraño…**

 **\- - - - BAR EN MANHATTAN- - -**

 **-ALICE: Umm…** {mirando el celular con molestia y algo de remordimiento}

 **-MIYU: Era el… el tal Michael de nuevo?**

Alice tomo un sorbo de su cocktel antes de responder

- **ALICE: Asi es**

 **-MIYU: AGHHH! HOMBRES! Solo te quieren cuando ya no te tienen**

Alice dio un largo suspiro, se encontraba muy triste por todo el tema de Michael, pero ella tenia que ser fuerte! O al menos a eso la incitaba su nueva amiga, Miyu.

 **-ALICE: Está vez dejo un mensaje**

 **-MIYU: QUE!? Y QUE DICE!? No piensas escucharlo!?**

Alice lo pensó por un momento, escuchar la voz de Mike la haría desmoronarse, más después de dos semanas de autocontrol para no hacerlo.

 **-ALICE: Yo… no lo sé…**

 **-MIYU: Ya se** {quitándole el teléfono de las manos **} yo lo escuchare primero y te dire si vale la pena que lo escuches!**

Miyu no espero la respuesta de Alice cuando ya estaba escuchando el mensaje..

 **-MIYU: MMM…ammm…mmmm… jummm**

 **-ALICE: Que! Que dice!?**

 **-MIYU: Dice que… lo tienes debajito de tus pies** {sonriendo ampliamente}

Alice la miro con duda

 **-MIYU: Mira escucha!** {Poniéndole el celular en el oído}

Alice sintió su corazón estrujarse con fuerza al oír la grabación, Mike sonaba, casi peor de lo que ella se sentía, pero aun así…

 **-ALICE: no… No quiero oir más {** cerrando el celular de golpe}… **el sabe donde estoy si tanto quiere verme pues que venga!**

 **-MIYU {** sonriendo} **Esa es la actitud! Además que tan esta ocupado con la fulana de la exnovia y sus amiguitos que apenas puede dejar un misero mensaje de 30 segundos!**

Alice agacho la mirada, ella no tenia muchas amigas, a decir verdad Anna era la más cercana, por eso cuando después del incidente en la cafetería hace unas semanas conoció y conecto tan bien con Miyu le habia contado sus problemas, especialmente por que de no hablar de ello con alguien la comerían viva desde adentro.

 **-ALICE:** {Tomando un largo sorbo de su cocktel} **Es cierto, pues espero que el se divierta mucho por que yo no pienso quedarme atrás**

Miyu sonrió y ordeno más bebidas, esas dos semanas habían sido más allá que fantásticas, se habia acercado a Alice, la mejor amiga de Anna y casi que la había puesto totalmente en su contra, claro que la situación no era para menos y más aun con Miyu llenándole la cabeza de cucarachas a la pobre Alice.


	10. antes de la tormenta!

Miyu volvió al campamento al siguiente día en la tarde, se habia enterado hace tiempo por Alice que Anna y los demás ya no se encontraban en la ciudad, y luego de indagar un poco en el campamento se entero de que Yoh y su compañía no se encontraba lejos de allí asi que después de pensarlo un poco, de una rápida visita…

- **MIYU: [Con que aquí se encuentran, la vieja casa de Michael… se de alguien que estará más que feliz de saberlo]** {sonrisa malévola viendo a lo lejos a Mike y Anna sentados en el jardín tomando el aire fresco y el sol}

Miyu no perdió para nada el tiempo y volvió a la ciudad con un nuevo objetivo.

 **DING DONG**

Alice abrió la puerta para encontrar a su amiga y compañera de fiesta al otro lado con una gran sonrisa.

 **-MIYU: Alice! Como sigues!?**

 **-ALICE: Puedes creer que aun con algo de resaca** {entrando y haciendo seguir a Miyu}

 **-MIYU: JIJIJI Claro que lo creo, nunca había bebido tanto como esa noche!**

 **-ALICE: JAJA si yo tampoco, y no creo que vuelva a hacerlo**

 **-MIYU: Y bien cuál es el plan de hoy? Quieres ir a comer algo, al cine, el museo?**

 **-ALICE: Ummm, no lo sé; creo que preferiría quedarme en casa**

 **-MIYU: Baahh! No seas aburrida, habiendo tanto que hacer afuera**

Alice la miro con un poco de cansancio, pero Miyu no se daría por vencida tan rápido

- **MIYU: O bueno… puedes simplemente quedarte aca a sentirte miserable tu sola**

 **-ALICE: Yo no me…**

 **-MIYU: Por favor Alice es más que obvio que estás aun afectada por el mensaje, no dejabas de repetir lo molesto y a la vez conmovedor que era la otra noche… y más que me lo hiciste escuchar como 100 veces**

 **-ALICE: JIJI si, lo siento… sabes que, tienes razón! no voy a ganar nada quedándome aquí a lamentarme y a pensar en eso, iré por mi abrigo**

Miyu sonrió ante la respuesta de la chica; una vez estuvieron en la entrada del edificio

- **PORTERO: Señorita Alice, como se encuentra?**

 **-ALICE: Muy bien gracias**

 **-PORTERO: Lamento molestarla, pero tiene correspondencia**

Alice recibió el sobre, tenía el logo de la empresa de Michael pero iba dirigida a ella, extraño

 **-MIYU: Y bien, no piensas abrirla?**

Alice la abrió aunque su cara no dejo la duda en ningún momento

 **-MIYU: sucede algo?**

 **-ALICE: Ummm, no lo sé… es una carta del escritorio de Michael** {mirando el papel membreteado}

 **-MIYU: ósea que es de él!?**

 **-ALICE: Supongo**

 **-MIYU: Y que dice!?**

 **-ALICE: Es solo una dirección, una de fuera de la ciudad en la parte rural**

 **-MIYU: ¿QUE!? Entonces eso significa que te está diciendo donde esta al fin y al cabo**

 **-ALICE: Supongo… aunque, no lo entiendo por qué de repente me lo diría después de todo lo que le insistí cuando se marcho?**

 **-MIYU: Bueno, a lo mejor se dio cuenta que no debía guardar secretos con su prometida… debe extrañarte en verdad mucho como decía en el mensaje** {gran sonrisa}

Alice sonrió ante la posibilidad

 **-MIYU: Aunque….**

Alice volteo a mirarla, su amiga parecía pensativa

 **-MIYU: No, no es nada** {sacudiendo su cabeza}

 **-ALICE: NO! DIME!**

 **-MIYU: Mmmm, no quiero meterme más que no conozco al tal Michael más que por lo que me has contado, pero… crees que eso sea una señal de que vayas para que arreglen las cosas?, después de todo por que más te daría la dirección?**

 **-ALICE: Cabe la posibilidad, aunque no quisiera ser yo la que va hasta alla, tal vez deba esperar a que vuelva y arreglar las cosas**

 **-MIYU: Si tal vez tengas razón, aunque quien sabe cuanto tiempo tarde y más… que pueda pasar mientras este alla… con su exnovia**

Alice frunció el ceño, la idea de Miyu era inquietante y no le agradaba, pero de que podía pasar algo, podía pasar algo desde su celoso y alimentado de odio punto de vista.

 **-ALICE: Ummm, creo que debo pensarlo… pero que tal si almorzamos y luego me ocupo de eso?**

Miyu sonrió a la chica

 **-MIYU: Claro!**

El resto del día pasó rápidamente, tanto en la ciudad como en el campo y así llego un nuevo día.

 **-YOH: Bien Annita ya me voy**

 **-ANNA: Asegúrate de conseguir todo lo de la lista**

 **-YOH: Claro que sí, no te preocupes; aunque tenga que ir a todas las tiendas en el país conseguiré los dulces y todo lo que tú y el bebe quieran!**

Anna sonrió, Yoh no solo era un excelente esposo, sino que sería un excelente padre. El castaño se agacho un poco para besar a su esposa.

- **YOH: Volveremos en cuanto podamos, Michael se quedará pendiente mientras**

 **-ANNA: Si si, por mi que lo llevaran con ustedes… es un tanto molesto tener que lidiar con su preocupación y problemas amorosos**

- **YOH: JIJI Trata de entenderlo Annita, el pobre no se lleva la mejor suerte en el amor**

Anna dio un largo suspiro, eso era muy relativo; Michael podría simplemente ir y arreglarse con Alice, si no fuera tan testarudo y estuviera empecinado en ayudarla mientras estuviera en América.

 **-ANNA: Bueno ve y… regresa pronto** {pequeña sonrisa y poniendo su mano en su vientre} **te estaremos esperando**

Yoh le dio otro beso a Anna en la frente, acaricio su vientre y se marcho con Chocolove.

Anna estuvo casi toda la mañana después de eso en su habitación hasta la hora del almuerzo.

- **MIKE: Anna, la comida está lista** {llamándola desde abajo}

Anna bajo pero no encontró nada en la cocina, ni en el comedor… donde diablos estaba Michael y su comida?

 **-MIKE: Ejemm ejemmm**

Anna volteo y vio que el chico estaba frente a la puerta que daba al patio

 **-MIKE: Creí que seria bueno un cambio de ambiente, como por variar**

Anna siguió al rubio hasta afuera, el almuerzo como siempre se veía majestuoso, definitivamente Michael mejoraba y se superaba más cada día como chef. El chico habia arreglado la mesa del jardín para el almuerzo, era una grata sorpresa por lo cual Anna le regalo una sonrisa y se sentó a la mesa, Michael la ayudo a sentarse como todo un caballero y luego se sentó frente a ella.

 **-MIKE: Mira lo que encontré en la bodega**

El chico levanto una botella de vino tinto

 **-MIKE: Si mal no recuerdo, uno de tus favoritos** {inclinando la botella para servirle}

Anna tapo su copa para evitar que lo sirviera, ella no podía beber en su estado.

 **-ANNA: Emm no, déjalo, no tengo muchas ganas hoy**

El chico la miro con duda, Anna nunca rechazaba un delicioso vino, es más cuando se sentía mal o agobiada era la cura perfecta.

 **-ANNA** {viendo la cara de duda de Mike} **Acabo de tomar unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, el alcohol podría cortar el efecto**

 **-MIKE: Claro** {sirviéndose en su copa **}… bueno, hace mucho no pasábamos un rato solos tu y yo, cuéntame… que hay de nuevo?, exceptuando el reishi, la aparición del loco hermano de Yoh y el hecho de que estemos atrapados en esta casa por un tiempo** {sonriéndole a la chica}

Anna sonrió ante el comentario de Mike, era cierto, hace mucho no pasaban un rato tranquilo solos los dos, era algo que a veces llegaba a extrañar. Anna y Mike charlaron, comieron y rieron como hace mucho no lo hacían, era bueno ver que la conversación podía fluir aun después de tanto tiempo.

A unos pocos kilómetros de allí una hermosa chica buscaba la dirección de la casa mientras manejaba.

 **-ALICE: [que será este sitio?, es bastante apartado de la ciudad, y de todo… umm esa debe ser la casa, no hay ninguna otra cerca]**

Alice parqueo frente a la casa y bajo del vehículo, se acerco a la puerta y golpeo repetidas veces, pero nada.

 **-ALICE [Umm, que extraño, parece que no hay nadie… ops… pero la puerta parece estar abierta** {girando la chapa} **]**

 **\- - - DENTRO DE LA CASA - - -**

 **-ANNA: jajaja no puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso al contador!**

 **-MIKE: Se lo tenía bien merecido jeje, pero si debiste ver su cara**

 **-ANNA: Eres de lo peor jajaja** {sosteniendo su estomago ya que había reído bastante}

 **-MIKE: Aprendi de la mejor jeje, creo que en ese momento el pobre hasta te extraño a ti y tus maltratos… {** Empezando a levantarse y los platos}

 **-ANNA: Déjame hacerlo a mi, después de todo tu cocinaste y arreglaste la mesa**

 **-MIKE: Woww, es amabilidad lo que estoy detectando?** {mirada de sorpresa molestandola}

 **-ANNA: Si, pero ni te acostumbres**

 **-MIKE: Jaja no nunca…**

 **-ANNA: Creo que no habia tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo pero… gracias; por todo lo que estas haciendo… en verdad eres un gran amigo**

 **-MIKE: Es lo menos que puedo hacer Anna, tu sabes lo mucho que te quiero… ya sabes, como amiga jeje no te ilusiones ;P**

 **-ANNA: Jaja Callate**

 **-MIKE: Esto amerita… un abrazo!**

 **-ANNA: Ummm… tu no cambias ¬¬**

Mike hizo cara de perrito para molestar a la rubia

 **-ANNA: Bien … que sea rápido ¬¬**

El chico sonrió y le ofreció un abrazo a su amiga, por los viejos tiempos, por el momento que acababan de pasar, en señal de soporte por la situación y por el aprecio que le tenia; pero eso no era claro para la espectadora que acababa de llegar.

 **-ALICE: QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO!** {viendo a Mike y Anna abrazados, el vino y mesa perfectamente arreglada como para una comida de solo dos}

 **-MIKE: Alice?** {cara de duda y soltando a Anna} **pero como es que…**

La atención de Michael duro poco en su novia cuando escucho como un plato de rompía, el chico giro enseguida y vio a la rubia tratando de sostenerse de la mesa mientras con la otra mano se sujetaba la cabeza, parecía que le dolía y mucho.

 **-MIKE: Anny! Estas bien? {** agachándose a ayudarla}

 **-ALICE: PERO ESTO YA ES EL COLMO! NO SOLO ES QUE TU YA NO PUEDES NI SIMULAR FRENTE A MI SINO QUE AHORA MAGICAMENTE APENAS LOS ENCUENTRO EN LA ESCENITA MÁS ROMANTICA QUE PUDE A TI TE DA UN ATAQUE DE QUIEN SABE QUE! BRAVO ¡ BRAVO** {aplaudiendo irónicamente}

Mike miró a Alice pero sin soltar a Anna, su novia se veía bastante molesta, y por como entendía que funcionaba el reishi debía ser eso lo que estaba afectando a Anna.

 **-MIKE: YA ALICE! POR FAVOR**

 **-ALICE: POR FAVOR! POR FAVOR!? EL FAVOR TE LO DEBERIA PEDIR YO A TI! POR FAVOR DEJA DE SER TAN DESCARADO Y DE MENTIRME, QUE DESDE CUANDO ESTÁN EN ESTO? DESDE QE VOLVISTE A AMERICA O YA VENIA DESDE ANTES! SON UNOS DESVERGONZADOS**

Anna sentía el odio, el dolor, la envidia en Alice crecer cada segundo, era bastante doloroso para ella y más por que le dolia también saber que su amiga, su mejor amiga sufria al parecer por su casusa, sin mencionar la desconfianza que le tenia, como era posible?

 **-ANNA: Yo… tengo que salir de aquí** {entrando como pudo a la casa sosteniendo su cabeza y sudando mucho}

 **-ALICE: QUE! NO SEÑORA! ME VAS A DECIR LA VERDAD YA MISMO ANNA KYOYAMA! AL MENOS ESO ME DEBES! {** siguiendo a Anna muy enojada}

Michael no sabia que hacer asi que lo primero que hizo al entrar tras las chicas a la casa fue sujetar a Alice, tenia que alejarla de Anna enseguida.

 **-ALICE: TU QUITAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA! COMO PUDISTE…**

Algo sucedia, las ventanas, los muebles, todo en la habitación empezaba a temblar, primero muy levemente y luego con mucha violencia…

- **ALICE: Pero qu…**

Varias lámparas cayeron al piso, las bombillas reventaron y aunque no hubiera ninguna ventana abierta una fuerte corriente de aire empezo a correr por todo el cuarto

 **-MIKE: Anna! ANNA!** {Acercándose y tambaleando lentamente a la chica que estaba arrodillada en el piso temblando}

- **ALICE: Que es lo que sucede?**

Para Alice puede que no fuera claro, pero para Mike que era parte del mundo sobre natural era bastante claro, y más ahora que estaba frente a sus ojos

 **-MIKE: no puede ser… un Oni**

Uno de los peores temores no solo de Anna sino de Michael acababa de ocurrir, Anna habia creado un oni, y no era nada pequeño, era al menos del tamaño de un adulto, es decir del tamaño de Michael; y el oni no espero ni un segundo de su creación para empezar su ataque.

 **-ALICE: AAAAA! QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE!** {muy asustada}

Ante los ojos de Alice el cuarto empezaba a destruirse solo, sillas, estantes, todo volaba y se rompia al golper la pared o el piso con gran fuerza y velocidad.

 **-ANNA:** {aun en el piso y muy agotada} **sacala de aquí** …

Mike miro a Alice y luego a Anna

 **-ANNA: Si no lo haces saldrá lastimada**

Michael no sabia que hacer pero lo siguiente que sucedió lo obligo a decidir

 **-ANNA: Mmmmm…mmmm… aaaa!**

Anna parecia estar en bastante dolor de nuevo y por como se veía el panorama, estaba apunto de crearse otro demonio!

- **ANNA: Es… el miedo de Alice… son bastantes emociones**

 **-MIKE: Pero… no puedo solo…**

 **-ANNA: SACALA DE AQUÍ!**

Michael se paro, esquivo al demonio que destruía la habitación, corrió hasta Alice y la jalo fuera de allí ya que la chica parecía congelada por el pánico.

Un segundo demonio se creo, no tan grande como el primero pero aun asi bastante imponente. Anna observo el rededor tenia que hacer algo y ya, especialmente por que parecia ser que los demonios irían tras Michael y Alice

 **-ANNA: Oigan ustedes dos** {levantándose con esfuerzo} **váyanse al infierno**! {arrojándoles unas estatuillas de la mesa}

Los demonios emprendieron su ataque contra Anna, la cual apenas y tuvo suerte de quitarse del camino.

 **-ANNA [necesito defenderme, pero como..?]**

Al otro lado de la habitación estaba la respuesta a sus plegarias, o casi…

 **-ANNA: [1080… mm mmmm… lo purifique tan solo hace dos días, pero aun asi… no quisiera usarlo, no en este estado]**

Uno de los demonios levanto el pedazo de mesa tras el cual estaba escondida Anna, no dejándole otra opcion a la chica más que correr… correr por su vida, hacia el rosario de los 1080.

 **\- - - FUERA DE LA MANSION - - -**

 **-MIKE: Alice reacciona!** {agitándola para sacarla del estado de shock} ALICE! ALICE!

 **-ALICE: AAAA!? Tu viste… tu viste lo que paso alla adentro!?**

 **-MIKE: si, lo vi… Alice… por favor tienes que irte de aquí cuanto antes** {tomandola de las manos y mirándola a los ojos}

 **-ALICE: Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes y llamar.. a la policía… los bomberos… no se a quien** {empezando a ir hacia el carro}

Michael solo la observo antes de empezar a volver a la casa

 **-ALICE: QUE CREES QUE HACES! NO PUEDES VOLVER ALLI! ES PELIGROSO! {** jalando a Mike para detenerlo}

 **-MIKE: Tengo que hacerlo, Anna se encuentra allí**

La mirada de Alice temblo un poco, claro que estaba muy molesta, más alla de molesta, pero no queria tampoco que algo le pasara a Anna.

 **-ALICE: Lo mejor será llamar a la policía, ellos se harán cargo… es muy peligroso que entres!**

Alice contuvo a Michael lo que más pudo, pero al final el se soltó de su agarre y entró de nuevo a la mansión, se escuchaban fuertes golpes en el estudio, el sitio donde habia dejado a Anna y a los demonios; Michael se apresuro a volver pero cuando lo hizo apenas y alcanzo a ver como Anna llegaba al rosario de los 1080 y lo situaba en modo de ataque frente a ella

 **-MIKE: ANNA NO!**

Anna estaba bastante cansada y asustada, no queria usar el rosario, en verdad no! pero que otra opcion tenia; apenas y empezo a llamar la fuerza del rosario para usarlo como arma una gran ola de energía se expandió golpeando a Michael y a los demonios.

 **-ANNA: [Que… que..esta pasando?]**

\- - - CAMPAMENTO DE HAO - - -

Hao se encontraba entrenando tranquilamente cuando…

 **-OPACHO** {apareciendo rápidamente} **Señor Hao…**

Hao solo tuvo que mirar a Opacho para saber lo que queria decirle, su semblante pacifico cambio enseguida

 **-HAO: Mmm… creo que los planes han cambiado** {poniéndose su poncho y desapareciendo}

\- - - DE VUELTA A LA MANSION - - -

Tal como habia sucedido hace unas semanas en Central Park, el cuerpo de Anna empezaba a sentir la enorme carga de energía que le transmitía el rosario, era demasiada y era… muy oscura. El aura de Anna empiezo a cambiar y a tornarse totalmente negra; esto era lo peor que les podía pasar a Anna y Mike, pero definitivamente lo mejor para los dos demonios, que ahora empezaban a aumentar rápidamente de tamaño.

No muy lejos de allí iban volviendo en carro Yoh y Choco

-YOH: Sientes… sientes eso?

-CHOCO: Si! Fue como un enorme escalofrio! Brrr….

Los dos chicos se miraron y Choco que iba manejando simplemente acelero el paso, no les gustaba ese sentimiento y menos que parecia aumentar entre más se acercaban a la mansión

-YOH: Esa… es Alice? Pero… que hace aquí?

Yoh y Choco se bajaron enseguida frente a la casa, Alice parecia histérica hablando por celular

-YOH: Alice que sucede? Que haces aquí?

Alice colgó el teléfono y entre lagrimas y casi que histeria se arrojo hacia Yoh

 **-ALICE: YOH! TIENESQUEHACERALGOMICHAELYANNAESTANADENTROYESUNALOCURALASCOSASSEESTANROMPIENDOSOLASYLAPOLICIANOMECREEPORFAVORHASALGOYA!**

Choco e Yoh se miraron con seriedad, apenas y habían entendido lo que la chica dijo pero no podían quedarse allí tenían que averiguar que pasaba adentro. Apenas y tocaron la manija de la puerta de entrada cuando toda la puerta colapso, el interior de la casa era un desastre, las paredes estaban rotal, todo estaba hecho trizas, parecia que un tornado habia entrado a la casa y la verdad, un tornado hubiera sido mucho mejor.

 **-CHOCO: Parece ser que la energía y los ruidos vienen del estudio** {haciendo su posesión y corriendo}

Yoh hizo lo mismo enseguida; cuando llegaron al estudio el panorama era tétrico! Michael luchaba como podía contra un enorme demonio, mientras el otro intentaba llegar a Anna que estaba arrodillada en el piso sosteniendo su cabeza con fuerza, la chica debía de estar en un campo de energía por que los golpes del enorme demonio parecían detener siempre a unos metros de ella.

 **-YOH: ANNA!** {corriendo hacia ella}

Choco decidió auxiliar a Mike, el demonio lo tenia contra la pared y en bastante mal estado. Yoh por su parte no pudo llegar a su esposa ya que el demonio giro enseguida y retomo su ataque siendo el su objetivo ahora.

Yoh no podía creer el tamaño del demonio, era casi igual de grande al que Anna creo cuando se conocieron en Osore en su juventud, y ahora habían dos y tras unos cuantos golpes que recibió lo supo, eran sustancialmente mucho más poderosos.

 **-YOH [tengo que hacer algo pero ya, necesito llegar a Anna]**

Anna sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar la energía era demasiada!, pero como! Si hace unos días que habia purificado el rosario y no habia sentido esa sobrecarga, no entendía lo que pasaba. Un muy conocido grito la saco de sus cavilaciones.

 **-YOH: AAAAA!** {Recibiendo un golpe}

 **-ANNA: yoh…** {Intentando pararse}

Yoh era golpeado mientras Choco y Mike apenas y mantenían la pelea con el otro demonio, las cosas pintaban mal, muy muy mal… Anna miro el rosario en sus manos, tenia que usarlo, tenia que ser capaz de contolar ese poder, era la única escapatoria que tenían.

Choco y Mike peleaban con todo lo que tenían, Michael estaba bastante golpeado ya teniendo en cuenta que habia mantenido la pelea desde antes que sus amigos llegaran. Otro golpe a Michael y este salio volando contra un enorme espejo

 **-CHOCO: Guerito! Estas bien!** {esquivando al demonio}

Mike intentaba levantarse pero estaba bastante herido, uno de los fragmentos del espejo roto de habia incrustado en una de sus piernas, era muy muy doloroso.

 **-MIKE: Necesitamos acabar con esto ya, por que estoy seguro que en cuestion de minutos ya no podre ni caminar** {creando la posesión de sus Ozes de nuevo}

Choco lo miro con seriedad y asintió

 **-CHOCO: A la cuenta de tres le damos con too lo que tenemos!** {Situándose junto a Mike y viendo que el demonio corria a envestirlos} **1….2…**

- **MIKE: 3! AAAAAA!**

Los chicos liberaron todo su poder cuando el demonio estuvo solo a unos pasos y fue un milagro que funcionara porque de no ser asi, hubieran muerto aplastados por el enorme demonio.

Michael cayó agotado en el piso y con cuidado retiro el enorme fragmento de su pierna

 **-MIKE: Aghh genial ya no puedo caminar**

Choco apenas y lo miro, se encontraba golpeado y muy cansado, pero aun asi en mucho mejor estado que Michael, el moreno miro hacia al frente Yoh peleaba con todo lo que tenia contra el demonio y Anna parecía intentar pararse, tenia que ayudarlos… sin embargo un enorme temblor lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- **CHOCO: Oh oh! Parece que esta casa se va a venir abajo en cualquier momento!**

 **-MIKE** {intentando pararse} **tenemos que sacar a Anna de aquí y ayudar a Yoh**

Choco lo miro con preocupación, en verdad tenían que hacerlo pero no seria tan fácil

- **CHOCO: Yo lo haré pero primero** {ayudando a parar a Mike} **tengo que sacarte a ti de aquí**

 **-MIKE: Yo puedo solo** {haciendo cara de fuerte pero pasando grueso}

- **CHOCO: Yo… no lo creo**

 **-MIKE: Solo dejam…**

 **-CHOCO: No hay tiempo para discutir** {poniendo a Mike en su espalda **} te sacare de aquí y luego volveré a ayudarlos** {esquivando un pedazo de techo que casi los aplasta}

Anna pudo ver de medio lado la situación de Choco y Mike, bueno un problema menos, pero luego miro a su mayor preocupación, Yoh… el castaño estaba siendo golpeado bastante por el demonio y por desgracia los ataques de Yoh parecían no tener mayor efecto en el demonio. La rubia dio un largo suspiro y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba sujeto el rosario frente a ella.

 **BANG!**

Yoh acaba de atravesar lo que quedaba de una pared luego de ser golpeado por el enorme demonio

 **-ANNA [Yoh por favor se fuerte] {** temblando y con el rosario frente para usarlo}

Anna se concentro lo mejor que pudo, debía lanzar un ataque al demonio, pero tenia que ser no solo poderoso sino que certero por que casi no le quedaba fuerza o energía. La chica sentía como la energía se acumulaba y recorría su cuerpo, era el momento por lo cual bajo el escudo que la protegía y lanzo el ataque.

Yoh apenas y se habia logrado volver a poner de pie y veía al enorme demonio acercarse lentamente,

 **-AMIDA** {desde la espada} **Amo yoh se encuentra bien?**

- **YOH: No te preocupes Amidamaru, yo estoy bien…me preocupa Anna**

Yoh la vio a lo lejos con el rosario, eso le causo curiosidad, que estaba haciendo? La pregunta se respondió a los pocos segundos cuando del rosario se creo otra onda negra, pero esta era mucho más grande y oscura que la primera con la que habían crecido los demonios

 **-ANNA: [No puede ser!... no puedo controlar la energia]**

La onda negra no solo golpeo al demonio y lo desapareció sino que golpeo y destruyo TODO a su paso, incluyendo a Yoh. Yoh fue golpeado con la misma intensidad que el demonio por lo cual salio volando y golpeo con fuerza una de las columnas de la casa que enseguida se vino abajo

 **-ANNA [NO!} YOHH!** {tratando de ir hacia el}

Sin embargo la construcción empezo a colapsar definitiva y totalmente, Anna solo pudo ver como una enorme pared caia sobre los escombros donde de por si ya habia quedado enterrado Yoh antes de perder la consciencia, habia sido demasiado para ella.

Fuera de la mansión Choco que se disponía a entrar vio como frente a el lo poco que quedaba de la puerta se caia impidiendo su entrada.

 **-CHOCO: NO! YOH! ANNA!**

Mike y Alice que estaban un poco más retirados miraban con temor y dolor la escena

 **-MIKE: NOOO! ANNA! YOH!** {intentando pararse}


	11. no puede haberseido

**PERDON! JEJE A DECIR VERDAD HAN PASADO DEMASIADAS COSAS Y SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO LA EXISTENCIA DE LA HISTORIA HASTA QUE RECIBI UN REVIEW HACE UNOS DÌAS JEJE, EN TODO CASO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN PEQUEÑO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

 **-AMIDA: AMO YOH! AMO YOH! AMO YOH!**

Yoh sentía bastante dolor en sus extremidades y a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, además la voz de su fiel espíritu acompañante seguía muy presenteen su mente, aunque no supiera con exactitud de donde viniera… hasta que…

 **-AMIDA: Amo YOH! SE ENCUENTRA BIEN!?**

Yoh se levantó con rapidez y miró alrededor, el ambiente era extrañamente desolador; se encontraba en una pequeña habitación, un tanto rustica y muy simple. Alice estaba sentada en un sofá a unos metros de él llorando desconsoladamente y sosteniendo sus rodillas casi que temblando, mientras que Michael trataba de contenerla aun cuando era obvio que el se encontraba en un estado mucho más que deplorable al estar totalmente vendado y lleno de heridas por doquier. La mirada del castaño examino rápidamente el lugar, buscando algo… o mejor dicho a alguien. Yoh no pudo ni empezar a exteriorizar sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió llamando la atención de los presentes.

 **MIKE: Y bien?**

El recién llegado respondió en principio con una leve negación con su cabeza, y luego respondió sin aire y casi que con pena

 **-CHOCO: Ni el menor rastro**

Choco vio como Yoh se encontraba ahora consciente, no sabía si alegrarse o sentirse más triste aun por lo que de seguro vendría

 **-YOH: Donde está Anna?** {Preguntado con seriedad}

Choco y Mike se miraron entre si, no sabían que responder por que en realidad… no lo sabían.

- **AMIDA: Amo Yoh primero díganos como se siente?** {dicho con tristeza y tratando de evadir la pregunta}

 **-YOH: Donde esta Anna?** {más serio aun y empezando a levantarse con dificultad}

Choco corrió a ayudarlo, en el estado que estaba Yoh difícilmente lo lograría

 **-CHOCO: Brody creo que es mejor que te sientes… para lo que tenemos que decirte**

Yoh no podía dejar de sudar frio, sentía su corazón latir a mil revoluciones por segundo y aun asi parecía ser que la sangre no circulaba por su cuerpo… que donde diablos estaba Anna? ¡¿Y por que nadie parecía querer responder?

Los sollozos de Alice aumentaron de volumen haciendo que Mike la abrazara con fuerza y cerrara los ojos como tratando de contener tanto su dolor como el de la chica. Choco sabía que era hora de que Yoh se enterara de lo que sucedía, era su deber como amigo.

 **-CHOCO: Mira Yoh, no sé si recuerdas lo que sucedió hace unos cuantos días?**

Yoh lo miró como si estuviera loco

 **-YOH: Dias? Pero a que te refieres? Que cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente porque si a lo que te refieres es a lo que sucedió en la mansión con los demonios y con An….**

Choco solo asintió

 **-CHOCO: Eso fue hace ya 2 días brody, desde entonces te trajimos aquí para cuidarte… estabas en un estado… no muy bueno**

- **YOH: ESO NO IMPORTA SOLO DIME DONDE ESTA ANNA!?** {Sudando mucho y tomando con fuerza el cuello de la camisa de Choco}

Choco se soltó el agarre de Yoh que no era muy fuerte ya que el castaño aún estaba bastante débil

- **CHOCO: Yoh cálmate, lo que pasa es que … ese dia cuando colapso la mansión por la batalla…**

Yoh no podía recordar el colapso total de la mansión, solo el golpe que había recibido y que lo había mandado contra una de las enormes columnas que después se desplomo sobre el.

 **-CHOCO: tú y la güerita seguían adentro…**

El corazón de Yoh se iba a desembocar, el relato no iba en una buena dirección, el lo sentía

 **-CHOCO: Asi que en cuanto pudimos empezamos a buscarlos en los escombros, nos tomó un par de minutos encontrarte a ti ya que Amidamaru mantuvo un escudo que evito que los muros y el concreto te aplastaran y pudimos sentir esa energía por leve que fuera… sin embargo** {pasando saliva pesadamente y mirando al suelo} **no encontramos ni la más mínima señal de Anna… no ese dìa, no ayer ni tampoco hoy**

Yoh sintió que el mundo se le venía encima

 **-YOH: Que quieres decir con que no hay señal de ella? A lo mejor no buscaron bien!**

 **-CHOCO** :{mirándolo con tristeza} **Yoh te lo juro que he hecho hasta lo imposible, casi que levante todas las piedras del sitio… y no hay nada**

 **-YOH: Pero… eso es… imposible**

 **-CHOCO: Yo… lo lamento mucho Yoh**

Los ojos de Yoh empezaron a sentirse muy pesados y cargados de lágrimas, además su boca se sentía seca y su cabeza muy pesada.

- **YOH: No… Anna debe estar bien…. Yo mismo ire a buscarla**

Choco no quiso intentar ni detenerlo, sabía que en su estado no llegaría lejos, pero no sabía que màs decirle, a decir verdad era muy extraño, por mucho que le pesara aceptarlo la mayor probabilidad era que Anna estuviera muerta al fin y al cabo no solo uso demasiada energía de golpe sino que había estado en pleno derrumbe, pero por que no aparecía siquiera su cuerpo?

Mike y Alice miraron entre sus lágrimas a Yoh, si a ellos les dolía la situación como lo hacía, ni sabrían como lidiaría Yoh con ella, para ellos era también más que obvio que Anna ya no hacia parte de ese mundo, no después de ver el terrible colapso de la mansión y menos al no haber ni rastro de su cuerpo

 **\- - - EN UN LUGAR NO MUY LEJANO - - - -**

Hao se encontraba sentado en pose de meditación hasta que alguien llego e interrumpió su concentración.

- **HAO: Y bien?** {aun con los ojos cerrados y en la pose}

 **-OPACHO: Parece ser que será cuestión de unas horas más para que recupere la consciencia**

 **-HAO:** {mirándolo ahora} **y en cuanto a su estado?**

 **-OPACHO: El medico dice que es delicado por el esfuerzo que hizo su cuerpo al concentrar tanta energía, pero que si tiene un buen cuidado y reposo no habrá problema alguno**

Hao suspiro hondamente y miro al cielo estrellado, el destino era extraño pero parecía querer favorecer a esa creatura que aún no nacía… no hacia parte de sus planes, pero en realidad no le preocupaba, no interferiría, tal vez hasta seria de ayuda…

 **-HAO: Avísame apenas despierte**

Opacho hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció enseguida.

 **\- - - DE VUELTA CON YOH - - -**

No sabían cómo, ni de donde había sacado la fuerza, pero Yoh había logrado volver hasta la mansión, bueno los escombros de esta; no estaban muy lejos en realidad, se había hospedado en un pueblo a tan solo unos pocos kilómetros.

Durante toda la noche con la ayuda de Choco y un muy mal herido y casi inválido Mike buscaron, movieron cada piedra del lugar, y tal como Choco lo había dicho, o había ni la más mínima señal de la chica.

El sol empezaba a ponerse, un nuevo día empezaba… para muchos, pero no para todos. El castaño no podía creer lo que sucedía, el dolor de su cuerpo no era nada con el dolor que sentía en su pecho…. Para el era el fin del mundo, de su mundo; No pudiendo más Yoh se dejó caer de rodillas entre los escombros bajo la triste mirada de sus amigos y su fiel espíritu acompañante.

 **-YOH:** {Dicho al principio como un susurro casi que para el mismo} **por qué?... por qué?... POOOORRR QUEEEEE!?** {Empezando a gritar y golpear el piso suelo con fuerza}

Choco, Mike y Amidamaru no intervinieron, el castaño necesitaba desahogarse, además ¿Qué podrían decirle que lo hiciera sentirse mejor?, ni ellos lo sabían. Yoh grito y golpeo el suelo por horas, hasta que su energía desfalleció y de paso el.

 **\- - - CAMPAMENTO DE HAO - - -**

Hao se encontraba desayunando en compañía de algunos de sus aliados, no eran más de las 8 de la mañana cuando

 **-OPACHO: Hao-sama**

Hao no tuvo ni que mirar al pequeño para saber que sucedía, por lo cual bajo su plato con rapidez y se dirigió a una de las carpas.

Todos los demás se quedaron solo observando el sitio por el que su maestro se había ido, no era muy común ver al gran Hao Asakura afanado, era bastante extraño, pero ninguno era nada para cuestionar a su maestro y su actuar.

En cuanto Hao entro a la tienda vio como la persona en la cama se movía con dificultad, parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla por el semblante en su rostro, asi que decidió sentarse y esperar a que ella sola despertara, lo cual no tomo mas que unos pocos minutos.

 **-ANNA : no….{** tomando aire como si se estuviera ahogando y sentándose de golpe}

La rubia se despertó de golpe y miro alrededor, donde se encontraba ahora y que había sucedido en la mansión… lo último que podía recordar era…

 **-ANNA: Yoh** ….{Mirando al chico frente a ella que la miraba con extrañeza y un tanto de molestia **}**

 **-HAO: Entonces salvo tu vida y esa es la forma en que me agradeces, confundiéndome con ese gusano y ofendiéndome pff {** pequeña sonrisa altanera}

No tomo mas de una milésima de segundo para Anna entender que lo que sus ojos querían ver no era lo que en verdad veían… la chica se alejó lo que más pudo y apretó la cobija que la cubría como tratando e protegerse

- **ANNA:** **TU? PERO… QUE DEMONIOS! QUE HACES AQUÍ!?**

 **-HAO: jaja Cálmate Anna, que no sabes que una mujer en tu estado {** mirando fijamente el vientre de la chica} **no debe tener ese tipo de sobresaltos**

Anna se tensiono mucho más haciendo que apretara con aun más fuerza la cobija y cubriendo su vientre.

 **-ANNA: Tu… que... como es que sabes eso?** {Empezando a sudar frio y empezando a mirar al rededor algo que le sirviera para defenderse}

 **-HAO: Jaja por favor Anna, para mi en este mundo no hay secretos…. Ni siquiera los que tu guardas… jaja no hablando en serio, el medico que te atendió me lo dijo** {poniéndose un poco mas serio}

Anna lo miro como tratando de entender lo que decía, como que medico? Y por que Hao llevaría un medico que la ayudara? Es mas por que Hao la ayudaba? Había dicho que le había salvado la vida o se lo había imaginado?

 **-HAO: Deberias ser mas cuidadosa sabes, una mujer no solo en estado de embarazo sino que con reishi, suena a bastantes problemas**

El comentario de Hao la hizo reaccionar en seguida, el reishi; y como un baldado de agua congelada los recuerdos llegaron a ella, todos los horribles recuerdos de antes de llegar allì, especialmente el ultimo que tiene de Yoh siendo arrojado lejos por sus poderes al tiempo que el gran demonio era destruido por estos también.

 **-ANNA: Donde esta Yoh?** {mirando con seriedad a Hao}

Hao se acomodó en la silla frente a la cama de la chica, estudio su cara, y luego de un gran suspiro y casi que con lastima respondió

- **HAO: Creo que puedes hacerte una idea, después de lo que sucedió… si es que lo recuerdas**

Recordarlo? Ese horrible recuerdo estaría quemado en su memoria por siempre, un recuerdo en que Yoh salía gravemente lastimado por su culpa.

- **ANNA: DONDE ESTA YOH! SOLO DIMELO**

Hao dio otro largo suspiro y mirándola con lastima

- **HAO: Yoh está muerto**

Anna sintió como si algo dentro de ella se quebrara, lo que decía Hao no podía ser, no podía ser cierto

- **ANNA: Mientes** {mirándolo con odio}

 **-HAO: No tengo porque hacerlo… además creo que tu misma sabes que es cierto**

Anna no sabía que responder a eso, después de los eventos ocurridos era algo bastante probable; Anna trataba de controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, detestaba llorar, detestaba verse vulnerable, especialmente frente a alguien como Hao Asakura; por lo cual la chica empezó a intentar ponerse de pie.

 **-HAO: Yo de ti no me movería mucho** {mirándola con tranquilidad}

Anna no pudo ni terminar de apoyar uno de sus pies en el suelo cuando sintió una fuerte punzada en su abdomen, lo suficientemente intensa para hacerla retomar su posición en la cama

 **-HAO: El doctor dijo que debías guardar total reposo**

La rubia miro con odio al shaman del fuego, desde cuando a el le importaba en algo su suerte o más aun la de su hijo! La mirada de Anna lo decía todo por lo cual el castaño solo respondió como quitándole importancia al asunto

 **-HAO: Hey yo solo digo lo que dijo el médico, si quieres tomar el consejo alla tu y tu bebe.**

Anna no sabia que hacer, nunca quiso en la vida algo tanto como salir corriendo de allí, salir corriendo para alejarse de Hao y mas importante aun, para encontrar a Yoh, el simplemente no podía estar muerto, no podía.

- **ANNA: Quiero irme de aquí… donde sea que este… quiero ir… a buscar a Yoh**

 **-HAO: Ya te lo dije… Yoh esta…**

La mirada de Anna parecía empezar a quebrarse por lo cual el shaman de fuego decidio no repetir lo dicho sobre su otra mitad…

 **-ANNA: No te creo…**

- **HAO: Mira Anna a mi esto me gusta tan poco como a ti… {** Parándose y empezando a caminar de lado a lado como pensando en algo muy importante **}, a decir verdad esperaba poder absorber a Yoh como lo tenía planeado desde un inicio, pero por desgracias las cosas no se dieron asi…** {Deteniéndose y clavando la mirada en la chica}

Anna bajo la mirada, lo que decía Hao parecía tener sentido, o al menos sonaba mucho como algo que el psicópata shaman de fuego querria.

 **-HAO: Yoh murió por que era débil y no pudo ayudarte a controlar el reishi**

 **-ANNA: No, eso no es..**

 **-HAO: Si bla bla… cierto… entonces si no lo es Anna dime por que fue? Si Yoh hubiera podido derrotar a los demonios, si hubiera podido contrarrestar esa ola de energía no hubiera sido todo diferente?**

Anna se quedó en silencio, lo que decía Hao sonaba mucho como sus recuerdos, pero aun asi… si alguien era culpable no era Yoh, era ella.

- **ANNA: Largo…** {dicho suavemente}

Hao la miro con mayor intensidad, la chica parecía hablar para si mism, además miraba con total concentración hacia el piso haciéndole imposible ver su mirada.

 **-ANNA: LARGO!**

Hao la miro con tristeza, los sentimientos de Anna empezaban a ser muy fuertes y un tanto agobiantes

 **-ANNA: LARGATE! QUE NO ENTIENDES LARGOOO DE AQUÍ**! {Girándose contra la pared para que no la viera}

 **-HAO: Como sea… {dando la vuelta para irse} solo una advertencia te encuentras en mi campamento, te traje aquí porque necesitabas atención, pero no eres una prisionera así que si lo que quieres hacer es irte cuando te sientas en condiciones solo hazlo…**

Anna no dijo nada, solo espero a que Hao abandonara el lugar para empezar a sollozar con fuerza y dificultad.

Hao se alejó con lentitud de la tienda, pero su semblante paso de uno tranquilo a uno un tanto más animado,y casi que sonriente; tal vez sus planes no serian como los preparo en un principio por culpa de la estúpida intervención de Miyu, pero eso no quitaba que podrían salir bien y hasta mucho mejor.

- **HAO: Opacho**

Opacho aparecio enseguida frente al shaman de fuego

- **HAO: Asegurate de cubrir la presencia de Yoh hasta nueva orden**

 **-OPACHO: Si Hao-sama**

 **-HAO: Y también, encárgate de que no siga merodeando los escombros de esa mansión, de seguro Anna querrá ir a cerciorarse ella misma de que en verdad el estúpido de Yoh ya no se encuentra en este mundo**

Opacho hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció para cumplir las ordenes de su amo cuanto antes.


	12. dias dificiles

Después de que Hao dejo la tienda de Anna sintiéndose bastante complacido por como estaban saliendo las cosas:

- **HAO: Opacho**

Opacho aparecio enseguida frente al shaman de fuego

- **HAO: Asegurate de cubrir la presencia de Yoh hasta nueva orden**

 **-OPACHO: Si Hao-sama**

 **-HAO: Y también, encárgate de que no siga merodeando los escombros de esa mansión, de seguro Anna querrá ir a cerciorarse ella misma de que en verdad el estúpido de Yoh ya no se encuentra en este mundo**

Opacho hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció para cumplir las ordenes de su amo cuanto antes.

 **\- - - DE VUELTA CON YOH - - -**

Los muchachos no tuvieron opción masque cargar a Yoh de vuelta a su hospedaje después de que este casi que cayera desmayado a causa del cansancio y la desesperación por no encontrar señal alguna de su esposa en las ruinas de la caída mansión.

Michael y Choco lo observaban dormir, ver a Yoh en ese estado era simplemente demasiado desalentador, y no solo eso, ellos mismos se encontraban en una profunda depresión al no saber nada de la chica y casi que adivinar su destino de acuerdo a las circunstancias.

 **-CHOCO: Que vamos a hacer?**

 **-MIKE: No lo se** {hablando bajo para no despertar a Yoh ni a Alice que estaban durmiendo} **La situación es… complicada**

 **-CHOCO: Lo es…** {mirando el piso} **se sincero güerito, tu… que piensas que sucedió con Anna?**

Michael no quiso mirar a Choco, a el también le costaba aceptarlo, asi que pasando grueso y armándose de valor intento responder lo mejor que pudo

- **MIKE: Aun queda mucho por esclarecer, no podemos solo… asumir lo peor**

 **-CHOCO: tal vez deberíamos pedir ayuda a alguien mas, a la familia de Yoh, a los demás muchachos**

Mike lo pensó por un momento, que tan conveniente era informar a los demás de la situación?, bueno desinformar porque ellos no sabían mucho si no es que nada y ese era el principal problema…

 **-MIKE: Tal vez debamos buscar un día más por nuestro lado, luego ya Yoh sabrá que es lo mejor para hacer**

Choco asintió, tampoco encontraba que más hacer, no solo no podían encontrar su cuerpo o señales de ella en el sitio que todo ocurrió, sino que era como si su presencia hubiera desaparecido de golpe y ni con la ayuda de su espíritu acompañante podía dar con el menor rastro de esta.

Yoh durmió por lo que quedaba del dia, no solo su cuerpo necesitaba el descanso, su mente también; pero casi que era imposible, su subconsciente no le daba descanso alguno, las pesadillas no dejaban de ir y venir en su mente.

\- - - PESADILLA DE YOH - -

Yoh veía a Anna caminar a lo lejos y alejarse cada vez más y más de el

 **-YOH: Anna! ANNA!** **ANNA ESPERA!** {corriendo tras ella para alcanzarla}

Sin embargo por mas que corriera parecía no avanzar en lo más mínimo y por más que gritara parecía que la chica no lo escuchaba, la situación era simplemente desesperante!

 **-YOH: ANNA!** {con toda su fuerza}

Cuando Yoh pensaba que la perdía de vista por lo lejos que se encontraba la chica esta se detenia y con lentitud giraba hacia el, aunque no solo por eso Yoh se detenia, el nunca lo haría, correría tras la chica hasta donde fuera humanamente posible,y hasta mas; Anna retomo con lentitud sus pasos acercándose a su esposo desde la lejanía, Yoh no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño alivio, pero aun asi seguía intentando llegar a ella lo mas rápido posible mientras seguía gritando su nombre con desesperación, tan pronto Anna estuvo frente a Yoh el chico sonrió ampliamente y se detuvo en su lugar.

Había algo diferente en el aire de la chica, de por si parecía estar casi en los últimos meses de embarazo, cosas que Yoh no paso de lado ya que hasta ahora no era muy notorio su estado en la realidad…

 **-YOH: Annita me tenías muy…**

Sin embargo las palabras de Yoh se cortaban al ver de cerca el semblante de su esposa

 **-YOH: Annita… Anna..?**

El rostro de la chica no tenia emoción alguna, ella no era la más expresiva , nunca lo había sido; pero ahora era como en vez de ver una cara ver una fría mascara de una muñeca, en especial sus ojos, sus ojos que siempre le decían tanto al castaño eran totalmente negros y opacos…

Yoh levanto su mano para tocar a su esposa pero en cuanto fue a hacer contacto esta de desintegro como si estuviera hecha de arena que callo en el piso y un segundo después desapareció por completo, sin dejar el menor rastro.

- **YOH: ANNA! NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

\- - - DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD - - -

- **YOH: ANNA! NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

El grito de Yoh sobre salto a todos en la habitación

 **-CHOCO: YOH! BRODY! QUE SUCEDE!?** {llegando a donde estaba}

Yoh puso su mano en su corazón necesitaba tranquilizarlo parecía que este iba a desbocarse por la fuerza y rapidez con la que latía.

Mike y Alice solo lo observaron desde su cama en la oscuridad, eran tan solo las 5 de la mañana, ni siquiera había terminado de amanecer.

- **YOH: Yo…. Anna… Anna…. Por que!? Donde!...**

Los pensamientos de Yoh parecían no tener coherencia alguna, y la situación no mejoro cuando sus ojos empezaron a empañarse; la pesadilla había sido mas de lo que podía soportar en ese momento.

El chico trato de calmarse por mucho que le costara, pero una vez lo hizo se paro de vuelta ante la triste mirada de todos

 **-YOH: Voy a regresar**

 **-AMIDA: Regresar? Pero a donde Amo Yoh? Es muy temprano para ir a cualquier lado**

Yoh no le dio importancia a lo que dijo el espíritu y empezó a vestirse mientras

 **-YOH: Tengo que encontrarla… tengo que encontrar a Anna**

 **-CHOCO: Pero brody, ya viste que … no hay rastro alguno de ella entre esos escombros**

 **-YOH: La gente no desaparece asi como asi, algo debe haber**

Todos sabían y hasta entendían la posición del castaño… asi que sin mas

 **-CHOCO: Yo ire con el, ustedes quédense aquí, no están en condiciones de ir mas allá y menos a esta hora**

Michael apenas asintió con tristeza, era cierto el casi que no podía caminar por la gran herida en su pierna y Alice, Alice simplemente estaba muy afectada por todo lo ocurrido, y aunque Michael trato de explicarle sencillamente seria algo que para un humano cualquiera nunca seria fácil de entender.

Choco e Yoh fueron todo el camino en total silencio, no había mucho que decir, eran casi las 6 de la mañana cuando llegaron a las ruinas, pero para su sorpresa no eran los únicos allí.

-CHOCO: Pero… señor disculpe! Que significa esto!?

Varios hombres estaba en la zona y la tenían totalmente acordonada

-HOMBRE EN TRAJE: Lo siento pero nadie puede pasar por el momento, deberán buscar otro camino

 **-YOH: Otro camino!? Pero si veníamos para aca**

El hombre los miro con duda

 **-HOMBRE EN TRAJE: Es decir ustedes vienen para la antigua mansión?**

 **-YOH:Asi es** {dicho seriamente} **asi que leagradeceriamos que nos dejara seguir nuestro camino y ya**

EL hombre no cedió en lo mas minimo, de hecho solo saco un pequeño aparato por el cual llamo a otros dos

 **-HOMBRE TRAJE 2: Buenos días muchachos, mi compañero aquí me dice que ustedes vienen a la mansión?**

 **-CHOCO: QUE SI! Asi que ya pueden apartarse del camino que llevamos prisa!**

 **-HOMBRE 2: Lo siento muchacho, pero tenemos unas cuantas preguntas que hacerles primero…**

Los hombres le preguntaron toda su información básica a Yoh y a Choco, luego de esto su relación y razón para ir a la mansión y mas a tan altas horas de la mañana; los chicos simplemente dijeron que era amigos del dueño, el sr Font y que como tan iban a solo de visita, dando a entender que no conocían el estado real de la mansión.

 **-HOMBRE 2: ummm, ya veo… bueno pues primero me gustaría corroborar la información con el Señor Font, que creo no será un problema ya que ustedes son..amigos de el? Y segundo, lamento informarles que no podrán pasar, al parecer la mansión fue objeto según las denuncias y reportes de un ataque terrorista, asi que por el momento nuestro equipo trata de determinar como sucedieron los hechos y si hubieron victimas del incidente, pero ya que nos dicen que el señor Font se encuentra sano y salvo el riesgo disminuye ya que al parecer nadie mas frecuentaba este sitio.**

Yoh y Choco se miraron con duda entre ellos y luego hacia la mansión donde habían decenas de hombre trabajando

 **-YOH: Entonces… hasta ahora no han encontrado el menor rastro de nadie?**

El hombre lo miro con duda

 **-HOMBRE 2: Pues se supone que esta información no es para dársela a cualquiera, pero no creo que haga diferencia; no, no hay rastro de que nadie estuviera aquí durante el ataque**

Yoh y Choco se fueron, no los iban a dejar pasar y si su punto era buscar señales de Anna, quien mejor que hombres especializados en esos casos. Los chicos informaron a Mike la situación de forma que el fue en horas de la tarde a hacerse cargo al ser el dueño del sitio, tal y como les habían dicho a Choco e Yoh esa mañana, no había señales de víctimas ni de nadie en el sitio, además por cuestiones de orden público el sitio permanecería sellado hasta que se determinara que era seguro para cualquier civil entrar. Solo Mike pudo entrar por unos pocos minutos en los cuales se sentó en el suelo y mirando los restos de lo que había sido un hermoso jardín, donde había compartido sus últimos momentos con la rubia tomo un gran pedazo de lo que parecía ser escombros de la mansión y talló algo en ella para dejarla allí y marcharse con gran tristeza.

 **\- - - CAMPAMENTO DE HAO - - -**

Después de que Hao se había marchado Anna había llorado hasta que había vuelto a caer inconsciente, definitivamente necesitaba descansar y mucho. La chica no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, se negaba a creerlo, pero aun asi era difícil pensar en que las cosas hubieran terminado de una forma diferente no solo por lo que haia dicho Hao, sino porque ella lo había vivido de primera mano, ese poder tan destructivo que emergió de ella, había sido demasiado, para cualquiera, era un milagro casi que ella estuviera viva después de expulsarlo, pero correría Yoh la misma suerte? La repetición en su mente de ese momento hacia parecer imposible que fuera asi.

La chica despertó al siguiente dia, no por que asi quisiera, sino por que alguien la había hecho despertar.

 **-OPACHO: Señora Anna…. Señora Anna**

 **-ANNA: Que… que quieren?** {tratando de cubrirse con las cobijas para qur quien fuera la dejara en paz}

 **-OPACHO: Señora Anna debe comer algo, lleva 2 días en que solo se le administro nutrientes a través de suero y 2 sin probar bocado alguno.**

Anna se quedó tiesa totalmente, habían pasado 4 dias desde el incidente? Como no lo había notado? Además aunque se estuviera muriendo por dentro no podía en verdad hacerlo, ya no era solo ella la que dependía de su alimentación, también lo hacia… su bebe.

Anna trato de limpiar su rostro lo mejor que pudo y luego se destapo, frente a ella encontró al pequeño ayudante de Hao, Opacho, con una gran bandeja de comida

- **OPACHO: Opacho preparo un desayuno nutritivo para la señora Anna por ordenes de Hao-sama, la dejo para que coma a gusto**

El pequeño se marchó bajo la escéptica mirada de la rubia, la chica empezó a comer casi que por ordenes de su cuerpo que recién hay empezaba a notar toda el hambre que tenia; pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en todo lo demás

 **-ANNA [ Tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes, tengo que… buscar a Yoh, tengo que…. Encontrarlo… pero como? Donde?]**

Anna no noto cuando la comida se acabo sino por que alguien mas la hizo notarlo

 **-HAO: Vaya, empezaba a pensar que vivias solo de aire y agua jajaja, quieres que te traigan algo mas?**

La rubia dejos sus pensamientos y miro con su serio semblante de siempre a Hao

 **-ANNA: No, no quiero que tengas mas atenciones conmigo, y mucho menos esta extraña hospitalidad; espero que lo que dijiste sea cierto y que yo aquí no sea una prisionera, por que mañana mismo me ire de aquí**

 **-HAO:** {tranquilo recogiendo los platos} **aaa si, y por que mañana? Por que hoy no mismo?**

La sacerdotisa lo miro con fastidio

 **-ANNA: Pense que lo sabias todo y que no habían secretos en este mundo para ti… ja…** {volviéndose a acostar pero dándole la espalda}

Hao la miro con una pequeña sonrisa de victoria

- **HAO: Ya veo… aun necesitas descansar… bien, como quieras… y dime mañana mismo que te vas, se puede saber a donde?**

Anna no dijo nada ni siquiera se inmuto por la pregunta

 **-HAO: Solo lo digo porque tal vez alguno de mis hombre pueda llevarte, a decir verdad no estamos en un sitio muy cercano a esas insufribles poblaciones humanas entonces para llegar a cualquier lado tendras que caminar como minim horas, y eso siendo rápida**

La chica odiaba la situación y por sobre todo odiaba al estúpido de Hao, pero si lo que decía era cierto no podía tampoco desaprovechar el ofrecimiento, no en su estado.

 **-ANNA: Debo volver a la mansión…**

 **-HAO: Mmmm… a la mansión Asakura?**

 **-ANNA: No… a la mansión en que…**

Hao no dijo nada esperando a ver como Anna terminaría la frase, o si al menos lo haría

 **-ANNA: Debo volver al sitio de donde me sacaste**

 **-HAO: Ya veo, bien… entonces yo mismo te llevare**

Anna giro con sorpresa, que diablos sucedía con Hao y tanta amabilidad? y más después de todoooo el pasado entre el, ella y los Asakura?

 **-ANNA: Por que? Que ganas con hacerlo?**

 **-HAO: No gano nada Anna, pero aunque tu no lo creas o lo entiendas desde mi primera vida siempre fui un caballero, no seria un acto muy cordial de mi parte dejar una embarazada a su suerte.**

 **-ANNA: …. … …**

 **-HAO: Y en todo caso nadie mas que yo aquí sabe donde queda por que si mal no recuerdas yo fui quien te salvo y te trajo**

Anna no sabia que decir, o tal ves solo tenia miedo de decirlo, pero aun asi

 **-ANNA: Por que? Por que haces todo esto por mi? Por que me salvaste? Por que cuidas de mi?**

 **-HAO: Ya te lo dije yo soy un caballero, no puedo simplemente dejar desvalida a tan bella dama**

 **-ANNA: pfff… que demonios quieres Hao?**

 **-HAO: Mira tómalo o déjalo, te salve y eso es todo lo que debería importar, te ofrezco mi ayuda y no la quieres, bien déjala a l fin y al cabo no podría importarme tu suerte y la de eso** {señalando el vientre de Anna}

Anna sintió como la ira llenaba su ser!

 **-ANNA: ESO! ESO ES MI HIJO! Y POR SI NO LO SABES TU SOBRINO! ASI QUE MAS TE VALE QUE TENGAS RESPETO!**

Hao podía sentir la energía en el ambiente elevarse estrepitosamente, los poderes de Anna eran como lo suponían sorprendentes

 **-HAO: Bueno ya lo siento, calmate… piensa en… tu hijo, este tipo de estrés no puede ser bueno para el**

Anna lo pensó por un segundo, era cierto si quería que estuvieran bien tenía que controlarse, no podía arriesgarse a que pasara…. Lo mismo que hace unos días…

 **-ANNA: Como sea, dime la verdad Hao… donde esta Yoh?**

Hao se sentó al borde de la cama y miro a Anna con entendimiento

 **-HAO: Anna… ya te lo dije pero creo que solo cuando mañana veas ese sitio lo creerás, asi que por hoy descansa, ya mañana tendras muchas mas cosas en que pensar**

Despues d esto Hao se marchó dejando a la chica de nuevo en un estado casi que vegetativo por la depresión.

 **-ANNA** **[No por favor** {llorando bajo las cobijas y en posición fetal} **grandes espíritus que no sea cierto, no puede ser cierto** ]

Al siguiente dia muy temprano, tal como Hao lo había prometido llevo a Anna hasta las ruinas de la mansión, solo que para entonces no había nadie allí, solo como lo había anticipado el castaño… las ruinas.

Una vez aparecieron en el lugar Hao sostuvo a Anna para que no perdiera el equilibrio, la parecer la chica aun seguía débil, tal como lo había anticipado el shaman de fuego.

- **HAO: Cuidado** {sosteniéndola}

 **-ANNA: Estoy bien si… solo** {alejándolo **} déjame**

Hao la miro con duda

 **-HAO: Es decir, que quieres que..**

 **-ANNA: Si que te largues y me dejes de una buena vez en paz… ya**

Hao la miro con molestia y asi como vino se fue dejándola sola en el lugar

Anna camino con cuidado entre los escombros, los daños era mucho mucho peor de lo que podía haberse imaginado. Todo era un desastre, un desastre de enormes proporciones. Despues de buscar por horas con detenimiento asi fuera la más mínima señal, la rubia de detuvo en la mitad de los escombros y empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas

 **-ANNA: YOH! AMIDAMARU! MICHAEL! CHOCOLOVE!**

Pero nada….

La chica repitió la acción varias veces, pero no era nada fácil, su voz empezaba a entrecortarse y cada vez el frio en su cuerpo empeoraba… empezaba a caer la noche, la chica estaba sentada en pose de meditación retomando fuerzas y tratando de encontrar aunque fuera el minimo rastro de su esposo o de los demás… Pero se vio interrumpida cuando

- **HAO: Y bien?**

 **-ANNA: Te dije que te largaras**

 **-HAO: Y eso hice, hace casi 9 horas…. No puedo creer que sigas aquí** {sentándose junto a ella}

 **-ANNA:** {mirándolo con gran molestia} **y a donde diablos se supone que vaya!**

 **-HAO: Bueno ya cálmate, entonces… ya lo viste**

Anna lo miro con duda

 **-ANNA: Ver que? A que te refieres?**

 **-HAO {** Suspiro largo} **sígueme {** parándose}

Anna miro con duda a Hao, pero aun asi lo siguió, es decir que mas podía hacer?

Hao llevo a Anna a la parte donde se supone que en su tiempo estuvo el patio, patio donde ella y Mike había tenido un bello almuerzo hace menos de una semana, lo que vio en primera instancia, escombros y mas escombros, pero luego…

 **-ANNA [No, no puede ser… no es cierto]**

En uno de los escombros escrito casi que tallado, con una letra que conocía ella mas que bien había una especie de conmemoración, casi que una tablilla mortoria como las que usaban en Japón para recordar a quienes abandonaban este mundo. Anna se agacho bajo la mirada fría de Hao y casi que con miedo palpo letra por letra… A…S…A….K…U…R…A

 **-HAO: Creo que sabes lo que significa**

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar mas, esa letra era la de Michael, pero por que? Por que Michael pondría una estatuilla como esa en ese sitio, que lo que decía Hao era todo cierto?

 **-HAO: Ese triste rubio, apenas y pudo hacerla antes de ser llevado a un hospital, estaba muy mal, aunque sin duda corrió con muchas mas suerte que Yoh**

Anna no podía dejar de sentir mucho dolor y agonía, entonces sin duda Yoh, su Yoh estaba….

 **-ANNA: Muerto…. Está muerto** {dicho como un susurro}

Hao la miro con lastima mientras Anna solo se dejo caer de rodillas, ya no le importaba mas, no le importaba que Hao la viera asi, no le importaba nada! Los sollozos de Anna llenaron el lugar por unos pocos minutos hasta que….

- **ANNA: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Hao la miro con sorpresa y tomando algo de distancia, la energía negativa creada por Anna era bastante poderosa, lo suficiente para hacer volar varios de los grandes escombros que aun quedaban en el lugar.

Anna sentía que el dolor la invadía, no podía dejarlo ir, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que dolía perder a Yoh, el dolor le estaba ganando y se la iba a llevar por completo sino es por que sintió una tibia mano en su hombro

 **-Tienes que calmarte**

La chica miro al emisor de esa voz, esa dulce voz, pero aunque era parecido, no era quien ella esperaba

 **-HAO: Anna tienes que calmarte**

El dolor de Anna solo empeoro, su corazón no podía resistir la soledad, el miedo, la tristeza la consumirían en unos segundos

 **-HAO: ANNA! TIENES QUE CALMARTE!... SINO VAS A …**

El aire era muy denso, Hao se sostenía con dificultad cerca de la chica

 **-HAO: VAS A MORIR!**

Pero parecía ser que eso no le importaba a Anna ya que la situación no mejoraba en absoluto, Hao empezaba a impacientarse, el poder de Anna era demasiado, tal vez hasta para el necesitaba encontrar un punto de inflexión, algo para poder cambiar las cosas a su favor

 **-HAO:** {mirando como Anna se sostenía el estómago} **Y NO SOLO TU… TU BEBE TAMBIEN VA A MORIR!**

Las palabras de Hao fueron como una ráfaga en el pecho de Anna, su bebe? Su bebe podría morir, claro que podría, si ella moría que posibilidad tenia el, además ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento sujetaba su estómago de esa forma porque le dolía, y entre mas energía expulsaba de esa forma parecía doler mas, por lo cual empezó a respirar profundamente intentando calmarse.

 **-HAO [Parece que funciono]**

El viento dejo de precipitarse y todo volvió a la calma total, Hao se agacho junto a la chica para ayudarla a levantar, y extrañamente esta no opuso resistencia ni lo alejo

 **-HAO: Anna? Te encuentras bien?**

Anna apenas y asintió levemente con su cabeza pero sin mirar al castaño

 **-HAO: Bien, creo que necesitas un poco mas de descanso, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor**

Anna volvió a asentir, pero enseguida agrego algo

 **-ANNA: Puedes llevarme de vuelta al campamento? {** dicho muy suavemente}

Hao sonrió para si mismo, el iba a decirle eso pero no quería presionarla y que sonara extraño ya que ella podría pedirle que la llevara a japon o a donde Yomei o hasta a ver a Michael, pero no fue asi.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hao y Anna desaparecieron del sitio.

* * *

Los siguientes dias fueron casi que el infierno, tal ves más que eso tanto para Yoh como para Anna.

Yoh, Choco, Alice y Mike habían vuelto a Manhattan, desde donde se había comunicado con los Asakura y con todo aquel que pudiera ser de ayuda, pero las esperanzas parecían solo decaer cada dia mas.

 **-CHOCO: Y bien?** {hablando por teléfono}

 **-LISERG** {Al otro lado de la línea **} Lo siento chicos, nada** {con el péndulo en su mano y mirando diversos mapas frente a el} **ni la minima señal o rastro**

Chocolove soltó un largo y triste suspiro

 **-CHOCO: Esta bien brody, no te preocupes… yo se lo dire a Yoh**

 **-LISERG: No sabes lo mucho que lo lamento, estas seguro que no quieren que vaya hasta alla?**

 **-CHOCO: No te preocupes, tus habilidades son igual de efectivas aquí que en China, además Yoh no dejo tampoco que Len, Horo o nadie mas viniera, dice que el mismo va a encargarse de todo esto.**

 **-LISERG: Desearía poder hacer algo mas para ayudar**

 **-CHOCO: Lo se, todos sentimos lo mismo, te mantendremos informado**

Choco colgó la línea y volvió a la sala donde Alice cambiaba el vendaje de Mike

 **-MIKE: Y bien? Que dijo el ingles?**

Choco negó y se sentó frente a la pareja

 **-CHOCO: Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra**

Alice y Mike miraron al pobre Choco, de seguro estaba cansado, todos lo estaban, especialmente

 **-CHOCO:Y donde esta Yoh?**

 **-ALICE:** {suspiro largo} **dijo que necesitaba estar**

- **CHOCO: Solo, ya me lo imaginaba… que vamos a hacer? Esto no puede seguir asi para siempre; quiero ayudar a Yoh y por supuesto que quiero saber que paso con Anna, pero ya han pasado muchos dias y no hay ni la mas minima señal**

Yoh caminaba como alma en pena por la ciudad, su espíritu lo seguía de cerca con preocupación. Llevaban horas caminando en total silencio, pronto oscurecería

- **AMIDA: Amo Yoh**

 **-YOH: Lo se…** {Deteniendose} **no puedo detectar nada … es solo que… no se que mas puedo hacer**

 **-AMIDA: lo entiendo**

Yoh camino unas cuadras mas hasta que vio unas cabinas telefónicas, se acerco y con pesades saco unas monedas, un papel y empezó a marcar un numero

 **-AMIDA: Amo Yoh piensa llamar a Izumo?**

Yoh dio un largo suspiro esperando el tono de marcado, hasta que alguien contesto al otro lado

- **TELEFONO: Templo de Yami, como puedo servirle?**

 **-YOH: Buenas… tardes, podría comunicarme por favor con Kari, la gran sacerdotisa**

 **-CHICA TELEFONO: De parte de quién?**

 **-YOH: Dígale que es de parte de un muy desesperado Yoh Asakura**

Amidamaru miro a Yoh con lastima, pero no entendía, que tenia que ver Kari? Que tipo de ayuda podría ofrecerle que los demás ya no hubieran ofrecido?

 **-KARI [** al telefono] **: Alo, si?**

 **-YOH: Kari soy yo… Yoh**

 **-KARI: Si, lo se… uno muy desesperado? Que sucede Yoh? Esta todo bien?**

Yoh no pudo evitar que su voz se entrecortara al responder

 **-YOH: Yo, no lo se, no lo creo… Kari necesito pedirte algo muy importante**

Yoh le comento a Kari todo lo ocurrido con Anna, decir que la chica estaba en shock era poco, ella solo había visto a Anna cuando la conoció en Osore, en la boda y tal vez una que otra ves después de eso, pero aun asi le guardaba un gran aprecio por la mujer fuerte que era, por ser la cabeza de un templo tan importante como lo era Osore y mas que todo por ser la esposa de su querido amigo Yoh

 **-KARI: Vaya Yoh, la verdad todo esto que me dices es… muy grave y extraño**

 **-YOH: Lo se Kari y creeme que si supiera que mas hacer o que pensar nunca te pediría lo siguiente, pero…. Necesito saberlo, no puedo seguir asi… podrias... {** pasando grueso} **intentar llamar el alma de Anna del otro mundo?**

Kari se quedo en silencio, Yoh en verdad estaba desesperado ya que casi que aceptaba implícitamente la idea de que Anna estuviera… muerta

 **-KARI: Estas seguro que no puede estar nose, en otro sitio…?**

 **-YOH: Kari ya no se donde mas buscar, toda mi familia y amigos estan buscando pero no hay ni la mas minima señal… además, aunque trate de negármelo, ese dia… las cosas estaban muy fuera de control…**

Kari guardo un corto silencio..

 **-KARI: Esta bien Yoh, yo… intentare buscar el espíritu de Anna; tienes un numero al que pueda contactarte en América después?**

 **-YOH: Gracias, Kari, en verdad… muchas gracias; mira puedes llamarme a…**

 **\- - - CAMPAMENTO DE HAO - - -**

- **HAO: Y bien?**

 **-OPACHO: No quiere ver a nadie Hao-sama** {con algo de temor}, **ni siquiera al medico**

Hao solto un cansado suspiro, desde el dia que había llevado a Anna al campamento la chica se había recluido en su tienda, la única señal que tenían de que seguía con vida era la bandeja vacia que dejaba después de comer diariamente.

 **-OPACHO: Opacho cree que algo muy extraño esta sucediendo, la energía alrededor de…**

 **-HAO: Lo se Opacho, es bastante fuerte y aunque trate de reprimirla no la puede ocultar del todo**

 **-OPACHO: Entonces..?**

 **-HAO: Yo mismo me encargare** {dirigiéndose a la tienda de Anna}

Hao sentía como el ambiente se volvia cada vez mas pesado y sofocante a medida que se acercaba, era algo casi que cansado solo caminar hacia alla.

 **-HAO: Anna…? Como te encuentras?**

 **-ANNA: - - -**

 **-HAO: Anna llevas casi una semana aqui, tienes que salir en algún momento**

 **-ANNA: - -**

Hao no espero mas, el no era alguien simplemente paciente asi que fue a abrir la puerta de la carpa, pero en ese momento su mano recibió casi que un choque eléctrico. El castaño miro su mano como tratando de recnocer el dolor, era bastante potente, pero aun asi en contra de sus mejores instintos la puso de vuelta y de un jalón abrió la carpa. Abrir la carpa había tomado no solo fuerza sino que energía, definitivamente Anna la había sellado para que nadie entrara allí y al ver el ambiente dentro era obvio el porque; parecía ser que la carpa era otro mundo totalmente diferente, uno muy lejano … había una oscuridad demasiado consumidora, era imposible ver algo allí adentro, además el clima, era casi como estar en -20 grados centígrados; Hao empezó a avanzar con cuidado creando una pequeña llama con su mano para ver alrededor, podía ver su aliento dentro del frio… si Anna estaba allí, como podía estar viva?

- **HAO: Anna?** {mirando alrededor de la carpa}

Diablos! Como podía ser tan difícil encontrar a alguien en un sitio tan pequeño como una simple carpa, además por la pesadez del ambiente era obvio que Anna seguía allí, o como más se explicaba eso?

Hao miro con cuidado y al pie de la cama en posición casi que fetal y envuelta en una gran cobija parecía haber alguien, de seguro..

 **-HAO: Anna?** {acercándose con cuidado}

Sin embargo con cada paso que Hao daba parecía ser que el ambiente se agitaba mas, unos leves rayos provenientes de la dirección de la chica intentaban interceptarlo. Hao no podía negar que cuando esas pequeñas chispas lo tocaban eran algo dolorosas, pero aun asi siguió avanzando hasta donde estaba la rubia, cuando estuvo a tan solo unos milímetros de ella el shaman de fuego sintió como si el aire le faltara y la gravedad aumentara al menos 20 veces.

 **-HAO [Que demonios es esto?, como puede Anna crear un ambiente como este,y mas asi como puede resistirlo ella misma por tanto tiempo?] Anna, soy yo… Hao**

Anna parecía mirar a la nada, la presencia de Hao definitivamente no significaba nada para ella; el chico decidió aventurarse y tocar el hombro de la chica, no una muy buena jugada, de nuevo sintió que una gran corriente eléctrica paso por su mano haciéndolo retirarla enseguida.

 **-HAO: Diablos! Anna que demonios!?**

Pero nada pasaba, la chica no reaccionaba.

 **-HAO: [Este poder, es el poder de la oscuridad lo se, pero por que avanzo tanto en estos dias si Anna no ha tenido contacto con el rosario? Se deberá a lo que paso con Yoh?]**

Hao lo pensó por unos momentos, los poderes de Anna en esos momentos eran potencializados por el reishi, poder que a su vez se basaba en las emociones, definitivamente las emociones de Anna se encontraban en una gran inestabilidad y la única razón debía ser esa, la supuesta muerte de Yoh; pero si Anna estaba en tal estado de depresión por que lo reprimia de esa forma? Por que no dejaba su ira y dolor estallar y los liberaba? Hao la miro de nuevo… aaa claro…lo que había impedido que lo hiciera el dia que visitaron las ruinas de la mansión, el bebe que aun no nacia, posiblemente la única razón de Anna para no enloquecer y dejarse llevar por todos los sentimientos negativos que la debían estar agobiando.


	13. algo de ayuda?

**-HAO: Anna, se que lo que paso con Yoh fue… bastante difícil..**

La chica empezaba a reaccionar ante la mención de su esposo, pero aun asi no de una forma positiva, de hecho parecía querer cubrirse totalmente ahora, como escapando de la situación. Hao decidió no perder el impulso y ver a donde llegaban las cosas

- **HAO: pero tienes que ser fuerte, no puedes simplemente dejarte ir… es un peligro para ti, para tu hijo**

Anna empezaba a temblar cada vez con mas violencia, además parecía ser que lloraba por la forma en que respiraba.

 **-HAO: Anna, no estas bien… necesitas ayuda**

Anna parecio calmarse por un segundo, luego de eso clavo su mirada en el shaman de fuego para por fin hablar

 **-ANNA: Ayuda! AYUDA? Y DE QUIEN?**

No es que Anna no supiera lo mal que estaba, o que no hubiera pensado en absoluto en recibir un poco de ayuda para aliviar la carga pero quien podría ayudarla? Los Asakura?, las chicas de Osore? Michael? Los amigos de Yoh?, ella era un peligro para cada una de esas personas y no solo eso, quien querría ayudar al monstruo que acabo con alguien tan especial como lo era Yoh, no, lo que paso era imperdonable, ni siquiera ella misma se lo perdonaba.

 **-HAO: Que tal mia?**

Anna lo miro como si le hubiera crecido una tercera y tal ves hasta una cuarta cabeza al chico, no confiaba en el, nunca lo haría. Además no era solo que fuera el quien la ofrecía

 **-ANNA: Ja… no seas ridículo, nadie puede ayudarme… Yoh ya no está… y es todo mi culpa, y… no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, que nadie pueda….** {Mirando el suelo con dolor}

Hao se acercó lo que más pudo con cuidado y sentándose frente a la chica le empezó a hablar con suavidad..

 **-HAO: Que las cosas no puedan cambiarse no significa que no puedan arreglarse, lo que tú necesitas es que desaparezca el dolor**

 **-ANNA: -**

 **-HAO: Déjame ayudarte** {acercándose y ofreciéndole la mano}

Para la chica era imposible, lo que sentía no podía ser aliviado, nunca podría, era demasiado, un dolor desbordante y sofocador, sin embargo cuando vio la pasiva mirada de Hao y como le ofrecía su ayuda, además de los extraños rayos que parecían danzar alrededor de el, recordó su antiguo sueño [capitulo 5] en el cual Hao la llevaba de la mano entre ese campo de enormes rayos y aliviaba su dolor, tal vez y solo tal vez…

Anna empezó a ceder con lentitud, pensó en tomar la mano del shaman de fuego, pero luego vio en esos ojos y en ese rostro aquel que tanto deseaba ver… por lo cual recapacito y volvió a su posición alejada.

 **-ANNA: no puedes ayudarme, nadie puede!... lo que sucedió, no tiene solución** {tratando de contener las lágrimas}

 **-HAO: Claro que si la tiene, solo tienes que confiar en mi**

Anna lo miró con duda nuevamente, Hao sabía que Anna no era de las que creían en soluciones mágicas e irrisorias por lo cual procedió a explicarle como podía ayudarla, tal vez asi podría convencerla de… ayudarla?

Hao le explico a Anna como la clave para alejar el dolor estaba claramente en el manejo de sus emociones; como el dolor era solo una representación emocional más, en el caso de Anna aquellas emociones que la afectaban tanto eran las que evocaban su pasado con Yoh por lo cual lo único que debía hacer era quitar la carga emocional de esos recuerdos, de forma que ya no le causara dolor el recordar a Yoh, y lo que había perdido con el.

Anna miraba a Hao mientras hablaba, parecía saber muy bien de lo que hablaba, pero claro el era Hao Asakura, cuando no seria convincente con algo que dijera… La rubia no sabía que pensar, a decir verdad por un momento empezó a considerarlo, lo que sentía la sobrepasaba y por mucho, pero según lo que decía Hao la solución sería olvidar todos aquellos sentimientos que Yoh le causaba, lo que su Yoh la hacía sentir?

El dolor era bastante en ese momento, pero entre más pensaba Anna en lo que Yoh la había hecho sentir desde el dia en que lo conoció mas alejaba la posibilidad que le ofrecía Hao de su mente, definitivamente si había algo que quería recordar asi la quemara por dentro era lo feliz que había sido con Yoh

- **ANNA: No…**

Hao se quedó en silencio en seguida, Anna había interrumpido su explicación

 **-ANNA: Yo, nunca podría olvidarlo, ni lo que me hizo sentir…. No..**

 **-HAO: Anna mira las condiciones en que te encuentras, por el amor de los grandes espíritus, tu cuerpo no va a resistir mucho mas de esta forma… ni tu mente**

 **-ANNA: Me ofreciste tu ayuda, no la quiero… puedes respetar eso?**

Hao se quedó en silencio, si la presionaba las cosas tampoco iban a mejorar, no en ese momento

 **-HAO: Solo se puede ayudar a quienes de verdad quieren la ayuda… espero que para cuando te des cuenta de cuanto la necesitas no sea muy tarde**

Hao no dijo nada mas y se marchó bastante molesto, Anna no le servía de nada en ese estado autodestructivo, puede que la chica fuera tan fuerte y mas de lo que el shaman imagino, pero si solo iba a usar ese potencial para autodestruirse, no servía de nada todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que quería hacer.

Tan pronto Hao se fue Anna volvió a su estado casi que vegetativo

 **-ANNA [Por que Yoh… Yoh… Yoh…..]**

Los siguientes dias prosiguieron de la misma manera, había pasado una semana y media desde el incidente; los aliados de Hao se encontraban alrededor de la fogata escuchando como como peyote tocaba la guitarra y solo disfrutando del momento, cuando de repente empezó a sentirse un gran temblor.

 **-KANNA: Pero que demonio…**

- **OPACHO: Hao – sama!** {apareciendo de repente frente a Hao}

La cara de Hao paso a una de mucha preocupación, definitivamente algo sucedia con Anna, pero que?

 **-HAO: Manténgase al margen, yo me encargare**

Hao apenas se puso de pie cuando se escuchó una gran explosión donde se supone que estaba la carpa de Anna, el castaño acelero el paso bajo la mirada inquieta de sus seguidores.

- **MARY: El aire se siente… muy pesado para Mary** {sintiendo como si la gravedad la aplastara}

Todos lo sentían, el flujo de energía negativa era demasiado, varios rayos empezaban a caer en el sitio, parecía que en cuestión de segundos el campamento desaparecería.

Hao llego rápidamente a donde debía encontrarse Anna, pero en el sitio solo estaba la carpa en llamas.

 **-HAO [Pero que demonios paso?** {Mirando con incredulidad}]

Un rayo cayo de nuevo, casi golpeando a Hao que apenas y fue protegido por su espíritu acompañante

 **-HAO: De donde demonios vienen estos rayos, o mejor a donde van?**

Hao diviso como un poco mas lejos de el varios rayos golpeaban el mismo punto… eso era bastante extraño, por lo cual fue enseguida hasta allí, y no se equivocaba, en el epicentro de la tormenta eletrica se encontraba una Anna en muy mal estado, si bien no había sido golpeada por ninguno de los rayos parecía que esto buscaban interceptarla a toda costa mientras otros mas pequeños salían de su alrededor.

 **-HAO [Los rayos, son la energía negativa que busca a Anna para concretarse como un Oni, pero como puede atraerla a tan gran escala?]**

Otro rayo, Anna levanto con la intensión de seguir corriendo de la tormenta, pero sintió como se golpeaba en su camino con algo, o mas bien con alguien, alguien que la cubrió y la detuvo.

 **-ANNA** {voz llorosa} **suéltame, déjame IR!** {tratando de safarse}

 **-HAO: Anna tienes que calmarte, es la única forma de detener eso**

 **-ANNA: DEJAME! NECESITO SALIR DE AQUÍ**

Sin embargo el agarre ni la posición de Hao cedían, solo la miraban como con reproche

 **-HAO: Anna mírame..**

Anna seguía intentando safarse, asi que Hao la tomo con algo de fuerza de la cara haciéndolo mirarlo fijamente

 **-HAO: Si no te calmas, voy a tener que hacer algo que en verdad no quiero**

 **-ANNA: QUE! VAS A MATARME! HAZLO! ATREVETE!**

Hao dio un largo suspiro, era toda una molestia la chica, mas valia que valiera la pena todo ese esfuerzo. Hao levanto su mano y decir mas la puso sobre la frente de Anna, Anna se quedo en shock por un momento como si el tiempo se detuviera. Entre la mano de Hao y la frente de Anna parecía haber bastante fricción, era doloroso para ambos mantener el contacto, Anna veía la cara de Hao, parecía que lo que estuviera haciendo le estaba costando y demasiado, segundos después la chica perdió la consciencia.

- **HAO: jmmm… eso fue, mas difícil de lo que pensé** {viendo su mano ahora herida y con a otra sosteniedo a Anna}

\- - - DEVUELTA CON YOH EN MANHATTAN - - -

 **RING RING RING**

 **-YOH: SI!**

-KARI: {al telefono} **Yoh, soy yo…**

 **-YOH: Si Kari, esperaba tu llamada**

 **-KARI** {un poco nerviosa} **lo se, y lamento la demora, se que han sido casi 5 dias…**

 **-YOH: No te preocupes, supuse que solo me llamarías cuando tuvieras algo que decirme… es.. por eso que llamas?** {muy nervioso}

 **-KARI: Si, de hecho por eso te llamo…**

Yoh guardo silencio, su corazón de había detenido en la espera de que Kari dijera algo…

 **-KARI: Desde el dia que me llamaste hasta hace unas horas yo y todas mis aprendices hemos estado intentar contactar el espíritu de Anna como me lo pediste… sin embargo, no hay señal de su espíritu en el otro mundo, o en este…**

Yoh sintió poco a poco como su alma volvia a su cuerpo

 **-YOH: Pero, eso es bueno no? Es decir que ella sigue viva!**

- **KARI Pues, veras Yoh, yo no puedo asegurar nada… ustedes han tenido algún avance?**

 **-YOH: No, ninguno** … {desanimado nuevamente} **no hay el menor rastro de ella… Pero si no esta en el otro mundo significa que..**

- **KARI: Pues en un principio significaría que esta en este**

 **-YOH: En prinicipio? Que quieres decir…**

 **-KARI: Yo, no lo se Yoh, es decir a donde pudo ir mas en el estado que estaba según me contaste?, yo no quiero ser pesimista pero como tu amiga y como sacerdotisa tengo la obligación de decirte lo que podría ser otra posibilidad… Tal vez la razón por la que no encontramos la esencia de Anna es por que ella dejo de existir como tal…**

 **-YOH: Kari se clara, no entiendo…**

 **-KARI: Yoh, cuando un alma se expone a una energía como la que me describiste y de una forma tan intensa eso puede cambiar su esencia de forma definitiva, es decir… la única razón que veo para que ni el cuerpo ni la energía de Anna aparezcan es por que ambos fueron destruidos al crearse un demonio peor de ellos y su energía**

Yoh sintió que su alma caia al piso nuevamente, eso era… por mucho la única explicación que parecía encuadrar en lo sucedido y de ser asi que significaba para el? Para Anna? Para su hijo que nunca nacio?

El teléfono de resbalo de la mano de Yoh lentamente

 **-KARI: Yoh?... YOH? YOH? Me escuchas?**

\- - - CAMPAMENTO DE HAO - - -

Hao observaba a Anna dormir, habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde lo ocurrido, el chico se preguntaba cual seria su siguiente movimiento, al decir verdad las cosas con Anna se complicaban cada dia mas, a ese paso nunca podría usar su poder como lo había planeado en un principio. La chica empezó a moverse un tanto entre sueños, parecía ser que estaba lista para despertar, y asi fue.

La rubia despertó, parecía mucho mas tranquila, y asi se sentía, no había dormido en dias, no sabia que había pasado pero se había levantado mucho mas fresca.

 **-HAO: Lo mejor será que no te muevas mucho** {señalando una bolsa de suero colgada a su lado}

Anna siguió el camino de la bolsa, estaba inyectada en su brazo, pero por que?

 **-HAO: Antes de que me digas que que demonios te estoy dando son nutrientes y unos pocos calmantes, y no no fui yo quiero lo decidio, fue el medico del campamento… el considera que no has cuidado de tu cuerpo como una mujer en estado de embarazo debería hacerlo.**

 **-ANNA: Yo… hago lo mejor que puedo**

 **-HAO: Lo haces? Por que no parece… Anna sabes que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera intervenido?**

Anna miro al suelo, ya se lo imaginaba, pero que se supone que debiera hacer acoger la ayuda de Hao y simplemente olvidar a Yoh?

 **-HAO: Mira Anna voy a ser muy claro contigo, no hay forma en que sobrevivas tu ni tu hijo si las cosas continúan asi, asi que o tomas mi ayuda o…**

 **-ANNA: O?**

 **-HAO: De verdad quieres que lo diga?**

Anna asintió y lo miro con toda la fortaleza que le quedaba

 **-HAO: O será mejor que te ahorre la horrible agonía y termine yo mismo contigo**

El ambiente era muy pesado, pero claro que lo era Hao acababa de amenzarla de muerte? Osea que demonios quería salvarla o matarla?

 **-ANNA: No hay otra forma?**

Hao la miro con duda, que tanto tenia que pensar la chica era una situación de vida o muerte y multiplicada por dos, pero aun asi intento responder lo mejor que pudo

 **-HAO: No, no la hay; tus poderes están fuera de control; y si piensas que puedes irte y ya déjame decirte que no habrá diferencia o bueno si,de seguro solo mas victimas cuandotus poderes vuelvan a desbordarse a causa de tus sentimientos y de seguro de los sentimientos de los demás que estén cerca, será simplemente mas doloroso.**

Anna sabia que Hao tenia razón, el reishi era algo que ella no podira vencer, no sola … pero Yoh ya no estaba y eso solo empeoraba todo mas. La chica miro su vientre, no había crecido mucho,de seguro por la desnutrición ya que hace unos dias era mas notorio, ella no había podido salvar a Yoh, la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, pero tal vez de esta forma podría salvar al fruto de ese amor, a lo único que tendría de esa persona. Ademas, que ella quisiera morir no implicaba que mas inocentes, en especial su hijo tuviera que correr el mismo destino, no era justo.

 **-ANNA: Bien, aceptare tu ayuda**

 **-HAO: Ya me parecía que tendrías que entrar en sentido algún dia… lo mejor será que descanses por ahora, empezaremos apenas podamos y de una vez te lo advierto, no sera nada fácil,pero si sera mejor que solo rendirse ante al dolor.**


	14. cambios

Anna reposo por dos dias antes de efectivamente recibir la ayuda de Hao, a decir verdad ella hubiera preferido tener mas tiempo pero cada hora era mas tormentosa que la anterior. Lo poco que descansaba parecía solo darle fuerza a esa parte negativa que amenazaba con devorarla.

Hao observaba con atención mientras el medico terminaba de quitar la aguja que unía a Anna al suero, el chico estaba impaciente, los días anteriores había tenido que permanecer junto a Anna para disipar la energía negativa, si ella no aprendía pronto a detenerla podría hasta llegar al punto en que niel podría hacer algo al respecto.

 **-HAO: Y bien? Acercándose a Anna y al médico que atendía**

 **-DOCTOR: Todo parece estar bien Hao-sama, la señora Asakura se encuentra lo bastante estable en este momento, solo recuerde que no debe sobre esforzarse mucho si no quiere causar daño al bebe.**

Anna parecía ajena a la conversación que tenían Hao y el médico, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Hao que mantenía su mirada fija en ella.

 **-HAO: Bien, puede retirarse**

El anciano hizo una referencia y se marcho

 **-HAO** {acercándose a Anna **}: y? lista?**

Anna siguió mirando al vacío, pero eso no significaba que no lo hubiera escuchado, lo hacia, simplemente no pensaba que alguna vez estuviera lista, no para eso, no para borrar sus sentimientos por Yoh, pero se estaban volviendo una carga demasiado pesada.

 **-HAO: Anna?**

 **-ANNA: Si, solo… dame un momento a solas…**

Hao la miro con duda y casi que incredulidad

 **-HAO: No creo que sea una buena idea** {cruzando sus brazos}

 **-ANNA: Solo hazlo si…**

 **-HAO: Para que?, para pensar en lo mucho que amas a Yoh, y lo mucho que te vas a extrañar esos sentimientos… por favor Anna ten sentido común, si te doy pista para que lo hagas en 10 minutos me quedo sin campamento y tropas**

Anna lo miro con molestia, era bastante irritante y lo peor del caso, era cierto, el mas mínimo descuido de su mente la llevaba a ese sitio oscuro, el sitio donde el amor por Yoh y sus recuerdos la enterraban en la oscuridad, era bastante difícil no ir allá, pero ese era el punto, si fuera fácil no tendría ni por que hacer lo que iba a hacer. A decir verdad el desastre de unos días antes había ocurrido cuando Anna empezó a pensar en la posibilidad de llamar al "espíritu de Yoh" para poder despedirse y disculparse por lo ocurrido; el solo pensar en hacerlo fue más allá que demasiado para ella y sus inestables emociones potenciadas por la energía negativa que fluía por ella.

Anna miro hacia abajo, su vientre estaba un poco más hinchado… de nuevo, el cuidado que había recibido esos días había funcionado, ella lo sentía; solo debía recordar porque hacia todo esto, no por ella, por su bebe… La chica pasó la mano suavemente por su estómago, era tan calido, tan frágil.

La rubia dio un largo suspiro y miro hacia el castaño que la miraba con impaciencia.

 **-ANNA: Esta bien, pero que quede clara una cosa… una vez todo esto acabe, yo y mi hijo no tendremos nada que ver contigo**

 **-HAO: [Eso ya lo veremos] solo comencemos si, no tengo tu tiempo para perder** {saliendo de la carpa}

La rubia lo observo por unos segundos, dio un largo suspiro y pidiéndole a los grandes espiritus que todo saliera lo mejor posible lo siguió fuera de la carpa.

 **\- - - 2 MESES Y MEDIO DESPUES (6to mes de embarazo) - - -**

Anna se encontraba en la mitad de una enorme y pacifica pradera en un estado total de meditación, el ambiente era bastante tranquilo al menos a simple vista. El sitio donde Anna se encontraba albergaba una gran energía, casi que un campo electromagnético donde pequeñas chispas se veian pasar de vez en cuando.

 **-HAO: Creo que sera suficiente por hoy** {llegando lentamente al sitio pero sin acercarse mucho a la chica}

Hao miraba a la chica desde donde estaba parado, era una escena digna de apreciarse, el viento de verano suavemente moviendo el cabello de la chica que caia libre por su espalda y que había crecido un tanto en ese tiempo, el atardecer contrastando la piel de la rubia y por ultimo ese brillo notorio como su estado que cualquier mujer en sus 6 meses de embarazo tiene.

Anna abrió los ojos con lentitud sin moverse aun de su sitio o si quiera voltear a mirar a Hao, simplemente miro el atardecer frente a ella, pero la mirada de la chica en vez de parecer captar lo bello de la escena era indiferente, casi que vacia, no parecía ver un atardecer como el que presenciaba, era como si viera una pared en blanco sin gracia alguna.

Anna se levantó lentamente y empezó a caminar pasando de largo a Hao. El shaman de fuego Hao la vio y la sintió pasar frente a el, observarla se había vuelto mas alla de una costumbre, una necesidad, algo casi que inevitable para el.

La sacerdotisa había cambiado notoriamente en esos dos meses en varios aspectos, pero los realmente notorios eran que primero su vientre había crecido bastante, era obvio ya su embarazo, segundo la energía que irradiaba era bastante imponente, y no parecía ser inestable como en un principio, es mas era bastante centrada.

Hao siguió a Anna de cerca hasta el campamento, campamento que había sido su hogar en los últimos meses; allí se encontraban los principales sirvientes de Hao, quienes solo los miraban casi que con temor. Anna parecía no importarle ello ya que su mirada nunca flaqueo ni tampoco su postura, la chica solo siguió con calma hasta que entro en una de las tiendas.

- **ANNA: Es una verdadera molestia** {tomando una botella de agua y bebiendo con calma}

 **-HAO:** {entrando tras la chica} **lo sé, pero por desgracia es inevitable**

Anna dejo de beber el agua y miro a Hao al fin

 **-ANNA: No quiero vivir mas entre su miedo, es bastante …. Desgastante**

 **-HAO: jemm, yo ya ni lo noto… estoy segura que llegaras al mismo punto**

Anna se referia al temor proveniente de los sirvientes de Hao, con el regreso de reishi también había vuelto la peor parte, recibir sin querer las emociones de los demás, y francamente las emociones en ese campamento eran de lo peor, sombrías, agobiantes, muy deprimentes.

La rubia dio una largo suspiro, llegar a no notarlo? lo dudaba.

 **-ANNA: Bien, tomare un baño antes de comer**

 **-HAO: Algún antojo en especial el dia de hoy?** {sonriendo a la chica}

 **-ANNA: Ya le dije a Opacho lo que quería**

 **-HAO: Dejame adivinar…. Espagueti y ciruelas {** risa molestona}

La chica apenas y asintió, luego tomo sus implementos de aseo y abandono el sitio.

 **-HAO: Vaya al menos ahora son cosas que si se pueden conseguir en cualquier sitio**

Hao salió con una pequeña sonrisa de autocomplacencia del sitio; sin embargo esos dos meses no habían sido alegría y felicidad para todos…

 **-MIYU: Y bien? Donde esta Hao?**

 **-NICHROM: Ya te lo dije, Hao-sama se encuentra muy ocupado para atender a cualquiera, en especial a alguien tan molesto e insistente como tu**

 **-MIYU: Eso ya lo veremos**

Miyu intento seguir derecho de Nichrom para avanzar al campamento, pero este y su posesión lo impidió enseguida. Miyu no se iba a quedar atrás, estaba harta, harta de buscar a Hao para que cumpliera su palabra! De solo escuchar que estaba ocupado con "la señora Anna" y en especial de que todo parecía mejorar para la rubia, pero no para ella. Parecia ser que una batalla empezaría allí mismo, pero…

 **-OPACHO: Hao-sama dice que la vera ahora**

La aparición de Opacho hizo que tanto Miyu como Nichrom se quedaran en su sitio y lentamente deshicieran sus posesiones.

 **-OPACHO: Siga es por aquí…**

Miyu siguió al pequeño Opacho hasta una de las carpas, una de las mas grandes y situada un poco mas lejos de otras del campamento, ya podía imaginarse de quien era.

- **MIYU: Hasta que por fin!** {entrando tras Opacho}

En la carpa Hao estaba sentado y solo observo con desinteres la llegada de la chica y como Opacho se retiraba.

 **-HAO: Bien, que demonios quieres ahora?**

Miyu lo miro con mucha cólera! Que que quería! Que que quería!?, quería lo que le habían prometido desde un inicio! Acabar con Anna, con Yoh, y en especial con Osore!

 **-MIYU: Quiero que cumplas tu palabra!**

 **-HAO: Mi palabra? No entiendo a que te refieres**

Miyu sentía la ira en su interior crecer! Como podía ser tan ..

 **-HAO: Descarado jaaa… eso es lo que piensas… jajaja bueno recapitulemos lo acontecido… TU viniste a buscarme a MI por que querías conseguir el suficiente poder para acabar con el pequeño y triste templo de Osore, me ofreciste algo de información a cambio, el conocer la existencia y el paradero del espíritu de las sombras; en base a eso YO encontré la forma de llegar al espíritu, YO puse en marcha el plan para acabar con los Asakura, incluyendo Yoh y el templo de Osore y tu… tu que hiciste?... a si, interferiste e hiciste que el plan tuviera que cambiar radicalmente poniéndolo en total peligro** {poniéndose muy serio}

Miyu estaba bastante molesta, pero no por eso dejaban de temer a Hao, y bien que hacía en hacerlo.

 **-HAO: Dime quien crees que sea más descarado?**

Miyu solo miro al suelo, sabia que su actuar había sido descuidado, pero Hao parecía estar tomándose las cosas con demasiada calma para su gusto. Pero la chica no se rendiría, ella estaba allí por algo, para cumplir su meta, la de su madre.

 **-MIYU: Bueno ya! Como sea, si no vas a ayudarme entonces al menos dame al espíritu de las sombras de vuelta para cumplir mi cometido!, se que lo tienes porque se que 1080 y Anna están contigo hace meses** {brazos cruzados y pose de reclamo} **y por eso mismo sé que no me han permitido estar aquí!**

Hao la miro con cara de aburrimiento, en realidad que Anna estuviera allí era solo parte del porque no quería a Miyu allí, la chica era demasiado impulsiva y molesta y para el castaño eso era razón suficiente para vetarla en lo posible de su presencia.

 **-HAO: Mira… Muyu… Miyu o como sea, te estas convirtiendo en una total molestia** {parándose con lentitud}

Miyu paso grueso y se alejó unos pasos

- **HAO: y a mi… no me gustan las molestias** {acercándose con una sonrisa sádica a la chica}

 **-MIYU: Pero.. tu dijiste… que…**

 **-HAO: Yo solo dije que quería acabar con los Asakura, y especialmente con Yoh… el único obstáculo entre yo y trono del rey shaman..**

Por cada paso que daba Hao hacia Miyu, la chica se alejaba otro, pero la tienda no era muy grande y se estaba quedando sin espacio. La chica se detuvo en la puerta de la carpa, no había a donde más correrse

- **HAO: En todo caso, para que dejes ya de molestar y para que veas mi buena fe… te voy a dar lo que tanto querías… eso que te trajo hasta aquí**

Miyu sonrió ampliamente, que acaso se refería a…

 **-HAO: No seas ingenua, no te voy a dar al espíritu de las sombras, el aún es parte de mis planes** {sonrisa maligna}

La sonrisa de Miyu se desvanecio de golpe, que entonces que demonios le iba a dar?

 **-HAO: Osore es todo tuyo**

Miyu miro a Hao como si se hubiera vuelto loco

 **-MIYU: Estas bromeando? Y como demonios se supone que lo destuya yo sola!?**

 **-HAO: Je, que tan inútil y débil te consideras… jaaa** … {dándose la vuelta y volviendo a sentarse}

 **-MIYU: Como te atr…. Por supuesto que no lo soy! Pero..**

 **-HAO: Pero que?, son solo un monton de aprendices si no puedes con ellas no mereces destruir el templo…además el único impedimento según recuerdo era**

Hao miro hacia la puerta haciendo que Miyu también lo hiciera

 **-MIYU: Anna** {viéndola llegar con odio y algo de sorpresa}

Hao sonrió y se dirigió a la rubia

- **HAO: Que oportuna es tu llegada querida Anna**

Anna no dijo nada solo miro a Miyu y luego a Hao

- **ANNA: Opacho dijo que necesitabas preguntarme algo**

 **-HAO: Ummm, si claro… Anna, recuerdas a Miyu?**

Anna miro a la chica de pies a cabeza de nuevo, Miyu empezaba a sudar frio, era obvio que la recordaba y de seguro con nada de amor…

 **-ANNA: Si, por qué?**

 **-HAO: No, solo quería saber… que piensas al respecto de ella?** {riendo para si mismo}

 **-ANNA: mmm, que es una pobre infeliz…**

Miyu la miro con mucha ira! Como se atrevia! La mirada de Miyu cambio de odio a mas sorpresa cuando vio uno de los cambios mas grandes en Anna

 **-MIYU [Eso es… Anna esta.. Embarazada?] O.o!{** Mirando el abultado vientre de la chica}

Los pensamientos de MIyu fueron cortados por otra intromisión de Anna

 **-ANNA: Claro que lo estoy, pobre estúpida, es mas que obvio** {mirada perdida y sin expresión}… **bueno eso era todo, voy a comer**

 **-HAO: No espera Anna, lo que quería preguntarte es si te** molestaría que Miyu destruya Osore?

 **-ANNA: No**

 **-MIYU: Lo dices enserio? O.O!**

Anna la miro con molestia, la chica era muy burda y escandalosa por lo cual simplemente se retiro.

-HAO: HAHAHA {viéndola marcharse con toda la tranquilidad} **Bien ahí lo tienes servido en bandeja de plata**

Luego de esto Hao abandono el recinto dejando a una muy dubitativa Miyu, que demonios acababa de pasar? A Anna no le importaba la suerte de Osore?, no .. mas extraño aun que pasaba con su mirada, sus ojos eran casi que grises y no denotaban en lo mas minimo una señal de vida…. No! Mas alla de eso! Que demonios ANNA ESTABA EMBARAZADA! :O

Eran simplemente demasiadas cosas que digerir, pero la importante y que hizo que una gran y siniestra sonrisa se formara en la cara de Miyu, era que por fin ahora que no estaban Kino ni Anna ella podría finalmente llevar a cabo el sueño de su madre, destruir Osore!

Hao y Anna se sentaron a comer alejados de los demás, Hao la miraba sin reserva alguna no podía creer el cambio que había sufrido en los últimos dos meses la chica, había sido duro pero habían llegado a un punto en que los sentimientos de Anna no eran mas un problema, la chica parecía no tener sentimiento alguno, bueno excepto por…

Hao vio como Anna miro su abultado vientre y con total delicadeza lo acaricio, casi que formándose una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de la rubia.

 **-HAO: Sigue pateando?** {parándose y acercándose a la chica}

Anna apenas y asintió, Hao sonrió y como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo puso su mano sobre el estómago de Anna; a decir verdad en esos dos meses Hao y la chica se habían por decirlo de alguna manera, acercado bastante, para Hao ver a Anna como madre expectante era bastante conmovedor, además de que debido a la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos había logrado compartir con Anna diversas etapas del embarazo, los antojos, las molestias, dolores, las sorpresas como sentir al bebe patear.

Por su lado para Anna la cercanía de Hao, asi como cualquier tipo de contacto con el mundo externo no significaba nada, los únicos sentimientos que la chica se permitía tener ya que podía controlarlos eran los que le evocaban el pequeño milagro que crecía dentro de ella.

\- - - CON YOH - - -

Dos meses y medio, casi tres desde aquel fatídico día, desde el incidente. La mente de Yoh era una laguna total donde todo lo que entraba se hundía. Amidamaru observaba de lejos a su amo, otro dia mas en que el castaño se sentaba a mirar solo por la ventana junto al teléfono esperando una, cualquier noticia de su esposa; el pobre chico busco por el mismo como pudo, por donde pudo pero las posibilidades parecían cada vez empeorar con cada dia que pasaba.

 **-HORO: Bueno ya llego la pizza… Yoh?**

Horo se acercó a su amigo, ya no le extrañaba encontrarlo así ensimismado en su mente

 **-HORO: Yoh, es momento de almorzar** {tambaleándolo un poco}

Yoh volteo a mirar a Horo, sin embargo el ambiente cambio de golpe por un sonido casi que ensordecedor y un gran temblor.

 **-HORO: PERO QUE! O.o!?**

 **-LEN: QUE DEMONIOS!** {entra corriendo a la habitación **}**

 **-HORO: esa energía… parece estar concentrándose en la dirección del templo!**

Yoh se paró enseguida y siguió a sus amigos, los tres se encontraban en la casa de Yoh y Anna en Osore, la cual quedaba solo bajando la montaña del templo; que hacían allí? Como siempre acompañar a su amigo en su momento de mayor necesidad.

Las explosiones no cesaban, se sentía un oscuro poder yse escuchaban fuertes golpes por las piedras que comenzaban a desprenderse montaña abajo dificultando el paso; entre mas cerca estaban mayor era la conmociónque se escuchaba, de seguro de las sacerdotisas de Osore, algo pasaba, y algo grave.

En cuanto los muchachos llegaron al templo se encontraron con una escena horrible y por desgracia bastante familiar…

 **-HORO: No puede ser!... MIYU! O.O!?**

La chica esquivo el intento de ataque de una de las sacerdotisas, y con el terrible poder oscuro sobre sus manos que hace varias años emprendió el ataque contra las chicas que aun permanecían de pie, sin embargo antes de si quiera poder tocarlas se detuvo en seco, ya que ahora una cuchilla amenazaba con penetrar su garganta de seguir en esa dirección.

 **-LEN** {Apuntando con su posesión a la garganta de Miyu} **Pero miren que sorpresa… la rata que ataca cuando no está el gato**

Miyu se sorprendió bastante, a decir verdad nunca se imaginó que ninguno de los tres estuviera allí, que debía hacer ahora?... atacar… atacar hasta las últimas consecuencias!


	15. QUERIDA LALA

**HOLA A TODOS!**

 **HOY POR DESGRACIA NO LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, A DECIR VERDAD NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZAR POR QUE ME ENCUENTRO MOCHILEANDO POR ASIA, YA SABEN VIVIENDO EL SUEÑO JEJE. EN TODO CASO ESCRIBO PORQUE HOY RECIBÍ UN COMENTARIO EN MI HISTORIA QUE A DECIR VERDAD ME PARECIÓ BASTANTE FUERA DE LUGAR, EL COMENTARIO EL SIGUIENTE:**

lala chapter 14 . 11h ago

bueno a ver no puedo creer como esto tiene tanta cantidad de reviews, pensé que seria un fic formidable pero dios mio. conclusion: deberias dejar de comentar tu propia historia como si fueses otra persona

 **EL COMENTARIO CASI QUE ME OFENDIÓ... CASI... PORQUE LUEGO SIMPLEMENTE PENSE... EMM PRIMERO QUE TODO ES UN COMENTARIO SIN FUNDAMENTOS, DE UNA PERSONA X Y QUE NADA TIENE QUE VER CON LA REALIDAD, Y SEGUNDO QUE ES BASTANTE ESTÚPIDO QUE ALGUIEN PIENSE QUE UN AUTOR SE AUTO COMENTARÍA EN SUS HISTORIAS; PARA QUIENES ESCRIBEN CREO QUE PUEDEN CONCORDAR CONMIGO EN QUE ESCRIBIMOS PORQUE ES ALGO QUE NOS GUSTA Y NOS NACE HACER POR Y PARA NOSOTROS INDEPENDIENTE DE QUE DECIDAMOS COMPARTIR NUESTRO TRABAJO CON LOS DEMÁS, Y AL MENOS DESDE MI PUNTO DE VISTA YO NO LO HAGO PARA RECIBIR RECONOCIMIENTO DE NINGÚN TIPO, NI SIQUIERA EL DE LOS COMENTARIOS; OSEA ESTO ES FANFICTION NO ES COMO SI ME PAGARAN ALGO POR LECTOR O POR COMENTARIO JAJAJA.**

 **CREO QUE SOLO LO DIJE EN LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBÍ PERO LO REPETIRÉ AQUÍ COMO UN PEQUEÑO RECORDERIS, ESTOY ABIERTA A TODA CRITICA O COMENTARIO SIEMPRE QUE SEA H ECHO DE MANERA RESPETUOSA Y CONSTRUCTIVA; ASI QUE _LALA_ LAMENTO MUCHO QUE NO TE GUSTE MI HISTORIA Y QUE NO PUEDAS CREER QUE A OTROS LES GUSTE, ASI QUE TE INVITO INICIALMENTE A QUE APORTES IDEAS PARA MEJORARLA Y SI NO PUEDES A QUE SIMPLEMENTE NO VUELVAS A PASAR POR MI PERFIL Y MENOS A HACER COMENTARIOS DE ESE TIPO**

 **GRACIAS :)**

 **PARA MIS LECTORES, O BUENO SEGUN LALA PARA MI MISMA QUE SOY LA UNICA QUE ME LEO Y ME COMENTO, YA TENGO GRAN PARTE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y LO ESTARE PUBLICANDO ANTES DE QUE ACABE LA OTRA SEMANA, UN ABRAZO!**


	16. negociaciones

- **MIYU: A quien llamas rata!** {Lanzándose al ataque}

Sin embargo Len la detuvo con su cuchilla, haciéndola retroceder.

Miyu no podía creer la situación, eran al menos 12 aprendices y los 3 shamanes contra ella, como pudo ser tan estúpida de solo ir asi, cuando Hao le dijo que Osore era de ella, la chica estúpidamente le creyó, que error mas grande, que Anna no estuviera no significaba que Yoh tampoco y ahora eso era más que claro.

 **-HORO: Por que simplemente no te vas de aquí, y evitamos una tragedia como la de hace años.**

La simple mención de ese fatídico dia en que Miyu hirió de gravedad a Mike y perdió a su madre hizo que la ira de la chica se acrecentara.

 **-MIYU: CALLATE! Y PELEA! LA UNICA TRAGEDIA HOY AQUÍ SERA PARA USTEDES!**

Los ataques de Miyu eran bloqueados por los chicos, claro que hace unos años habían sido mucho mas terribles, pero ellos ya sabían a lo que se enfrentaban y cómo manejarlo.

Miyu lucho con todo lo que tenía, pero aun así no fue suficiente, nunca lo seria siendo ella sola contra Horo, Len e Yoh; especialmente sin el espíritu de las sombras para brindarle su poder; asi la pelea llego rápidamente a su fin.

 **-HORO: Entonces** {viendo como Len sujetaba con una cadena las manos de la chica en su espalda} **que se supone que hagamos con ella?**

 **-LEN: No lo se, pero si la dejamos ir así no más de seguro volverá en cuanto pueda e intentara lo mismo… definitivamente hay quienes no** **aprenden** {mirándola con reproche y ajustando las muñecas de la chica}

Yoh volvió en ese momento, a decir verdad aunque el castaño estuvo presente en la pelea no se inmiscuyo mucho, dejo que Len y Horo solucionaran el problema.

 **-YOH: Bien, creo que por ahora podra quedarse en el templo, las chicas la mantendrán al margen y cuidaran de ella mientras**

 **-MIYU: Mientras! Mientras que! SUELTENME! DEJENME IR!**

 **\- - - AL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO EN AMERICA - - -**

Michael colgó el teléfono, su mirada se mantenía seria aunque no mirara a un sitio en particular.

 **-ALICE: Alguna noticia de Anna?** {con bastante preocupación viendo el semblante de Mike}

 **-MIKE: No, pero parece que tendré que viajar a Japón cuanto antes**

 **-ALICE: Pero por que? Algo le sucedió a Yoh?**

 **-MIKE:** {suspiro largo} **no… en realidad es… mi hermana**

Alice miro a Mike como si estuviera loco

 **-ALICE: Hermana? Pero… no sabía que tuvieras una…**

 **-MIKE: Es… una larga historia, te la contare mientras alisto mi maleta**

Alice siguió a Mike a la habitación, parecía que sería un tema serio, otro más en la lista de temas que habían tratado desde… el incidente.

\- - - CAMPAMENTO DE HAO - - -

 **-OPACHO: Parece que esa molesta mujer fue capturada por el señor Yoh** {mirando a la nada mientras Hao miraba al fuego sin darle mayor importancia}

 **-HAO: Debió esperar a que Yoh ni los otros inútiles estuvieran**

 **-OPACHO: Piensa intervenir?**

 **-HAO: no, ese no es mi problema; ella ya no tiene para ofrecer nada más que me sirva [al fin y al cabo ya tengo a Anna y los poderes del espíritu de las sombras a mi disposición, eso será más que suficiente para acabar de una vez por todas con Yoh]**

Rápidamente pasaron dos días en los cuales Miyu se mantuvo encerrada en el templo siendo solo visitada ocasionalmente por las aprendices para ofrecerle algo de comer. Sin embargo esa mañana…Miyu se encontraba sentada en el piso aun con sus manos fuertemente atadas a su espalda, cuando escucho que se abría la puerta.

 **-MIYU: Vaya, esto si que es una sorpresa** {aun de espaldas y sentada en el piso}

 **-MIKE: lo es? tu eras la que siempre andaba diciendo que somos familia, hermanos y no seque más, asi que no debería ser una sorpresa que nos viéramos…claro de no ser porque la última vez que nos vimos casi acabas conmigo**

El ambiente se ponía mas pesado cada segundo que pasaba, no era una situación fácil para ninguno de los dos; Miyu sentía bastante culpa por lo ocurrido hace años con Michael y Michael, Michael no sabia que hacer con Miyu, puede que no la amara como se ama a una hermana o si quiera a un familiar distante, pero aun asi el era lo único que tenia la chica y el lo sabia perfectamente.

Miyu giro con rapidez para encararlo

 **-MIYU: Sabes que fue un accidente! Yo nunca te haría eso… no a ti yo estaba…** {Mirando hacia otro lado y casi que murmurando el final}

 **-MIKE: yendo por Anna…** {Acercándose y mirándola con reproche **}, eso es peor aún, tu sabias lo que Anna significaba para mi entonces y aun asi decidiste actuar de esa manera; pero bueno no es como si se pudiera esperar algo mas o mejor de alguien como tu**

- **MIYU: Como yo!? Disculpa! Si alguien debería sentirse traicionada soy yo y nuestra madre desde el comienzo, nunca estuviste de nuestro lado, nunca estuviste con nosotras…preferiste** **simplemente estar del lado contrario** {mirando el suelo donde Michael estaba parado}, **aun lo estas…**

Michael miraba a Miyu con una mezcla entre tristeza y lastima, Miyu nunca fue 100% de su agrado mientras crecían, pero aun asi no podía entender como aquella niña con la que convivio por años había llegado a ser… bueno el monstruo que parecía ser ahora

 **-MIKE: Miyu, por que sigues con esto, que no lo ves? No hay lados como tal, solo hay acciones, buenas y malas, como crees que clasifica destruir la vida de la gente inocente?**

Miyu miro a Michael como retándolo

 **-MIYU: Osore no es inocente! Osore merece pagar por lo que le hizo a mi madre!**

 **-MIKE: Demonios Miyu, nadie le hizo nada a Mama! Ella misma se excluyó del templo, nadie le negó que siguiera con las demás en Osore, además de haber sido alguien la causante seria Kino que si no lo sabes ya ni siquiera esta en este mundo!**

Miyu y Mike se miraron con desprecio, definitivamente nunca estarían de acuerdo al respecto del tema, Miyu negada por el amor y devoción a Mei y Mike simplemente viendo las cosas con cabeza mas fría, luego de escuchar el otro lado de la historia y habiéndose distanciado de Mei cuando debía.

- **MIKE: Dime Miyu que va a cambiar cuando acabes con esas pobres chicas? Mama no va a volver a la vida, ni la vida que vivio va a cambiar, nada va a cambiar para ti!**

 **-MIYU: Pero si para mama, ella al menos va a descansar en paz sabiendo que su objetivo se cumplio**

- **MIKE: jemm De verdad crees eso?** {mirándola con incredulidad}, **Miyu estoy seguro que después de lo que vivimos todos ese dia en Osore, en especial tu y yo, y la forma en que ella termino fue mas que suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que ninguna venganza lo vale**

 **-MIYU: Eso es lo que TU crees!**

 **-MIKE: Entonces llámala, invócala estoy seguro de que eres capaz y pregúntaselo tu misma**

Miyu lo miro con molestia, que insolente era el muchacho!

 **-MIYU: solo llamare a mama cuando allá terminado lo que empezamos… no tendría cara para verla y decirle que no … lo he podido lograr** {mirando el piso con pena}

Los hermanos se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad esperando que el otro dijera algo

 **-MIKE: Miyu esto que haces, no tiene sentido en lo mas mínimo, no le haces bien a nadie no a ti misma, dime que tienes en tu vida además de destruir la de los demás?**

- **MIYU: … ….** {Esquivando la mirada penetrante de su hermanastro}

 **-MIKE: Este camino que tomas, solo lleva a la destrucción, y no solo la del templo sino la tuya misma; Miyu** {suspiro largo} **aun no es muy tarde para que las cosas cambien, para que tu lo hagas**

 **-MIYU: si con cambiar te refieres a darme por vencida entonces NO!**

 **-MIKE: Bien entonces espero que todo ese odio sin sentido que llevas dentro valga la pena y sea suficiente para ti, por que sera lo único** **con lo que te quedaras** {dicho con tristeza}

 **-MIYU: Eres un estúpido Michael** {casi que susurrando}

 **-MIKE: Y tu un peligro para ti y para los demás… francamente no se que va a pasar contigo**

 **-MIYU: Si tu que eres TANNN amigo de Yoh no lo sabe…** {Dándole la espalda muy digna}

 **-MIKE: Pues si Miyu, asi son las cosas yo tengo amigos, una vida y tu solo esto… Vine porque no había sabido nada de ti… desde aquel día, pensé que habías podido recapacitar en algo después de lo sucedido, pero veo que estaba totalmente equivocado… en especial después de que Alice me dijera como conoció de "casualidad** " **una chica con tu mismo nombre hace unos meses… dime MIyu! QUE DEMONIOS PRETENDIAS ACERCÁNDOTE A ELLA!?**

Miyu miro la cara de Michael, ahora si que parecía más allá que furioso

 **-MIYU: … …. ….**

 **-MIKE: QUE NO PUEDES VER QUE ALGUIEN ESTE FELIZ, QUE YO SEA FELIZ!? POR QUE TE LO ADVIERTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ MIYU SI TE LE VUELVES A ACERCAR A ALICE YO…**

 **-MIYU: TU… TU QUE MICHAEL!** {Haciéndole frente aun con las manos atadas en su espalda} **jaa, tu mismo lo dijiste Michael yo NO TENGO NADA! NO TIENES CON QUE AMENAZARME**

Mike lo sabia, y no esperaba en verdad amenzar a Miyu, ese no era el tipo de cosas que el hacia, pero saber que Alice estuvo cerca de su loca hermana lo había asustado bastante, Alice! La mujer que amaba, y quien frente a la loca de Miyu estaba menos que indefensa!

 **-MIKE: Solo te lo advierto Miyu, otra cosa asi y ni yo voy a tener contemplaciones contigo** {dando la espalda y empezando a caminar a la salida} **… vine por que Yoh me aviso que estabas aquí y quería verlo con mis propios ojos, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con Osore asi que no se cómo los Asakura manejen la amenaza que representas**

 **-MIYU: Y entonces viniste hasta aquí para dejarme nuevamente sola!?**

 **-MIKE: Ya te lo dije vine a ver si habías recapacitado en algo, pero como no… espero que tu y todo tu odio se las arreglen como puedan … solos** {yéndose}

Miyu se quedó en silencio viendo como la única persona que significaba aun algo en su vida de uno y otro modo se marchaba, no sabía por qué pero algo dentro de ella parecía doler.

Michael volvió al comedor de Osore donde al entrar tres pares de ojos se centraron en el.

 **-HORO: Y bien? Pudiste hacerla recapacitar?**

Mike apenas negó con la cabeza levemente

 **-MIKE: Ella sigue siendo por desgracia la misma…**

Los tres chicos se sintieron mal, podían ver la clara preocupación en la cara del rubio

 **-YOH: No es tu culpa Michael, tu eres el mejor hermano que puedes ser dada las circunstancias**

 **-MIKE: Tal vez debi serlo desde un principio** {sentándose a la mesa} **, y asi esto no estaría pasando…**

 **-LEN: No es culpa tuya que su madre estuviera loca** {tomando su leche tranquilamente}

 **-MIKE: En todo caso, Yoh que piensas hacer con ella?**

Yoh dio un largo suspiro, la verdad era un tema complicado, pero sabía que Michael respetaría su decisión.

- **YOH: Es complicado, no puedo tenerla prisionera aquí por siempre, pero tampoco puedo dejarla ir y que siga intentando destruir Osore y menos por ahora que se encuentra… un tanto desprotegido** {dicho con melancolía}

 **-LEN: Entonces?** {viendo que Yoh dudaba}

 **-YOH: Hablare con ella y lo decidiré después de eso** {parándose para irse} Por cierto, Alice llamo hace unos minutos, quiere saber como te fue con Miyu {sonrisa apagada}

Luego de esto Yoh se marchó bajo la vista de sus amigos

- **MIKE: Yoh… no esta bien**

Len solo asintió

 **-HORO: Y no parece mejorar en lo más mínimo, si no averiguamos que sucedió ese día con Anna el pobre nunca podrá estar en paz, asi pasen mil años.**

Yoh camino con calma hasta donde se encontraba cautiva Miyu, el no había querido lidiar con la chica, en realidad no quería lidiar con nada, no podía ni con el mismo, se sentía tan solo, perdido y asustado sin Anna. El castaño dio un lago suspiro y de abrió la puerta con calma.

 **-MIYU: Woww! Hasta que se digna a venir el manda más!**

Yoh solo la miro con tristeza y algo de cansancio, la actitud de la chica era lo peor, pero eso no era de extrañarse.

 **-YOH: Como estas hoy Miyu?**

 **-MIYU: Pues me desperté en la maldita misma habitación, donde soy prisionera, con las manos atadas y además recibí una visita muy especial, diría que este dia no podría ponerse peor, pero aquí estas tu**

 **-YOH: Y bien Miyu, sabes por qué estas aquí, en esta situación verdad?**

 **-MIYU: Mira Yoh ahórrate la psicología barata conmigo que si a Michael no le funciono menos a ti**

 **-YOH: Miyu calmate por favor, creeme que esta situación no me gusta mas a mi que a ti, yo solo quiero ayudarte**

 **-MIYU: Entonces déjame ir y ya**

 **-YOH: Solo puedo dejarte ir si se que vas a dejar Osore en paz de una vez por todas**

 **-MIYU: …..**

 **-YOH: Miyu que no ves que Osore es el hogar de muchas chicas que no tienen a donde mas ir, es un templo, busca ayudar a la gente, no daña a nadie, no puedes simplemente dejarlo en paz?**

 **-MIYU: …. …. ..**

 **-YOH: Miyu…**

 **-MIYU: Bien que quieres que diga que voy a dejar al estúpido templo seguir en paz, por que puedo decirlo y ya**

 **-YOH: Quiero que lo digas y que sea cierto…**

Miyu e Yoh sabían que ese era el punto en que la conversación se estancaría, ninguno cambiaria de posición. Asi paso la semana entera, Yoh tratando de hacer entrar a Miyu en razón, y Miyu esperando una oportunidad para escapar o al menos la ayuda de alguien; sin embargo ninguna de las dos cosas parecía que fueran a pasar y la chica empezó a impacientarse.

- **MIYU[Maldita sea me tienen demasiado vigilada, además Hao tiene muy bien vigilado a los Asakura ya debería saber que me capturaron aqui… y aun así…** {suspiro resignada} **maldita sea**!{golpeando su cabeza contra la pared levemente}]

- **HORO: Wow… solo ha sido una semana y se volvió loca**

 **-LEN: Ella ya lo estaba, asi que no cuenta**

Miyu levanto la mirada con molestia, que ahora no era suficiente tener que aguantar las visitas y charlas de Yoh, tendría que lidiar con esos esos dos también.

 **-MIYU: Que Yoh al fin tenia algo mejor que hacer hoy que torturarme?**

 **-LEN: no, simplemente pensamos que Yoh no ha usado las técnicas de persuasión adecuadas** {estirando sus brazos como calentando}

Miyu miro a Len como si hubiera enloquecido, que acaso iba a atacar estando atada?, a Len simplemente le causo gracias la situación, el nunca haría algo asi, no que Yoh o algo de los demás fuera a permitirlo tampoco.

 **-LEN: Bien Miyu, que va a tomar para que dejes este templo en paz?** {Sentándose con Horo frente a la chica}

 **-MIYU: Entonces según tu la técnica mas indicada es negociar?**

 **-LEN: Pues dime que mas opciones tenemos, ciertamente tenerte aquí de prisionera por siempre seria demasiado dispendioso y molesto para los habitantes del templo, porque no se si lo sabes pero no eres muy popular por aquí**

Miyu miro al piso, ella sabia que las chicas del templo la odiaban, la razones para hacerlo sobraban, pero aun asi ella no la trataban mal, no como sabia que merecia, empezaba a cansarse de estar en ese sitio.

 **-MIYU: Bien, quieren negociar… negociemos…**

Horo y Len se sorprendieron, en verdad no pensaron que fuera a funcionar asi de fácil

 **-MIYU: Quiero negociar mi libertad**

 **-LEN: Sabes el precio, deja en paz Osore**

 **-MIYU: JAMAS!**

 **-LEN: Entonces que quieres negociar si ya sabes que eso es lo único que queremos de ti**

 **-MIYU: Por que no saben que mas tengo para ofrecer** {sonrisa maliciosa}

- **LEN: Lo siento Miyu pero dudo que tengas mucho sino es que nada que nos interese**

 **-MIYU: Aaaa no… que tal… información… sobre Anna**

Horo y Len endurecieron sus semblantes enseguida, de que demonios hablaba la chica? Es mas sabia ella que Anna había desaparecido hace meses sin tenerse pista alguna de su paradero?

Por su parte Miyu estaba decidida, Hao no la iba a ayudar, eso era claro, nadie lo haría, dependía de ella misma salir de allí y tal vez esa seria su única oportunidad.

- **HORO: De que hablas?**

 **-MIYU: Ayy no se hagan los desentendidos, Anna desapareció hace meses y ni ustedes ni el pobre pobre de Yoh sabe nada en lo más mínimo de ella...**

Horo y Len se encontraban bastante tensionados, todo lo que decía esa chica debía ser tomado con sumo cuidado, no solo por ser Miyu si no por tratar se de información sobre ANNA!

 **-MIYU: Veo que no saben que decir… y yo tampoco estoy dispuesta a negociar con ustedes sabiendo que Yoh es quien tiene la ultima palabra, asi que díganle lo siguiente de mi parte; díganle que si quiere saber el paradero de su preciada esposa lo único que tiene que hacer es dejarme ir, además de que si es todo este tiempo no pudo hallar ni el menor rastro no es una coincidencia y esta podría ser su única oportunidad.**

Horo y Len no dejaban de ver a la chica intentando detectar aunque la minima señal de estar mintiendo, pero luego de unos minutos los dos chicos se levantaron en total silencio y salieron de la habitación.

 **-HORO: Tu crees que….**

 **-LEN: No lo se** {bastante pensativo}

- **HORO: Vamos a decírselo a Yoh?**

 **-LEN: Yo…** {Deteniéndose en seco} **no quisiera, pero que si es cierto? no podemos negarle esa oportunidad**

- **HORO: Pero Yoh no está bien, tú lo sabes, yo lo se, hasta Miyu lo sabe… por eso usa eso para que la deje ir**

 **-LEN: y como es que ella lo sabe?** {mirando a Horo con duda} **, estoy seguro que nadie aquí le comentaria sobre la situación; por que después de todo este tiempo Miyu decidio atacar el templo?... ella sabe algo, algo de la desaparición de Anna**

 **-HORO: Tu crees que tenga algo que ver?**

 **-LEN: Eso, no lo se… por que lo que sucedió con Anna fue consecuencia del regreso del reishi, ni siquiera Miyu podría intervenir en algo como eso, o si?**

 **-MIKE: Y bien {llegando} algún avance?**

Las caras de Horo y Len no se hicieron esperar, ni la de Mike al ver la duda en ellos….

 **-HORO: Eso fue lo que dijo Miyu**

Mike e Yoh miraban a Horo con incredulidad, los cuatro muchachos estaban reunidos en el comedor comentando lo ocurrido. La mayor expectativa en la habitación era la reacción de Yoh ya que todos allí sabían lo delicado del tema para el castaño.

 **-LEN: Entonces que opinan?**

 **-YOH:- - -**

 **-MIKE** {viendo que Yoh no diría nada y que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos} **Yo… no sé que tanto pueda creerse en lo que dice… pero el hecho que sepa que Anna no está explicaría el por que decidió atacar hasta ahora**

 **-LEN: Yo opino lo mismo, pero entonces la pregunta verdadera es… como se enteró de la ausencia de Anna? Se enteró por alguien o por que en verdad sabe algo de su paradero?**

Los chicos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que vieron como sin decir nada el castaño que había estado bastante callado durante la conversación se paraba de golpe y se dirigía a la salida de la habitación.

 **-LEN: Espera a dónde vas..?**

Sin embargo el castaño no espero ni respondió, solo salió con rapidez y bastante seriedad seguido de sus amigos que ya se daban una idea de a dónde iba de esa manera.

Miyu miraba pacíficamente por la ventana de la habitación, la verdad estar allí sin nada que hacer ni nadie a quien hablar le había dado bastante tiempo para pensar, varias dudas se formaban en su mente, sobre su vida, su madre, la de Michael, podría todo haber sido diferente? Podría ella ser diferente?; sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la intempestiva entrada del castaño a la habitación.

- **YOH: Y bien, que es lo que sabes… habla!**

Miyu se sorprendió bastante, Yoh se veía bastante enojado, intranquilo, en definitiva no parecía ser el. Horo, Len y Mike llegaron a los pocos segundos, Yoh parecía bastante inestable, no podían permitir que algo le pasara a el y tampoco a MIyu aunque ella misma se lo buscara.

 **-MIYU: Veo que si te llego mi mensaje {** armándose de valor}, **te dire lo que se una vez me liberes**

Yoh miro a Miyu como estudiando su rostro y sus palabras

 **-YOH: Como se que en verdad sabes algo sobre el paradero de Anna? Es más, como es que sabes tu algo al respecto?**

 **-MIYU: Bueno todo a su tiempo, si quieres que te diga lo que se lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarme libre y te diré lo que se y créeme que te interesa… bastante. Y respecto a como se sobre Anna, simple, porque yo misma la vi antes de venir aquí.**

La cara de sorpresa de los chicos era inocultable, como que MIyu había visto a Anna! Hace al menos una semana! Imposible!

- **MIKE:** {interviniendo} **Yoh, no tienes por qué creerle, tu más que nadie sabe la facilidad que tiene para mentir**

 **-LEN: Es cierto, además ella diría cualquier cosa para salir de aquí**

Miyu veía como Yoh empezaba a dudar, tenía que jugársela con toda en ese momento si quería tener la posibilidad de salir de allí algún día.

 **-MIYU: 6, 7 meses?**

Los chicos miraron a Miyu con duda, de qué demonios hablaba?

 **-MIYU: De embarazo, cuantos meses tiene Anna ahora, por lo que se ve deben ser 6 al menos**

Horo, Len y Mike quedaron más ala de estupefactos, Anna estaba embarazada? Sin embargo la cara de Yoh en vez de sorpresa mostro enojo, el pobre castaño no se pudo contener más y tomo a Miyu del cuello levantándola con fuerza

 **-YOH: COMO LO SABES! DIME DONDE DIABLOS ESTA ANNA! DONDE ESTA ANNA Y MI HIJO!? DIMELO!**

Los chicos tuvieron que salir de su estado de conmoción por la noticia del embarazo para ayudar a Miyu y contener a Yoh, era más que claro que lo del embarazo era cierto y por lo tanto también lo era que Miyu de hubiera visto a Anna hace pocos días.

Len y Horo lograron retener a Yoh mientras Mike ayudaba a Miyu a retomar el aire.

 **-MIYU:** {respirando con dificultad y masajeándose el cuello} **Ya te lo dije, si quieres saberlo DEJAME IR!**

 **-LEN: Mira tu aquí no estás en condiciones para pedir nada** {mirándola con odio}

 **-MIYU: Bien entonces supongo que seré una prisionera de este maldito templo por siempre y que Yoh nunca volverá a ver a Anna ni conocerá a su hijo!**

Yoh pareció quedarse pasmado, ya no luchaba contra el agarre de Horo y Len; los demás permanecían en silencio, claro que los chicos sabían cuánto amaba Yoh a Anna y lo desesperado que estaba por encontrarla, pero ahora que sabían que la chica esperaba un hijo la situación parecía exponencialmente mas grave, es mas no entendían como el chico estaba lidiando con todo lo que sucedía ahora que conocían la situación en su totalidad.

 **-YOH: Bien**

 **-MIYU: ¿?**

 **-YOH: Dime lo que sabes y te dejare ir**

 **-MIYU: Primero desátame**

Mike miro a Yoh con duda, no sabía que hacer; pero Yoh simplemente asintió haciendo que el rubio desatara las manos de la chica. Los 4 muchachos se pusieron alerta casi que en guardia esperando el siguiente movimiento de Miyu, la cual simplemente masajeaba con cuidado sus muñecas, llevaba bastantes días atada, era un tanto doloroso.

 **-MIYU: Bien… con que quieres saber dónde está tu querida Anna?**

Yoh asintió expectante

 **-MIYU: Anna se encuentra aquí mismo, en Japón**

 **-LEN: Imposible, hubiéramos podido ubicar su presencia, mas estando tan cerca**

 **-MIYU: Déjame terminar si; la razón por la que no han podido ubicar la esencia de Anna en todo este tiempo es porque la persona con la que está la mantiene oculta…. Anna está aquí en Japón, con Hao.**

 **\- - - CAMPAMENTO DE HAO - - -**

El campamento se encontraba en total normalidad, cada quien realizaba sus actividades normales.

 **BIP BIP BIP**

Nichrom se extrañó un poco por el sonido proveniente de su bolsillo, era su localizador por medio del cual Goldva y los grandes espíritus se comunicaban con los apaches; el chico miro el mensaje y enseguida desapareció

\- - OSORE - - -

 **-HORO: CON HAO!? QUE!?**

Horo había roto el silencio desde la revelación de Miyu, definitivamente lo dicho por la chica era bastante serio e impactante.

 **-YOH: Con Hao? Por qué? Que quiere Hao de Anna!?**

Horo y Len lo miraron con tristeza, que quería Hao de Anna? Era más que obvio, herir a Yoh reteniéndola de seguro.

 **-MIYU: Mira Yoh eso yo no lo sé, y ahora que te dije donde esta Anna** {empezando a caminar a la salida}

 **-LEN:** {deteniéndola} **un momento, aquí hay mucho que no se ha dicho; donde esta Anna exactamente? Que hace con Hao? Y como es que sabes todo esto?**

 **-MIKE: Si! Y como es que la viste hace unos días? Qué demonios hacías tú con ella, y con el tal Hao!?**

Miyu los miro con molestia, ella quería ser libre, pero sabía los límites de lo que podía revelar y lo que no antes de cruzar definitivamente a Hao.

 **-MIYU: Miren sobre la localización exacta, es difícil de explicar por que el campamento se mueve según la necesidad, sobre que hace Anna con Hao eso yo no lo se, ni Hao ni Anna son de los que dan explicaciones y menos a mi.**

 **-LEN: No has respondido que hacías ala? Que tienes TU que ver con Hao?**

 **-MIYU: Ustedes saben cómo es Hao, yo solo soy una persona que se unió a él en su momento esperando volverse más fuerte, pero las cosas simplemente no se dieron y por eso no seguí con el ni sus seguidores.**

Los chicos la miraban con duda, habían demasiados interrogantes, pero no parecía haber mas respuestas, al menos no por parte de Miyu.

 **-MIYU: Bien, ya te dije lo que se y tienes que aceptar que es bastante; puedo irme ya?**

 **-YOH: Bien, ve…**

Len bajo su brazo dejándola pasar

 **-YOH:** {Viendo a Miyu marcharse} **Si vuelvo a atraparte rondando Osore o a alguno de sus habitantes no te dejare simplemente irte….**

 **-MIYU:{** de espalda a los chicos y con una pequeña sonrisa} **que me vas a tener de prisionera entonces para siempre? Jumm**

 **-LEN: No, Osore no tiene calabozos para tener un prisionero de por vida, pero la mansión Tao en China si y bastantes; reservare uno con tu nombre en todo caso** {sonrisa burlona}

La sonrisa de Miyu se desvaneció mientras se marchaba bajo la mirada inquisitiva de los chicos, destruir Osore cada vez se volvía un trabajo más difícil, tenía demasiados protectores, y todos eran bastante poderosos.

 **\- - - CAMPAMENTO DE HAO - -**

 **-NICHROM: Hao- sama {** pequeña reverencia}

Hao se encontraba sentado con Anna y Opacho frente al fuego, ni Anna ni Opacho parecieron determinar al presencia del apache.

 **-HAO: Veo que me tienes noticias**

Nichrom asintió levemente

 **-NICHROM: Asi es, Goldva piensa citar a los participantes del torneo en Tokyo… la próxima semana**

 **-HAO: No habías dicho que el torneo reiniciaría hasta dentro de algunos meses más?** {Mirando con burla a Nichrom}

Nichrom estaba bastante nervioso.

- **NICHROM: Yo… yo, lo se mi señor Hao, eso fue lo que Goldva había dicho pero ahora…**

 **-HAO: Bien, déjalo asi… esperaremos el anuncio oficial** {sonriendo **} al fin y al cabo entre más pronto inicie el torneo más pronto seré nombrado rey de los shamanes**.

Nichrom hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó.

 **-OPACHO: Hao sama esta feliz por el reinicio del torneo?**

 **-HAO: Claro que si Opacho, es lo que he esperado por mas de 500 años**

 **-OPACHO: Opacho apoyara a Hao sama como siempre!**

Hao sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su pequeño amigo y luego volteo a mirar a su otro lado donde estaba Anna, la chica parecía no prestar atención en absoluto, pero el sabía que era todo lo contrario.

 **-HAO: Que hay de ti Anna? También vas apoyarme en el torneo?**

Anna no volteo a mirarlo, se mantenía mirando el fuego frente a ella y acariciando su vientre levemente.

- **ANNA: No creo que necesites apoyo o ningún tipo de ayuda para ganar**

 **-HAO: Algo de ánimo no estaría mal** {sonriendole}

 **-ANNA: … …. …. Como sea**


	17. quiero que bloquees sus recuerdos

Miyu se marchó de Osore bastante molesta y algo conmocionada, no solo no pudo cumplir su objetivo de acabar con Osore sino que ahora los múltiples protectores del templo se encontraban totalmente alerta; no podría vencerlos no así, no estando sola…

 **-MIYU [Necesito la ayuda del espíritu de las sombras {** viendoel campamento de Hao a lo lejos en la oscuridad}]

Miyu sabía que Hao no quería verla, y menos que querría una vez se enterara que le había revelado a Yoh el paradero de Anna asi que su única opción era entrar al campamento a escondidas y tomar el rosario de los 1080 ya que en este se encontraba encerrado el espíritu de las sombras, con el seria suficiente, con el acabaría con Osore de una vez por todas.

La chica espero a que todos se fueran a dormir y entro sigilosamente al sitio, la última vez que vio el rosario estaba en la carpa donde Hao la cito para hablarle, esperaba no tener ningún tropiezo llegando a ella, la chica actuó sigilosamente y llego al sitio que buscaba de forma sencilla y rápida, pero una vez fue a entrar a la carpa esta se prendio de la nada en llamas.

 **-MIYU:** {Muy asustada} **[No puede ser…** {volteando rápidamente}] **… Hao…** {dicho con temor como un susurro}

A espaldas de Miyu un muy inconforme y enojado Hao la observaba.

- **HAO: Miyu, que sorpresa verte por aqui** {acercándose tranquilamente}

Con cada paso que Hao daba la chica retrocedía mas, pero por desgracia estaba ya muy cerca de la carpa en llamas, no tendría a donde mas moverse en unos cuantos pasos; como por arte de magia Hao despacio y apareció a unos pasos de la chica haciéndola sobre saltarse mas

- **HAO: Pensamos que te quedarías en Osore por tiempo… indefinido** {dicho a modo de burla}

Miyu sintió como el enojo la invadía, entonces Hao lo sabía efectivamente y no había hecho nada para ayudarla! Sin embargo la mueca burlona de Hao volvió rápidamente a ser una de molestia

 **-HAO: Y veo que no perdiste el tiempo para nada, fuiste, no destruiste Osore, saludaste a Yoh y a los otros inútiles** {leyendo la mente de Miyu} **aaa… y además le contaste a Yoh donde estaba Anna** {dicho entre dientes con furia **}… algo mas que deba resaltar de la visita?**

Miyu simplemente negó con la cabeza con mucho temor, la chica sentía que sus piernas se habían quedado pegadas al piso, el miedo que sentía era total, sabía que hablar de más tendría sus consecuencias, pero esa había sido la única forma de salir de ese estúpido templo que se le ocurrió en el momento.

 **-HAO: Y además de todo tienes el descaro de volver, y no como cualquier persona lo haría sino como una vil rata en la oscuridad, dime Miyu que esperabas encontrar al llegar asi a mi campamento, acaso… esto** {sacando de su poncho el rosario de los 1080}

Miyu miro con sorpresa el rosario, no podía en verdad estar en peor lugar, pero aun así la chica se aventuró lanzándose directo hacia el, en respuesta Hao la esquivo con facilidad.

- **HAO: Na na na…** {Mirándola con una maligna sonrisa} **este rosario no te pertenece**

 **-MIYU: Pues tampoco te pertenece a ti! Y en todo caso eso no importa! El trato era que yo te daba la información necesaria sobre el espíritu de las sombras y así ambos nos beneficiaríamos de el!**

 **-HAO: Entonces lo único que quieres es la ayuda del espíritu de las sombras ya que tu sola no pudiste con Osore?** {Diciéndolo con ironía} **Hay que ver es si el espíritu en realidad quiere ayudarte con eso**

 **-MIYU: Por supuesto que lo hará! El Espíritu de las sombras era el espíritu de MI MADRE! Y el le prometió que la ayudaría a cumplir su objetivo!**

 **-HAO: JAJAJA JAJAJAJAJ JAJAJAJ**

La risa de Hao era fuerte, pero no estaba sola, otra risa se unió pronto, una risa que Miyu conocía bastante bien y más aun cuando vio que provenía del rosario en las manos del shaman de fuego.

 **-EDS** (ESPIRITU DE LAS SOMBRAS): **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA {** Saliendo del rosario} **Que chiquilla patética, tal como su madre**

Miyu miro con sorpresa al espíritu, el nunca se había referido de esa forma a Mei, y ella tampoco lo iba a permitir!

- **MIYU: OYE! QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE CONTIGO SE SUPONE QUE TU ESTAS DE MI LADO!**

 **-EDS: Pfff del lado perdedor, jamás… Que quieres ahora aquí Miyu?**

 **-MIYU: Sabes lo que quiero, quiero que me ayudes a destruir Osore! Tal como se lo prometimos a mi madre!**

 **-EDS: Ummm, destruir un templo, pero para qué? Eso no me va a servir de nada…**

 **-MIYU: Pero tu…**

 **-EDS: Yo solo dije lo que esa estúpida anciana quería para que me brindara algo de poder, pero al final no fue el suficiente y mira como termino ella, como termine yo!** {mirando con molestia el rosario que lo aprisionaba} **Dime niña, que gano yo con destruir un edificio y un montón de aprendices? Aaaa?**

Miyu no sabia que decir, no tenia mucho que ofrecerle al EDS mas que la satisfacción de cumplir con el objetivo de Mei y unas cuantas almas, pero definitivamente eso no era lo que el espíritu quería, no ahora.

- **HAO: Ves, no es que yo no cumpla con mi parte, pero la decisión es de el, si el quiere ayudarte pues que vaya contigo**

Pero ni Hao ni el EDS se movieron en lo más mínimo

 **-MIYU: Maldito traidor!; bien espíritu dime que demonios es lo que quieres! Que puedo darte a cambio de que me ayudes!?**

 **-EDS: No tienes nada que darme niña, o dime tienes el poder de liberarme de este rosario!**

Miyu no dijo nada, todos allí sabían que no lo tenía

 **-EDS: Tienes si acaso la capacidad de brindarme más poderes para que yo mismo lo intente**

 **-MIYU: … …. …**

 **-EDS: Entonces no tienes nada que ofrecerme {** Empezando a volver al rosario}

 **-MIYU: No! Espera… yo…yo**

 **-HAO: Tu…tu {imitando a Miyu a modo de burla} tu qué?, ya date cuenta no puedes ofrecer nada que valga la pena aquí**

Miyu lo miro con odio, como se atrevía!

 **-MIYU: Y tu si? Qué demonios le ofreciste?!**

 **-EDS: Todo lo que tu jamás podrás, una salida de esta maldita prisión, y más poder una vez se convierta en el shaman King, puedes competir con eso?**

Miyu lo sabía, no había forma, esta era una derrota inminente para ella, y para su orgullo. El EDS volvió al rosario.

 **-HAO: Bien, si eso es todo lo que venias a hacer aquí márchate ahora y aprovecha este tiempo, porque una vez me convierta en el rey de los shamanes no habrá lugar en mi mundo para shamanes de tan bajo nivel como tu.**

Hao chasqueo sus dedos y la carpa que estaba quemándose se apagó enseguida, luego de esto el chico siguió con su camino bajo la incrédula mirada de Miyu. La chica sentía una gran impotencia y humillación sabía que había tenido muchas más que suerte de que el encuentro no terminara con su muerte, pero aun asi tal vez morir no hubiera sido tan malo, después de todo ella no tenia mas que hacer ni por lo que vivir, no si no podía cumplir la meta de su madre que cada vez parecía ser más lejana.

Miyu no pudo evitar pensar en los solitaria que se sentía una vez dejo el campamento, no tenia un sitio al que ir, no tenia a quien asistir en busca de ayuda o que la reconfortara; la única persona que cruzo por su mente fue su hermano Michael, pero sabía muy bien que el nunca la ayudaría o apoyaría mientras siguiera tras el mismo objetivo.

Hao volvió a su propia carpa, el chico tenía un semblante bastante serio y no era para menos, maldita Miyu y su bocota ahora solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que tuviera que encontrarse con Yoh, especialmente con las noticias que le había dado Nichrom sobre el torneo, y definitivamente ahora que Yoh sabia del paradero de Anna…

 **-HAO [Que debo hacer? No es como si pudiera evitar que Anna se encuentre con Yoh y menos durante el torneo… que tal si el sello sobre sus emociones no es lo suficientemente fuerte y…. PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO! POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ES! Yo mismo lo hice, además era parte del plan que se encontraran eventualmente y que ella me ayudara a acabar con el, el golpe final, la mayor de las victorias** {sonriendo para si mismo}… **pero aun asi…** {Volviendo a un semblante serio y casi melancólico} **por que siento este… temor a que las cosas no salgan como las planee? Y especialmente con respecto a…Anna}] Espíritu de las sombras!**

Hao saco el rosario y lo puso sobre su cama, enseguida el espíritu se materializo, y se quedó esperando a que Hao dijera lo que quería decirle.

 **-HAO: Necesito tu ayuda**

EL espíritu apenas asintió

 **-HAO: Las emociones de Anna se encuentran totalmente selladas, pero aun asi eso no sera suficiente**

 **-EDS: Entonces que quieres que haga?**

 **-HAO: Quiero que me ayudes a tomar el control definitivo de su mente, quiero que bloquees todos sus recuerdos en los que aparezca Yoh.**

El espíritu pareció considerarlo por un momento

- **HAO: Puedes hacerlo?**

 **-EDS: Umm, no es algo sencillo pero ya que Anna me ha dejado establecer una conexión con ella a través del rosario y que prácticamente su esencia ahora corre en energía negativa concentrada principalmente en su mente, puede que sea capaz de hacerlo.**

 **-HAO: Bien, pues manos a la obra, tienes exactamente una semana**

 **-EDS: Una semana?**

 **-HAO: Así es, ya que en una semana exactamente los apaches enviaran un mensaje para citar una reunión, después de eso no sabemos que tan pronto o no se lleve esta a cabo esta, pero debemos estar listos, en especial si la reunión marca el reinicio del torneo**

 **-EDS: Y lo que quieres es que la rubia este lista para encontrarse con su esposo sin que la afecte?**

 **-HAO: Así es, y si quieres llegar a ser libre algún día mas te vale que lo hagas bien y funcione, por que aunque me pese aceptarlo Anna es una de las mayores oportunidades que tengo para derrotar a Yoh, darle el golpe de gracia y que no haya impedimento alguno para que yo me convierta en el shaman King.**

 **\- - - DE VUELTA A OSORE - -**

Yoh se encontraba cada vez más desesperado por encontrar a Anna, y no era para menos, ahora que conocía el destino de su esposa después de ese tan fatídico día, además el saber que podía estar con Hao, su némesis era bastante desgastante, no podía dejar de pensar en las condiciones o la suerte de la chica y de su hijo no nacido.

La familia y amigos del castaño hacían lo imposible por localizar a la rubia o al menos a Hao para corroborar lo dicho por Miyu, más ahora que la condición de Anna no era un secreto para ninguno.

 **\- - - INGLATERRA - -** -

 **-LYSERG: AAAA! MALDITA SEA!** {arrojando todo lo de la mesa con ira}

- **JEAN: Calma Lyserg Diethel** {empezando a recoger los mapas del piso **} no debes sucumbir ante la frustración**

Lyserg parecía no escuchar a Jean, solo se apoyaba en la mesa con los ojos cerrados.

 **-LYSERG: Es… inútil… como puede ser que no podamos encontrarlos! Y que ni supiéramos que el demonio de Hao seguía con vida! AAAA!**

Jean miro a Lyserg con tristeza y remordimiento, sabía que si Lyserg no podía encontrar algo de seguro nadie más lo haría, también le pesaba la situación que atravesaba Yoh y la impotencia que sentían todos aquellos a su alrededor y que intentando ayudarlo, era una situación bastante complicada. Jean puso los mapas sobre la mesa de nuevo con calma.

 **-JEAN: Vamos Lyserg Diethel, una ves más, no te rindas! Por tu amigo, por su esposa y por su hijo**

Lyserg miro a Jean, era cierto no podía rendirse tenía que intentarlo, es mas tenía que lograrlo, por lo cual tras un largo suspiro volvió a hacer la posesión con su péndulo para intentar localizar a Anna o Hao… lo primero que ocurriera.

 **\- - - DE VUELTA EN JAPON - -**

La situación no era muy diferente allí, Tamao hacia lo posible para localizar la presencia de Anna; había pasado una semana desde que Miyu había dejado el templo y soltado la noticia, y los esfuerzos por encontrar un rastro parecían no ser suficientes, ni siquiera Mikihisa hallaba el menor rastro de Hao, siendo el un experto en seguirlo durante tantos años.

Yoh volvía a su hogar después de otro día de búsqueda en vano, era imposible Japón era demasiado grande para encontrar asi de fácil a una persona, pero el castaño estaba lejos de darse por vencido, el chico entro a su casa seguido de sus amigos Horo, Len y Mike; quien había decidido quedarse por unos días más para ver si podía ser de ayuda, pero no parecía haber avances o diferencia en la situación, lo más probable es que tuviera que marcharse de nuevo antes que la situación cambiara o se aclarara más.

- **HORO: Iré a calentar la comida**

Mientras los demás se sentaban en la sala a observar un gran mapa con varios puntos marcados en él.

 **-LEN: Bien esos eran los principales puntos de concentración de energía en Japón, ahora podemos seguir por sitios alejados de la civilización y con condiciones especiales en los que Hao podría estar interesado…. Si partimos mañana en la….**

 **BIP BIP BIP**

Ese sonido congelo la sangre de más de uno, no podía ser, no después de tanto tiempo…

 **-HORO** {llegando corriendo} **es… el oráculo virtual!** {Sosteniendo el suyo en la mano}

Len lo miro con extrañeza y fue hasta su maleta de donde saco el suyo.

- **MIKE: El que?** {Mirándolos con duda}

- **LEN: Es el aparato por el cual los apaches se comunicaban con nosotros durante el torneo de shmanes** {revisando los mensajes}, **Umm, es extraño han pasado casi 8 años y ahora tiene un nuevo mensaje.**

 **-MIKE: Entonces me van a decir que por los últimos 8 años han cargado eso con ustedes? o.O! Asi no mas?**

 **-HORO: Pues claro jiji! El torneo de shamanes debe llevarse a cabo al fin y al cabo, sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera y ves que teníamos razón**

Yoh parecía casi ausente de la conversación mirando aun el mapa

- **LEN: No lo sé, no dice nada sobre el reinicio del torneo en sí, solo da un sitio y fecha**

 **-MIKE: Y bien? Donde y cuando?**

 **-LEN: En ocho días en Tokyo**

 **-HORO: Vaya no pudo haber llegado en un peor momento el anuncio {** mirando a Yoh y el mapa} **Yoh…**

Mike y Len apenas miraron al castaño, parecía analizar el mapa a fondo, de seguro pensaba en donde estaba Anna, en la mente de Yoh no había espacio para otra cosa, y ni quien lo culpara.

 **-HORO: Yoh… se que el torneo debe ser lo menos importante para ti en este momento pero…**

 **-YOH: Por el contrario, no pude llegar en mejor momento** {levantándose y yendo por su oráculo}

 **-MIKE: Estas bromeando no es así? No me dirás que es más importante para ti el torneo que seguir buscando a Anna?** {muy molesto}

Yoh miro con seriedad a Mike, como podía decir eso, ni en broma

- **YOH: Claro que no, no hay nada más importante para mi que Anna y mi hijo; pero encontrar a Hao está tomando demasiado tiempo, lo mejor será…**

 **-LEN: claro… esperar que el mismo aparezca… por el torneo, es cierto, Hao prácticamente solo vive por y para eso, no hay forma de que no asista a una reunión citada por los apaches en la cual de seguro se hablara al respecto de lo que sucederá**

Yoh apenas asintió, mientras Mike y Horo sonrieron ante la expectativa, por fin parecía ser que avanzarían en algo!

\- - - **CAMPAMENTO DE HAO - -**

Rápidamente pasaron los 8 días después del anuncio, la tan esperada fecha de la reunión había llegado.

Anna se encontraba meditando con el rosario de los 1080 como de costumbre, pero ahora el cambio en ella era mucho más tosco, la chica comenzaba a verse afectada en lo más profundo de su ser por las manipulaciones de Hao y el EDS. No solo sus sentimientos habían cambiado, en realidad casi que desaparecido; sino que con la ausencia de Yoh y de todos los recuerdos con el castaño, lo que la había hecho sentir, cuanto creció y aprendió con él, la chica iba en retroceso y casi que picada hacia el camino de la oscuridad en que se encontraba cuando llego por primera vez a Osore.

 **-HAO: Y bien?**

Viendo a Anna meditar con rosario en las manos y una gran aura negra creciente

 **-EDS: Creo que será más que suficiente**

 **-HAO: Más vale que lo sea… Anna?**

Anna abre los ojos, parecen bastante opacos… casi que negros, totalmente sin vida.

 **-HAO: Anna ¿cómo te sientes?**

La chica apenas asintió indicando que bien y se paró con cuidado, Hao le ofreció enseguida su mano ya que la rubia estaba bastante grande a causa del embarazo.

 **-HAO: Bien, tengo que marcharme por unas horas, Opacho y los demás irán conmigo; si necesitas algo…**

 **-ANNA: Si, si, como sea solo vete**

Hao sonrió ante la chica, y como si fuera algo muy normal tomo su mano y puso un pequeño beso en ella. La cara de la chica no mostró reacción alguna, definitivamente lo que estuviera haciendo el EDS funcionaba, en otra época Anna lo hubiera mandado de una cachetada a China.

 **-HAO: Nos vemos más tarde ;)** {Desapareciendo}


	18. reencuentro

\- - - TOKYO - - -

Yoh, Horo, Len y Mike se encontraban en Tokyo; pero no eran los únicos, Lyserg, Jean, Ryu, fausto y muchas mas personajes conocidos por ellos en la primera parte del torneo se encontraban allí.

 **-LYSERG: Yoh, como has estado?**

El castaño apenas y determino a su amigo que llegaba, estaba demasiado ocupado buscando a otra persona.

 **-LEN: Deberás perdonar a Yoh, la situación lo tiene como podrás ver algo … tenso.**

Lyserg y Jean lo miraron con preocupación y algo de lastima, no debía ser nada fácil y las cosas no serían mejores ahora que parecía que el torneo reiniciaría en cualquier momento.

 **-RYU: LYSERG!**

- **LYSEGR: Ryu, veo que no has cambiado** {siendo abrazado por el hombre con fuerza e incomodidad}

Los chicos se saludaron, presentaron a Michael, todos sabían la situación asi que todos estaban pendientes de la llegada de Hao, pero entre tanta gente no era fácil detectarlo y menos si el shaman de fuego mantenía su esencia escondida como de costumbre.

 **-ALTAVOZ: LA REUNION ESTA POR COMENZAR, INVITAMOS A TODOS LOS PARTICIPANTES A ENTRAR AL EDIFICIO AHORA, ULTIMA LLAMADA PARA ENTRAR AL EDIFICIO…**

 **-LEN: Yoh, sera mejor que prosigamos, de seguro Hao ya esta a dentro y si no sera cuestión de tiempo para que llegue**

Yoh miro por ultima vez a su alrededor, como era posible que Hao no estuviera allí! Asi que dando un largo suspiro empezó a entrar al lugar seguido de sus amigos. El lugar escogido por los apaches era una vieja fabrica, totalmente vacia por dentro pero bastante amplia para poder acomodarlos a todos alrededor de una pequeña tarima en la cual se encontraba lista para hablar la líder de los apaches, Goldva.

 **-GOLDVA: Sean todos bienvenidos, es un placer volver a ver muchas caras… otras… no tanto**

Cuando Goldva dijo esto miro a un punto en específico haciendo que varios voltearan a mirar a quien fuera que se refería la anciana con ese comentario, y para sorpresa de muchos y temor de otros, allí con su típica sonrisa se encontraba Hao Asakura acompañado de todos sus seguidores.

En cuanto Yoh lo diviso empezó a escanear con rapidez la escena entera, estaba Hao, Opacho, el trio de la flor, y varios más que ya el conocía, otros que nunca había visto, pero aun asi, no había la más mínima señal de Anna.

- **GOLDVA: Bien me imagino que para muchos fue una sorpresa recibir un mensaje después de tanto tiempo, pero era algo que tenía que ocurrir; el torneo de los shamanes debe realizarse para dar nacimiento a un nuevo salvador, es algo inevitable e imprescindible.**

Los murmuros no se hicieron esperar, entonces si era cierto estaban allí por que el torneo debía reiniciar al fin!

 **-GOLDVA: SILENCIO! Esta reunión solo es para darles una pequeña introducción y advertencia** {mirando nuevamente a Hao} **, ha llamado la atención de los grandes espíritus y a mía que alguna información se ha filtrado de forma que algunos acá tienen una ventaja injusta sobre otros, esa información es que el torneo se reiniciara dentro de poco, más exactamente dentro de 3 meses.**

Hao sonrió para si mismo, lo que había dicho Nichrom era cierto, es decir sobre cuando reiniciaría el torneo.

 **-GOLDVA: Y ahora viene la advertencia** {endureciendo más su semblante} **después de los sucesos del último torneo los grandes espíritus siente que es su obligación que se aclare algo de vital importancia ciertos puntos; primero, no será tolerada de ninguna forma en que se trate de acabar con la competencia, es decir de atacar y acabar con potenciales competidores con el objetivo de que no lleguen al torneo; ningún tipo de provocaciones serán toleradas en lo mas mínimo.**

Ya muchos se imaginaban porque, o más bien por quien lo decían.

 **-GOLDVA: Segundo, cualquier interferencia con el desarrollo normal del torneo será considerado una falta grave ya que de ninguna forma se podrá volver a posponer, la persona que incurra en tales acciones no solo será descalificada en esta vida, sino por todas las siguientes, quitándole de una vez por todas la oportunidad de ser en su existencia rey de los shamanes.**

Hao sabía que ese comentario iba más que dirigido a el, era claro para todos, pero aun asi su sonrisa no disminuyo ni por un segundo.

 **-GOLDVA: Bien, no siendo más se les agradece que hayan venido hasta aca el dia de hoy, ya recibirán mas información a través de sus oráculos virtuales.**

Luego de esto Goldva descendió de la tarima y se reunió con los demás oficiales del torneo para conversar mientras los demás participantes empezaban a evacuar el sitio.

Yoh no había despegado la mirada de su hermano en toda la reunión desde el momento en que lo ubico, parecía ser que apenas y había escuchado lo que Goldva decía; en cuanto noto que la reunión acababa el joven castaño no espero ni un segundo más y corrió tras el shaman de fuego antes de perderlo de vista.

 **-YOH: HAO! ESPERA!**

Los amigos de Yoh apenas y trataban de alcanzarlo, había demasiada gente en el camino.

Yoh trato de alcanzar a Hao que caminaba con tranquilidad, pero antes de siquiera poder estar a dos metros de el, los seguidores del shaman de fuego se interpusieron en su camino poniéndose en pose de defensa.

 **-HAO: Ja…. Calma muchachos, que no escucharon lo que acaba de decir Goldva?**

Los seguidores de Hao bajaron sus armas mientras abrían paso al shaman de fuego quien se dirigía a su hermano lentamente

 **-HAO: Yoh, a que se debe tan… caluroso saludo?** {risa maliciosa}

Yoh miro a Hao con molestia, mientras los amigos de Yoh que lo habían seguido de cerca se mantenían atentos hasta a los mas pequeños movimientos por parte del shaman de fuego y sus aliados.

 **-YOH: DONDE ESTA ANNA!?**

Hao pareció considerarlo por un momento y luego como si le causara gracia respondió

 **-HAO: Si tu que eres su esposo no lo sabe?**

Yoh sentía como la ira llenaba su ser, la mueca de Hao le demostraba que jugaba con el, no lo toleraría, había tenido mas que suficiente en todos esos meses.

 **-YOH: DESGRACIADO! DIME QUE HICISTE CON ELLA!? {** Sujetando a Hao del cuello}

Sin embargo Hao no parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo la situación más allá de causarle gracia el semblante y el estrés que sufría Yoh.

- **LEN: Yoh…** {interviniendo y tratando de calmarlo} **cálmate**

 **-HAO: Si Yoh, cálmate; escucha al chinito ya que parece ser que no escuchaste en lo más mínimo a Goldva**

 **-YOH: Pfff como si me importara ser descalificado del torneo, el torneo no significa nada para mi en comparación con encontrar a Anna**

 **-HAO** : {Soltándose del agarre de Yoh} **pues entonces ve, búscala y no andes molestando** {sacudiendo su ropa y cuello}

Yoh parecía haber enloquecido su mirada denotaba furia, ira, locura.

- **YOH: entonces piensas negar que está contigo!?... bien** {formando su posesión}

 **-HAO: Que demonios crees que haces?** {Viendo que empezaban a llamar la atención de los demás}

 **-YOH: Lo que deba hacer para recuperar a Anna, si no me dices la verdad tendré que sacártela así sea a golpes!**

 **-HAO: JAA por favor Yoh a quien engañas, todos sabemos aquí quien tiene las de ganar…**

 **-YOH: Bien entonces cuando los apaches indaguen la situación a quien crees que culparan y descalificaran**

Hao sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, tal vez Yoh estaba prestando más atención de la que el creyó, su otra mitad nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, y es que diablos Yoh tenía razón en especial después de la charla de Goldva, la cual sintió que iba especialmente dirigida a el y a los eventos del torneo inicialmente.

 **-HAO: No te atreverías**

 **-YOH: PRUÉBAME, A QUIEN CREES QUE LE CREAN MAS QUE INICIO UNA PELEA?**

Hao se sintió bastante molesto, no podía creer que el estúpido e inocente de Yoh lo estuviera amenazando, pero aun así no es como si no hubiera previsto que algo asi pasaría; es mas esperaba que pasara, se había preparado desde hace tiempo para eso, había preparado a Anna.

 **-HAO: Bien… si debes saberlo, si, ella está conmigo**

La tensión del ambiente se elevó más de ser posible

 **-YOH: Eres un!...** {Formando su posesión de nuevo} **TE EXIJO QUE LA LIBERES!**

 **-HAO: jajaja… tu? Me exiges? Que la libere?** {cara de no poder creerlo}

Los seguidores de Hao también empezaron a reir aunque fuera levemente; Yoh exigiendo algo al gran Hao Asakura? Anna ser prisionera? Jumm, eso era algo digno de verse.

 **-HAO: Bien Yoh, ya que y no tengo tu tiempo para perder te ofrezco lo siguiente… hoy en la noche tu mismo podrás ver a Anna y…. jajaja… ¿liberarla?**

Len y los demás miraban con duda a Hao y a sus seguidores, algo estaba muy mal, por que Hao ofrecería algo así de laxamente? Algo estaba bastante fuera de lugar. Yoh pareció considerarlo, el también encontraba la situación muy extraña.

 **-HAO: Bueno si no quieres** {dándose la vuelta para irse}

 **-YOH:** {espera, deteniéndolo} **Estas loco si piensas que voy a dejarte marchar asi nada mas!**

 **-HAO: Cálmate… te lo advierto** {mirada peligrosa} y **o soy un hombre de palabra, si digo que hoy en la noche nos veremos asi será**

 **-LEN: y cómo podemos asegurarnos? No es como si tuvieras algo que te obligara a cumplir**

 **-HAO: Primero chinito, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe, esto es entre YOH Y YO y segundo, como se nota que tu palabra no vale nada, pero créeme yo valoro la mia… y como muestra de buena fe… Opacho, ve con ellos**

 **-HORO: PERO QUE!?**

 **\- HAO: Opacho servirá como garantía**

 **-YOH: no puedes tratarlo como una cosa!**

 **-OPACHO: Opacho no es una cosa! Además sabe que Hao-sama nunca miente, lo veré en la noche Hao-sama**

Opacho camino con total tranquilidad hacia donde los muchachos

 **-YOH: pero…**

Sin esperar más la posesión de Hao apareció y sus seguidores subieron de un salto a esta, hao levito lentamente hacia esta también mientras terminaba de hablar con Yoh.

 **-HAO: nos veremos en este mismo sitio a las 9 de la noche Yoh, espero y te atrevas a venir SOLO**

Yoh corrió tratando de alcanzar a Hao, pero ya estaba muy arriba para alcanzarlo.

 **-YOH: ESPERA! MAS TE VALE QUE ANNA ESTE TOTALMENTE BIEN!**

 **-HAO: Por eso no te preocupes {** sonríe por fuera pero se ve algo serio y desaparece}

Hao volvió con sus aliados al campamento, sabía que ese día seria decisivo, para el, sus planes, su futuro, el de Yoh, el de Anna, era momento de comprobar que su esfuerzo había valido la pena.

El castaño encontró a la chica en su tienda leyendo un libro muy tranquilamente.

- **HAO: Anna**

 **-ANNA:… …** {sigue leyendo concentrada}

 **-HAO: Necesitamos hablar** {muy serio}

 **-ANNA:{** baja el favor y lo mira} **De qué?**

Hao se sentó junto a la chica con calma

- **HAO: Recuerdas el día que llegaste al campamento?**

Anna lo pensó por un momento, lo recordaba, recordaba que se había despertado y había visto a Hao, que se encontraba débil y que algo estaba muy mal con ella, que de seguir así ni ella ni su bebe lo iban a lograr pero que Hao le había tendido una mano y le había ofrecido su ayuda y al parecer había funcionado porque ahora estaba relativamente bien.

 **-ANNA: Por que?**

 **-HAO: Solo dime, lo recuerdas**

 **-ANNA: si, no en detalle, pero si**

Hao estudio el rostro de Anna, seguía siendo carente de emoción

 **-HAO: Y que recuerdas de antes de llegar aquí?**

Otra vez Anna se concentró, pero aun así no parecía lograrlo, no conocía una respuesta exacta.

 **-ANNA: Yo… yo… no lo se, no recuerdo varias cosas pero no parecen tener conexión la una con la otra … eso es, extraño**

 **-HAO: Asi es**

 **-ANNA: Especialmente porque no percibí que fuera asi hasta ahora** {mirándolo con duda} **.. por que? Que sucede conmigo? {** muy seria}

Hao dio un largo suspiro y la miro con entendimiento

 **-HAO: Recuerdas que cuando llegaste aquí no estabas del todo bien?**

Anna asintió

- **HAO: Bien, Anna cuando tú llegaste aquí tus poderes estaban bastante inestables y fuera de control, especialmente tu reishi**

Anna solo observaba a Hao hablar tratando de entender lo mejor que podía

- **HAO: Como sabes el reishi se potencializa en base a las emociones y ya que tus emociones estaban fuera de control, el reishi amenazaba con destruirte, a ti y a tu hijo por supuesto**

La rubia sintió un leve escalofrió, recordaba haber tenido un sentimiento de temor de perder al hijo que esperaba, a decir verdad ahora que lo pensaba los únicos sentimientos que tenía presentes eran los que le generaban el ser que crecía en su vientre.

 **-HAO: Por lo cual yo te ofrecí mi ayuda, gracias a la cual el día de hoy…**

 **-ANNA: Puedo controlar mi reishi y me encuentro… bien**

- **HAO: Asi es, pero a lo que voy es que para poder ayudarte tuve que bloquear parte de tu pasado ya que ese era el principal problema, que el pasado era muy doloroso para ti**

Anna recordaba haber recibido la ayuda de Hao y haber estado de acuerdo, pero era difícil entender para ella el porque la había aceptado de esa manera al no saber que tanto la había llevado a tomar tal decisión, sin embargo al pensar en los primeros días en el campamento y en el dolor… parecía ser lo más lógico.

 **-ANNA: Entonces es por eso que no recuerdo del todo, tu bloqueaste mis memorias?**

Hao se tensiono, este era el momento clave

- **HAO: Asi es, lo hice por tu bien, por su bien** {mirando el vientre hinchado de Anna}

Anna estaba bastante pensativa, ella se sentía relativamente bien, no podía decir que estuviera triste, feliz, preocupada o algo así ya que parecía carecer de sentimientos entonces. Hao por su parte tanteaba a más poder la mente y pensamientos de la chica buscando por una grieta o cualquier señal que le dijera que el pasado podría volver a la superficie, pero por más que la chica se esforzó en recordar… nada.

 **-ANNA: Bien, si consideras que fue lo mejor**

 **-HAO: Lo fue Anna, créeme que lo fue** {sonriéndole levemente con ternura **} y que estas mucho mejor así**

- **ANNA: Era de eso de lo que querías hablarme** {mirando de nuevo el libro para retomar su lectura}

Sin embargo Hao impidió que acercara más el libro a ella con su mano

 **-HAO: No del todo… también quería invitarte a comer afuera** {Sonriéndole amistosamente}, **ya sabes para celebrar el anuncio oficial del reinicio del torneo de shamanes**

Anna empezaba a molestarse por las interrupciones de Hao

 **-HAO: Bien que dices? Que tienes ganas de comer, algún antojo en especial**

Anna miro a Hao y luego su gran vientre, una buena comida no estaba demás.

 **-ANNA: Bien, yo escojo el lugar** {levantándose por su abrigo}

 **-HAO: Fantástico, sin embargo primero tenemos que pasar a recoger a Opacho**

\- - - TOKYO - LUGAR DE LA REUNION - - -

Yoh esperaba con impaciencia la hora del encuentro, sus amigos habían insistido en quedarse pero el no quería arriesgarlos, así que después de una intensa discusión solo se quedaron Len, Choco y Mike.

Por supuesto Opacho también se encontraba presente. El pequeño había permanecido como siempre con su buena actitud, y por mucho que los chicos quisieron sacarle información este no cedió en lo más mínimo.

- **LEN: Bien, son las 9** {mirando su reloj} **donde diablos…**

- **OPACHO: Hao- sama!** {saltando muy feliz y corriendo hacia la distancia}

Los chicos se pusieron en guardia en especial cuando pocos segundos después de que Opacho anunciara la llegada de su amo, una enorme esfera roja apareciera en el cielo en la distancia, al menos a unos 60 metros de donde los chicos esperaban.

Asi como la esfera apareció, despareció en un santiamén dando paso a dos siluetas, una que conocían muy bien todos y habían visto hace tan solo unas horas y otra que si bien conocían había cambiado un poco desde la ultima vez que la habian visto.

 **-HAO: Bien, aquí estamos!** {sonriendo y dándole la mano a Anna para que se estabilizara tras bajar de la posesión en que habian llegado}

 **-ANNA: Luce como… un basurero**

 **-HAO: Hey no es mi culpa que Opacho estuviera en un sitio como este**

 **-OPACHO: Hao sama! Señora Anna!** {llegando muy feliz hasta donde ellos}

Hao y Anna le sonrieron al pequeño, a decir verdad Anna sentía su lado maternal florecer un poco cuando estaba en compañía de Opacho, que si bien ya no era un pequeño niño no superaba aun lo 13 años.

Anna miro alrededor, que demonios hacia Opacho en un sitio como ese, pero mientras escaneaba el sitio su mirada se encontró con otra, una mirada profunda que se dirigía con intensidad hacia ella y que por un leve momento pudo casi que ver como el dueño de esa mirada susurraba en la distancia su nombre.

- **YOH: Anna** {dicho como un susurro y viéndola como si fuera una alucinación}

Hao estudiaba los movimientos de Anna con total precaución, la chica había hecho contacto visual con Yoh, esperaba que el sello sobre sus memorias funcionara más que nunca, era el momento de poner a prueba y verificar la viabilidad de su plan.

Len, Mike y Choco no daban credibilidad a lo que veian, era cierto, Miyu no había mentido! Anna estaba con Hao, y no solo eso… ANNA ESTABA EMBARAZADA!, cosa que si bien Yoh había corroborado era mucho más sorprendente ahora que la veían en persona.

Yoh no espero un segundo más y corrió al encuentro de su esposa, ese momento tan esperado, las largas noches de agonía pensando en ella, en su hijo y ahora estaba allí a tan solo unos metros! Sin embargo entre mas cerca estaba, Yoh podía ver que no todo era tan increíble como lo había soñado ya millones de veces; algo no estaba bien, y no solo por la mueca de satisfacción y postura despreocupada de Hao, sino por la fría y vacía mirada que Anna tenia y con que lo miraba directamente casi que con una mueca de desprecio.

 **PUM!**

Un golpe en seco.

- **LEN/CHOCO/ MIKE: YOH!**

Yoh había chocado con algo, pero que…

- **YOH: Un campo de energía** {dicho levemente mientras se paraba después del golpe}

Los demás se acercaron y con sus manos lo corroboraron, entre ellos, Anna, Opacho y Hao había un escudo que no les permitía avanzar.

- **MIKE: Miserable! Déjala ir!** {Golpeando con su posesión el campo}

 **-HAO: JAJAJAJA, pero si yo no tengo prisionero a nadie**

 **-CHOCO: Entonces para qué demonios es este campo de energía!?** {Golpeándolo también con su posesión}

 **-HAO: No lo sé, tendrás que preguntárselo directamente a quien lo creo** {mirando a Anna con tranquilidad}

- **MIKE: No es cierto!…. Anna?**

Anna había mantenido su mirada en Yoh, desde que lo había visualizado sentía un gran malestar y luego inexplicablemente un vacío, era algo bastante incómodo y a decir verdad devastador mas para alguien que no podía asimilar emociones en lo más mínimo; sin embargo al escuchar que otro de los presentes la llamaba volteo a mirarlo… pero para su sorpresa y la de Hao…

- **ANNA: tu…**

Anna empezaba a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, varias imágenes venias e iban en un santiamén, ese muchacho rubio, ella, juntos, en un apartamento, en un restaurante, en clase….

Anna empezó a sudar un poco, se sentía temblorosa por lo cual se apoyó en la persona más cercana

 **-HAO: Anna te encuentras bien?** {mirándola con detenimiento y preocupación}

 **-ANNA:** {hablándole bajo a Hao} **ese muchacho, el rubio… yo… lo conozco no es asi?**

Anna miro hacia donde se encontraba el dichoso rubio, claro, el tal Michael, el debía de permanecer en la memoria de Anna ya que el paso por su vida nada tenía que ver con Yoh y con los recuerdos borrados

 **-HAO: Puede ser, pero si no lo recuerdas es mejor que no te fuerces, recuerdas lo que conversamos en la tarde?**

Anna apenas asintió, claro que lo hacía era algo que aunque no lo exteriorizara le había dejado bastantes interrogantes.

 **-HAO** {viendo la duda de Anna}: **Piensa en tu bienestar, el de tu bebe** {poniendo con cuidado su mano sobre el vientre de la chica} **no querrás que el pasado que los daño tanto vuelva y lo siga haciendo**

La cercanía entre Anna y Hao, no paso para nada desapercibida para los otros espectadores que se encontraban casi que atónitos hasta que…

 **-YOH: SUELTALA DESGRACIADO! QUITALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!**

Anna y Hao voltearon a mirar al chico que gritaba y golpeaba el escudo con todas sus fuerzas, parecía un loco.

- **ANNA: Ese muchacho…**

La sacerdotisa se sentía tan incómoda en ese escenario, pero especialmente cuando lo observaba a el, ese castaño,ya que si bien no lo reconocía el solo mirarlo le causaba una sensación mas alla que molesta, casi como cierto dolor; y no solo eso, los gritos del chico parecían también alterar a su bebe que se movía cada vez mas en su vientre. Hao sintió un escalofrió al ver como Anna fijaba su vista en Yoh, rezaba a los grandes espíritus que no lo recordara en lo más mínimo

 **-ANNA: Se parece bastante a ti…**

 **-HAO: Amm, si… eso es… una larga historia; que te parece si nos marchamos ya que Opacho está con nosotros, además creo que no estás del todo bien, lo mejor será volver por hoy al campamento**

Anna asintió levemente mientras miraba a las personas que trataban de penetrar su escudo, en especial al castaño que parecía haber enloquecido por de momento

- **ANNA: Dime algo antes, esas personas… quienes son, que les sucede?**

 **-HAO** : {haciendo un ademan con sus hombros y como quitándole importancia} **no lo se, mejor dime por que creaste un escudo al verlos? Sentiste que tenían malas intenciones?**

Anna miro a Hao, en realidad lo único que sintió fue como si el vacío dentro de ella se acrecentara cuando el castaño de pelo corto se aproximaba.

 **-ANNA: no lo se, simplemente no me gustan**

 **-HAO: Jeee… está bien a mí tampoco me agradan**

 **-YOH: ANNA! ANNA! QUE SUCEDE! ANNAAAAAAAAA! ESTAS BIEN!?**

Los gritos del chico empezaban a incomodar de sobre manera a la chica

 **-ANNA: Vámonos ya**

Hao asintió y llamo a su posesión que pudo entrar por arriba del escudo sin problema alguno, el shaman de fuego le dio cortésmente una mano a la rubia para ayudarla a subir al SOF y dirigiéndoles una mirada de desdén y burla a los muchachos que se quedaban se subió tras de ella para irse del sitio.

La conmoción en tierra no disminuía, los chicos llamaban a Anna! Golpeaban el escudo con todo lo que tenían! No podían creer en lo más mínimo lo que estaba pasando si no lo hubieran visto con sus propios ojos definitivamente nunca lo creerían!

Cuando la posesión estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del suelo el escudo desaparecio dando paso a que los chicos la siguieran por unos metros mientras se alejaba..

 **-YOH: ANNAAAAA! {** Viendo desaparecer al SOF en la noche}


	19. intentando redimirse

**HOLA CHICOS! LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO MINI CAPITULO! LA VERDAD SOLO ME QUEDA TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR ENTRE VUELOS Y RECORRIDOS DE TREN, Y ESO CUANDO NO CAIGO DORMIDA AL SENTARME JEJE. QUIERO AGRADECERLES SU APOYO Y EL QUE SIGAN LEYENDO LA HISTORIA! INTENTARE HACER LO MEJOR QUE PUEDA PARA QUE TANTO USTEDES COMO YO QUEDEMOS SATISFECHOS! UN ABRAZO!**

* * *

Hao y Anna volvieron al campamento en total silencio, ambos tenían bastante en que pensar. Una vez llegaron allí.

 **-HAO: Te sientes mejor?**

 **-ANNA: … …. …**

 **-HAO: Anna?**

 **-ANNA: … …..**

 **-HAO: Hey** {deteniéndola suavemente de la muñeca y haciéndola detenerse y mirarlo}

La chica solo lo miro como si no se hubiera dado cuenta antes que estaba allí antes.

 **-HAO: Te preguntaba si te sientes bien?**

- **ANNA: Ammm si, si** {tocando su vientre} **ya me siento mucho mejor**

Anna miro a Hao con duda, Hao sabía que la chica tenía bastantes interrogantes sobre que hacían allá ellos, esos muchachos y lo que le había ocurrido en general, así que decidió que lo mejor sería disiparlas antes de que se acrecentaran más.

 **-HAO: Quieres hablar de lo sucedido?**

Anna asintió y siguió su camino hasta su tienda a donde Hao la siguió de cerca, tenía que pensar muy bien en lo que diría, de eso dependería el éxito de sus planes.

- **ANNA: Entonces lo que quieres decir es que esas personas son parte del pasado que no recuerdo?**

 **-HAO: Asi es, tu misma lo dijiste parecían conocerte**

Para Anna todo ese tema del pasado le empezaba a causar cierta molestia, si bien solo lo había notado o se había enterado ese día era algo que sin duda llegaría a tener trascendencia más después de lo que le causo dicho encuentro.

 **-HAO: Sin embargo debo advertirte antes de que me lo preguntes, yo de ese tema no se la gran cosa, francamente Anna lo que era de tu vida antes de llegar aquí es un misterio para mi ya que antes de eso solo te había visto unas pocas veces y eso hace bastante tiempo.**

Anna seguía profundamente sumergida en sus pensamientos.

 **-ANNA: Dijiste que las memorias que sellaste de mi mente eran aquellas que me hacían daño**

 **-HAO: Si y lo que debes inferir es correcto… esas personas deben ser parte del pasado que te tenía en ese estado cuando llegaste**

Anna sentía un nudo en su garganta, parecía tener sentido, el encuentro la había afectado y no de forma positiva, la había sentir una agotamiento extraño, un desgaste innecesario físico y mental.

- **HAO: Anna** {acercándose y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica} **no te ensañes con cosas como esas**

La chica giro a mirarlo, era algo más fácil de decir que de hacer, Hao adelantándose a lo que a chica pudiera decir prosiguió

- **HAO: Se que te debe causar curiosidad, claro es normal, pero como te lo dije antes estas mejor asi, o acaso quieres que el pasado y el dolor vuelvan**

Anna negó con la cabeza, el solo recuerdo de lo que era sentir ese dolor era más que suficiente

- **HAO: Yo personalmente solo te puedo decir algo, esas personas no son de fiar** {endureciendo su semblante}

Anna observo a Hao, era extraño para ella verlo asi.

 **-ANNA: Pensé que no sabías quienes eran** {mirada dura a Hao}

 **-HAO: Pues los reconozco, pero no es como si en verdad los conociera pero sea lo que sea que haya pasado, tu vida es mejor sin personas como esas en ella, confía en mí.**

Confiar en él?, bueno desde el punto de vista de Anna no había razones para no hacerlo, pero claro porque todas las razones que debería tener para hacerlo estaban selladas juntas con sus recuerdos, lo único que podía recordar Anna era un Hao atento, amable que le ofreció la mano cuando más lo necesitaba, era difícil culpar a la rubia.

- **ANNA: Esta bien…**

Hao vio que Anna aun parecía tener algo más que decir, y no se equivocaba

 **-ANNA: Entonces, tú no sabes que era de mi vida antes de llegar aquí hace unos meses?**

 **-HAO: No, yo te conocí hace unos años por casualidades de la vida pero aun así nunca cruzamos más que unas pocas palabras**

Bueno al menos eso no era mentira. Anna pareció algo decepcionada con la respuesta

- **HAO: Anna ya te lo dije remover el pasado no va a servir sino para hacerte daño**

 **-ANNA: Si, si lo se; es solo que… no puedo recordar quien es el padre de mi hijo**

Hao vio la fría y vacía mirada de Anna al decir eso, cualquier persona normal y con sentimientos de seguro se hubiera avergonzado y sonrojado al decir algo asi

- **HAO: Ummm, bueno en cuanto a eso; no puedo decirte a ciencia cierta un nombre, pero si algo que tu misma me dijiste esos primeros días**

La mirada de Anna estaba fija en Hao, esperaba una respuesta con suma atención, aunque decir que le importaba era mucho, solo le causaba curiosidad ya que fuera quien fuera no solo no lo recordaba si ni que por ende no le causaba sentimiento alguno.

- **HAO: tu me comentaste que habías enviudado recientemente, y estabas bastante consternada por eso, posiblemente sea la razón por la que no lo recuerdas… pero puedo inferir que el padre de tu hijo era tu esposo, recuerdas algo al respecto? {** muy pendiente de la reacción de Anna}

- **ANNA: No** {mirando al vacío}

La vida de la rubia era una ecuación llena de incógnitas, la pregunta era, valía la pena despejarlas? Ella estaba, por asi decirlo bien, el embarazo iba bien, no era eso suficiente? Además si Hao tenia razón remover el pasado no traería nada bueno y después de la reacción que había tenido al ver a esos chicos, no, no parecía una buena idea, no por el momento.

\- - - TOKYO - - -

 **-YOH: ANNAAAA!**

El chico corrió todo lo que pudo tras el espíritu de fuego pero aun asi este se perdió en la noche tan rápido como había llegado.

Choco, Len y Mike seguían en su sitio totalmente inmóviles, lo que acababa de ocurrir simplemente no podía ser cierto; lo único que sirvió para sacarlos de su letargo fue el desgarrados grito del castaño, una vez lo ubicaron en el oscuro campo se acercaron a el con lentitud, a decir verdad ninguno tenia palabras, nada que pudiera ayudar, los hechos hablaban por si solos.

 **-LEN: Yoh** {dicho suavemente poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo…} **estoy seguro… que… debe haber algún tipo de explicación.**

Yoh siguió mirando el punto fijo en que había desaparecido el SOF con Hao, Opacho, Anna y por lo que vio…a su hijo aun no nacido.

El silencio de mantuvo por casi una, en la cual la mente de cada uno de los chicos corria a mil revoluciones, hasta que…

- **YOH: Lo mejor será irnos**

Todos fijaron sus ojos en el castaño, no es que estuviera más tranquillo, mejor y mucho menos bien, simplemente se veía en sus ojos la ira y la decisión.

Desde el momento en que Yoh supo que la reunión seria en Tokyo ofreció la vieja pensión como sitio de hospedaje para él y sus amigos, así que una vez llegaron allí..

 **-RYU: Don Yoh! Como le…?**

La cara de Yoh hablaba por si sola haciendo que el hombre se callara de golpe y que los demás presentes fijaran su preocupada mirada sobre el castaño.

 **-FAUSTO: Yoh, que sucedió con Hao, y con Anna?**

Contarles lo ocurrido no iba a ser más fácil que haberlo vivido de primera mano….

 **-HORO: NO PUEDE SER!** {Golpeando la mesa}

Yoh miraba al suelo con detenimiento y pesadez mientras Len y Michael informaban a los demás.

- **LEN: Asi es, Anna esta con Hao pero… no parecía ser su prisionera {** mirando a Yoh de medio lado}

- **MIKE: Pero tampoco parecía ser Anna, hay algo bastante extraño al respecto de todo esto**

 **-CHOCO: Su esencia era extraña, no creen que hay alguna posibilidad de que no fuera la güerita en realidad?**

Len negó con la cabeza levemente

 **-LEN: Yo a decir verdad también lo pensé por un segundo pero aunque hubiera cambiado un poco, aun era su esencia, al menos en el fondo y lo poco que pude percibir antes que se levantara el escudo**

Todos pensaban en las posibilidades, la soluciones, pero el silencio predominaba en la habitación, uno mas pesado que el de otros.

 **-MIKE: Y bien Yoh, tu… que piensas? Que debemos hacer?**

Esa era la pregunta del millón, que pensaba Yoh, porque parecía no tener nada que decir al respecto. Todas las miradas se fijaron en el castaño sin embargo el chico mantuvo su mirada fija en el piso, no le estaba resultando nada fácil asimilar la situación mucho menos buscar una solución.

 **-YOH: Yo… yo… no lo se**

 **-LEN: No sabes que pensar o no sabes que debemos hacer?** {Dicho con seriedad}

 **-YOH: Yo no se LEN! NO LO SE!** {Levantando su mirada}

Len se arrepintió enseguida de la forma en que le hablo a su amigo, la mirada del castaño no sonaba molesta como su voz, su mirada era una mirada de miedo, dolor y bastante sufrimiento, era difícil de tolerar y más viniendo de alguien como Yoh.

 **-LEN: Yoh yo… lo siento**

 **-MIYU: Vaya vaya, que escena más conmovedora**

Todos los presentes se pusieron en pose de ataque, más de la mitad no conocían a la intrusa

 **-MIKE: Que demonios quieres aquí ahora Miyu?**

 **-MIYU: Hey agradece que estoy aquí y no en Osore, considerando que todos ustedes están aquí**

 **-LEN: Solo responde de una vez, que quieres aquí? Que no ves que tenemos ya bastantes molestias con las que lidiar…**

 **-HORO: Pero que le vas a pedir a una persona como esta que entienda algo así** {dicho con molestia **} Mike, con tu permiso te molesta si** {formando su posesión}

- **MIYU: Oye calma, yo vengo… en paz**

La cara de incredulidad de todos los presentes fue instantáneo

 **-MIKE: No sé a qué demonios juegas Miyu, pero lárgate de una vez que nadie está para tus cuentos**

 **-MIYU: No es ningún cuento!... Michael, podemos hablar tu y yo… a solas?** {mirada temerosa}

La mirada juzgante de los demás era bastante hasta para Miyu; Michael miro el semblante de la chica, era extraño; de por si ya era extraño verla allí frente a todos y con esa actitud.

- **MIKE: Mas vale que se importante {** parándose y saliendo al jardín seguido de una triste Miyu} **Bien, que quieres ahora? Y ni me provoques Miyu que no tengo cabeza para estupideces ahora menos que nunca.**

Miyu miro a su hermanastro, era claro su nivel de estrés, tenia que se exacta y precisa con sus palabras.

 **-MIYU: Bien, yo… pensé en lo que dijiste la última vez que hablamos**

Esas simples palabras captaron del todo la atención de Michael.

 **-MIYU: Bueno en parte, osea en principio no de la forma en que tu intentabas, pero en ultimas…**

 **\- - - - FLASHBACK – HACE UNOS DIAS - - - -**

Miyu se fue bastante asustada del campamento de Hao, había sido una suerte salir con vida y en perfecto estado, ella lo sabia y no quería seguir tentando la suerte.

 **-MIYU [Diablos! Que debo hacer ahora? Maldito Hao, maldito espíritu de las sombras, si tan solo mama…. Estuviera aquí** {empezando a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas **}…no! Miyu! Tienes que ser fuerte! Eso fue lo que mama te enseño!, solo necesitas un poco de ayuda… pero quien va a ayudarme, estoy … sola; tal vez algo de inspiración y ya..]**

Miyu viajo toda la noche y llego a lo que eran las ruinas de Tsu, hace años no las visitaba, de hecho no lo había hecho sin Mei, por lo cual tampoco había visitado la tumba que se había edificado allí hace unos años, tampoco sabía que estuviera allí, pero cuando la vio, las lágrimas no se contuvieron más.

 **-MIYU: Madre** ….

Miyu cayó de rodillas ante la tumba de su madre, sabía que Michael se haría cargo pero no es como si pudiera preguntarle y ya.

 **-MIYU: Madre, yo… te extraño y te necesito tanto, yo… no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo seguir, como terminar lo que empezamos** {sollozando}…. **Pero, tal vez** …tal vez

Miyu saco de una pequeña bolsa un rosario, no lo usaba mucho, pero eso no significaba que no supiera como usarlo; tal vez Michael tenía razón y debía intentar llamar a Mei, aunque fuera para preguntarle que podía hacer ahora para terminar con su cometido.

- **MIYU: La primera simboliza a mi madre, la segunda simboliza a mi padre, la tercera simboliza a mis hermanos y mi pueblo que están dispuestos a orar conmigo, Madre si me escuchas ven, ven VEN!**

El espíritu de Mei no se hizo esperar y se materializo frente a los incrédulos y llorosos ojos de su hija.

 **-MEI: Mi querida Miyu, mi pequeña como te he extrañado**

 **-MIYU: MADRE!** {Casi que lanzándose a abrazarla} **Madre, yo a ti más! No empiezas ni a imaginártelo!**

Mei sonrió a su pequeña, pero solo por pocos segundos, luego de eso su mirada se volvió un tanto triste

- **MEI: Mi pequeña niña, yo… se por lo que me llamaste aquí**

 **-MIYU: Asi es madre! Por favor! Ayúdame a terminar con lo que iniciamos! Ayúdame a destruir el maldito templo de Osore!, sé que es algo que debí hacer hace tiempo, pero las circunstancias cada vez lo hacen más imposible!**

Mei negó con su cabeza en señal de tristeza

 **-MEI: Pequeña, sabes donde he estado todo este tiempo?**

Miyu o quiso decir nada, por el triste semblante ya se lo imaginaba. Además ella misma sabía en donde había encontrado el alma de Mei.

 **-MEI: sé que lo sabes pero para que no haya lugar a dudas, si así es Miyu, después de que morí mi alma fue directo al infierno…**

 **-MIYU: Pero entonces…**

 **-MEI: Si Miyu, lo que hice en vida no estuvo bien, tampoco lo que tú haces**

 **-MIYU: PERO COMO!? NOSOTRAS SOLO TRATAMOS DE HACER JUSTICIA!**

 **-MEI: Justicia Miyu? O venganza?, tienes que saber que hay una gran diferencia entre la una y la otra, y lo que nosotras hacemos es puramente buscar venganza.**

 **-MIYU: Pero…**

 **-MEI: Escúchame Miyu porque no tengo mucho tiempo, yo debo decir que estuve mal y no solo estuve muy mal, te hice caer por el mal camino y todo a causa de un rencor sin control… Pero no solo fui yo, como pudiste ya verlo el EDS ese maldito demonio de la perdición! Se aprovecha de las debilidades de las personas, yo debo aceptar que si en un principio sentía algo de rencor por Osore y más después de que habían pasado décadas solo fue acrecentado por la compañía y consejos de ese demonio.**

 **-MIYU: Pero madre tu siempre dijiste que…**

 **-MEI: Miyu solo escúchame, yo… me perdí, me perdí en el poder de la oscuridad y no quiero que te ocurra lo mismo, por eso me alegra que el EDS haya mostrado su verdadero ser cuando no te hayo más utilidad como uno de sus instrumentos y las cosas no hayan llegado mas lejos.**

 **-MIYU: Pero entonces lo que quieres decir es que debo solo dejar las cosas asi? Que hay de Osore y de lo que paso? De todo lo que hicimos?**

Mei miro al suelo con pesadez

 **-MEI: No Miyu no te estoy diciendo que dejes las cosas asi**

La cara de Miyu pareció iluminarse, por un leve segundo

 **-MEI: Debemos solucionar el desbalance que creamos al brindarle tantas almas inocentes y poder a ese demonio, además de impedir que se vuelva más fuerte, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer… que puedes hacer … para salvar tu alma**

Miyu quedo atónita, que eso significaba que su alma estaba de por si ya destinada al infierno como la de su madre?, tal vez Mike tenía razón entonces, no había lados, solo cosas buenas y malas, y todas las que ella había hecho la habían condenado definitivamente.

 **-MEI: Miyu, se me acaba el tiempo, dime que entiendes?**

Miyu no sabía que decir, Mei le pedía que cambiara su concepción del mundo, su razón de ser en un segundo sin mas

- **MEI: MIYU!**

 **-MIYU: Madre yo…**

 **-MEI: Pequeña por que no confías, yo… simplemente quiero lo mejor para ti…**

 **-MIYU: pero…**

 **-MEI: Lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo volver a ver lo que era, pero por favor Miyu si quieres que tu alma sea libre, debes dejar el camino de la destrucción**

Miyu no pudo evitar ver la similitud de las palabras de Mei con la de Mike y hasta con las de Yoh, podría ser? Al fin y al cabo la única razón que tenía para no creerlo era… el propósito de su madre, propósito que parecía ya no ser más lo que era.

\- - - FIN DEL FLASHBACK - - -

Michael miraba con duda a Miyu, lo que le acababa de contar lo había afectado profundamente; claro que sabía que el actuar de Mei no había sido correcto, pero saber que su alma estaba atrapada en el infierno recibiendo su castigo, no era algo que un hijo quisiera escuchar de su madre; además parecía ser que su sacrificio final no había alcanzado para redimir sus acciones.

 **-MIYU: Espero que ahora entiendas que hago aquí**

 **-MIKE: A decir verdad… no y … no puedo decir que te crea del todo tus "nuevas buenas intenciones" {** haciendo comilla con sus dedos}

Miyu frunció el ceño! Hay estaba ella tratando de dar lo mejor de ella y de redimirse y aun así su hermano que se supone era quien mas debería apoyarla ni siquiera le creía.

 **-MIYU: Michael! Tú mismo dijiste que creíste que podía haber cambiado en este tiempo! Por que ahora no lo crees!?**

 **-MIKE: Emmm eso fue antes de verte en Osore, tu… aun después de lo que hiciste y como huiste, seguías siendo la misma {** dicho con pesadez}

 **-MIYU: Michael en verdad crees que jugaría con algo así! No con mama, no con lo que fue su destino y menos con su memoria!**

 **-MIKE: esa es la cosa Miyu, contigo nunca se sabe, no tienes límites**


	20. sigamos avanzando

Michael y Miyu se observaban con severidad.

 **-MIKE: En todo caso eso no explica en realidad que quieres acá, que viniste a disculparte formalmente con Yoh por todo y lo de Osore?**

 **-MIYU: ya quisiera que fuera solo eso, pero no; que no escuchaste lo que dijo mama! Para poder redimirme no solo debo dejar ese… "camino", sino que ayudar a recobrar el balance y eso significa que el EDS no se vuelva más fuerte, menos a causa de mis acciones**

 **-MIKE: Ese es otro tema que no me acaba de cerrar! Como que se va a volver más fuerte Miyu! Que hiciste!?{** casi que gritándola}

Miyu se sintió como una pequeña recibiendo una gran reprimenda, y no era para menos, ni lo sería una vez confesara el como el EDS y Hao estaban juntos y parecían estar haciéndole algo a Anna que la tenía en su estado actual.

 **-MIYU: Michael… yo… yo…**

Mike la miro con enojo mientras la chica encontraba las palabras, pero cuando las encontró la cara del rubio cambio de enojo a incredulidad, como podía ser tan terriblemente maldita la suerte de Anna e Yoh de juntar dos de los peores enemigos en la historia en su contra y llevarlos hasta tal punto, pero bueno la respuesta a eso estaba frente a sus ojos explicándose.

Una vez Miyu termino Michael no tenía que decir, o si, tal vez gritarla? Pero para que? Eso no solucionaría nada. Reprenderla? Era más que obvio que la chica sabia lo mal que había estado, asi que se limitó a decir algo antes de entrar.

- **MIKE: Yoh tiene que saber lo que esta pasando, es lo mínimo …{** dándole la espalda}

Miyu dio un largo suspiro, decírselo a Michael había sido duro, ya se imaginaba la reacción de Yoh, y de todos adentro ya que de seguro todos se enterarían, asi que tomando un largo suspiro y casi que valor entro tras de Michael a la pensión en donde pidió, bueno rogo, que la escuchasen y efectivamente al hacerlo las reacciones no fueron muy distintas entre los presentes, caras de incredulidad, enojo, reproches; nadie dijo que redimirse seria fácil.

 **-LEN: Entonces Hao ha estado detrás de esto todo el tiempo?**

 **-MIYU: Asi es**

 **-HORO: Bueno, Hao, el EDS y …** {mirando a Miyu con seriedad}

- **MIYU: Ya dije que si! Y que lo siento, pero eso no es lo importante ahora o si!**

 **-HORO: No pues que fácil es tirar la piedra y esconder la mano!, dinos Miyu que es lo importante ahora! Y por favor dinos que hacer ya que te seguiremos ciegamente con toda confianza pfff…**

El comentario sarcástico de Horo describía el sentimiento general de todos allí, sin embargo Miyu no se daría por vencida, no sabiendo que su alma estaba en juego y tal vez solo tal vez si podía equilibrar las cosas la de su madre lograría redimirse también.

- **MIYU: Miren ya les dije que lo siento y más allá de eso no puedo hacer! Quieren castigarme, bien no se preocupen de seguro una eternidad en el infierno será más que suficiente! Pero si por otro lado creen que eso puede esperar y quieren hacer algo antes de que sea tarde, ahora es cuando!**

Yoh se había mantenido en total silencio mientras Miyu hablaba, la verdad decir que la chica le causaba la sensación más cercana que había sentido al odio era apenas preciso, cuantas veces y de cuantas maneras más podía esa chica arruinar su vida!?

- **YOH: Miyu yo no quiero…. {** largo suspiro} **en verdad si, quiero decirte** {parándose y caminando como pensando frente a todos} **que como puede ser que después de todo vengas asi no mas, me digas que tu, Hao y el EDS han estado jugando con Anna, no… no solo Anna, con Anna en el estado que se encuentra! Y además tengas el descaro de pedirnos que te creamos, no! Que te ayudemos ahora a detener todo lo que tu misma creaste, solo para ayudarte a redimir tu alma… jaaa**

Ver hablar asi a Yoh era algo, bastante extraño, pero no había otra cosa que decir en realidad, las palabras de Yoh eran lo mínimo que merecia la chica.

- **YOH: No me hagas reir… tu alma esta mucho mas alla de poder redimirse**

 **-MIYU: Entonces eso quiere decir que…. No piensas hacer nada al respecto? {** con algo de temor}

Todos estaban a la expectativa, a decir verdad quien debía decidir era Yoh, ya que el era quien tenia todas las de perder en el caso. El chico mantenía su enojada y firme mirada en la muchacha, no podía creer como una sola persona le había causado tanto dolor y sufrimiento en la vida..

 **-YOH: Por ti no debería mover ni un dedo… sin embargo, no puedo simplemente quedarme cruzado de brazos cuando se trata de Anna y mucho menos de mi hijo…**

 **-HORO: Quiere decir que vas a creer en lo que dice! Asi no mas!?**

Por supuesto que Yoh dudaba, es decir era Miyu, quien había mentido desde el primer momento que la vio.

 **-YOH: Mike** {aun mirando fijamente a Miyu} **tu la conoces mejor que nosotros… tu qué crees?**

Michael al igual que los demás observaba a la chica tratando de leer lo mejor posible la situación

 **-MIYU: Les dije la verdad respecto al paradero de Anna o no?!**

 **-LEN: Pero esto es diferente! Porque primero no tenías más opción si querías quedar libre y segundo ahora casi que nos estaríamos poniendo en una posición de blancos al creer en ti y actuar alrededor de eso**

 **-MIYU: Bueno pueden creerme o quedarse con los brazos cruzados, los que deciden son ustedes {** bastante molesta}, **yo haré lo posible para redimir mi alma al fin y al cabo no tengo mas que perder**

La tensión era total en la pensión

 **-MIKE: Yo…** {llamando la atención de todos **} no quiero decir que te crea, pero si hay una posibilidad de ayudar a Anna… y de redimir tu alma, tal vez valga la pena aprovecharlas**

La cara de enojo de Miyu paso a una de gratitud, sabía que Mike no confiaba en ella, pero aun asi significaba mucho que considerara ayudarla

- **HORO: Entonces, vas a ayudarla?**

 **-MIKE: Voy a escuchar lo demás que tenga por decir y decidiré lo que sea más conveniente por mi parte**

Yoh miro a Mike y asintió sentándose de vuelta en disposición de escuchar lo que fuera a decir la chica

 **-YOH: Bien, dinos como se supone que puedes evitar que el espíritu de las sombras se vuelva mas fuerte y como puedo recuperar a Anna?**

Miyu les explico a los chicos como podrían a encontrar a Hao y Anna usando su vieja conexión con el EDS; luego de esto les dijo el como el EDS era capaz manejar las emociones de las personas con que entraba en contacto, emociones como el odio podían ser maximizadas al extremo, como lo había hecho con Mei; y sentimientos como la culpa y otros cuantos positivos podían ser minimizaos hasta suprimirlos, aunque no pudo explicarles el porque Anna no los había podido reconocer en su último encuentro pero no descarto que fuera parte de lo hecho por Hao y EDS y menos al tener en cuenta el objetivo de Hao de destruir a Yoh a toda costa y de la peor manera.

Los muchachos seguían bastante escépticos al respecto, pero se estaban quedando sin opciones.

 **\- - - MIENTRAS EN EL CAMPAMENTO DE HAO - - -**

Hao estaba bastante satisfecho al saber que lo el sello sobre las memorias de Anna funcionaba perfectamente, pero aun asi eso era solo la primera parte de su plan; ahora debía convencer a Anna de cómo lo mejor era que el se convirtiera en el rey de los shamanes y como la única forma de lograrlo era acabando con el molesto de Yoh.

 **-HAO** {llegando a la tienda de Anna}: **Que tal si vamos por esa comida que aplazamos hace unos días?**

Anna levanto su vacía mirada y se levantó con calma

 **-ANNA: Bien**

Anna poco dejaba el campamento, no si no era en compañía de Hao u Opacho y eso no era una coincidencia, tenia una gran razón de ser; Hao quería controlar al máximo lo que percibía la chica del exterior, necesitaba ser el quien la adentrara al mundo y la adoctrinara en su propia perspectiva. Por lo cual si esta cena iba a ser afuera seria en un sitio que Hao considerara apropiado para sus fines.

- **HAO: Dicen que el filete aquí es uno de los mejores** {entrando a un lujoso restaurante}

Anna apenas lo siguió, generalmente cuando salían iban a sitios bastante tranquilos y solitarios, ese era un gran cambio, especialmente ahora que la cantidad de pensamientos que debía detener era a tal escala. Desde el momento en que la chica piso el lugar sintió como las miradas se fijaban en ellos, claramente su vestimenta sencilla no era adecuada para el sitio, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la perniciosa mente de quienes estaban dentro.

 **-MUJER: [Que clase de fachas son esas! Parece que hubieran bajado de la montaña por primera vez jajajaja]**

 **-HOMBRE: [Wow… que piern…. Uoo uoo que hay con la panza? Es una lástima que tal bombom ya haya sido … consumido por alguien mas… aunque no me molestaría darle una probadita]**

Anna miro con molestia a las personas allí, sus pensamientos eran todos muy similares y los que no eran de todas maneras bastante despreciables, que tipo de gente era la que iba a ese sitio? Hao adivinando los pensamientos de Anna susurro a su oído mientras la ayudaba a sentarse como todo un caballero.

 **-HAO: Aquí esta solo lo mejor de lo mejor, las mejores personalidades, este es uno de los mejores restaurantes… según los humanos.**

Hao ordeno rápidamente por los dos, ya que los pensamientos del mesero no diferían de los otros.

 **-HAO: Bien, entonces como te decía esta cena es para celebrar el reinicio oficial del torneo**

Anna miraba a Hao y lo escuchaba, aunque de lado no podía dejar de mirar y pensar en varios pensamientos de los presentes.

- **HAO: Anna** {tomando su mano sobre la mesa para que centrara su atención en el}

 **-ANNA: Si, lo se… el torneo** {mirándolo fijamente y retirando su mano}

 **-HAO: recuerdas la historia que te conté hace un tiempo sobre porque quiero convertirme en el shaman King?**

Anna apenas asintió levemente

Hao le había dicho a Anna como en orden para que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor y mas seguro el debía convertirse en el rey shaman, la rubia debía aceptar que el castaño era bastante convincente al explicarlo, pero francamente para ella todas sus razones no eran más que un discurso, puras palabras, o eso parecían ser hasta ahora… los humanos en verdad podían ser desagradables, y esos allí eran los mejores que habían?

Adicionalmente Hao le comento a Anna sobre lo que se había discutido en la reunión con los apaches y sobre las advertencias de Goldva que iban prácticamente dirigidas a él y sus "métodos" de persuasión.

Para Anna la cena pasó lo más lento posible, con cada persona que veía empeoraba su malestar, en verdad trataba de enfocarse en la historia de Hao, pero era simplemente muy difícil.

- **HAO: Bien, lo mejor será irnos** {viendo que Anna había terminado y estaba bastante distraída}

La chica se levantó automáticamente y se dirigió a la salida, Hao apenas dejo dinero en la mesa, sonrió y la siguió.

 **-ANNA: Bien vámonos**

 **-HAO: Pareces un tanto afanada** {sonrisa juguetona}

- **ANNA: Y tu pareces bastante satisfecho, por que diablos me trajiste aquí?**

 **-HAO: Jeee, solo quería que disfrutaras un poco lo que el mundo tiene para ofrecer, después de todo la vida en el campamento no es para nada como la vida real…no con los humanos**

Anna miro a Hao con molestia, era mas que obvio a donde iba todo ese asunto, ella conocía en detalle como se sentía Hao respecto a los humanos, y puede que ahora hasta empezara a entenderlo, estar allí era…. Agobiante.

 **-HAO: En todo caso pensé que tal vez querrías tomar algo de aire antes, te veías… un tanto sofocada allí adentro**

Anna dio un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta pero hasta estaba sosteniendo el aire. Hao le ofreció su brazo, la rubia no podía negar que algo de apoyo no le vendría mal, asi que lo tomo.

 **-HAO: Hay un hermoso parque aquí cerca, a esta hora no debe haber nadie y debe ser realmente tranquilo**

Anna solo pudo pensar en alejarse de los pensamientos tan hostigantes lo mas rápido posible asi que no opuso resistencia cuando Hao empezó a guiar. La rubia logro calmar sus pensamientos, ahora que eran solo los de ella, agradecía como nunca antes el que Hao nunca permitía que sus pensamientos escaparan, o al menos ella nunca los había notado. El castaño dirigía, el paso, pero claro que lo hacia, ya que sabia a la perfección a donde iban, y que encontrarían.

 **-HAO: Umm, parece que el parque no está del todo solo**

Anna pareció notarlo también enseguida, había un pequeño disturbio más adelante. Hao y Anna pudieron ver como unos hombres bastante fornidos molestaban a un pequeño niño, el niño no tendría a decir verdad más de 9 años y por su estado en general debía vivir en la calle, razón por la que los hombres lo molestaban.

- **HOMBRE 1: Awww quiere llorar, pobre mendiguito, por que no llamas a tu mami?…. A es verdad ni siquiera ella te quiso jajaja**

 **-NIÑO: Déjenme! Déjenme en paz! {** Forcejeando su brazo del agarre de uno}

 **-HOMBRE 2: No hasta que devuelvas lo que nos robaste pequeño ladrón!**

 **-NIÑO: Ya les dije que yo no soy un ladron y no tengo nada!**

 **-HOMBRE 2: Eso tendremos que verlo, revísalo**

El primer hombre hizo lo que su compañero le dijo, pero lo hacía de forma brusca casi que despedazando por completo la de por si harapienta ropa del chico.

- **NIÑO: Dejenme! Dejenme!** {Llorando}

 **-HAO: que no escucharon al chico…dejenlo** {interviniendo con una sonrisa maligna y fuego en su mano}

Luego de eso las cosas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hao acabo con los dos hombres mientras el niño escapo, Anna apenas y vio la escena con algo de indignación, como podía ser, podían ser en verdad los humanos tan terribles como Hao los describía? Al juzgar por los hechos y los pensamientos en las cabezas de ellos, si… podían ser malos y peor.

 **-HAO: bien, lo mejor será volver, no sabemos que más pueda pasar si seguimos por aquí**

Anna miro a Hao fijamente, parecía tener mucho en mente y así era

 **-ANNA: Es asi? Asi es el mundo de los humanos?**

 **-HAO: Asi es, y eso en sus mejores días**

Anna lo considero por un momento, ella no podía recordar algo como lo que empezaba a sentir en el momento, era algo entre angustia, disgusto y casi que repulsión; ese mundo, no parecía tener sentido, no para ella.

 **-ANNA: Pero, por qué? Por qué lo hacen?**

 **-HAO: Es su naturaleza, tu lo viste y estoy seguro que lo sentiste, la maldad hace parte de ellos, no tienen compasión ni con las más indefensas de sus crías. Te sorprendería el saber lo que pueden hacerle a los que no son como ellos**

 **-ANNA: Te refieres a nosotros?**

Hao asintió

 **-HAO: lo que te conté, sobre {** pasando grueso} **mi madre, no es un incidente aislado, es simplemente la forma en que ellos actúan desde hace siglos; eso no ha cambiado y por lo que puedo ver, no va a cambiar.**

 **-ANNA: por eso que quieres acabarlos**

 **-HAO** : {asintiendo nuevamente} **por eso necesito ser el shaman King, no hay otra forma de traer paz a este mundo. Solo piénsalo Anna, en que clase de mundo quieres que crezca tu hijo? En este mundo?**

Anna sabía la respuesta a eso de inmediato, Hao siguió su paso, pero antes de alejarse por completo dijo lo suficientemente duro para que la rubia escuchara.

 **-HAO: Cuando yo sea el rey shaman a tu hijo ni a ti les va a faltar nada, y te lo prometo nada malo les va a pasar… jamás.**

Anna tenia bastante en que pensar, no solo por lo que había visto en su salida con Hao, sino por que las noches siguientes a esa las pesadillas y los recuerdos de Anna de antes de llegar a Osore no dejaban de bombardearla, la chica se levantaba en horas de la madrugada sudando bastante y con su corazón palpitando a toda velocidad; no podía creer la maldad en el mundo, la de los humanos, para con ellos mismos, para con ella siendo tan solo una pequeña niña,los maltratos, el rechazo de sus padres, de sus conocidos, eran demasiado, no podía creer que hubiera olvidad algo como eso, como podía estar hasta el fondo de su mente, que lo había puesto allí por tanto tiempo?

Por su parte Yoh y los demás no se habian quedado de brazos cruzados, si bien no confiaban en Miyu y tomaban todo lo que decía con bastante cuidado decidieron actuar lo antes posible; habían localizado la región en que se encontraba el EDS y por lo tanto Hao y Anna y si bien aun no tenían claridad del sitio exacto, cada dia estaban más cerca, cosa que tampoco pasaba desapercibida para Hao.

 **-HAO: Diablos! Esa maldita Miyu! No la debí dejar ir con vida! {Golpeando la mesa con fuerza} Como puede seguirnos de tan cerca si todas las presencias están totalmente cubiertas!**

 **-EDS: Creo que puede aún percibir el vínculo que le permití establecer conmigo hace un tiempo**

Hao lo miro con molestia, como podía pasar eso y el hasta ahora enterarse!?

 **-HAO: De que hablas!?**

 **-EDS: A decir verdad no lo había notado hasta hace poco, pero aun puedo percibir su presencia de una leve forma sin si quiera buscarla o intentarlo, ella debe poder sentirme de la misma manera**

Hao miraba con fastidio al espíritu, parecía decirlo sin siquiera culpa o remordimiento.

 **-HAO: Que no te das cuenta de la situación en la que estamos por tu culpa!?**

 **-EDS: Pense que era la situación que tanto buscabas**

Hao lo miro con curiosidad, y luego su enojo desapareció para darle paso a una gran y malvada sonrisa, tal vez el espíritu tenia algo de razón.


	21. el que busca, encuentra

**HOLA A TODOS! LES TRAIGO UN MINI CAPITULO! PERDONEN LO CORTO! LES JURO QUE CUANDO TENGA TIEMPO ME SENTARE A ESCRIBIR DE LARGO! POR AHORA ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN! UN ABRAZO!**

* * *

Hao se dirigió a la tienda de Anna, y por supuesto la chica estaba allí en total serenidad tan solo leyendo un viejo libro.

- **HAO: Algo interesante?**

Anna pareció no determinarlo por unos minutos mientras terminaba la página, y luego sin siquiera despegar sus ojos del libro contesto pasivamente.

- **ANNA: Si no lo fuera no lo seguiría leyendo** {pasando la página}

Anna siguió leyendo mientras Hao solo la observaba, se estaba volviendo algo molesto para la rubia

 **-ANNA: No puedo concentrarme con alguien observándome así ¿Que quieres?**

Hao sonrió para si mismo, que que quería? Ya verían si podría ser lo que el quería de ella.

 **-HAO: Que no puedo simplemente estar aquí y hacerte compañía?**

Anna dio un largo suspiro, no sería la primera vez, pero ella sabía que había algo más, lo podía sentir.

 **-ANNA: Solo dime de una buena vez que quieres**

Hao sabia que exasperar a la chica era lo último que necesitaba, asi que decidió ir directo al grano

 **-HAO: Y recuerdas como te dije que existe un grupo de sujetos que quieren impedir a toda consta que yo me corone como rey y cumpla mis objetivos.**

Anna bajo el libro enseguida, todo lo que tenía que ver con ese dichoso torneo era de gran importancia para Hao, ya entendía el porqué de su temple ahora que lo miraba. Anna apenas asintió.

 **-HAO: Bien, parece ser que han vuelto a mandar a alguien para que acabe conmigo, de hecho lleva días siguiéndonos el paso**

Anna se quedó en silencio, no sabía a donde iba Hao con eso, que acaso eso le preocupaba unos insignificantes shamanes, de seguro mediocres que lo seguian?

 **-ANNA: Y? por qué no lo acabas de unas vez y listo, problema resuelto** {volviendo a su libro}

Hao se rio levemente, si tan solo fuera tan sencillo, por lo cual el shaman bajo con cuidado el libro de Anna para que ella volviera a enfocarse en el y la conversación.

 **-HAO: Lo haría si pudiera, enserio que si, pero creo que voy a necesitar… un poco de ayuda, al menos por esta vez**

Anna miro con extrañeza a Hao, según ella entendía el era el shaman más poderoso que existía, hasta donde podía recordar, porque el pediría ayuda?

 **-HAO:** {viendo el semblante de Anna} **A decir verdad, no te he contado toda la historia porque es un poco más complicada… Anna tu sabes quienes son los Asakura?** {Mirándola con total atención}

Anna pensó por un momento y luego simplemente respondió

 **-ANNA: por tu nombre asumo que tu familia?**

Hao sonrió internamente, el espíritu de las sombras había hecho un gran trabajo bloqueando los recuerdos de Anna mientras simulaban bloquear solo sus sentimientos para "ayudarla".

 **-HAO: Asi es, los Asakura son la familia en la que naci en esta y en una de mis vidas pasadas, además de la gente que no me deja cumplir con mi objetivo**

Anna miro a Hao casi que con preocupación, el nunca le había hablado de su familia, bueno no que ella le hubiera preguntado, no le importaba.

 **-HAO: Y la persona que enviaron a acabar conmigo es mi hermano gemelo… Yoh**

Anna sintió como algo dentro de ella se removía y le causaba malestar, era posible que estuviera preocupada por Hao? O era otra cosa… pero así como el sentimiento vino se fue en un santiamén.

 **-HAO: No se si lo recuerdas, el muchacho de aquella noche… que dijiste que se parecía a mi.**

Anna no dijo nada, solo siguió mirando a Hao, aunque en verdad su mirada estaba casi que en el vacio.

 **-HAO: Francamente yo intente acabar con el, pero él ha sido entrenado desde pequeño solo para acabar conmigo, por lo cual en la última batalla que tuve con el {** poniéndose serio y molesto} **no salì muy bien librado**

 **-ANNA: Es decir que perdiste?**

 **-HAO: Ummm llamémoslo como que llegamos casi que a un empate, el efectivamente no tenia el poder para acabar conmigo, pero si para hacerme bastante daño** {mostrándole la cicatriz en su pecho de la última pelea con Yoh}

Anna miro la cicatriz con atención, la había visto antes y hasta en cierto punto se había preguntado cómo es que alguien como Hao podía tener una herida asi solo que nunca fue un tema de conversación entre ellos, de los pocos temas que tenían.

 **-HAO: Se que no es de tu incumbencia Anna y créeme que si no tuviera que pedírtelo no lo haría** {mirada suplicante} **pero tu eres tan poderosa como yo, a veces pienso que hasta más** {riendo tiernamente **}…además como te lo conte antes, los apaches están buscando cualquier razón para dejarme fuera del torneo y eso me pone en una posición de desventaja ya que hasta un acto de defensa por mi parte podría ser malinterpretado… asi que podrías ayudarme con esto? … Por favor**

Anna miro a Hao con molestia, a decir verdad le molestaba la actitud de Hao, el no tener sentimientos le hacia que las expresiones de ellos fueran casi que inidentificables, parecía algo dramático que tratara de convencerla usando esas artimañas; pero en todo caso para Anna Hao era un gran apoyo, el la había acogido y ayudado después de … algo que no podía recordar claramente pero que sabia que había sido lo bastante para llevarla a ser como era ahora. Además Hao le ofrecia una gran estabilidad a ella y su hijo, no solo en el presente sino a futuro, a decir verdad ella confiaba en el ahora, ya que objetivamente sabia que el chico estaba para ella cuando lo necesitaba mas como lo había demostrado esos meses, los únicos que realmente podía recordar, además de todo el énfasis que hacia Hao en cuan mejor seria para ella y su bebeel que el fuera el rey de los shamanes

A la rubia francamente no podía importarle menos, pero claro al sopesar cuanto la había ayudado Hao a ella y a su hijo no nacido y lo que podría hacer por ellos si llegara a tener dicho título sonaba bastante conveniente para ella también.

 **-ANNA: Que necesitas que haga?**

Hao sonrió, las cosas estaban saliendo a pedir de boca.

\- - - - CON YOH Y LOS DEMAS - -

Yoh, sus amigos y Miyu subían por una enorme montaña, llevaban días yendo en la misma dirección, no solo no había señal alguna de Hao, sino que ahora el camino se ponía mas difícil, las condiciones en el sitio empeoraban con cada paso.

 **-HORO: Cuanto tiempo más vamos seguir con esto?** {deteniéndose muy molesto } **A mi cada vez me parece más una trampa**

 **-LEN: No tienes que continuar si no quieres, además claro esta {** siguiendo} **no todos están en la condición física necesaria** {burlándose de Horo}

Horo lo miro con molestia

 **-CHOCO: Siempre puedes volver a la pensión con los demás** {siguiendo a Len y burlándose}

- **MIKE: Vamos Horo, hazlo por Yoh** {viendo a lo lejos al castaño seguir a Miyu con determinación}

Horo dio un largo suspiro y prosiguió. Miyu iba a la cabeza, pero de repente se detuvo muy de golpe.

 **-MIYU: Es aquí**

Los chicos miraron a su alrededor, como que era allí? No había nada mas que un estrecho entre la montaña, casi que una cueva pero sin tener todo techo cubierto.

 **-MIKE: Estas segura?**

Miyu parecía algo nerviosa, a decir verdad, había algo, algo que no le gustaba para nada; ella había sentido que el EDS se encontraba mucho más adelante en esa dirección, pero de repente es como si lo sintiera justo frente a ella, pero dónde? Las preguntas de Miyu rápidamente fueron cortadas por lo que parecía ser un temblor, y uno muy fuerte.

Los chicos no solo miraron a su alrededor, ya que las estrechas paredes parecían venirse abajo, sino que también se pusieron en pose de defensa y crearon sus posesiones, la energía del sitio no era normal y de seguro el temblor tampoco lo era.

Una enorme parte de la montaña caia directamente sobre el grupo, pero antes de que esta los interceptara voló en mil pedazos, pero no podría decirse que para su suerte, sino más bien para su desgracia, ya que detrás de esto se revelo lo que tanto temían, que el temblor no era en realidad un temblor.

 **-KANNA: Ups..{** cayendo con su posesión con gran fuerza y haciendo que los chicos tuvieran que esquivarla}

 **-CHOCO: Estas loca! Casi nos aplastas!**

 **-KANNA: Lo se, tal vez ahora tenga mejor suerte** {lanzándose nuevamente al ataque}

Choco esquivo el ataque, pero aun asi recibió un golpe con gran fuerza, no de Kanna, sino que de..

 **-MATTY: Deberías estar más atento sabes? JIJIJI**

 **-HORO: Lo sabía! Esto es una trampa**! {mirando mal a Miyu y ayudando a Choco}

Miyu por su parte se mantenía en guardia, no quería, bueno no podía darle la oportunidad a Hao de acabar con ella, seguramente algo que ahora en verdad quería.

 **-MARY:** {caminando lentamente hacia ellos} **Mary piensa que el es un estúpido, como puede ser una trampa cuando ustedes venían siguiéndonos y sabían que nos encontrarían aquí**

Horo no dijo anda, simplemente se quedó esperando el siguiente ataque, el cual no tardó en llegar.

El trio de la flor atacaba con todo lo que tenia a los chicos, pero era algo extraño visto desde afuera, solo atacaban a Michael, Horo, Choco y Len; Yoh se mantenía en guardia y pendiente de sus amigos, Miyu solo miraba alrededor, no le gustaba para nada esa situación, era sospechosa, demasiado. Y no estaba para nada equivocada, uno de los ataques de Kana, y adecir verdad, el mas poderoso que había lanzado hasta ahora, paso derecho de Len Tao, con quien mantenía una fuerte pelea y golpeo algo màs alla.

 **-YOH: MUCHACHOS!** {corriendo hacia sus amigos}

- **MIYU: MICHAEL!** {Tras Yoh}

El ataque había derrumbado gran parte de las rocas alrededor, parecía que una balancha sepultaría a los chicos…. y ante los ojos de Yoh y Miyu, asi paso.

Yoh y Miyu golpeaban golpeaban y trataban de mover las rocas en su camino, pero eran simplemente enormes. Sin embargo la situación no duro mucho ya que otro enorme temblor empezó, y mas rocas empezaron a caer, Yoh y Miyu se sostenían como podían, los movimientos de la tierra eran bastante violentos.

\- - - PARTE ALTA DE LA MONTAÑA - - -

Dos figuras observaban la escena con total indiferencia

 **-HAO: Estas lista?**

Anna no dijo nada, solo miraba hacia abajo al castaño que sostenia con fuerza su espada mientras trataba de cubrirse de las rocas que caian, definitivamente era la viva imagen de Hao, bueno o algo asi, se lo recordaba tanto, claramente al ser su gemelo idéntico, pero aun asi había algo en el que aun en la distancia era tan diferente.

- **HAO: Anna?** {mirándola como veía a Yoh}

 **-ANNA: SI, si… como sea, solo avísame cuando sea mi turno, quiero acabar con esto rápido**

Hao sonrió y como si de dar un simple paso diera, se lanzó desde lo alto de la montaña

 **-MIYU: TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ! {** pegada contra la pared por temor a que la aplastara una roca}

Yoh miro a la chica, y luego hacia atrás, donde hace tan solo unos momentos se encontraban sus amigos, no podía simplemente irse y abandonarlos…

 **-HAO: JAJAJA….. JA Tan inepto como siempre… Yoh** {cayendo con ligereza frente a el y Miyu}

Tan pronto como Hao toco el suelo, una enorme roca iba a caer sobre el, pero como por arte de magia, esta se desintegro totalmente antes de siquiera tocarlo, el shaman del fuego era en realidad sorprendente.

Yoh miro a su gemelo con profundo odio!, Yoh nunca había estado de acuerdo con Hao, por mucho tiempo lo compadeció al escuchar su historia, trato de entenderlo, hasta intento ayudarlo, pero ahora que sabía como había jugado con el y pero aun con Anna! Era algo mas alla que imperdonable!

Hao sentía como la ira en el pecho de Yoh crecía con cada segundo que pasaba, le agradaba saber que podía despertar esa desesperación hasta en alguien como Yoh.

 **-HAO: Bueno Yoh que sucede, me quieres {** abriendo sus brazos y sonriéndole con perversidad} **pues aquí me tienes**

Yoh no necesito mas que eso, lo tenia frente a el después de buscarlo desesperadamente. Sin embargo el golpe de Yoh nunca llego a Hao, no señor, algo, o alguien se había interpuesto en su camino.

Yoh apenas y miro con una gran duda y casi incredulidad lo que se hallaba frente a el.

 **-YOH: Pero…. No puede ser… Goki?**

El enorme demonio que el castaño conocía tan bien al ser uno de los guardianes de su esposa, sen encontraba a pocos centímetros, separándolo de su gemelo.

 **-HAO: JAJAJAJA** {viendo la estupefacción de Yoh} **Sabes Yoh, nunca pensé que nada me diera mas gusto que acabar contigo con mis propias manos, pero estaba equivocado, esto va a ser mejor… mucho mejor.**

Y asi como Hao había llegado se marcho en un santiamén, pero no por eso la sitacion mejor si algo solo empeoro, el sitio donde antes se encontraba Hao no había quedado vacio, ahora había alguien mas allí, la persona que tanto habian esperado encontrar.

- **YOH: Anna** {dicho bajamente y sudando un poco al ver el temple y la vacia mirada de su esposa}

 **-ANNA: Con que Yoh Asakura** {poniendo el rosario de los 1080 en posición de defensa **}, bien, espero que estes listo para morir, por que este lugar se convertirá en tu tumba.**


	22. Que empiece la lucha!

Anna observo a Yoh por tan solo unos segundos antes de empezar su ataque; el castaño apenas y tuvo suerte de quitarse del camino cuando Goki lanzo un duro golpe. Goki era rápido, pero Yoh no lo era menos, el castaño esquivaba cada golpe del feroz demonio como podía, por su parte Anna permanecía en el mismo lugar con los brazos cruzados y una cara de bastante fastidio, pero por que…?

\- - FLASHBACK - - -

 **-ANNA: Yoh Asakura?**

 **-HAO: Asi es, y créeme cuando te digo que lo mejor será que acabes con el lo más rápido posible.**

Anna miraba con atención a Hao, todo el tema parecía no solo delicado sino también algo siniestro, había algo acerca de lo que le decía el shaman de fuego que la hacía dudar un poco.

 **-HAO:** A **unque no lo parezca a simple vista el tiene bastantes trucos bajo de la manga, en especialmente cuando se trata de usar sucios juegos mentales**

Anna lo miro con más duda aun, no era nada claro a lo que se refería

 **-HAO: Solo créeme si, el no juega limpio, y no va a escatimar en esfuerzos para derrotar a su oponente**

La chica no sabía que pensar, a qué tipo de trucos se referiría Hao? Aun asi las palabras de este parecían tener un extraño efecto en ella, es como si solo por que dijera ella sintiera cierto rencor e indisposición contra la persona en cuestión, un chico al que claramente ni conocía

\- - FIN DEL FLASHBACK - - -

Anna acabaría la pelea lo más rápido que pudiera, lo cual sería más fácil si su oponente en vez de solo esquivar sus ataques se dignara a efectivamente iniciar la lucha y atacar!

 **-ANNA: Zenki** {dicho suavemente y levantando el rosario de los 1080 levemente}

En cuestión de segundos el otro demonio se materializo, los ataques al castaño ahora eran x2, haciendo que esquivarlos se volvieran más difícil, sino es que casi imposible.

El castaño por su parte miraba a su esposa, estaba cerca, pero no tanto y de seguro sus demonios no lo dejarían acercarse ni un paso más. Necesitaba acercarse e intentar lo que fuera para recuperarla ya que era más que claro que esa no era su Anna, claro que no, su mirada era oscura y vacia, muy parecida a la que tenía cuando la conoció hace muchos años en Osore, solo que en esa entonces también estaba muy cargada de dolor, extrañamente y algo que lo aliviaba un poco, era que esta vez no era asi, solo que no sabía si clasificarlo como algo bueno o como algo malo.

-YOH:

[ **No quiero pelear con ella, no, menos en su estado** {mirando el enorme estomago de su esposa} **pero si quiero acercarme o al menos tener la oportunidad tengo que acabar con Zenki y Goki]** **Amidamaru..**

 **-AMIDA: Si amo Yoh**

 **-YOH: yo… nosotros… Anna**

Amidamaru miro la cara de duda del castaño, ya se imaginaba lo que quería decirle

 **-AMIDA: Es por su propio bien amo, no se preocupe yo estoy con usted**

Yoh apenas asintió y formo su posesión

 **-ANNA: Hasta que al fin…**

Yoh dejo de escapar y empezó a interceptar uno a uno los ataques de Zenki y Goki, el no solo podía moverse con rapidez sino que podía sostener el ataque y repeler con su espada los fuertes golpes de los demonios, Anna supo entonces que Hao tenía razón, ese chico no era cualquier oponente.

Miyu observaba con extrañeza lo que ocurria, hasta para ella la situación parecía ser demasiado, mas sabiéndose culpable de la misma, sin embargo no pudo seguir observando por más tiempo ya que…

 **-HAO: Asi que por eso es que huele a rata**

Miyu miro a Hao con enojo, odiaba su soberbia, siempre lo había hecho pero hasta ahora era notorio en su rostro.

 **-MIYU: Tu… como puedes llegar tan lejos, que no ves que lo que haces está mal**

 **-HAO: JAJAJAJAJAJA Ahora tu, me vas a venir a decir que esta bien y que no? Pfff por favor, nunca dejaras de ser más que una pobre estúpida confundida… aunque eso no sera por mucho tiempo** {sonriendo maliciosamente}

Miyu se puso en pose de defensa, Hao era muy poderoso y peligroso lo sabía de sobra, no podía creer que algún día hubiera si quiera buscado su ayuda o le hubiera colaborado en algo, era mas que obvio que el shaman del fuego no tenía interés más que en colaborarse a si mismo y sus fines.

Hao miraba fijamente a MIyu, parecía estar leyéndola, y asi era

 **-HAO: Tu no tienes la mas mínima intención de participar en el torneo de shamanes, solo quieres enmendar tus tristes errores y vivir una patética vida humana, jaaa… bueno mejor asi {** chasqueando los dedos}

En ese momento se formó un círculo de fuego que encerró a Miyu

 **-HAO: No te preocupes, al menos cuando tu alma llegue al otro lado tendrás alguien con quien compartir el eterno sufrimiento jajajajaja**

El aro de fuego creado por Hao empezaba a cerrarse lentamente acorralando a Miyu cada vez más y más.


	23. que demonios?

**HOLA DE NUEVO! ESPERO ME PERDONEN POR MI LARGA AUSENCIA, PERO NO SOLO NO HE TENIDO EL TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZAR SINO QUE FRANCAMENTE ESTOY BASTANTE BLOQUEADA RESPECTO AL DESARROLLO DE LA HISTORIA, LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE SE PARA DONDE VA, SOLO QUE NO SE COMO LLEGAR A ESO JAJAJA. EN TODO CASO AQUÍ LES DEJO UN PEQUEÑO CAPITULO PARA LOS QUE AUN ME LEAN, Y NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE LO QUE EMPIEZO LO TERMINO Y ESTA HISTORIA NO SERA LA EXCEPCION, SOLO TENGAN UN POCO DE PACIENCIA. UN ABRAZO PARA TODOS! DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

Hao miraba con una gran sonrisa de autocomplacencia la escena, Miyu se había convertido en una molestia hace mucho, acabarla era el abrebocas para lo que debía ser el mejor dia de su vida, bueno al menos en lo que llevaba de esa.

El shaman de fuego miro por un momento como Yoh luchaba con dificultad contra los demonios de Anna, de seguro a la chica no le costaría nada acabar con el una vez desplegara todo su potencial y poder, pero por el momento disfrutaría la situación; tal ves lo hubiera podido disfrutar por mas tiempo si en ese momento no hubiera habido un gran temblor seguido por la explosión de una de las grandes rocas que se encontraban cerca, esta fue reducida a añicos en el acto por el golpe de nada menos que…

 **-HAO: Ummm, Len Tao** {mirándolo con algo de fastidio}

Len parecía bastante agitado, tenia un poco de sangre en su rostro y varias cortadas a lo largo de su cuerpo, pero aun se podía ver que aun tenia bastante energía para luchar.

 **-LEN: Jaaa… que de verdad pensaste que con tres niñitas locas podrías detenernos pfff** {escupiendo algo de sangre al suelo y empezando a avanzar hacia Hao con lentitud}

Hao miraba con disgusto al recién llegado, y mucho más cuando sintió que el fuego que había creado alrededor de Miyu empezaba a apagarse, y no era precisamente por que la chica hiciera algo, alguien contrarrestaba su fuego con… hielo? , el chico empezaba a molestarse por lo cual el fuego alrededor de la chica se acrecentó de nuevo y termino de concentrarse en donde la chica se encontraba, Miyu era historia; aun asi no había nada de satisfacción en la cara de Hao, es mas, este chasqueo sus dedos y el fuego desapareció de repente, dejando en la mitad… nada, no habia ni el mas minimo rastro de la muchacha.

 **-CHOCO** : {Apareciendo junto a Horo y Michael que miraban la situación mientras respiraban entre cortadamente} **Aquí les dejo a la latosa** {bajándola de su espalda con cuidado} **Creo que el Len va a necesitar algo de ayuda** {viendo como se acercaba a un fastidiado Hao}

Michael se agacho y reviso a Miyu, la chica se encontraba semiconsciente, respiraba con dificultad y tocia bastante, pero dentro de todo se encontraba viva, y eso era bastante para el.

 **-MIKE:** **Gracias chicos, no se que hubiera pasado si no hubieran estado aquí**

 **-HORO** : {avanzando con choco hacia Len **} Ni lo menciones, solo hazle saber que si no fuera porque es tu hermana ni…**

 **-MIKE: Solo… gracias** {sonriéndole a Horo}

- **HORO: je… como sea**

Hao observaba como los tres muchachos se acercaban con sus posesiones a el, varias ideas recorrieron su mente a toda velocidad, podría acabar con ellos?, pero claro que si, seria pan comido jaaa; pero los tres eran participantes del torneo, y peor aun, sus principales enemigos, Goldva y los apaches no tendrían ni que investigar los hechos, sería más que obvio que habría sucedido con ellos si solo desaparecieran… no podía arriesgarse.

 **-HAO:** {Mirando a Anna de medio lado} **Sera mejor que termines con esto de una vez**

Anna apenas y asintió mientras levantaba su rosario y lo movía cada vez con mayor rapidez, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para los chicos y menos cuando la energía negativa del rosario empezó a contaminar más y más el ambiente volviéndolo casi que sofocante.

 **-HORO: Pero que!...?** {sintiéndose algo cansado por el ambiente}

 **-LEN: Es ese maldito rosario** {viendo el aura negativa que se creaba al redor de este} **ANNA QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO!?**

Anna ni siquiera se inmuto por el grito o la reaparición de los otros muchachos, en su mente solo había cavidad para una cosa, acabar con Yoh Asakura lo mas rápido posible.

Yoh trataba de esquivar y contrarrestar los ataques de los demonios, pero lo cierto era que lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo Anna era en pro de fortalecer a sus demonios, ya que estos no solo parecían estar haciéndose mas fuertes y rápidos sino que también más grandes en tamaño.

 **-YOH [No puedo dejar que esto continúe, Anna debe estar usando energía negativa para alimentarlos, eso no puede ser bueno para ella y menos si se sale de control]**

La rubio frunció el ceño en ese momento, los demonios parecieron triplicar su velocidad de golpe logrando golpear con fuerza a Yoh que cayo casi de cara a los pies de Anna.

 **-ANNA: No deberías preocuparte tanto por mi control, sino por lo que te espera a ti.**

La rubia dejo de agitar el rosario pero enseguida lo extendió de forma que este se posiciono alrededor del cuello de Yoh.

 **-ANNA: Espero que con esto dejes de dar problemas** {empezando a jalar del otro extremo el rosario}

La cara de Yoh no podía expresar todo el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando, Anna no solo intentaba asfixiarlo, sino que sentía como 1080 succionaba sus poderes poco a poco, seria cuestión de minutos a ese paso.

Los muchachos al ver la situación de Yoh no esperaron mas y se lanzaron al rescate, pero no sería tan fácil, no señor, los demonios de Anna no dejaban que estos se acercaran en lo mas mínimo.

 **-LEN: YOH!**

 **-HORO: YOH! RESISTE** {atacando con todo lo que le quedaba a Zenki}

 **-CHOCO: BRODY! NO TE RINDAS!, LUCHA!**

Yoh apenas y miraba con dolor a Anna, que podía hacer?, que debía hacer? Claro que tenia su espada en la mano y aun suficiente energía para hacer una posesión, pero atacar a Anna, su esposa y mas en su estado, simplemente no lo haría.

 **-AMIDA: Amo Yoh! Reaccione!**

Si bien atacar a Anna no era una opción, dejarse asesinar tampoco lo era, si quería ayudarla y alguna vez recuperarla, tenía que sobrevivir, por eso Yoh hizo lo único que pudo en ese momento.

El castaño parecía intentar ponerse en pie, por lo cual Anna solo ajusto mas el agarre, pero eso no era todo lo que el intentaba, Yoh dejo de intentar zafar el agarre del rosario de su cuello, haciendo que la presión sobre este aumentara exponencialmente; en vez de eso el muchacho empezó a escalar su camino hacia Anna a través del rosario, lo cual no era nada fácil ya que cada contacto con este lo hacía sentir una fuerte descarga eléctrica a través de todo su cuerpo.

Michael había dejado de lado a Miyu, si alguien requería ayuda en esa situación era definitivamente Yoh, además Hao parecía estar bastante concentrado en como la rubia acababa con su esposo para siquiera intentar algo.

- **MIKE: ANNA DETENTE!** {Intentando acercarse pero siendo bloqueado también por Zenki y Goki} **QUE PIENSAS DEJAR A TU HIJO SIN PADRE!**

Por primera vez desde que había llegado la rubia parecía haber notado la presencia de los demás, aunque fuera solo por la milésima de segundo que le dedico una mirada asesina a Michael, tiempo que fue suficiente para que Yoh con todo su esfuerzo y ya casi morado por la asfixia se levantara frente a ella e intentara arrancar el rosario de sus manos.

- **YOH: Que no me reconoces!** {jalando el rosario de sus manos y siendo electrocutado por la energía de este}

La situación se estaba saliendo de control, no solo para Yoh y sus amigos sino también para Anna, quien al ver aquel castaño frente a ella jalando el rosario de sus manos empezó a tener ciertas visiones, o más que visiones eran recuerdos de lo que había sucedido meses atrás en Central Park, estando en una pose muy similar con el muchacho que intentaba arrancar con bastante esfuerzo el rosario de sus manos.

- **YOH:** **soy yo… Yoh… Tu esposo** {casi con su último aliento}

Lo que el primer muchacho habia dicho de dejar a su hijo sin padre, las imágenes que acaban de pasar por su mente, lo que decia el castaño frente a ella, todo eso era demasiado para la chica, por lo cual dejo de jalar el rosario dando cavidad a Yoh para desenredarlo de su cuello y recuperar el aire.

La rubia parecia petrificada, su mirada estaba perdida al parecer en Yoh, pero en realidad no era asi, ella solo seguía pensando en las imágenes que pasaron frente a sus ojos hace unos segundos? Que eran? Cuando habia visto ella en una situación similar a esa y que tenía que ver con ese chico? En realidad era su esposo?

Anna volvió en si cuando sintio algo tibio sobre sus manos, eran las manos de Yoh que si bien ya no trataban de arrebatar el rosario de sus manos, tampoco lo habían dejado ir y ahora estaban sobre ella. El simple rose con la piel del muchacho fue mas de lo que pudiera soportar, la hacía sentir extraña, pero no en una buena manera por lo cual no espero ni un segundo más para alejarlo de un fuerte empujón.

Yoh cayo en el suelo pero no dejaba de mirar a la chica, hace meses no sentía su piel y menos estaba tan cerca de ella.

 **-ANNA: De que demonios hablas? yo….yo no tengo ningún esposo**

Yoh y sus amigos miraban con duda, como podía ser que no lo supiera o mejor dicho que no lo recordara

- **YOH: Si que lo tienes,** {levantándose con cuidado para volver a acercarse} **Yo soy tu esposo Yoh Asakura**

 **-HAO** : {interviniendo} **pena debería darte, jugar asi con una viuda, que acaso no respetas ya nada… es hora de acabar con esto**

Hao lanzo un ataque a Yoh que lo hizo alejarse de la rubia para poder esquivarlo a tiempo, sin embargo el shaman de fuego quien venia observando toda la escena no podía dejar de preguntarse que diablos habia sucedido?, por que Anna estando tan cerca de, no había cumplido con su objetivo?

 **-HAO: Anna?** {bajando de su posesión para estar frente a ella}

Pero entre mas se acercaba el shaman de fuego mas podía ver y sentir como pequeños pero potentes rayos eléctricos pequeños se creaban al rededor de la chica, como los primeros días cuando la llevo al campamento, aquellos dias en que ella estaba aun inestable. Y no solo esto, la chica parecía estar ausente totalmente, ya que no solo no se movía, sino que su mirada se fijaba en la nada, la unica señal de que seguía presente de cuerpo era la forma en la que presionaba cada vez con mas fuerza el rosario en sus manos.

- **HAO: Pero que…** {cara de dolor}


	24. nada es tan sencillo

**HOLA HOLA! BUENO A DECIR VERDAD ESTOY EN UN SUPER BLOQUEO -.-¡ DE VERDAD TARDO CASI QUE DOS HORAS PARA UN PÁRRAFO Y LUEGO ME QUEDO PENSANDO COMO ¿A DONDE ES QUE IBA CON ESO? JEJE…. ESPERO PODER ACABAR LA HISTORIA EN UN SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LARGO O AL MENOS EN DOS CORTOS. GRACIAS A LOS QUE SIGAN LEYENDO! UN ABRAZO!**

* * *

Hao intento acercarse a Anna pero los pequeños rayos que emitía su cuerpo lo hacían casi que imposible. El shaman de fuego intento poner su mano sobre la chica pero enseguida un enorme rayo proveniente del rosario que permanecía en las manos de esta lo alcanzo y lo arrojo lejos por varios metros en el aire.

El espíritu de las sombras observaba todo desde el rosario, había sentido como la cercanía de Yoh había afectado a la chica haciendo que su mente empezara a buscar los recuerdos en que estuviera el, mas aun cuando dijo que era su esposo; el EDS no podía permitir tal cosa razón por la cual incremento su control sobre la rubia a tal grado que el que estaba al mando ahora era el, era algo que no había planeado y que en verdad se había sorprendido de lograr, ser capaz de controlar a dicha sacerdotisa no solo le garantizaba más poder como siempre había querido, sino que al ver la reacción de Hao, quien se suponía ser el shaman más poderoso de todos los tiempos, ante el pequeño ataque le presentaba un sinfín de oportunidades; quien decía ahora que el muchacho tuviera que ser el shaman King para liberarlo de su encierro, al poseer el alma y cuerpo de Anna el mismo podría hacerlo sin depender de nadie más.

Todos los presentes estaban a la expectativa, no entendían lo que pasaba en lo mas mínimo, las dudas solo se acrecentaron cuando Anna, o más bien el cuerpo de Anna, volvió a tomar una pose más normal al erguir la cabeza, dejar de apretar el rosario con tanta fuerza y simplemente dedicar a los presentes un diabólica risa.

 **-ANNA: JA…JA..**

Cualquiera pensaría que la chica había enloquecido de golpe y no se hubieran encontrado lejos de la realidad, el espíritu de las sombras era el que reía con fuerza pero lo expresaba a través del cuerpo de la rubia, no podía creer que estuviera en control.

 **-YOH** {levantándose de nuevo y tratando de acercarse}: **Anna? Anna?**

La chica dejo de reír, pero no por eso la mueca que tenia de satisfacción abandono su rostro, simplemente le dedico una mirada a Yoh para enseguida lanzarle con el rosario un ataque mortal; Un gran rayo negro y rojo intercepto a Yoh causando que el polvo levantado cubriera la escena.

 **-HORO/LEN/MIKE:** {aun tratando de llegar al muchacho pero siendo interceptados por Zenki y Goki} **YOH!**

El EDS miro por un momento a los tres muchachos que intentaban acercarse como podían, y por que no, era momento de probar ese nuevo, su mirada se fijo en aquel que conocía mejor de los tres…

- **ANNA "ESD"** {En un susurro con malicia}: **Michael**

Mike lanzó otro ataque hacia Zenki quien en vez de interceptarlo como antes desapareció casi que permitiéndole el paso, el chico sabía que era un cambio extraño pero aun asi no dudo ya que ahora tenia la posibilidad de llegar hasta donde Yoh y por su puesto hasta Anna.

Mike corría hacia donde se encontraba Yoh al recibir el ataque

 **-ANNA: Michael, veo que piensas unirte a la** **fiesta {** dicho con cinismo}

El rubio se quedo pasmado en ese momento, como lo había pensado no era una coincidencia que el guardián le diera así el paso, era lo que la rubia quería, pero algo mas había llamado su atención, ¿porque de repente Anna lo reconocía?, cosa que pudo leer el EDS gracias al reishi de Anna.

 **-ANNA: Por qué tan sorprendido? {** empezando a acercarse a el a paso lento} **si nosotros somos viejos conocidos no es asi** {sonrisa maliciosa}

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cuerpo de Anna avanzó los metros que los separaban quedando a pocos centímetros de Mike, la reacción del chico fue la esperada al empezar a retroceder cada paso que Anna se acercaba, el rubio podía sentir el peligro inminente que representaba la chica, para ser franco le asustaba, cosa que al leer la sacerdotisa la hizo sonreír aun con mas malicia y sadismo.

 **-MIKE: Anna tienes que reaccionar, esta no eres tu!** {retrocediendo con temor a cada paso de la chica y con su posesión aun costado}

El espíritu de las sombras recordaba la posesión de Mike, ver las ozes en sus manos tan cercanas le inquietaban un poco ya que sabia que sus técnicas habían sido desarrolladas principalmente en sus entrenamientos con Mei, prefería que el chico las perdiera antes de intentar su siguiente movimiento. Por lo cual no tardo en crear una escena a su favor.

El cuerpo de Anna perdió su sadica sonrisa cambiando su temple a uno un tanto cansado y podría decirse que asustado, la chica o mas bien su cuerpo dejo de avanzar y dedicando una mirada de confusión y pánico dirigió una mirada a Michael, quien estaba a unos cuantos centímetros

 **-ANNA: Michael… yo…yo… no quería** {sollozando} **ayudamee** {dicho casi con agonía}

En ese momento la rubia pareció perder el equilibrio, de seguro golpearía el suelo, cosa Michael nunca permitiría y eso el EDS lo sabía, y no se equivocaba; Michael deshizo en una milésima sus posesiones de forma que pudiera atrapar a Anna en sus brazos. Michael quedo arrodillado siendo el soporte de Anna que se encontraba en una pose similar frente a el.

Hao observaba con duda la escena mientras se recomponía del rayo que lo habia arrojado lejos de Anna, ¿que demonios pasaba?, el shaman intento leer el corazón y la mente de la sacerdotisa pero no pudo encontrar mas que un abismo de silenciosa y densa oscuridad, sentimiento que el chico reconocía bastante bien, era casi como leer la mente de..

 **-HAO [un demonio, puede que el cuerpo sea de Anna pero su consciencia ahora es la de..]** el **espíritu de las sombras** {dicho casi como un suspiro solo para el}

El cuerpo de Anna giro lentamente encontrándose con la mirada dudosa de Hao, el ya lo sabía, pero no por eso tenía miedo, Hao era poderoso habia entrenado bien a Anna, pero tras ver la convivencia entre ambos durante un largo tiempo en el campamento dudaba que el shaman de fuego se atreviera a atacara a la chica como si nada y ahora que veía su mirada pasmada lo confirmaba, el no seria capaz de acabar con ella y por consiguiente con el.

Miyu también observaba la escena con cierto escepticismo, algo estaba mal, muy muy mal; temores que fueron confirmados cuando sintio algo muy familiar resurgir y empezar a acercarse a toda velocidad, pero las presencias no parecían dirigirse a ella, sino a Michael. La chica vio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos como la cara de Anna cambiaba nuevamente a una sonrisa sádica y dirigía su mirada a un punto tras de Michael que aun la sostenía en sus brazos, aunque ahora parecía que era ella quien lo sostenía a el en ese lugar, y no estaba del todo mal ya que lo que Miyu vio que llamaba la atención de la rubia hizo que sacara fuerzas de donde no tenia para levantarse e intervenir.

 **-MIYU: MICHAEL! {** Corriendo hacia el muchacho y llamando la atención de los demás}

Mike apenas y alcanzo a levantar la cabeza para ver a Miyu correr hacia él, cuando sintió un gran escalofrió en su espalda.

Todo paso muy rápido, dos sombras que se arrastraban por el suelo a gran velocidad se levantaron junto detrás de Mike listas para abalanzarse sobre este sin embargo la oportuna intromisión de Miyu lo aparto del camino, esto no solo provoco que Anna cayera de lado sino que el ataque sobreviniera en contra de Miyu.

Horo, Len, Choco y Mike estaban atónitos, eso solo podía significar algo!

 **-MIYU: el espíritu de las sombras…** {Acabando con las sombras que la atacaron}

Miyu miro con odio el rosario y Anna quien se encontraba aun en el piso, aunque no por eso su semblante diabólico se había esfumado; la chica pensó en todo lo que había sufrido ella, su madre, las humillaciones, todo por causa de ese maldito demonio! Era hora de acabar con el, costara lo que costara.

La cara de Miyu mostraba total seriedad, se acerco hasta quedar a un paso de la rubia y concentrando toda su energía en su mano…

 **-MIYU: Se que me escuchas maldito demonio y que estas ahí, asi que deja de esconderte!**

Pero nada cambio, es mas lo único era que ahora Anna parecía empezar a reír un poco

 **-MIYU: Que todo es un juego para ti, maldito cobarde! Pero esto se acaba aquí y ahora! Esto es por mamá aaaa!**

Miyu había intentado lanzar un ataque a través de la posesión en su mano al rosario que Anna sostenía en las de ella, asumiendo que el demonio solo subsistía gracias a este, pero aun asi su ataque nunca llego, algo lo detuvo en el camino, o tal vez alguien.

El cuerpo de Anna paso de una leve risa a una casi sin control, y que era tan gracioso?

 **-HAO: Aléjate de ella {** apareciendo frente a Miyu y haciéndola retroceder}

La cara de Hao denotaba mas allá de odio y furia, ni siquiera Miyu que sabía que el shaman la odiaba lo había visto asi antes.

 **-MIYU: No me digas que vas a protegerla, que no ves que ella y el espíritu de las sombras te hicieron lo mismo que a mi! Ellos ya no están de tu lado!**

Hao la miro con mas molestia aun, era claro que todo su plan se había ido al demonio y que todo se había salido de sus manos y eso hasta Miyu lo notaba.

Anna se paro lentamente, Hao se mantenía alerta tanto por Miyu como por Anna o bueno el EDS, el entendía lo que pasaba a la perfección y necesitaba idear un plan, pero sus ideas no eran claras, era mas que obvio que debía destruir al EDS pero hacerlo implicaría destruir a Anna? si fuera asi le pesaba reconocerse no mas ante si mismo que seguramente … no seria capaz.

 **-ANNA: Eso fue muy… digamos que dulce** {casi que susurrando a espaldas de Hao} **pero creo que ya sabes que… ella no necesita mas de tu protección**

Anna levanto su rosario y lo sacudió tres veces con fuerza y rapidez. La primera sacudida hizo que cientos de sombras aparecieran en el escenario rodeando a todos los presentes; la segunda hizo que varias volvieran al suelo sin desaparecer y la tercera, hizo que las que habían vuelto a ser unidimensionales en el piso se dirigieran a toda velocidad a dos objetivos en especifico; Zenki y Goki. Los dos demonios parecían adoloridos ya que las sombras se abalanzaban sobre ellos creando grandes cantidades de energía, pero a su vez esto también hacia que los demonios aumentaran su tamaño de manera exponencial.

Horo, Mike, Choco y Miyu miraban con temor desde sus lugares lo que sucedia, no querían ser pesimistas pero la situación no pintaba para nada bien y eso que ellos aun no la comprendían en su totalidad.

Len aprovecho lo que sucedia y corrió hacia donde Yoh, el chico habia quedado enterrado casi que entre tierra y rocas después del poderoso ataque que le habia lanzado Anna tan de frente.

 **-LEN: yoh, yoh!**

Len termino de mover unas cuantas rocas, no eran muy grandes y en un pequeño escudo encontró a Yoh, parecia bastante cansado, y lo estaba, recibir ese ataque y bloquearlo habia tomado bastante trabajo, a duras penas habia podido mantener el escudo mientras pensaba en como salir de los escombros, era una suerte que Len hubiera aparecido.

 **-YOH: Len** {sudando mucho} **que es lo que sucede, pude sentir un gran despliegue de energía negativ…**

El castaño quedo mudo al ver la escena, cientos de sombras los rodeaban, Zenki y Goki habían triplicado su tamaño y ahora eran seres totalmente negros aunque sus cuerpos eran recorridos constantemente por pequeño rayos rojos, Anna estaba parada con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras Hao a menos de un paso le daba la espalda en una pose que infería que interfería entre ella y Miyu. Aunque todos parecían bien por el momento la escena no era nada optimista ni siquiera para alguien tan positivo como Yoh.

No paso ni un segundo cuando las horribles sombras se abalanzaron sobre los muchachos, los nuevos y monstruosos Zenki y Goki acudieron rápidamente a donde su dueña y empezaron a atacar a Hao quien no tuvo mas opción que alejarse un poco de la rubia para poder responder los ataques.

La única persona que no era atacada y quien permanencia a unos pocos pasos de la rubia era Miyu, pero la muchacha sabia que eso no era suerte, solo el inicio de una mayor desgracia.

La rubia miro fijamente a Miyu quien se mantenía en pose de defensa, el caos alrededor de ambas era total. Todos luchaban con lo que tenían por sobrevivir.

 **-ANNA: Entonces mocosa, si lo que quieres es saldar cuentas, con el mayor de los gustos lo haremos ya que ese será tu último deseo**

Miyu se quedo totalmente congelada esperando el primer movimiento de Anna, ella no quería pelear con una mujer en estado de embarazo, pero según Miyu Anna se había aliado con el EDS y no habría otra forma de vencerlo. Anna levanto levemente el rosario nuevamente y con cada movimiento se creaba una ola de energía que atacaban a Miyu, la chica empezó a esquivar algunos ataques mientras con la posesión en sus manos detenía otros.

Hao estaba teniendo algo de problemas lidiando con sus antiguos guardianes, si en su tiempo eran poderosos ahora con la energía que les había brindado el EDS eran casi que imparables; la pelea con estos se llevaba a una velocidad casi que imperceptible, se movían muy rápido, el shaman apenas y podía concentrarse en atacar a uno cuando el otro salía de la nada haciéndolo tener que perder una oportunidad de ataque por defensa. El shaman de fuego no perdia de vista tampoco la batalla entre Miyu y Anna, bueno si podía llamársele batalla a eso, Miyu llevaba todas las de perder, no duraría, a Hao eso no podía importarle menos, lo que en realidad le importaba era la situación de Anna; ella era muy poderosa de seguro, pero parecia ser que el EDS tomaria ventaja de ese poder sin importar las consecuencias y por que lo decia?, porque Anna aunque poderosa seguía siendo humana y no solo eso, estaba en un estado embarazo, no podía mantener la batalla por siempre y menos con el desgaste que debía representar la cantidad de posesiones que estaba sosteniendo al tiempo.

Michael se apresuro lo que mas pudo, si alguien necesitaba ayuda en ese momento era Miyu, el chico saco del camino varias de las sombras que lo acosaban hasta que llego a espaldas de Anna, que cual era el plan? Ni el mismo lo sabia, solo sabia que debía detenerla, lo primero que se le ocurrió, privarla de su arma principal, el rosario asi que alistando sus ozes llego a donde la chica, pero aun asi no tuvo ni la menor oportunidad ya que Anna desapareció en el suelo siendo succionada por una de sus sombras, para reaparecer pocos centímetros detrás de Michael y con un hábil movimiento intentar atraparlo con el rosario, aun asi el muchacho no lo al repelerlo con su posesión.

Michael y Miyu se encontraban frente a la rubia esperando su siguiente ataque

 **-MIYU: Esto es obra del EDS** {dicho a Michael que estaba a unos pasos de ella}

Michael no dijo nada, no había otra explicación; las sombras, los ojos de Anna que mostraban algo tan parecido a lo que vio en los de Mei ese fatídico día durante la batalla final en Osore. El odio en su corazón se acrecentaba, pero aun asi no podía ignorar algo muy importante

 **-MIKE: Pero aun asi… sigue siendo Anna**

El EDS podía sentir como Michael se debatía internamente su odio, sus temores pasados, su cariño por la rubia, todo era muy fuerte. El chico trataba de calmar su corazón y organizar su mente… estudio su posición, la de Miyu y la de Anna y rápidamente llego a una conclusión.

 **-MIKE: el rosario, tenemos que destruirlo para poder terminar con el EDS…. Tal vez asi… podamos salvarla**

Miyu también lo habia pensado pero acercarse a este era casi imposible mas por su posición en las manos de Anna, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de dudar mas cuando Mike se habia lanzando al ataque, y tal como lo pensó la rubia detuvo sus ozes bloqueándolas con el rosario.

Miyu no tardo en unirse a la pelea, si de algo habían servido los arduos entrenamientos con Mei ese seria el momento.

Yoh trataba de acabar con las sombras como podía, pero sabia que su espada no era suficiente, no mientras las sombras no mostraran su verdadera forma, sabia como lograrlo, Anna se los habia enseñado en Osore a el, Horo y Len hace años; sin embargo también sabia que su poder no era ilimitado mientras que las sombras ahora si parecían serlo. Observaba además con temor la pelea que mantenía Anna, sabia que Mike no la lastimaría nunca, pero Miyu? No confiaba en ella del todo, nunca lo haría.

 **-LEN: Yoh concéntrate! {** luchando junto a este y viendo que miraba hacia donde Anna **} ya llegaremos allá.**

 **-ANNA: no sabes cuánto me va a dar poder acabar con ustedes dos con mis propias manos** {mirando a Miyu que apenas y se mantenía en pie}

Otro ataque de Mike; el chico dirigía toda su energía en cada golpe hacia el rosario, pero aun asi este no parecía tener daño alguno, es mas ni siquiera se había formado una grieta en este, era un arma admirable. El EDS no quería prolongar mas la pelea, ya habia probado la efectividad de su control y la fuerza de su nuevo cuerpo asi que de un rápido movimiento tomo como presa con el rosario al mas cercano, Michael.

El chico cayo en el suelo enseguida, sentía como el contacto con el rosario no solo lo estrangulaba con fuerza sino que lo quemaba, el dolor era insoportable, razón por la cual no pudo contenerse mas y dejo un gran grito lleno de dolor escapar. El cuerpo de Anna camino hasta el chico con la mayor de la calma entre todo ese caos, miro por un segundo alrededor, y con una sonrisa se agacho frente a Mike.

 **-ANNA: Mándale saludes a tu madre de mi parte una vez la veas en el infierno** {jalando con toda su fuerza el rosario}

 **-MIYU: POR QUE NO SE LO DICES TU MISMO!**

Miyu habia llegado a tiempo, ella no iba a dejar que Michael, su hermano muriera asi, menos después de que Mei se hubiera sacrificado para que el viviera, no para que muriera y menos por causa de ese maldito demonio, no importaba los daños colaterales. Y en una escena bastante conocida por muchos de los presentes:

Miyu dirigió su posesión directo al cuello de Anna, la terminaría con un golpe certero, una vez el EDS no tuviera quien le brindara una forma para materializarse no tendría más poder, y ella misma se encargaría después de eso de destruir el rosario con el EDS dentro, asi fuera lo último que hiciera.

El EDS noto la presencia de Miyu muy tarde, se había descuidado definitivamente al estar disfrutando su momento de gloria y la mirada agonizante de Michael, pero aun asi el golpe no llego, alguien más lo había recibido en lugar del cuerpo de Anna. Miyu apenas y miro con horror, antes de que una fuerte patada la alejara del lugar y la arrojara contra la pared de rocas.

El EDS sonrió con el cuerpo de Anna, definitivamente no habia mejor escudo que los sentimientos que la chica despertaba en otros y lo sabía ya que Hao Asakura nunca se hubiera arriesgado de esa forma por nadie más.

El espíritu no le dio más importancia y volvió a lo suyo, Mike tenia los segundos contados como de seguro los tenía Hao al recibir directamente tal golpe. Pero para su nefasta sorpresa sintió como alguien sujetaba su brazo desde su espalda.

 **-ANNA: Que no puedes morirte y ya, no ves que estoy ocupado… o es que esperas un agradecimiento o algo antes de partir al otro mundo**

Hao se sostenía con dificultad del brazo de la chica, pero pareciera que en vez de que su presión sobre esta disminuyera, esta aumentaba, era tanta la presión que el EDS podía sentir una enorme corriente eléctrica corriendo en este.

Hao estaba malherido, no habia duda, el golpe de Miyu habia dado entre hombro y su brazo, pero el no era una persona cualquiera, no habia revivido dos veces para morir de una forma tan estúpida, no señor; el shaman habia leído las intensiones de Mike desde que se habia acercado, el queria destruir el rosario a toda costa de forma que destruyera el EDS a su paso, no era por simple debilidad que Mike se estaba quedando tan rápidamente sin energía, el solo trataba de concentrarla lo más rápido que podía en el collar ya que sabía que si lo hacía podía llegar a reventar las cuentas, pero aun asi era algo arriesgado y que requeriría de bastante poder, por lo cual Hao empezó a hacer lo mismo al sujetar el brazo de Anna.

El EDS sentía la tensión en el cuerpo de la chica, no podía dejar de lado que era un cuerpo humano y no resistiría mucho de seguir asi, en un impulso por liberar la tensión aflojo el cuerpo de Michael e intento escapar en unas de sus sombras a través del suelo, pero ni Hao ni Mike lo permitirían, llevarían su plan hasta los últimos extremos si con eso salvaban a la rubia. Los dos muchachos se aferraron al rosario haciendo lo mejor que podían para no ser succionados por la sombra en que Anna se adentraba. El cuerpo de la chica empezaba a resentir el ataque, varias de las sombras con las que luchaban los demás desaparecieron de golpe. Mientras Zenki y Goki, que mantenían una fuerte lucha con el espíritu de fuego al intentar alejarlos de su amo empezaban a perder poder.

 **-YOH: Es el momento!... LUZ! {** sacando el colgante que hace años habia hecho para Anna y con el que habia salvado su vida y la de Kino}

Horo y Len imitaron a su amigo de forma que las pocas sombras que se mantenían en pie desaparecieron ante el ataque. Miyu logro retomar la consciencia por la ola de luz que crearon los chicos, apenas y pudo ver como Michael y Hao parecían ser arrastrados al no soltar el rosario que se hundía en una de las sombras cuando Yoh logro acercarse con Len.

La primera reacción de Len fue sostener a Michael para que no fuera llevado, mientras que la de Yoh aunque dudando un tanto sostuvo a Hao.

 **-LEN: Tienen que dejarla ir! Ella estará bien** {dicho al saber que al parecer Anna controlaba a las sombras y no la lastimarían}

Michael no respondió, concentraba la poca energía que el quedaba en no desmayarse y sobrecargar el rosario. Mike y Hao sostuvieron con más fuerza el rosario, podían sentir que se recalentaba y que del otro lado empezaba a ceder; y no se equivocaron en un segundo la sombra se cerró haciendo que Mike y Hao cayeran hacia el lado del que eran sujetados pero no solo ellos, en sus manos se encontraba el valioso rosario de los 1080.

Mike apenas y sonrió, su esfuerzo no había sido en vano

 **-MIKE: Debemos…** {apenas respirando por el cansancio} **destruirlo… es la única manera**

Dicho esto Michael se desmayo. Hao por el otro lado se soltó con violencia del agarre de Yoh, y parándose con dificultad tomo el rosario en sus manos como estudiándolo.

 **-MIYU: Suéltalo** {acercándose y amenazando al shaman del fuego con su posesión aunque ya bastante débil}

Hao apenas y rio por lo bajo, quien se creía la mocosa esa, que por que el habia recibido un poco de daño podía hablarse asi, estaría herido, desangrándose, con baja energía, pero seguía siendo mejor que ella. Sin embargo la chica no estaba sola, Yoh retomo su posesión apoyando a Miyu en sus palabras

 **-YOH: Suéltalo AHORA!**

Hao vio la mirada asesina de Yoh y como los demás lo observaban con la misma amenaza en sus ojos, pero algo mas en el panorama hizo que su reacción fuera diferente a la que todos esperaban.

 **-HAO: Que no ven que esto aun no termina {** bastante serio}

Un poco mas alejado podía verse al Espíritu de Fuego aun luchando con los dos feroces guardianes, si ellos dos seguían allí eso solo podía significar que…

 **-ANNA: Claro que no** {sonrisa malévola reapareciendo frente a todos} **JAJAJAJAJA**

El rosario en las manos de Hao empezó a luchar por volver a su dueña, pero el no lo permitiría. El shaman lo sujeto con todas sus fuerzas

 **-HAO: Espíritu del fuego!**

El espíritu acompañante desapareció de repente para reaparecer en uno de los brazos de Hao como una imponente espada, Yoh y los demás la reconocieron bastante bien, era el arma que había empuñado Hao durante la batalla frente a los grandes espíritus, sabían que si bien no era en tamaño tan grande como el EDF era mucho más poderosa al concentrar todo su poder.

Sosteniendo con una mano el rosario para que no escapara, Hao empezó a apuñarlo con espada contra el piso, era mas que obvio para todos lo que el shaman intentaba, destruir 1080

Zenki y Goki no se hicieron esperar y acudieron a la ayuda de su ama, pero aun asi fueron interceptados por Len, Horo y Choco.

 **-LEN: Yoh nosotros los detendremos, pero tienes que encargarte de en verdad destruir ese demonio esta vez…. Por que creo… que es la única oportunidad** {mirando de reojo a Anna}

Yoh no entendía lo que pasaba, que sucedía con Anna? no habia sido Hao el causante? Y si era asi por que ella lo habia también atacado, y aun asi el se habia arriesgado de tal forma para salvarla. El castaño miro a su hermano, estaba lleno de sangre, su herida era bastante grande pero aun asi daba todo para destruir el rosario, que pasaba si lo destruía? Destruiria a la maldita sombra o simplemente la liberaría, y por el otro lado no podía dejar de observar a Anna, aunque parecía bien podía notar su cansancio por la forma en que había empezado a sudar, se veía un tanto pálida y su respiración se aceleraba.

 **-HAO: DEMONIOS YOH! QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE TODO ESTO ES POR EL MALDITO DEMONIO QUE ANNA ENCERRO EN EL ROSARIO**

Hao había leído las dudas de Yoh, el no era de los que quisiera pedir ayuda y menos del idiota de su hermano a quien tanto aborrecía, pero aun asi a ese paso no podría lograrlo, no podría salvarla.

Yoh miro su alrededor y sus posibilidades, sus amigos luchaban con todo lo que tenían manteniendo a los demonios alejados, Hao intentaba destruir el rosario y Anna, ella solo estaba ahí sin protección alguna y aunque de una u otra forma ella era la culpable de lo que sucedia allí, el no seria capaz de atacarla, nunca y mucho menos mientras cargaba a su hijo.

Yoh formo su posesión y al igual que hao la uso para ir en contra del poderoso rosario.

 **-YOH: Es demasiado fuerte, los golpes no servirán de nada** {manteniendo la espada con fuerza contra una de las cuentas}

 **-HAO: No necesita ser atacado con fuerza bruta sino con fuerza espiritual**

Yoh entendió de golpe por que el poder de Hao sentía cada vez menos y menos y porque aunque solo estuviera haciendo fuerza hacia abajo parecía tan cansado, el menor no dudo mas y empezó a transmitir energía a toda potencia hacia el rosario. Hao sentía como subia mas y mas la temperatura de este con la mano que lo sostenía, levanto levemente la mirada y vio como el cuerpo de Anna parecía también resentirlo, rezaba a los grandes espíritus que ella lo soportara y no solo ella, bajando su mira al hinchado vientre de la muchacha.

 **-EDS [Maldición el rosario esta llegando a su limite]**

Hao e Yoh obervaban como a pocos pasos Anna los miraba con furia asesina, pero aun asi no se movia en lo mas minimo, parecia solo concentrarse en la escena ante ella con intensidad.

Ante los ojos incrédulos de los gemelos el rosario empezo a brillar con intensidad, podían sentir como vibraba con fuerza y tras un gran estallido PUMMM! El rosario se volvió añicos ante sus ojos.

Zenki y Goki desaparecieron de golpe y Anna callo de rodillas. Cuando Yoh recobro la vista por el brillo y la explosión, lo primero que vio fue a Anna a unos cuantos metros, el chico no lo pensó ni un segundo iba a empezar a correr hacia ella pero un brazo que se atravesó frente a el de golpe lo impidió.

 **-HAO: Aun no**

Hao al igual que Mike pensó que al acabar con el rosario acabarían con el demonio ya que este estaba integrado en una de sus cuentas, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no habia sido asi; es mas ahora entendía el por que flujo de energía negativa del rosario parecia haber desaparecido al final y el por que Anna no se movio ni un milímetro estando tan cerca de ellos mientras lo destruían.

- **ANNA: Creyeron que iba a ser asi de fácil, no me hagan reir** {levantándose con una mirada suspicaz y una leve sonrisa}

Para Yoh todo tenia cada vez menos sentido, para Hao mas; si intentaba leer el corazón y pensamientos de la chica seguía sintiendo la misma presencia demoniaca, definitivamente, el demonio habia encontrado la forma de usar los poderes de Anna para liberarse de su prisión y transferirse al cuerpo de la chica.

Miyu también podía notarlo ya que al aun mantener esa leve conexión que los llevo hacia el demonio y Hao podía sentir su presencia y definitivamente seguía en la tierra y justo frente a ellos.

Aunque el EDS había logrado tal hazaña, el cuerpo en que se hospedaba no habia salido del todo bien librado ; la rubia sudaba y temblaba aunque no queria hacerlo, su respiración era acelerada por el cansancio y algo que llamo la atención principalmente de Yoh y Hao era que las piernas de la chica empezaban a mancharse lentamente de sangre.


	25. Confía en mi

Todos observaban a Anna esperando su siguiente movimiento, si bien la chica no tenia mas el rosario sabían que era poderosa y tenía muchos más trucos bajo la manga.

 **-HAO: no soportara mas a este paso** {dijo casi que para si mismo pero aun asi audible para los demás}

 **-LEN: Dinos de una buena vez por todas que es lo que sucede con ella {** en pose de defensa junto a Yoh}

 **-HAO: En verdad quieres escucharlo Tao jaaa… algo me dice que aunque lo diga no me creerías**

 **-LEN: Inténtalo**

 **-HAO: Anna ha…**

 **-ANNA: …sido poseída por el espíritu de las sombras JAJAJAJA, me temo que es algo mas complicado que eso**

Los presentes observaban como el cuerpo de Anna empezaba a acercarse paso a paso, mientras hablaba con petulancia.

-ANNA **:… Desde que esta chica me permitió establecer una conexión con sus pensamientos y sentimientos, gracias a alguien aquí** {mirando a Hao}, **he podido apoderarme mas alla que de su cuerpo, hasta el punto de poseer su consciencia; debo admitir que no solo no hubiera podido lograrlo, asi que gracias Hao, lo tendre en cuenta cuando yo mismo me convierta en el Shaman King.**

 **-HAO: DESGRACIADO!**

Anna chasqueo los dedos y en ese momento aparecieron de nuevo

 **-HORO: NOO! Mas sombras!**

No eran tantas como antes, pero habia al menos dos por cada uno de los presentes, contando a Miyu que estaba mal herida y Mike desmayado.

 **-CHOCO: Creen que pueden volver a usar sus superpoderes como antes jiji para desaparecerlas** {poniéndose en pose de defensa}

 **-HAO: No se atrevan** {mirando a Anna} **si lo hacen ella solo creara más** {viendo la sangre fluir cada vez mas en las piernas de la chica}

 **-HORO: Y cuál es la otra opción entonces para acabar con esto entonces? Atacarla directamente?, yo… no voy a atacar a una mujer embarazada y menos a Anna**

Hao se debatía internamente, el tiempo se agotaba el cuerpo de la chica no duraría mucho a ese ritmo, se preguntaba si habia alguna forma de salvarla si tal demonio habia tomado la consciencia de la chica seria posible recuperar la de ella y si si cual era la manera, ya que prácticamente su esencia estaba siendo corrompida por ese ser… y como un rayo llego la respuesta a el.

Sin decir mas el shamanfuego desapareció en una llamarada, todos se quedaron perplejos, que Hao se habia esfumado ante la situación y ya, eso parecía ya que no había la mas mínima señal de el; pero no por eso la pelea terminaba, las sombras se abalanzaron sobre los chicos.

 **-HORO: No importa lo que haya dicho ese idiota, la única salida es usar el conjuro de la luz**

 **-LEN: Ni te atrevas** {alejando a las sombras de el y del cuerpo de Mike}

- **HORO: Pero?**

 **-YOH: Cada vez que Anna crea sombras tiene que usar energía, ese demonio puede que no se haya dado cuenta pero todo cuerpo humano tiene un limite**

Horo observo de nuevo a Anna, en verdad parecía cansada

 **-HORO: Pero tal vez sea lo mejor** {saltando fuera del camino de otra de las sombras} **si llega a su** **limite**

 **-LEN: No olvides que no solo es la vida de ella**

Horo comprendió enseguida, Anna podria llegar a un limite, pero la vida que dependía de ella en ese momento también, estaban muy muy acabados; no habia forma alguna de ganar todos en esa batalla.

Yoh no sabia que mas hacer, por un lado estaba la vida de su esposa y su hijo, por el otro la de sus amigos; no podía sacrificar una por la otra, que demonios se supone que debería hacer?

Miyu observaba a la distancia la batalla, habia escuchado lo que habia dicho el EDS desde el cuerpo de Anna, era muy similar a la situación de su madre entonces, la sombra la controlaba, para Miyu habia una forma y solo una de acabar ya con eso, aunque sabia que nadie mas la apoyaría en la decisión. La chica se paro con la energía que tenia pero antes de siquiera dar el primer paso Hao se materializo frente a ella.

 **-HAO: Ni siquiera lo pienses**

Miyu vio con temor a Hao, que venia a acabar con ella? De parte de quien demonios estaba el shaman? Luchaba contra el EDS pero protegía a Anna, que no veía con ya no eran dos entes separados sino solo uno, tenia que tomar una posición si pensaba intervenir en algo.

Hao leyendo la mente de la chica

 **-HAO: No necesariamente**

El shaman estiro su brazo y de este saco un rosario que la chica reconoció enseguida

- **MIYU: El viejo rosario de Anna**

Hao apenas asintió

 **-HAO: Tu fuiste entrenada como sacerdotisa no es asi, entonces necesito que lleves a cabo un exorcismo**

 **-MIYU: Pero esto no es una simple posesión**

 **-HAO: Lo harás una vez yo haga un ritual de purificación**

Miyu vio la decisión en los ojos de Hao, no sabía si en realidad el plan funcionaria, nunca habia visto usar la purificación en un caso asi, bueno en realidad nunca habia visto un caso asi; pero en teoría debía funcionar ya que la purificación se suponía que eliminaba todo aquello que no fuera de la esencia del ser en proceso. Esperaba que Hao supiera lo que hiciera y que en verdad lo hiciera para bien y no buscando sacar de nuevo provecho de la circunstancia.

Yoh trataba de acercarse a Anna como podía, pero las sombras lo hacían bastante difícil. El castaño vio como a lo lejos Hao hablaba con Miyu, eso lo tranquilizo, por menos de una milésima de segundo, bien Hao no los habia abandonado a su suerte, pero quien sabe que se traería el y la chica entre manos, no podía confiar en ellos, menos cuando la vida de Anna y de su hijo estaban en riesgo.

 **-YOH: Debo llegar a ella antes de que Hao y Miyu lo hagan**

Len, Horo y Choco escucharon a Yoh, no sabían que planeaba pero si Yoh no podía ayudar a Anna en tal situación, nadie podría.

 **-LEN: Bien, te abriéremos el camino, asi que tendrás que ser muy rápido**

Gracias al esfuerzo de sus amigos Yoh logro llegar a donde Anna. El cuerpo de la rubia pareció no reaccionar ante la cercanía de este mas que con un par de pasos hacia atrás. Era normal ella estaba muy cansada. Yoh vio la sangre en los pies de Anna, eso definitivamente no era una buena señal.

 **-YOH: Anna por favor yo se que sigues ahí** {tratando de acercarse con lentitud}

El cuerpo de la chica apenas y se movía para alejarse con esfuerzo

 **-YOH: Annita te lo suplico escúchame, si no es por mi hazlo por nuestro** …. {pasando grueso} **bebe**

 **-ANNA: Que no entiendes, la persona que conocías ya no existe**

El EDS pensaba en la manera de acabar con Yoh, pero el cuerpo de la chica empezaba a sentirse pesado, muy pesado; además empezaba a sentir el mismo el dolor causado por es sobre esfuerzo, Anna era fuerte, pero aun asi seguía siendo una humana y mas una embarazada, algo que el EDS habia dado por sentado.

 **-YOH: Esta bien, entonces solo dime; que debo hacer para que ella vuelva y para poder salvar a mi hijo? Te dare lo que quieras!**

 **-ANNA: que puedes hacer? jaaa, resignarte. No hay nada que puedas ofrecerme a cambio.**

De la nada el cuerpo de Anna fue aprisionado por un objeto que Yoh también reconoció enseguida.

 **-YOH:[El antiguo rosario de Anna]**

Yoh vio como Miyu sujetaba el otro extremo mientras Hao se acercaba junto con la chica protegidos por un escudo que no dejaba acercar las sombras a ellos.

 **-HAO: Antes de que digas algo Yoh, esta es la única forma, asi que apártate**

Yoh no sabía que hacer, a decir verdad quería creer en Hao ya que no parecía haber mejores opciones, pero era difícil olvidar como todo lo que sucedía era a causa de el mismo y claro que la ayuda de Miyu.

 **-HAO:** {viendo la cantidad de sangre perdida por Anna} **No queda mucho tiempo; si no hacemos algo ahora el bebe de seguro morirá**

Yoh no dijo nada y se aparto del camino de su hermano.

 **-YOH: Que es lo que vas a hacer?**

 **-HAO: Voy a salvarla, asi que guarden silencio**

Dicho esto Hao poso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Anna y cerró los ojos, necesitaba bastante concentración. Yoh y Miyu observaban alertar lo que sucedía. Ninguno confiaba en Hao.

Dentro de la mente de Anna Hao encontró un enorme vacío negro, era como un mundo de tinieblas. El chico paso grueso, nunca habia intentado algo asi realizar una purificación sobre otra persona usando su reishi para entrar a esta, era algo bastante arriesgado ya que no sabia como podían terminar las cosas para el, o para ella.

El chico empezó a caminar con rapidez, intentaba sentir cualquier presencia diferente a la agonía que le hacia sentir estar en contacto con la esencia de un demonio, era bastante difícil hace siglos no se sentía afectado de tal manera, empezaba a volverse en verdad agobiante para Hao el solo permanecer allí; hasta que un extremo muy alejado pudo ver una pequeña luz, esa luz desprendía un sentimiento algo calido, diferente. El chico se apresuro lo que mas pudo, no tenia mucho tiempo; y allí encontró una escena un tanto conocida para el.

- **HAO: Anna?**

Hao vio a la chica como hace ya varios meses en una de las carpas del campamento, acurrucada en un rincón con la cabeza agachada y apenas sosteniendo sus sollozos. La chica acariciaba su vientre como si eso fuera a calmarla.

El shaman de fuego se arrodillo frente a ella

 **-HAO: Anna me escuchas?**

La chica subió con lentitud la cabeza, su mirada hacia el muchacho denotaba oído. Pero a diferencia de la Anna de los últimos meses esta si tenia ese fuego en su mirada que tanto la caracterizaba.

 **-ANNA: Que demonios quieres?**

 **-HAO: Anna sabes quien soy yo?**

 **-ANNA: Como si pudiera olvidarlo pfff**

Hao no sabia que debía hacer, esa parecia ser la verdadera Anna, la de mucho antes de que todo comenzara; debía ser cuidadoso.

 **-HAO: Anna que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?**

 **-ANNA: Te refieres al incidente de hace meses donde me aseguraste que había asesinado a Yoh? O a como dijiste que me ayudarías y luego sellaste mis memorias?**

Wow, esa si que era la verdadera Anna

 **-ANNA: Lo recuerdo todo** {esquivando la mirada de Hao}… **Como pudiste?**

Hao se sintió fatal, sabia a lo que se refería la chica; aunque el enemigo en el momento fuera el maldito demonio no había otro culpable que el.

 **-HAO: Yo… lo lamento, nunca pensé que las cosas fueran a salir asi** {dicho con tristeza}

- **ANNA: Yo, confié en ti… aun sin tener mis recuerdos, confié en ti ciegamente**

Hao sentía como cada palabra de la rubia lo quemaba en lo mas profundo de su ser, si alguien en ese mundo sabia el dolor de ser traicionado por alguien en quien confiaba tanto y mas teniendo los problemas de el y de Anna para hacerlo, era el.

 **-HAO: Anna por favor, déjame intentar solucionarlo…**

 **-ANNA: Como?,**

 **-HAO: El demonio se ha apoderado no solo de tu cuerpo sino de tu consciencia**

 **-ANNA: Lo se… Lo supe desde que no pude ver más que sucedía allá afuera**

Hao pasó pesadamente

 **-HAO: Es decir que no sabes lo que sucedió con 1080?**

Anna apenas negó con su cabeza

 **-ANNA: Como están Yoh y los demás?** {dicho con algo de miedo}

 **-HAO: Ellos están luchando Anna, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa; el EDS está usando demasiada energía, tu cuerpo..**

Anna apenas y apretó su estomago con temor, ella lo sabia de alguna forma, sentía como esa fuerza vital que habia en su vientre empezaba a desaparecer poco a poco.

 **-ANNA: Hao, por favor… no importa que pase conmigo, salva a mi bebe**

Hao paso grueso, el quería salvarlos a ambos, no podía negárselo mas, el estar esos meses con Anna, ver como la vida dentro de ella se desarrollaba, el amor maternal de la chica para con el ser que esperaba, era algo que lo habia conmovido en lo mas profundo

 **-HAO: Intentare hacer lo mejor, pero tienes que ayudarme.**

Hao se sentó en pose de meditación frente a Anna y estiro sus manos ofreciéndoselas a la chica.

 **-HAO: Tengo la teoría que realizar el ritual de purificación será suficiente para separar al demonio de tu esencia; una vez esto suceda alguien afuera esta listo para realizar un exorcismo de forma que separaremos el demonio de ti de una vez por todas.**

Anna lo pensó por un momento, no sonaba como una mala idea, además no parecia haber mas opciones.

 **-ANNA: Pero tu, como lograste llegar aquí… no me digas que?**

 **-HAO: Estoy en estado de trance pero solo me pude conectar a tu subconsciente gracias al reishi**

 **-ANNA: Entonces tu alma esta desconectada de tu cuerpo** {dicho con duda y mirándolo fijamente}; **si realizan un exorcismo mientras tu estés aquí de esa forma lo mas probable es que…**

 **-HAO** {interrumpiéndola **} Hey no pienses en eso, yo estoy aquí por que como lo dijiste esto mismo lo cause yo, solo dejame solucionarlo… confía en mi** {sonriéndole a la chica con calidez}

Anna sabia que no habia tiempo que perder asi que tomo las manos de Hao, sentía como el le trasmitía la energía que no tenia; definitivamente no lo lograría sin el. A medida que Anna mas se concentraba y mas energía recibia unas pequeñas ondas emergían de su cuerpo, ondas que empezaban a dispersar la oscuridad en el subconsciente de Anna.

Afuera las cosas no parecían mejorar; los chicos hacían todo lo posible para mantener alejadas las sombras de Yoh, Anna, Hao y Miyu. Pero al no poder destruirlas estas solo volvían a atacar.

Hao parecía bastante adolorido podía verse en su temple, y no solo eso, su energía empezaba a disminuir de sobre manera a tal punto que el escudo creado por el había desaparecido dejándolos aun mas desprotegidos.

El cuerpo de Anna empezaba convulsionar con fuerza mientras aun era sostenido por el rosario, Miyu estaba alerta esperando su momento para actuar, finalmente mandaría ese maldito demonio al infierno! Yoh sostenía la mano de Anna, estaba muy asustado y mas al ver la cantidad de sangre alrededor de la chica, cuanto más podría resistir ese cuerpo?

Dentro del subconsciente de Anna, la rubia y el shaman de fuego hacían lo que podían para desaparecer esa oscuridad que cada vez se resistía mas y mas.

 **-ANNA [es demasiado fuerte]**

 **-HAO: Vamos Anna tu puedes**

 **Hao sentía la fuerte presión que ejercían las manos de Anna en las de el**

 **-HAO: Hazlo por el**

Hao acerco las manos de el y las de Anna al vientre de la chica aun sin soltar el agarre. Los dos sintieron como una fuerte energía los invadió en el momento del contacto y casi que de un empujón la energía que habían recibido los hizo apartarse de golpe y desapareció la oscuridad.

Hao apenas y pudo levantarse de nuevo para mirar a su alrededor, ya no habia oscuridad, pero tampoco había señales de..

 **-HAO: Anna** {dicho como un susurro mientras sentía que desaparecía del sitio}

En ese momento las sombras con las que luchaban desesperadamente afuera desaparecieron, el cuerpo de Anna se mantuvo estativo por un momento mientras Hao soltaba su agarre y caía con fuerza hacia atrás, soltando a Anna.

 **-MIYU: Debe ser el momento**

Miyu empezó a realizar rápidamente los rezos correspondientes a un exorcismo, las cuentas del rosario brillaban con fuerza, la chica podía sentirlo el EDS intentaba aferrarse como podía al cuerpo de la rubia, pero asi le costara su propia vida Miyu no lo permitiría! Esto acababa ahora!

Miyu puso toda su energía en el proceso, tanto asi que su nariz comenzó a sangrar.

Yoh y los demás veian con incredulidad lo que pasaba, la chica en estaba llegado a su límite, y ninguno de ellos podria hacer un exorcismo, todo dependía de ella.

Miyu mantenía sus ojos cerrados tratando de concentrarse lo mejor que podía, y opr un momento antes de que todo terminara pudo ver a lo lejos y por última vez el rostro de insatisfacción del EDS

 **-EDS: nos veremos en el infierno** {mientras desaparecía}

El rosario azul se hizo pedazos al tiempo que Miyu perdía el conocimiento.


	26. Necesitando mas que un milagro

**AQUÍ LES DEJÓ EL PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO! YA CASI LO LOGRAMOS! ANIMO! :P**

* * *

 **\- - -HOSPITAL- - -**

Yoh se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera, su temple demostraba su impotencia y desesperación, todavía no podía terminar de digerir los recientes acontecimientos.

 **\- - - FLASHBACK - -** -

El ambiente era desolador, tanto Mike como Miyu se encontraban heridos e inconscientes, Len, Horo, Choco e Yoh apenas un poco mejor pero aun asi muy cansados; Hao casi al borde del colapso por la cantidad de sangre que habia perdido desde que habia impedido el ataque de Miyu a Anna y por la cantidad de energía que había recién usado para la purificación. Pero lo que ninguno podía ignorar, el cuerpo de Anna inmóvil y rodeado de sangre.

 **-LEN: Necesitamos ayuda cuanto antes**

 **-CHOCO: Aun tengo suficiente energía, puedo llevarla al hospital en mi posesión**

 **-LEN: No creo que sea buena idea moverla tanto**

Hao miraba con dolor la escena frente a el, la vida de Anna se extinguía lentamente, habia funcionado su plan? No lo sabia, pero aun asi no podía olvidar lo que le habia prometido a Anna, salvaría a ese bebe como fuera. Tomando un largo suspiro de aire Hao cerro los ojos y como por arte de magia Yoh y sus amigos estaban frente a un hospital.

 **-HORO: Pero… como?** {Sorprendido}

Yoh miró alrededor por un segundo, estaban todos, menos Hao, de seguro había sido él. Pero no era momento de pensar en eso.

 **-YOH: Iré a buscar ayuda ahora mismo {** corriendo al hospital}

No pasó ni un minuto cuando Yoh salió acompañado de varios doctores, enfermeras y tres camillas. Los médicos atendieron de urgencia a Mike, Miyu y Anna. Mientras Choco, Horo, Yoh y Len no pudieron hacer mas que esperar.

 **-ENFERMERA: Están seguros que no desean ser atendidos {** viendo que los chicos estaban sucios, con heridas y algo lastimados}

 **-LEN: No se preocupe, nosotros estamos bien, pero le ruego cualquier noticia que tenga de..**

 **-ENFERMERA: Si si ya lo se, no se preocupe apenas sepamos algo se lo haremos saber.**

Len miro de nuevo a Yoh, se encontraba en una esquina acompañado de Amidamaru, el castaño parecía casi ausente de su cuerpo, y no podía culparlo, los meses anteriores parecían la gloria comparados con la desesperación de ese momento.

Pasaron 1, 2 y casi 3 horas… Cuando la enferma se acerco a los muchachos.

- **ENFERMERA: Bien les traigo algunas noticias…**

Yoh apenas y miro a lo lejos no siendo capaz de levantarse, no tenía fuerzas, tenia temor mucho temor de afrontar lo que vendría. Len y los demás se acercaron a la mujer para escucharla.

- **ENFERMERA: El joven Font se encuentra estable, aunque sufrió algunas lesiones ninguna fue mayor gracias al cielo; como ustedes nos expresaron y según el historial que nos remitieron de otro de los hospitales el chico había tenido un accidente casi mortal hace algunos años, corrió con suerte de que no se afectara ninguna de esas antiguas lesiones. Tardará un poco en despertar ya que parece sufrir de un agotamiento extremo.**

Bueno eso era una preocupación menos para todos.

- **ENFERMERA: En cuanto a la señorita** {mirando los documentos que tenía en la mano **} Miyu; El problema no fueron solo las lesiones que presentaba, la chica llego aquí con un episodio cardíaco, es decir si no la hubieran traído en ese momento hubiera sido muy tarde, sin embargo los médicos lograron reanimarla a tiempo; por el momento también se encuentra estable pero esperamos que siga mejorando en las siguientes horas.**

Dentro de todo algo de alivio mas, no que en verdad les simpatizara la chica, pero debían reconocer que aunque fuera causante en parte la situación había en verdad tratado de remediarla llegando al punto de arriesgar su vida.

- **ENFERMERA: sobre la Señora Asakura**

El semblante de la mujer se volvió algo tenso.

- **ENFERMERA: según entiendo uno de ustedes es su marido**

Los chicos apenas y giraron a ver a Yoh, quien aunque se mantenía alejado estaba escuchando todo lo que decía la mujer.

 **-YOH: Si, soy yo** {acercándose con lentitud}

- **ENFERMERA si lo desea podemos hablar en otro sitio** {viendo los ojos curiosos de los demás}

 **-YOH: No, está bien; lo que sea puede decirlo frente a ellos, son nuestra familia**

La enfermera los miró y luego leyendo nuevamente los papeles que tenía en sus manos tomó un largo respiro.

- **ENFERMERA: Como ustedes mismos saben el estado de la señora Asakura al llegar aquí era crítico; si bien no encontramos lesiones como las de los otros pacientes, ella estaba muy débil y parecía haber realizado un esfuerzo tan grande al límite de empezar a producirse un aborto espontaneó...**

La cara de Yoh empalidecía cada vez mas.

- **ENFERMERA: … Así que no solo se trataba de su vida la que estaba en alto riesgo sino la de su bebé** {La chica tomo aire para proseguir}. **Viendo el estado del bebé y aunque se encontrara aun un tanto prematuro, aproximadamente 8 meses; los médicos decidieron hacer una cesárea de emergencia.**

Yoh sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, pero aun así se mantuvo firme, tenía que escuchar todo sobre su bebé y sobre Anna.

- **ENFERMERA: sin embargo el riesgo era bastante grave para la madre ya que se encontraba muy débil; viendo las probabilidades y que el tiempo corría en contra, los médicos llevaron el procedimiento a cabo… asi que lamento la demora, pero felicidades señor Asakura, es un niño y puede decirse que está relativamente bien y sano** {sonriendo levemente al castaño}

Los chicos sonrieron, otra buena noticia; pero aun así por el temple de la enfermera no podían ser todas buenas. Yoh sintió un pequeño alivio en su corazón, la fuerza volvía a el.

- **ENFERMERA: Ya que el niño nació prematuramente tuvo que ser llevado a una incubadora, esa fue una de las demoras pero en cuanto guste puede ir a conocerlo personalmente, además necesitamos que se encargue del papeleo para registrarlo debidamente.**

 **-YOH: No sabe lo mucho que me alegra escuchar eso, en verdad; pero por favor dígame, que sucedió con Anna, como esta mi esposa?**

La mujer sintió la presión de los ojos de los chicos sobre ella no podía darle más vueltas al asunto era cierto.

- **ENFERMERA: La señora Asakura se encuentra en coma y el diagnostico no es nada alentador.**

 **\- - - FIN DEL FLASHBACK - - -**

Horo había ido a ver a Mike, Choco a Miyu mientras Len se había quedado con Yoh en la sala de espera; luego de recibir el diagnostico de Anna y que le negaran el verla por el momento debido a su estado crítico el castaño se había quedado simplemente sentado, pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

Len guardo silencio por un largo rato, sabia que Yoh necesitaba procesar la situación, pero no podía dejarlo simplemente hundirse así en su propia miseria.

 **-LEN: No quieres ir a conocer a tu hijo?**

 **-YOH: - - -**

 **-LEN: Sabes todos queremos ir a verlo, pero no seria correcto que lo hiciéramos antes que tú; hasta nuestros espíritus han tenido que contenerse de atravesar la pared y echar un vistazo.**

 **-YOH: - - -**

 **-LEN** {dando un largo suspiro} **Sabes Yoh, entiendo... bueno no es cierto, trato de entender como te sientes y debe ser muy duro, pero créeme no solo lo es para ti, todos nosotros también tenemos un gran aprecio por Anna; pero lo cierto es que en este momento no hay mucho que puedas hacer por ella, pero si por tu hijo, el te necesita, te necesita más que nunca, no puedes dar eso por sentado, ya eres padre.**

Yoh no se inmuto en un principio por lo que dijo Len, pero aun así unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a escaparse de los ojos del castaño.

 **-YOH: Yo... lo sé** {voz entrecortada} **y no creas que no muero de ganas de ir a conocerlo; pero… no quiero cargarlo de esta intranquilidad que llevo conmigo, no quiero que la primera vez que lo vea me este ahogando el dolor y la angustia** {sosteniendo con desesperación su cabeza entre sus manos **}. El solo pensar que la vida me la va a quitar** {refiriéndose a Anna} **así, tan rápido y de esta manera, y pensar que aun asi debo continuar como si nada me esta matando.**

Len le dio unas palmadas de animo a su amigo, la situación no era fácil, pero con ellos cuando lo era.

 **-LEN: Vamos Yoh, nadie te pide que sigas como si nada, primero que todo no pierdas la fe, si Anna sigue aquí es porque ella misma se está aferrando a la vida y todos sabemos que lo hace por ti y por su hijo. Segundo, independiente de lo que pase tu vida debe seguir, no como si Anna no hubiera estado en ella, porque tendrás un recordatorio permanente de que fue así, de todo lo bueno que compartieron.**

Yoh dio un largo suspiro, sabía que Len tenía razón, pero no por eso podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía.

 **-YOH: Solo dame unos minutos más, si?**

Len asintió y sin presionar más al castaño se quedo haciéndole compañía hasta que este se sintió capaz de ir a conocer finalmente a su hijo. La enfermera llevó a Yoh al cuarto de incubadoras.

- **ENFERMERA: Señor Asakura tengo el placer de presentarle a su adorable hijo.**

Yoh se acercó con cuidado, por ordenes del doctor aun no podían tocar al bebe ni sacarlo de la maquina; asi que se acercó lo que más pudo a ver la hermosa cara del recién nacido, el bebé dormía con tranquilidad, eso lo aliviaba.

La enfermera dejó al muchacho a solas con el bebé, Yoh apenas lo contemplaba casi que con adoración, era tan tan hermoso, mucho más de lo que hubiera podido soñar alguna vez, después de todo el tiempo que deseó tenerlo cerca, la preocupación, la incertidumbre, la ansiedad ahí estaba su pequeño milagro, justo frente a él. Yoh sintió como las lagrima se asomaban a sus ojos, pero estas no eran lagrimas de tristeza como las de hace un rato, eran lagrimas de alivio, de felicidad, y de todos aquellos sentimientos buenos que le inspiraban el pequeño.

Lo que más le llamaba la atención era que la criatura parecía tener el cabello rubio y la piel tan blanca como su madre, era algo bastante hermoso.

 **-YOH: Hola pequeño bebé, soy yo, papá {** dicho con suavidad contra la maquina incubadora}

El bebé aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados parecía haber reaccionado antes las palabras del shaman ya que había empezado a moverse levemente. Yoh sonrió ante la reacción y prosiguió.

 **-YOH: No te preocupes por nada pequeño, te aseguro que todo va a estar bien y que nunca te va a hacer falta nada, menos mientras yo este contigo**

Varias horas pasaron en las que Yoh solo contemplaba al recién nacido velando por sus sueños, sentía tanta paz al obsérvalo, una parte de el, una parte de Anna en perfecta armonía; sin embargo no podía estar así para siempre, y eso se lo recordó la enferma al entrar de repente.

- **ENFERMERA: Señor Asakura, lamento molestarlo; el doctor quiere hablar con usted por un momento.**

Yoh dio un largo suspiro y observó al bebé tratando de absorber un poco más de la paz que este le trasmitía, lo que fuera que dijera el doctor tendría que afrontarlo por él y por su hijo.

 **-YOH: Volveré cuanto antes hijo, descansa tranquilo.**

Yoh siguió a la enfermera fuera de la habitación y por un largo corredor hasta donde vio a un medico esperándolo.

 **-DOCTOR: El señor Asakura me imagino** {ofreciéndole la mano}

Yoh asintió y respondió al apretón; el doctor vio el terrible estado del chico, golpeado y sucio, donde hubiera estado su esposa para quedar en tal estado de seguro el habría estado allí también.

- **DOCTOR: Según entiendo la señorita** {refiriéndose a la enfermera} **le explicó el estado de su esposa y lo sucedido desde que llegaron acá.**

Yoh volvió a asentir, trataba de mantenerse fuerte pero le costaba ya que el doctor parecía no llegar al punto. El doctor empezó a hablar y explayarse en explicaciones médicas por lo que pareció una eternidad, Yoh no lo soporto más e interrumpió al hombre.

 **-YOH: Solo dígame por favor concretamente que va a suceder con mi esposa.**

El médico dio un largo suspiro.

 **-DOCTOR: Si bien su esposa ya no se encuentra en cuidados intensivos al encontrarse milagrosamente estable, no tenemos la certeza de que algún día despierte del coma en que se encuentra.**

Yoh no sabía si alegrarse o no? Anna seguía viva!, o no? cuantas personas despertaban de un coma? Según entendió al médico no muchas y cada día que pasaba las expectativas irían siendo menores.

 **-DOCTOR: En todo caso, acaba de ser trasladada a una habitación** {señalando la puerta a su lado} **por si desea hacerlo, ya puede verla.**

Yoh asintió y agradeció al médico quien siguió con la enfermera haciendo sus rondas por el hospital.

El chico no quiso esperar ni un momento y entró a la habitación. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a Anna totalmente dormida, se veía tan pacifica, no parecía herida en lo más mínimo después de la batalla, eso era algo bueno más después de ver el estado de todos los demás. El chico se acercó con cuidado, habían bastantes cables y maquinas y en la mitad de todo la persona a la que tanto anhelaba ver. Después de tantos meses, al fin allí estaba, solo desearía que las circunstancias del reencuentro fueran diferentes.

 **-YOH: Aun no entiendo porque lo hiciste** {sin dejar de observar a Anna y con bastante seriedad}

Yoh y Anna no se encontraban solos en esa habitación, en una de las esquinas casi que escondiéndose entre las sombras, se encontraba un muy mal herido Hao Asakura.

 **-HAO: Sabes porque lo hice, venganza..**.{Acercándose a la luz lentamente}

 **-YOH: No me refiero a eso, nos hiciste llegar a esto... para luego casi que sacrificarte por salvarla, no lo entiendo**

 **-HAO: Que quisiera acabar contigo no significaba que quisiera acabar con Anna**

 **-YOH** {girando y encarando a Hao} **y si con mi hijo!?**

Hao guardo silencio y soló observó a Anna de nuevo, se sentía mal, se sentía… culpable.

 **-HAO: Yo nunca planee nada de esto**

 **-YOH: No por eso eres menos responsable**

Hao se quedó en silencio, no había forma en que pudiera defenderse, era cierto. El semblante de Yoh era serio, pero no mostraba el enojo ni odio que cualquiera hubiera sentido en tal situación. El menor de los gemelos volvió a girar y a acercarse a su esposa para tomar por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad su delicada mano.

 **-YOH: Deberías irte, descansar y curarte, no hay nada más que puedas hacer por Anna; se que no fue un milagro que dejara de estar en estado crítico.**

Hao observó a Yoh tomando la mano de Anna, era cierto no había sido un milagro, pero tampoco algo del otro mundo, o si? El desgaste de Anna se debía a lo bajas que estaban sus energías, el EDS había sido muy descuidado en cuanto a su uso, aunque Hao estuviera al limite después de la batalla, la purificación, trasportarlos estado herido, no le importó y con lo que pudo trato de recomponer la energía de Anna.

Hao sabía que Yoh tenía razón, pero no podía irse sin antes…

 **-HAO: ¿Como está el bebe?**

 **-YOH:** {riendo por lo bajo **} pensé que para entonces ya lo habrías visto…**

 **-HAO: No me correspondía conocerlo antes que sus padres** {dicho con un poco de amargura}

 **-YOH: Esta bien, el está bien… lo estará**

 **-HAO: Bien, es lo que ella más deseaba**

Y sin decir otra palabra el shaman de fuego se esfumó.

Rápidamente dos semanas transcurrieron en las cuales varias cosas sucedieron:

Michael tardo tres días desde lo acontecido para despertar y cuando lo hizo lo primero que vio fue la cara de una muy preocupada Alice.

 **-ALICE: Michael gracias al cielo! {** Abrazándolo al ver que habría los ojos}

Mike sonrió con un poco de dolor, la chica lo abrazaba con fuerza y el aun tenía unas cuantas heridas, sin embargo no la alejo ni un poco, con esfuerzo le devolvió el abrazo.

 **-MIKE: No podía dejar este mundo sin antes cumplir mi más grande sueño**

Alice lo miró con duda por un segundo, no entendía a lo que se refería

 **-MIKE: Casarme contigo tontica**

La chica sonrió y compartió un beso con su prometido, por ahora se preocuparía en la recuperación de Mike, pero ya llegarían a eso.

Por su parte Miyu despertó dos días después de que Mike lo hiciera. La chica estaba totalmente desorientada cuando volvió en si, lo primero que vio fue una luz bastante cegadora, luego escucho un leve tarareo. Cuando su vista al fin logro enfocar bien pudo ver que estaba en una habitación de hospital y que no estaba completamente sola.

- **MIYU: Tu?**

 **-ALICE: Despertaste** {dicho con alegría} **Michael va a estar muy feliz de saberlo!, como te sientes?**

Miyu se sintió un poco, bueno en realidad muy avergonzada; no sabía que tanto sabía Alice de ella, bueno de seguro ya sabría que era la hermana de Michael y por la forma en que ellas se habían conocido y las circunstancias ya deduciría lo demás.

- **MIYU: emm, bien… pero dime donde esta Michael, se encuentra bien?**

Alice sonrió levemente y acercándose al borde de la cama de la chica tomo asiento y empezó a comentarle como el también estaba hospitalizado, pero que de seguro le darían de alta ese mismo día; también le contó como Michael la visitaba a diario esperando que despertara.

Miyu no podía evitar sentirse peor cada momento que pasaba, como podían ellos ser tan buenos con ella después de todo? no lo merecía; a decir verdad a Miyu le había agradado Alice desde que la conoció, fuera por las circunstancias que fueran; era una lástima que en esa entonces la chica no hubiera sabido apreciar la amistad que le brindaba Alice sino solo se hubiera dedicada a explotarla en pro de sus propios intereses.

- **MIYU: Alice yo… en verdad lo lament…**

 **-ALICE: Esta bien, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de todo…** {Levantándose de la cama} **por ahora creo que será mejor avisarle al doctor y a Michael que ya te despertaste**

Por otra parte Yoh casi que vivía en el hospital entre estar pendiente de la evolución de Anna y estar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con su bebé que aun seguía en la incubadora se iban sus días; era algo difícil de ver para sus amigos, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer, no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer, la chica seguía en coma sin dar señales de que fuera a despertar.

Hao intentaba molestar lo menos posible a Yoh, se sentía tan mal de ver a Anna en ese estado, tan culpable que ni siquiera pensaba en acabar con Yoh, y como lo haría?, dejaría casi que huérfano al ser que Anna amo más que a su vida, no lo haría; sentía tanta pena consigo mismo que ni siquiera quiso ver al bebe aun cuando Yoh ofreció presentárselo. El shaman de fuego era como una sombra silenciosa, visitaba a Anna a diario en los momentos que no había nadie más que lo molestara, y asi como Yoh no podía hace más que esperar un milagro.

En un lugar desconocido, que parecía ser una habitación totalmente blanca sin paredes, techo ni piso se escuchaba un incesante eco, parecía llamar a alguien

-Anna, Anna, Anna, Annaaaaa….

Como si estuviera tomando un respiro después de soportar la respiración por días la chica tomo un largo suspiro, mientras con lentitud abría los ojos; por un momento le costó acomodarse a la luz que ahora podía percibir, mientras más lograba enfocar más notoria era la figura frente a ella, un muchacho, con una gran sonrisa y cabello café…

Yoh estaba acompañaba a Anna como lo hacía diariamente antes de ir a estar con su hijo que aun seguía en la incubadora, estaba parado junto a ella, observándola, hablándole y rezando a los grandes espíritus que le dieran fortaleza y que ayudaran a Anna; cuando de repente y sin previo aviso la chica tomo una gran bocanada de aire y empezó a abrir los ojos.

La incredulidad en los ojos de Yoh solo podía ser opacada por su enorme sonrisa, al fin el milagro que había estado esperando!; Anna, su esposa, la madre de su hijo! Estaba viva y de vuelta! Sin embargo su felicidad se empezó a desvanecerse de a poco cuando la chica pudo pronunciar unas cuantas palabras..

 **-ANNA** {despertando y tratando de regular su respiración} **¿Dónde estoy? … ¿quién eres tú?** {Mirando al chico frente a ella}

Yoh llamó enseguida al doctor que revisó totalmente a Anna.

 **-DOCTOR** {mientras revisaba los ojos y oídos de la chica}: **¿Entonces dígame señorita como se siente?**

- **ANNA: No lo sé, un tanto cansada y adolorida** {tocando su estomago por encima de la bata de hospital} **pero sobreviviré**

Yoh miraba la escena desde la esquina de la habitación esperando el dictamen del médico.

 **-ANNA: Entiendo por lo que veo que estoy en un hospital** {dejando que el doctor siguiera revisando sus pupilas con una linterna} **pero podría decirme ¿porque estoy aquí?**

 **-DOCTOR: Se encuentra aquí porque estuvo en un accidente, ¿que no lo recuerda?**

Anna intento recordar, pero… nada

 **-ANNA: No, en lo mas mínimo**

 **-DOCTOR: Dígame señorita que tanto recuerda. ¿Su nombre? ¿dirección? ¿Su trabajo?**

Anna intento de nuevo, pero nada venia a su mente. Por lo cual negó con su cabeza.

 **-DOCTOR: Bien, no se preocupe, eso es algo normal en una situación como esta; tendremos que hacer unos exámenes más pero este segura que mejorara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

Anna parecía tan tranquila como siempre, aun cuando no podía recordar ni quien era

 **-ANNA: Ok**

El doctor se despidió de su paciente y abandono la habitación señalándole a Yoh que lo siguiera.

 **-YOH: Entonces ella no recuerda nada en absoluto!?**

 **-DOCTOR: Asi parece, la señora Asakura padece de amnesia, pero en realidad me es difícil saber si fue debido a una contusión ya que cuando llego no presentaba golpes a la altura del cráneo, o pueda ser un problema psicológico, es decir emocional.**

 **-YOH: ¿A que se refiere?**

- **DOCTOR: Muchos pacientes que han sufrido accidentes traumáticos tienden a bloquearlos de sus recuerdos ya que el solo pensar en eso los aterroriza, aun así son pocos los casos en que una sola experiencia traumática bloquee todos los demás recuerdos de la persona. Ella no recordaba ni siquiera su nombre** {bastante pensativo **}. Como le dije a la señora, realizaremos los estudios pertinentes para ver si se trata de un problema a nivel neurológico, pero por ahora tranquilícese señor Asakura, la parte más complicada era que saliera del coma y eso ya sucedió, tenga fe.**

 **-YOH: ¿Entonces que puedo hacer por ahora?**

 **-DOCTOR: Trate de acercarse a ella, usted como su esposo debe ser la persona que más la conoce; no trate de presionarla o forzarla a recordar, eso solo hará que ella se sienta atosigada.**

 **-YOH: Y en cuanto a nuestro hijo…?**

 **-DOCTOR: Señor Asakura, su esposa no puede recordar nada, de seguro no recuerda el hecho de que es madre, que sentiría usted si de la noche a la mañana no recuerda nada y lo primero que le dicen que tiene un bebe que depende de usted.**

Yoh entendió en seguida, le entristecía saber que por el momento su pequeño bebe no tendría madre. Una vez el médico termino de darle algunas recomendación se marchó, dejando un Yoh devastado quien se acercándose a una de las paredes del blanco corredor, soltó un cansado suspiro y simplemente se dejo caer contra este hasta el suelo, necesitaba un momento para digerir todo.

Dentro de la habitación la chica intentaba volver a dormir, se sentía aun un poco cansada, cerró los ojos y se re acomodo en la cama; sin embargo sintió una leve molestia, como una corriente de aire en la habitación, lo cual la hizo abrir los ojos y mirar hacia el lado de donde provenía, allí en un rincón vio que se encontraba alguien observándola casi que con incredulidad.

 **-ANNA: Tu de nuevo… podrías decirme de una buena vez quien..**

Sin embargo cuando le muchacho se paró y se acercó la rubia se silencio enseguida, ese hombre, se parecía bastante al otro que había encontrado frente a ella cuando despertó pero aun así no era el mismo, su expresión no era solo más seria sino que su cabello mucho más largo.

Hao observo en silencio a Anna, no sabia que decirle y no tuvo que pensarlo mucho ya que Yoh entro a los pocos segundos a la habitación.

 **-YOH: Hola!** {Sonriendo como siempre}

Hao no dejaba de mirar a Anna y Anna a Hao.

 **-YOH: y como te sientes?**

Anna sabiendo que se dirigía a ella volteo a mirar al muchacho.

 **-ANNA: Bien, creo…**

Los tres se quedaron en silencio era una situación bastante complicada por donde se viera.

 **-YOH: Y bien, tu sabes quién es él?** {señalando a Hao}

La chica simplemente negó con su cabeza, empezaba a sentirse un tanto ofuscada y esto Yoh lo notaba.

 **-YOH:** {acercándose y quedando junto a Hao que estaba al pie de la cama de la chica} **Esta bien, déjame presentarme primero, yo soy Yoh Asakura, mucho gusto.**

Anna pareció estudiar a Yoh por un segundo, el castaño espero que al menos la mención de su nombre la hiciera reaccionar, pero nada…

- **YOH: Bien y este es** {mirando a Hao con duda **} mi hermano Hao, como podrás notar somos gemelos jiji**

Anna estudió tanto al uno como al otro, no había duda de que lo eran.

- **ANNA: ammm ok, y podrías decirme ¿por qué están aquí?**

Hao entendía la situación, no era estúpido, pero no sabía como manejarla, dejaría que Yoh como su esposo lo hiciera.

 **-YOH: JIJI pues veras, aunque no lo recuerdes por ahora, nosotros somos…grandes amigos tuyos**

Hao miro a Yoh con grandes dudas, amigos? Hasta donde el sabia el era su esposo y por desgracia el su archienemigo, a donde quería llegar con eso?

Anna viendo el semblante de Hao dudo sobre lo que decía el tal Yoh.

 **-ANNA: ¿Es eso cierto?**

 **-HAO: Ammm, si… claro**

 **-ANNA: Bien y si son tan amigos míos y están aquí me imagino que saben que fue lo que me paso**

 **-HAO: Asi es** {cruzando sus brazos y con mucha seriedad}

 **-ANNA: Y?, bien que fue lo que sucedió? El médico me dijo que estuve en un accidente pero no me dio ningún detalle, además si eso es cierto donde esta mi familia?**

Yoh y Hao se sintieron muy mal, ese no era un tema para empezar una recuperación, era algo terrible de lo que hablar. Hao viendo que Yoh se debatía entre cómo responder la pregunta, si mentir o responder con la horrible verdad prefirió contestar el.

 **-HAO: Sobre el accidente ya tendremos tiempo para hablar, y sobre tu familia… Yoh y yo no solo somos tus amigos, también somos tu familia.**

Bueno al menos no era mentira, ella era técnicamente Anna Asakura.

 **-ANNA: Entonces somos ¿hermanos? ¿Primos?**

La chica los veía y no sentía como que lo fueran, pero aun asi que sabia ella no recordaba que se sentía tener una familia a lo mejor.

 **-HAO: Jajaja puedes considerarme como un primo adoptado en quinto grado que aunque dices odiar en tu corazón sabes que lo quieres**

Anna parecía mas confundida aun, Yoh dio un largo suspiro; no quería mentirle a la chica y aunque Hao no lo hacía técnicamente él prefería aclarar las cosas para no confundirla mas

 **-YOH: En realidad Anna, Hao es tu cuñado, ya que el es mi hermano y yo… soy tu esposo**

La chica parecía haber recibido un baldado de agua fría, un esposo? Ella tenía un esposo? Pero cómo? Cuando? Por qué?

Hao miraba a Yoh con reproche pensando en lo poco sutil que había sido. Yoh solo estaba pendiente de las reacciones de Anna.

 **-YOH: Pero no te preocupes por eso ahora, lo importante es que estas bien y que estas con nosotros.**

Anna salió de sus pensamientos y observo la cara de tranquilidad de Yoh, era casi que contagiosa, el ajetreo que sintió un segundo antes parecía empezar a disminuir, tal vez no seria tan malo tener un esposo así

 **-YOH: Se que todo debe parecer confuso por el momento pero no dudes en preguntarme cualquier cosa que quieras saber**

 **-ANNA {** mirándolos con duda} **no, esta bien, por el momento solo quiero descansar**

Los gemelos simplemente asintieron sin dejar de observarla.

 **-ANNA: A solas, si no les molesta** {esperando que se retiraran}

 **-YOH: JIJI claro, vámonos {** empezando a empujar a Hao fuera de la habitación} **que descanses**

 **-HAO: Hasta luego** {dejándose sacar con molestia pero algo de duda}

Tan pronto llegaron afuera la cara de Yoh volvió a ser seria

 **-YOH: ¿Y bien?**

Hao parecía pensativo

 **-HAO: No pude detectar ni la menor presencia del EDS, parece ser que la mocosa esa en realidad logro exorcizarlo**

 **-YOH: Bien, yo tampoco sentí nada; pero entonces… que sucede?, pareces preocupado** {mirándolo con duda}

- **HAO: Es extraño pero, no puedo leer la mente de Anna... de nuevo**

 **-YOH: ¿?**

 **-HAO: Cuando conocí a Anna por primera vez durante el torneo no podía leer su mente como la de los demás, de hecho solo lo logre una vez se activo de nuevo su reishi, como si por ambos poseerlo estuviéramos en una misma sintonía, pero de nuevo…nada**

 **-YOH: Crees que el reishi desapareció entonces?** {un tanto aliviado}

 **-HAO: Puede ser, ella tampoco parecía escuchar tus escandalosos pensamientos ¬¬ sino hubiera enloquecido entre tanto pánico**

Yoh miró a Hao con vergüenza, no era culpa de él, lo que sucedía era suficiente para enloquecer a cualquiera.

- **HAO: Por otra parte la pérdida de memoria que sufre ella es muy extraña**

 **-YOH: ¿Por qué lo dices?**

 **-HAO: Tal como lo dijo el doctor, ella no presento un traumatismo que pudiera explicar lo que sucede, a decir verdad creo que todo esto se debe a…{** mirando a la nada y enmudeciendo}

Yoh no quería pensar que fuera por eso, ya que seria algo mucho mas difícil de descifrar que un simple problema médico, pero entendía a lo que Hao se refería y mas al ver como su semblante cambio nuevamente a uno lleno de culpa.

 **-YOH: No importa lo que sea, se solucionara**

Hao miró a su hermano con remordimiento, esas dos semanas que indirectamente había estado cerca a Yoh lo dejaban cada vez mas anonadado, como encontraba Yoh la fuerza para seguir adelante? Como lograba perdonarlo sabiéndolo culpable de todo eso? Era algo que el shaman de fuego nunca lograría entender ya que ni el mismo se podía perdonar.

Hao se marchó, no tenia mas que hacer allí; Yoh se reunió con sus amigos quienes iban a acompañarlo cuando podían al hospital, estaban en verdad muy pendientes de el, su hijo y Anna; y eso el lo agradecía en verdad de corazón.

 **-LEN: Entonces ¿Anna no recuerda nada de nada?**

 **-YOH: Así es**

 **-LEN: Y el médico dijo que no encontraba la razón tampoco?**

Yoh asintió con cansancio, eso solo apuntaba a la teoría de Hao, era culpa del EDS y la forma en que había tomado posesión de los recuerdos y el subconsciente de la chica.

 **-MIKE: Es bastante… complicado…**

 **-ALICE: Crees que si nos ve a alguno de nosotros o le contamos anécdotas que haya vivido tal ves pueda volver a recordar?**

 **-YOH: No está demás intentar, sin embargo el doctor dice que es mejor no presionarla**

 **-LEN: es decir, nada de experiencias traumáticas y mortales, eso disminuye bastante el rango de cosas que tengo para compartir con ella** {riendo por lo bajo}

Yoh asintió

 **-YOH: En lo poco que hemos hablado no ha salido a colación tampoco el tema de los espíritus, a decir verdad no sé cómo sacarlo a relucir sin que piense que tal vez este loco**

 **-ALICE: Es cierto, si no lo hubiera vivido de primera mano, así Michael me lo dijera hubiera pensando que no eran más que disparates, jeje sin ofender!**

Los presentes soltaron un largo suspiro, ofensivo o no tenían que asumirlo; el tema de los espíritus y el mundo sobrenatural era complicado, pero era gran parte de la vida de Anna.

 **-MIKE: Tal vez Alice y yo podamos narrarle un poco de cuando estudiamos juntos, son recuerdos bastante tranquilos y nada sobrenaturales**

- **YOH: Parece una buena idea** {Mirando su reloj} **creo que ya debe estar despierta y yo debo ir a ver al bebé**

 **-LEN: Yoh, ¿algún día le vas a poner nombre a tu hijo o vas a dejarlo crecer con un problema de identidad?**

 **-YOH: JIJI en realidad estaba esperando que Anna despertara para poder decidirlo entre ambos** , **pero por ahora ella ni recuerda que tiene un hijo** {volviendo a un semblante un poco mas triste **} ya habrá tiempo para eso..**

Michael y Alice se dirigieron a la habitación de Anna

TOC TOC TOC {golpeando suavemente}

 **-ANNA: Adelante**

 **-MIKE/ALICE: Permiso** {entrando}

Anna los miró con desinterés

 **-ANNA: Si, en que puedo ayudarles?**

Los chicos miraron a la rubia y luego se miraron entre ellos, no aprecia ser la misma Anna que amaban y recordaban.

- **MICHAEL: Solo vinimos a ver como estas**

 **-ANNA** {dudando un poco} **pues definitivamente nadie está en un hospital porque este del todo bien**

Bueno no era la misma Anna pero tampoco era otra persona definitivamente

 **-MIKE: JEJE Lo sabemos, pero aun así, queremos saber cómo te sientes?** {Acercándose de la mano con Alice}

Anna hizo un ademan con sus hombros como dando a entender que bien pero nada del otro mundo.

 **-ALICE: Anna, ¿tu… nos recuerdas?**

 **-ANNA: No, pero me imagino que si saben mi nombre y están aquí es por que de seguro los conozco** {dicho con pesadez}

 **-ALICE: Asi es, nosotros somos Alice y Michael; nos conocimos contigo cuando estudiabas en Nueva York**

 **-ANNA: En nueva York? {** con bastante sorpresa} **y que tipo de estudios realizábamos?**

 **-ALICE: Negocios y administración en la universidad**

 **-ANNA: umm, suena como algo interesante**

Anna y Mike hablaron por horas con Anna contándole viejas historias, para Anna aunque interesantes todas eran totalmente desconocidas, a veces se preguntaba si en verdad habían pasado esas cosas o esas personas solo inventaban cuentos, ya que era imposible para ella haber olvidado tanto.

Anna escuchaba con atención, pero en vez de resolverle dudas los relatos le causaban más preguntas, como es que había vivido en EEUU? y como había terminado en Japón?

Preguntas que tanto Alice ni Mike fueron capaces de responder, no querían entrar en cuestiones que solo Yoh podía realmente responder adecuadamente.

- **MIKE: Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos**

 **-ALICE: Pero no te preocupes volveremos mañana! Y traeremos algunas cosas que tal vez te ayuden a recordar!**

Anna los miró sin mayor emoción y respondió.

 **-ANNA: Nos vemos**

 **-ALICE: Adiós Anna!**

 **-MIKE: Hasta luego Anny**

Anna vio como la pareja se alejaba, si bien no recordaba las historias que ellos contaban con tanta emoción, no podía negar que los relatos le habían dejado cierto sentimiento hacia ellos, algo entre nostalgia y gratitud, mas al ver la preocupación que tenían por ella en sus ojos.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de espera Mike y Alice se encontraron con Horo y Len

- **LEN: Y bien?**

 **-MIKE: Le contamos prácticamente como había sido su vida durante 5 años, pero aun así, no parecía recordar o reaccionar ante nada.**

 **-ALICE: Bueno es el primer intento! Mañana volveremos a intentarlo, tal vez con algunas fotos y recuerdos!**

Mike miró a Alice, era tan optimista que era difícil no contagiarse, la abrazó y dio un leve beso en la cabeza

 **-MIKE: Mañana lo intentaremos de nuevo! Por cierto ¿donde está Yoh?**

 **-HORO: Estaba hablando con uno de los pediatras, al parecer en un par de semanas el bebe podrá ser retirado al fin de la incubadora!**

 **-ALICE: Que hermoso! Por fin podrá sostener al bebe en sus brazos! El sueño de todo padre!**

Los chicos compartieron la misma alegría por un segundo, pero luego recordaron la situación en que se encontraba su amigo y el bebé.

 **-LEN: Esperemos que Anna pueda recordar que ya es madre para entonces**

Una semana pasó sin novedad alguna, Yoh y los demás visitaban a Anna, hablaban con ella intentado que ella recordara algo, lo mas mínimo, cualquier cosa o detalle, pero nada. Físicamente la chica se encontraba bien, ya habían pasado tres semanas desde la cesárea, aunque ella no lo supiera o recordara.

La chica estaba tan bien de salud, exceptuando por su amnesia, que el médico quería darle de alta; esto planteaba una serie de interrogante y problemas para Yoh. ¿Si Anna salía del hospital, como le explicaría que aun no podían volver a la casa que ella ni recordaba por que tenían que esperar a que su hijo recién nacido también fuera dado de alta?, el quería estar con ella, pero no había forma de que lo dejara a él. ¿aun si Anna volvía a casa en Osore con alguno de sus amigos o familiares como le explicaría a la chica que era una sacerdotisa, que su responsabilidad era el templo y la existencia de un mundo sobrenatural?

 **-HAO: No deberías darle tantas vueltas al asunto, explícaselo todo y ya**

Dentro de su habitación Anna miraba con aburrimiento el televisor, estar en ese hospital la iba a volver loca, no podía esperar para salir, sus ganas de irse eran mas que la incertidumbre de saber que le esperaba alla afuera. La chica miro a la puerta con atención, sentía algo extraño, como si alguien estuviera tras ella, sería su impresión?. Con cuidado la chica se levantó de la cama y se acercó con lentitud, no se equivocaba dos personas afuera parecían hablar suavemente, y quienes eran? Ella lo sabia bastante bien, los molestos gemelos que la visitaban a diario.

Afuera en el pasillo Yoh volteó a mirar, Hao iba y venía, nunca lo sentía llegar.

 **-YOH: No es tan sencillo, son demasiadas cosas y bastante complicadas**

 **-HAO: Lo dices por ella o por ti? Hasta ahora Anna ha aceptado bastante bien todo lo que se le ha dicho, pero ella no es boba Yoh al fin y al cabo sigue siendo Anna, ella sabe que hay mucho que no le dicen, y que no es cualquier cosa la que le esconden**

Tenía Hao razón? posiblemente, Yoh lo veía en la mirada de Anna cada vez que le contaba algo, especialmente cuando el chico tenía que omitir la mayoría de una historia para no revelar de mas haciendo que esta al final no tuviera mucho sentido.

 **-YOH: Bueno y tu por donde empezarías? Anna por cierto olvide decirte que eres una sacerdotisa que desde pequeña has sido entrenada para combatir espíritus y demonios, que por cierto son bastante reales y casi que la razón por la que todos los que han venido a visitarte te conocieron, oh! y Anna no solo tienes un esposo que no recuerdas si no que también un hijo recién nacido**

Hao miró a Yoh como si este hubiera enloquecido, el estrés estaba acabando con el pobre

- **HAO** {con calma y los brazos cruzados} **Mira no digo que haya una manera fácil de decir estas cosas, pero estoy seguro que Anna prefiere saber la verdad, ¿no lo crees?**

 **-YOH: Yo… lo sé, solo que no es fácil**

 **-HAO: Yoh no te das cuenta que no lo es fácil porque tu lo haces difícil, por qué el convivir en el mundo con los espíritus, ser diferente y ser madre deberían tener una connotación negativa para Anna?**

- **YOH: Solo estoy tratando de ponerme en su lugar, sería algo difícil de aceptar para cualquiera**

 **-HAO: Tal vez deberías tenerle más fe a Anna, ella parecía bastante feliz con todas esas cosas antes de que todo pasara, es más me atrevería a decir que era lo que ella mas valoraba.**

 **-YOH** {soltando un largo suspiro} **tienes razón, yo… hablare con ella**

Yoh dio un largo respiro, Hao lo veía armarse de valor, el castaño menor miró una vez más a su hermano mayor y con todo el valor que tenia, giró la manija de la puerta, pero para su sorpresa..

 **-YOH: Anna?**

Anna había escuchado la conversación entre Yoh y Hao, decir que lo que había escuchado la había impactado era poco; ella una sacerdotisa? Fantasmas? El mundo sobrenatural? Un hijo!? No, no y no! eso no podía ser, quien podría olvidar ese tipo de cosas!? Esos sujetos estaban locos!

Todas las habitaciones del hospital se encontraban interconectadas entres si, por lo cual Anna usó una de las puertas laterales llegando a la del lado, en aquella habitación una mujer yacía acostada en su cama totalmente inconsciente, con cuidado de no despertarla Anna tomó la ropa que estaba doblada en la silla, de seguro de la mujer y se la pusó rápidamente, tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

Tratando de simular normalidad Anna avanzó hasta la última habitación que pudo ya que no quería arriesgarse a salir al corredor y encontrarse con los locos gemelos. Una vez allí se asomó al corredor con cuidado, no había nadie era su oportunidad, la rubia se pusó la capota del saco que llevaba puesto para cubrir su rostro, no quería que la reconocieran las enfermeras o doctores y con el mayor de los disimulos fue hasta el ascensor que divisó al final del corredor. La chica presionaba el botón con afán, necesitaba salir de allí cuento antes, además empezaba a sentir la extraña sensación que le daban los gemelos, esperaba equivocarse pero parecían acercarse rápidamente.

PING!

El ascensor se abrió frente a ella, la chica subió y rápidamente presiono el botón de cerrar la puerta, cuando esta al fin se cerró Anna dio un largo suspiro casi que tranquilizándose, sin embargo no fue sino hasta después que pudo notar que no se encontraba sola allí, dos mujeres mas habían presenciado la extraña escena, y no cualquier tipo de mujeres, dos enfermeras!

 **-ENFERMERA 1: Se encuentra bien?** {mirando la agitada respiración de Anna}

La rubia trato de ocultar lo mejor que pudo su rostro, aunque dudaba que la reconocieran como paciente, ya que ella ciertamente nunca había visto a esas enfermeras.

 **-ANNA: Si, no se preocupe, es solo que voy algo… tarde**

 **-ENFERMERA 2: A donde va?**

Anna se sintió descubierta! Pero trato de mantener la calma

 **-ENFERMERA 2: Me refiero a que piso?**

Anna se calmó en ese momento, claramente no había presionado ningún botón por el afán de entrar; miró con disimulo el tablero electrónico, no podía ser! El ascensor iba para arriba!, ella quería bajar y buscar la salida más próxima; la chica también noto que las enfermeras habían presionado el piso numero 12 y que el ascensor lo tenía indicado como "MATERNIDAD"

 **-ANNA: También al 12, maternidad**

Las mujeres la miraron por un segundo pero segundos después volvieron a su conversación.

 **-ENFERMERA 1: Como te decía, no solo el bebe es una hermosura! Su papa es un bombom!**

 **-ENFERMERA 2: Como puedes hablar asi de un hombre que acaba de tener un hijo! Es un pecado!**

 **-ENFERMERA 1: Si lo vieras no pensarías lo mismo! Yo he tenido la suerte de topármelo siempre que voy a la sala de incubaciones, o bueno la suerte de que el se la pase allí metido jeje**

 **-ENFERMERA 2: Bueno habiendo visto al bebé no es difícil de imaginar, debe ser un apuesto rubio, de piel clara como el cristal.**

 **-ENFERMERA 1: No, rubia debe ser la madre, el señor Asakura tiene el cabello castaño y es un tanto moreno, pero no por eso deja de ser tan bien parecido**

 **-ENFERMERA 2: y entonces que sucedió con la madre?, dices que nunca ha ido a visitar al bebe**

 **-ENFERMERA 1: parece ser que ella esta….**

PING!

La puerta del ascensor se abrió en el piso 12, el destino de al parecer las tres mujeres. Las enfermeras se disponían a bajar, pero alguien se interponía en el camino

- **ENFERMERA 1: emm.. Disculpe señorita**

Anna pareció volver en si, a decir verdad lo que las enfermeras comentaron parecía en algo coincidir por lo dicho por el tal Yoh y Hao, quienes ella sabía muy bien se apellidaban como ella según el historial clínico junto a su cama… Asakura.

La rubia no dijo nada y se bajó del ascensor, la chica camino por el corredor hasta que encontró un baño, una vez allí entro y empezó a echarse agua sobre la cara, sentía su corazón palpitar con violencia, además la cabeza le daba vueltas, necesitaba sentarse o de seguro se desmayaría. Anna se sentó con cuidado en el piso, donde se mantuvo por al menos 5 minutos mientras retomaba el aliento, intento pararse pero un leve dolor en su abdomen le recordó que tenia una enorme herida y cicatriz en el abdomen; la chica siempre asumió que habia sido ocasionada en el accidente que según Yoh la había mandado al hospital, pero ahora que la veía detenidamente, no era solo una cicatriz parecía ser una marca de cesárea.

 **-ANNA [no, no. no puede ser… esos sujetos, están locos, como podria yo tener un bebé y olvidarlo! Y mas aun si eso es cierto entonces también es cierto que existen los fantasmas? jaaa que ridiculez** {volviendo a bajarse la camisa} **lo mejor salir de aquí cuanto antes** ]

La chica tomo aire y salió del baño, pensó en dirigirse en seguida al ascensor, pero aun así pareció quedarse helada ante lo que vio frente a ella, un gran letrero que marcaba la habitación como " **SALA DE INCUBADORAS"**

Anna recordó lo dicho por las enfermeras hace tan solo unos momentos en el ascensor, si esa cicatriz era en verdad debido a una cesárea, si Yoh en verdad era su esposo, tal vez y solo tal vez. La chica no supó que la impulso a entrar a la habitación, o tal vez si había sido el hecho de que no investigar a fondo que tan ciertas eran las locuras que escuchó de los gemelos, la llevo a entrar a la sala de incubadoras y ver con sus propios ojos si tal bebé Asakura que parecía tener rasgos como los de ella, en verdad existía.

Tan pronto entró la chica no pudo evitar notar la cantidad de maquinas en la habitación, era algo un tanto deprimente, pero para su suerte en la habitación parecía haber por el momento tan solo un huésped, es decir un bebé. Anna se acercaba lentamente con temor, sentía que su alma se saldría de su cuerpo, estuvo a unos metros de la incubadora cuando vio que no estaba tan sola en la habitación como creía, una de las cortinas que dividían los cubículos había mantenido escondido la silueta de alguien.

 **-ANNA: Yo… lamento la interrupc..**

Sin embargo la rubia se quedo muda al ver que la persona que estaba frente a la bebe no era una persona normal, era un hombre que no solo traía un extraño traje de samurái sino que no tenia piernas, es decir estaba allí solo levitando.

Amidamaru vio a la chica y no supo que decir, el sabia los problemas que tenía su amo para hablarle no solo del mundo sobrenatural del que él hacia parte, sino del bebe; ahora ella estaba allí parada viendo las dos cosas de frente.

El espíritu pensó en simplemente desaparecer, pero eso podría alterarla mas, asi que esperando lo mejor intento hablar con ella, tal vez si veía que los fantasmas no eran algo a lo que debía temer podría ayudar en algo.

 **-AMIDA: Señora Anna, ¿como se encuentra?** {Manteniendo la distancia}

Anna miró al espíritu como tratando de descifrar si el en verdad estaba allí, o si ella en verdad había enloquecido. Pasó casi un minuto en el que la chica no se movió en absoluto, el espíritu estaba cada vez más y mas preocupado

 **-ANNA: Yo…yo {** Empezando a retroceder lentamente}

Anna estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando un fuerte llanto la detuvo; Amidamaru no había notado que el bebe se había empezado a mover desde que Anna había llegado a la habitación al estar tan pendiente de las reacciones de la chica, pero ahora que lo notaba el bebé ahora parecía reaccionar al escuchar la voz de Anna.

Tanto el espíritu como la chica miraron al bebé en la maquina, Anna no pudo evitar ver no solo el letrero que decía ASAKURA claramente sino que como habían dicho las enfermeras, el bebé era rubio y totalmente pálido, como ella.

La rubia comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás al ver como el infante lloraba y la persona que flotaba frente a ella le hablaba tratando de calmarlo, todo eso era mucho mas que demasiado; sin embargo no pudo llegar a la salida ya que mientras intentaba llegar a ella sin perder de vista la escena frente a ella tropezó de espaldas contra alguien.

 **-YOH: Anna, con que aquí estabas** {diciendo con algo de alivio y sujetándola de los hombros para que no se cayera al tropezar con el}

La chica apenas y miró con claro temor en sus ojos al castaño tras de ella

 **-ANNA: Tu, tu... no te me acerques**

Yoh la miró con duda

- **YOH: Pero Annita..**

 **-ANNA: Te lo advierto aléjate de mi** {alejando al chico de un empujón}

 **-YOH: Anna tienes que calmarte** {mostrando una mirada compasiva y sin tratar de presionar}

 **-ANNA: NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME!, tu.. yo… el samurái!… ese bebe!** {decía la chica a gran velocidad}

Yoh dio un largo respiro y diciendo bajo su aliento casi que solo para el

- **YOH:** **sabía que no sería tan fácil**

El castaño trato de reponer su ánimo, tenía que manejar la situación con mucho cuidado no podía arriesgarse a que alguien escuchara a su esposa en estado de shock y menos por un fantasma, con todo lo que sucedía lo menos que necesitaba es que pensaran que estaba loca.

 **-YOH: Anna, yo… no te he sido del todo honesto** {poniéndose algo serio}

Anna lo miró con recelo

 **-ANNA: No me digas…** {dicho con ironía}

Cuando la chica pareció calmarse un poco Yoh aprovecho y empezó a explicarle sobre los espíritus, el mundo sobre natural y sus relaciones con este; Anna escuchaba con atención al muchacho, quería encontrar una explicación mas allá de que se había vuelto loca para lo que acababa de ver con sus ojos. Al decir verdad, para la chica aunque todo sonaba como una gran película, no parecía mentira, es mas explicaba algunas cosas como el hecho de por que podía sentir a Yoh y Hao acercase , tal vez todo ese asunto de lo sobrenatural no era tan loco como sonaba; pero incluso si no lo era había algo que para Anna necesitaba una explicación aun mas grande..

 **-YOH: Bueno entonces me entiendes?**

Anna asintió con tranquilidad

 **-ANNA: Entonces, tu eres un shaman, yo soy una sacerdotisa y ambos podemos comunicarnos con seres del mas allá, aunque no de la misma manera ya que nuestras habilidades por naturaleza son algo diferentes.**

 **-YOH: Así es**

 **-ANNA: Y ese que está allí** {señalando a Amida pero sin querer voltear a verlo} **es un espíritu… tu espíritu acompañante?**

 **-YOH: Así es, es Amidamaru, y es un gran amigo tanto tuyo como mío**

Anna tragó saliva pesadamente, ella amiga con un fantasma? Las cosas que tenía que escuchar.

- **AMIDA: Es un gusto verla y señora Anna!, no sabe lo mucho que quise yo mismo ir a visitarla pero no quería importunarla**

Anna sentía un escalofrió por su espalda cuando lo veía o lo escuchaba, era algo muy extraño.

- **ANNA: Bueno, digamos que creo todo lo que me acabas de decir, y como no hacerlo cuando las pruebas parecen ser irrefutables** {masajeándose la cabeza}, **pero que me dices de eso?** {Señalando atrás a la incubadora sin querer mirar}

Yoh se sintió algo lastimado cuando vio que se refería a su propio bebé de esa manera, pero aun así sabía que era algo precipitado todo, tendría que ser paciente, ahora más que nunca. El castaño buscaba las palabras para explicarle a la chica, pero ella encontrándose un tanto impaciente y alterada prefirió simplemente preguntar

 **-ANNA: Ese bebe…** {Pasando pesadamente y con temor} **¿es mío?**

 **-YOH: Si, ese bebe es… nuestro**

Anna sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, hace un poco más de una semana ella no tenía ni nombre, ahora tenia, un esposo, un amigo fantasma, al parecer unos extraños poderes y un bebé; la chica sintió que el aire le faltaba, Yoh que notó esto se acercó para ayudarla a sostenerse mejor. Lo último que vio Anna antes de desfallecer fue la preocupada cara de Yoh mientras atrás escuchaba un bebe llorar fuertemente a la vez que el castaño la llamaba…

Cuando Anna despertó al fin vio como se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación en el hospital, aunque ahora era de noche, dio un largo suspiro, de seguro todo había sido un muy mal sueño; sin embargo cuando se trato de acomodar pudo ver que aun llevaba la sudadera que había tomado de la habitación contigua, haciendo que todas sus preocupaciones volvieran rápidamente a ella, no había sido un sueño!

- **YOH: Annita?**

Anna vio como en la pequeña silla en la habitación el castaño parecía empezar a despertarse y mirarla, la rubia no sabía que hacer o como actuar, asi que como primer instinto simulo tranquilidad

 **-ANNA: Todo estaba bien, solo tuve… una pesadilla, vuelve a** **dormir** {volviendo a acostarse en la cama pero de espaldas a Yoh}

Sin embargo Yoh sabia mejor que creer, el conocía a Anna mejor que ella misma en ese momento. El chico se levantó con cautela y sentándose en el borde de la cama de Anna dijo

 **-YOH: No fue una pesadilla Annita, todo lo que te dije es verdad**

Al chico le dolía pensar que para ella lo que antes fueran sueños ahora parecían ser las peores de sus pesadillas, especialmente que pensara así de su bebe, su pequeño milagro, el que ambos tanto esperaban aunque ella no lo recordará.

Anna no dijo nada, se sentía tan perdida, tan fuera de lugar, no había nada que pudiera decir ese chico que mejorara las cosas, sin embargo nunca pensó que lo siguiente ayudara tanto.

Yoh se acomodó en la cama junto a Anna, sabía que la ponía incomoda ya que no lo reconocía aun como esposo, pero sabiendo que la chica pasaba por un duro momento decidió arriesgarse; el castaño pasó una mano sobre la cintura de la chica y con delicadeza la abrazó. Anna sintió un poco de incomodidad, pero enseguida como si su cuerpo supiera mejor que ella se relajó, tanto así que en un momento sin decir ni pensar nada mas, se quedó dormida en los brazos de Yoh.

La noche fue tranquila, más de lo que había sido para ambos en mucho tiempo. Tan pronto amaneció Anna despertó, recordaba la angustia y los hechos que el día anterior habían ocurrido, todo lo que le había dicho el castaño, pero aun asi se sentía tan tranquila en donde estaba, entre los brazos de Yoh. Sentía el suave aliento del chico dormitando en su espalda, el calor que el cuerpo del castaño le brindaba era bastante acogedor, sin moverse de su sitio examino con la mirada el brazo que la envolvía para encontrar en la mano del muchacho una argolla de matrimonio, de seguro de su matrimonio con ella.

- **YOH: Buenos días Annita**

 **-ANNA** {sin moverse de su sitio y casi que automáticamente} **Buenos días Yoh**

Yoh seguía mas dormido que despierto, al sentir la familiaridad del momento no pudo evitar apretar un poco más a Anna contra el y besar su cabeza aunque fuera por detrás. Anna sentía sus mejillas enrojecerse hasta no poder mas, no sabía que hacer, alejar aquel hombre o permitir la cercanía que tan bien le hacia, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de una de las enfermeras.

 **-ENFERMERA: Buenos días señores Asakura** {un poco apenada por la escena que acababa de presenciar}

 **-YOH: JIJI Buenos días** {también apenado y levantándose de la cama ahora que recordaba donde estaban y porque}

Anna resintió enseguida el que Yoh se alejara, no solo empezaba a tener algo de frió si no que la angustia se apoderaba de ella nuevamente.

La enfermera chequeo el historial médico de Anna viendo si debía administrarle algún medicamento o si requería alguna atención especial.

 **-ENFERMERA: Veo que todo está bien por acá, el doctor pasara en la primera ronda para chequearla, pero por lo que veo creo que próximamente podrá ir a casa** {sonriéndole a la rubia}

Anna devolvió la sonrisa casi que por cortesía, pero su mente no podía gritar mas que **[CASA!? DONDE DEMONIOS ES ESO!]**

Tan pronto la enfermera se retiro Yoh rodeo la cama para hablar de frente con Anna que parecía perdida de nuevo en sus pensamientos

 **-YOH: Debo ir a ver cómo está el bebé, pero volveré para cuando el doctor este aquí, y no te preocupes, no hay ningún afán en irnos, no hasta que estés totalmente bien.**

Anna miró con sorpresa a Yoh, que tan fácil era ella de leer? Yoh empezó a retirarse al ver que Anna no diría nada ni se movería de su posición, y tan pronto estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta…

 **-ANNA: Como se llama… como se llama el bebé?**

Yoh no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se formara en su rostro, Anna mostraba interés en el pequeño ese parecía ser un gran paso

 **-YOH: JIJI Por ahora todos lo llaman bebe Asakura… a decir verdad esperaba que tu despertaras para ayudarme a escoger un nombre.**

Anna se sintió un tanto incomoda por la respuesta de Yoh, como podría ella escoger el nombre de un bebé que ni sabía que existía hasta hace unas horas?

 **-ANNA: Deberías escogerlo tu y ya**

Yoh no se sintió mal, la entendía

 **-YOH: Como te lo dije antes, no tenemos ningún afán… descansa {** saliendo de la habitación por completo}.

Anna no pudo volver a dormir, tenía demasiado en mente y la inesperada visita de Hao no ayudo para nada, la chica se mantenía sentada en la cama con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho, los brazos recostaba en ellas mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, tratando de asimilarlo cuando de repente una llamarada se creó cerca de la puerta y de ella surgió Hao.

 **-HAO: Buenos días Anna!**

Anna lo miró con incredulidad

 **-ANNA: entonces se supone que tu eres el diablo o que?**

Hao rio ante el comentario, sabía que Yoh había aclarado las cosas con Anna ayer razón por la cual no sintió necesidad de seguir escondiendo sus poderes frente a ella.

 **-HAO: No, yo soy mucho mejor y más poderoso que cualquier diablo o demonio**

 **-ANNA: Ya veo…** {mirando de nuevo a la ventana}

Hao se sentó en el piso junto a la cama observando hacia la ventana también, los dos enfrascados en sus pensamientos, así como eran las cosas aquellos días que compartieron juntos en el campamento. Casi que había pasado una hora cuando…

 **-HAO: ¿Que piensas?**

Anna se sorprendió no por la pregunta sino por la naturalidad con la que surgía de ella la respuesta y lo cómoda que se sentía con el chico ahora que parecían no haber mas secretos de por medio.

 **-ANNA: En lo extraño que es todo esto**

 **-HAO: Te refieres a..**

 **-ANNA: Tener un hijo que no recuerdo**

 **-HAO: JAJAJA eso te sorprende más que los fantasmas y que la gente que aparece en medio de una llamarada en tu habitación? {d** icho con ironia}

Anna apenas y movió sus hombros en respuesta

 **-HAO: [Anna siempre será Anna]** {sonriendo para si mismo}

 **-ANNA: Crees que yo.. bueno mi antigua yo…. era buena madre?**

Hao miró a la chica, esa si que había sido una pregunta inesperada para el

 **-HAO: La mejor** {sonriendo ampliamente}

Anna miro a Hao con duda

 **-ANNA: Como lo sabes? Según entiendo desde que el bebe nació yo estuve en coma y hasta ahora no lo he visto sino una vez**

 **-HAO: JAJAJA eso es cierto, pero déjame decirte que desde mucho antes de que ese bebe naciera tu ya eras la mejor madre…**

Anna lo seguía mirando con atención, no sabía a que se refería y temía en cierta medida preguntar

 **-HAO: Por cosas de la vida y que tu aun no recuerdas yo compartí bastante contigo durante los meses de gestación de tu bebe**

Anna no pensó mucho en el asunto, que tenia de extraño? Hao siendo el hermano de Yoh debía ser el tío del bebé

 **-HAO: No importaba las circunstancias en que nos encontráramos** {recordando los días en el campamento} **tu siempre hablabas con tu bebe, esperando que él te escuchara y eso lo estimulara, cosa que sucedía**

Anna recordó como el bebe reacción ante su presencia y su voz el día anterior

- **HAO: comías solo cosas que fueran saludables para el por mucho que te desagradaran, jajaja aun recuerdo como el último mes el doctor te hablo sobre los beneficios de la escuchar música clásica durante el embarazo y luego de eso todo lo que se escuchábamos era ese tipo de música..**

Anna sonrió ante la historia de Hao, era algo muy dulce, aunque por desgracia para ella parecía una vida totalmente diferente. La visita de Hao duro horas, pero para la rubia fue bastante corta, no hablaron mucho mas pero aun así no se sentía incomoda con el chico, casi que le reconfortaba su compañía.

- **HAO: Bien, ya es hora de irme** {levantándose}

 **-ANNA: Y usaras la puerta como una persona normal o...?**

 **-HAO: JAJAJA Anna me ofendes, yo nunca seré… una "persona normal"… podría hacerlo, pero prefiero no toparme con ciertos indeseables allá afuera**

Sin decir dar oportunidad a Anna de decir nada más Hao desapareció con un simple

 **-HAO: Adiós**


	27. FINAL!

**BUENO Y COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA AQUÍ LES DEJÓ EL CAPITULO FINAL! NI SIQUIERA YO PUEDO CREER QUE LO LOGRARA! PERO ASI ES MUCHACHOS AQUÍ ESTA! GRACIAS DE NUEVO A MIS LECTORES POR SU APOYO!**

* * *

Tal como Yoh lo había prometido volvió a tiempo para la evaluación del medico, y tal como la enfermera lo había previsto el doctor consideraba que Anna estaba lista para salir del hospital; sin embargo Yoh sabiendo un poco mejor lo convenció de que esperasen un poco más, no solo por Anna sino por el bebe que seguía en el mismo hospital internado.

Cuando Yoh y Anna volvieron a estar a solas…

 **-ANNA: bien y como esta…mm… tu sabes…**

La chica parecía considerar la mejor forma de referirse al bebe, tan solo como ¿el bebe?, ¿su hijo? En realidad aun se sentía muy incómoda hablando al respecto de ninguna manera.

- **YOH: JIJI Bien está muy bien, en unos pocos días ya saldrá de la incubadora**

La noticia parecía buena, definitivamente lo era, y aunque Anna se alegraba del bienestar del infante como de cualquier otro, no pudo evitar pensar en las repercusiones que eso tendría, el bebe saldría de la maquina incubadora, ya no dependería de esta… sino ahora de ella, su madre.

La chica pasó saliva pesadamente, no se sentía lista para tal responsabilidad.

 **-YOH: Si quieres verlo podríamos…**

 **-ANNA** **preferiría dormir un poco más si no te molesta** {dándose la vuelta en la cama para escapar de la mirada y sonrisa del castaño}

 **-YOH: Amm, si… está bien** {viendo la espalda de la chica}

Tres días más transcurrieron, en cuales Anna parecía escapar a toda consta del tema del infante, cada vez que alguien lo traía a colación la chica omitía el tema, cuando Yoh la invitaba a verlo y conocerlo la rubia simplemente sacaba una excusa tras otra.

Como todas las mañanas Yoh se retiraba de la habitación de Anna para ir a visitar al bebé cuando..

- **YOH: Len, que haces aquí tan temprano?**

 **-LEN: Quería ver a Anna y a tu hijo una última vez antes de partir**

- **YOH: Amm es cierto** {dicho con desanimo,} **lo siento había olvidado por completo que hoy volverías a China.**

Len apenas asintió con duda y se quedó mirando a Yoh

 **-LEN: ¿Aun no acepta la idea del bebe verdad?**

Yoh dio un largo suspiro

- **YOH: No, y a decir verdad ya no se qué hacer, solo me queda empezar a presionarla, pero no se qué tan bueno sea para ella**

 **-LEN: No puede ser peor de lo que es ahora, que todo esto; ella ya conoce su realidad, solo se la está negando.**

Yoh lo sabía, cada día era más duro que el anterior ya que si bien podía reconocer en la chica aun bastantes cosas de su amada Anna, habían bastantes que no. Se preguntaba si en realidad la chica recuperaría alguna vez la memoria, esperaba que si, pero y si no? No solo era el a quien dejaba en el olvido si no a su hermoso bebe.

 **-LEN** {mirando su reloj} **iré a despedirme rápidamente de ella, nos vemos en un rato**

 **-YOH: Si, gracias Len**

Len entró silenciosamente a la habitación de Anna, aun era algo temprano así que si estaba durmiendo no quería despertarla , sin embargo ella no estaba para nada dormida, estaba acostaba leyendo un libro con total calma, muy parecido a la Anna que recordaba.

El chico se acerco sin interrumpirla, la rubia tampoco se distrajo por la llegada de Len, simplemente termino la pagina que leia con calma para luego bajar el libro y..

 **-ANNA: Eres tu…**

Las semanas pasadas Len, Horo, Choco, Mike y Alice se habían turnado para visitarla, todos habían ido ya al menos 4 veces, por lo cual ella empezaba a reconocerlos, aunque no por eso a recordarlos, sin importar cuantas historias del pasado que le contaran.

 **-LEN:... si lo siento, ¿que esperabas a alguien más?**

Anna pareció considerarlo por un momento, se volteó levemente y vio el reloj en la pared

 **-ANNA: En realidad no me gusta esperar a nadie, pero por lo general a esta hora siempre está acá uno de los molestos gemelos**

Len observo a Anna con duda, hasta donde el entendía Yoh pasaba las mañanas enteras con ella, luego de esto era relevado por uno de sus amigos; cuando la chica se refería a gemelos era obvio a quienes se refería y eso a Tao no le gustaba ni un poco.

- **LEN: Aaaa… te refieres a Yoh ..y a Hao?** {Simulando normalidad}

 **-ANNA** : {retomando su libro} ¿ **que hay otros molestos gemelos que no recuerde?**

 **-LEN: No claro que no, en todo caso….como te sientes hoy?**

La conversación entre Len y Anna como siempre fue corta, el chico le contó a la rubia que volvería a su país ese día ya que llevaba bastante tiempo lejos y tenia muchas cosas que arreglar allá, aun asi en cada oportunidad que tenia preguntaba sobre la presencia de Hao allí,la verdad lo habia tomado totalmente de sorpresa que el shaman de fuego se presentara ante ella después de todo y más aun que Yoh parecía saberlo y no solo lo permitía sino que no habia dicho nada a los demás; aun asi prefirió no indagar de mas sobre el asunto, ya que no quería levantar sospechas de lo extraño que podían llegar a ser las circunstancias para la chica. Len se despidió de Anna, le deseo una pronta recuperación y se marchó camino a la sala de incubadoras, Yoh le debía unas cuantas explicaciones.

 **\- - - UNOS PISOS MÁS ARRIBA EN LA SALA DE INCUBADORAS - - -**

Yoh miraba a su bebé dormir hasta que Len entro a la sala. Tao trato de organizar sus ideas antes de hablar, asi que simplemente se paró junto al castaño y la enorme maquina.

 **-YOH: Lo estuve meditando y tienes razón Len, debo empezar a presionarla… hablé con el médico y dentro de tres días el pequeño podrá salir de la incubadora, quisiera que ella estuviera aquí conmigo en ese momento.**

 **-LEN: Si, sería lo más indicado**

Len miró a Yoh, se veía tan calmado, no quería molestarlo después de todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que a lo mejor vendría; pero no podía quedarse simplemente callado respecto a lo que acababa de descubrir.

 **-LEN: Pero eso no es de lo que quiero hablar por ahora**

Yoh volteó a ver a su amigo, sonaba serio y definitivamente se veía más serio aun.

 **-LEN: Yoh, ¿que es lo que sucede con Hao?**

 **-YOH: Amm, eso… si lo preguntas es porque ya lo sabes**

 **-LEN: Lo sé? Que se Yoh? Que se escabulle dentro del hospital sabrá Dios desde cuando a ver a tu esposa! Después de todo lo que hizo! O peor aun que tu sabiéndolo no haces nada para impedirlo!**

Yoh se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, ese no era un sitio para una conversación como la que pretendía llevar Len, por lo cual indicándole la salida al corredor

 **-YOH: Amidamaru por favor cuida del pequeño mientras tanto**

El espíritu apenas asintió, no se había movido de allí desde que Yoh le había presentado al bebé.

Una vez en el pasillo el semblante de Yoh se volvió un poco más serio, podía notarse la diferencia de ambiente ahora.

 **-LEN: Y bien… que tienes que decir a tu favor** {mirándolo con enojo y sus brazos cruzados **}**

 **-YOH: Que puedo decir, Hao fue de gran ayuda en la pelea ese día, tanto al eliminar el demonio como trayéndonos hasta aquí.**

 **-LEN: Claro lo cual sería un acto muy heroico... si el mismo no hubiera iniciado todo eso!**

 **-YOH: Pero lo termino también, además… el se preocupa por Anna y por el bebé**

Len miró a Yoh como si este hubiera perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba

 **-LEN: ESTAS LOCOS! COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO!? SI NO FUERA POR EL NO ESTARÍAMOS AQUÍ, ESTARÍAS EN TU CASA CON TU ESPOSA Y CON TU BEBE FELIZMENTE COMO DEBERÍA SER!**

Yoh sabia lo complicado de la situación, por eso mismo no había querido traerla a colación frente a sus amigos; no quería mentirles tampoco pero por el momento el no tenia la energía necesaria para lidiar con todo eso.

 **-YOH: Bueno Len entonces que pretendes que haga? Que entre en una confrontación con el en medio del hospital y lo eche de aquí?**

 **-LEN: Si tu no eres capaz yo…**

 **-YOH: No es de ser capaz o no! solo dime que bien traería? Asustaría a Anna aun mas el ver lo que puede llegar a ser el poder destructivo de un shaman, arriesgaría mi vida en una pelea absurda sabiendo que mi hijo me necesita mas que nunca, simplemente no vale la pena {** quitándole importancia al asunto}

 **-LEN: Por que no lo dices claramente y ya Yoh, te conozco, no lo haces porque ya lo perdonaste** {dicho con molestia}

 **-YOH: Tal vez asi sea, no lo se; lo cierto es que por ahora pensar en el pasado y enojarme no va a servir de nada**

 **-LEN: Eres muy blando Yoh, que crees que pensaría Anna de tenerlo aquí si recordara quien es el y todo lo que ha hecho?**

Yoh no dijo nada, de seguro la chica tendría la misma actitud que Len. Tao no pudo dejar de notar algo más por la expresion de su amigo.

 **-LEN: Ni si quiera le has dicho quien es el en realidad {** hablando con lastima y algo de decepción}¿ **o si?.** **Yoh cuánto daño mas tiene que causarte Hao a ti y a este mundo para que te des cuenta la clase de monstruo que es! y el peligro al que expones a Anna permitiendo que ella lo ignore!**

No es que Yoh no hubiera pensado en eso, pero para el aunque no supiera explicarlo a ciencia cierta, Hao no era un peligro, no para Anna y en los últimos días pensaba que ni para el

 **-YOH: Las cosas no son así, ya no!. Si el hubiera querido hacer algo ya…**

 **-LEN: no!? y por que? Tu lo conoces mejor que nadie, que no haya hecho algo aun no significa que no lo vaya a hacer, despierta y hueles las rosas Yoh, de seguro Hao esta esperando el mejor momento para..**

 **-YOH: SUFICIENTE! Len aprecio lo que quieres decir y se que lo haces ya que te preocupas por nosotros, pero te voy a pedir que te mantengas al margen de la situación. Yo no digo que haya perdonado a Hao, sabrán los Grande espíritus si algún día lo haga, pero por ahora no tengo la energía para enfocarme en eso… además…**

Len se quedo esperando a que Yoh completara su frase ya que parecía costarle el hacerlo

 **-YOH: A Anna parece hacerle bien**

La cara de duda de Len no se hizo esperar

 **-YOH: Su presencia parece reconfortarla**

Len no podía creer todo lo que oía, era absurdo mas allá que absurdo

 **-LEN: No creo que estés pensando bien las cosas Yoh, por tu bien y el de Anna espero que ella recupere pronto la memoria, ya que ella mejor que nadie será consciente de la amenaza que es la presencia de Hao aquí.**

Len no dijo nada mas, entró a la habitación se despidió del bebé, de Amidamaru y se marchó. Tao estaba totalmente en contra de la situación pero también era consciente que no era nadie para ir en contra de lo que Yoh consideraba mejor para el y su familia; además en parte podía tener razón, entrar en ese momento en una confrontación con Hao no aportaría nada, solo empeoraría la terrible situación.

Ese mismo día Yoh intentó hablar con Anna, necesitaba avanzar al menos en el tema del bebe ya que parecían estar estancándose en todos los demás aspectos. Pero como los días anteriores Anna solo usaba evasivas respecto al tema.

Yoh dio un largo suspiro, no podía permitir eso mas.

 **-YOH: Anna necesito que seas sincera conmigo**

Anna quien a lo largo de la conversación se habia mantenido mirando hacia la ventana y apenas respondiendo pareció empezar a estar mas atenta al escuchar el tono de voz del muchacho, el siempre parecía tranquilo y amable pero en ese momento parecía algo ofuscado y cansado.

 **-YOH: ¿Por qué no quieres hablar del bebe?,¿no te interesa en lo mas mínimo? Te asusta? Te sientes incomoda? Que es?, por favor dime.**

Anna miró al muchacho por fin, los ojos del castaño parecían suplicar una respuesta, cualquiera, eso le causaba un sentimiento que la hacía temblar en lo más profundo de su ser.

 **-ANNA: Yo… no lo se**

Yoh veía que Anna se sentía incomoda, pero la situación no podía seguir asi, tendría que presionar.

 **-YOH: Claro que si, solo dímelo por favor para poder ayudarte**

 **-ANNA: Yo…**

 **-YOH: Anna por favor… te lo ruego**

 **-ANNA: Yo..**

Yoh solo la miraba con intensidad esperando

 **-ANNA: Yo… no se si quiera tu ayuda**

La cara de Yoh era de total desconcierto

 **-ANNA: Se que lo normal seria que recordara y volviéramos a … no se nuestras vidas normales pero yo no se si eso es lo que quiero**

 **-YOH: Es decir que… no quieres recordar?**

Anna parecía algo avergonzada, sabía que eso era todo lo que el castaño y sus amigos parecían querer de ella, bueno la mayoría, no todos

 **-ANNA: Yo lo lamento, y no es que no quiera, pero tampoco es que quiera; es decir si no ha sucedido ahora, con todo lo que me han contado, tal vez nunca suceda; y odiaría tener que…**

La chica que había hablado de más

 **-YOH: Odiarías que?**

 **-ANNA: … … ..**

 **-YOH: ANNA POR FAVOR!**

 **-ANNA: Odiaría tener que asumir una vida que no siento que sea mía, y odiaría que por eso mismo tu me vieras siempre así**

 **-YOH: ¿?**

 **-ANNA** {dando un largo suspiro} **como** **si con solo existir te estuviera decepcionando**

Yoh no entendía a que se refería Anna, el hecho que la chica estuviera allí viva después de todo era una de sus mayores alegrías, como podía pensé que su existencia lo decepcionaba?

 **-ANNA: Mira Yoh, sé que no es tu culpa, pero tampoco es mía; yo no puedo recordar nada, y no quiero sonar cruel, pero con que me digas un montón de cosas están no van a significar algo para mí de repente**

Yoh no pudo evitar recordar en ese momento lo que su abuela Kino le dijo hace muchos años cuando conoció a Anna por primera vez – **KINO: Para ella las palabras no significan nada-" -** **(referencia al manga)

 **-ANNA: No por qué me digas que soy sacerdotisa voy a recordar cómo serlo, o saber que significa en realidad; no porque me digas que soy tu esposa voy a sentirme enamorada** {dicho con pena y algo de tristeza} **y definitivamente no por qué me digas que soy madre voy a sentir apego a un niño que ni conozco**

Las palabras eran duras, pero por desgracia muy ciertas

 **-YOH: Si te dieras la oportunidad** {dicho con algo de tristeza}..

 **-ANNA: Lo hago, desde el dia en que me desperté en esta misma cama, y se que no ha sido un largo tiempo pero he soportado dia tras dia un desfile de gente entrando aquí, proclamando conocerme, diciéndome quien soy**

Yoh no sabia que decir, claro que habia sido duro para ella, pero que no lo era para todos?

 **-ANNA: Es algo.. .agotador, especialmente por que pareciera que todos los día los decepciono mas y mas por no poder ser quien era.**

 **-YOH: No es decepción es…**

 **-ANNA: … … …**

Bueno tal vez si era algo de decepción

 **-YOH: Es preocupación**

 **-ANNA: Por quien Yoh? ¿Por mi? ¿Por ti? ¿Por el …bebé?**

 **-YOH: Por todos Anna, yo se que no debe ser fácil perder tus memorias, pero tampoco es fácil perder una esposa y menos una madre**

 **-ANNA: Pero no lo ves, yo en este momento no puedo ser ninguna de esas cosas, por mucho que tu lo quieras no es quien soy!**

 **-YOH: Entonces, eso es todo!? Te vas a dar por vencida asi nada mas! Después de todo lo que pasamos!?**

 **-ANNA: lo que pasamos? A ESO ME REFIERO! QUE FUE TODO LO QUE PASAMOS YOH! PARA MI NO HA PASADO NADA! Y PUEDES DECÍRMELO MIL Y UN VECES PERO PARA MI SOLO PARECE UNA NOVELA DE UNA VIDA QUE NO ES LA MIA!**

Yoh empezaba a impacientarse, que demonios debía hacer!?

 **-YOH: NO PUEDES HACERNOS ESTO!**

 **-ANNA: SOLO LES ESTOY AHORRANDO LA DECEPCIÓN A LARGO PLAZO! ACÉPTALO LA PERSONA QUE ESPERAS QUE SEA YA NO ESTA! NO EXISTE!**

Yoh miró los ojos de Anna, parecían temblar un poco, definitivamente para ella el no era mas que un desconocido diciéndole que debía hacer, pero en cambio el, no podía dejar de ver a su Annita, pensó en lo dicho por Anna, lo dicho hace años por Kino y sin decir ni una palabra más, ya que de nada serviría, tomó la cara de la chica entre sus manos y la uniendo sus labios la besó.

Anna no entendía en lo más mínimo, como podían pasar de una fuerte pelea a eso, el castaño besándola con pasión y ferocidad, y ella por alguna extraña razón recibiendo ese beso.

El beso fue largo y solo termino cuando empezó a faltarles el aire, pero aun asi después de separar sus labios Yoh no se alejó de la chica, simplemente siguió con sus ojos cerrados, sosteniendo la cara de Anna entre sus manos y apoyando su frente sobre la de la chica. El dolor de todo ese tiempo empezaba a ahogarlo, no podía soportarlo mas, ser valiente, poner una buena cara a la situación? Ya no podía más.

Anna no separó al chico, aunque en principio se sorprendió, no sintió ningún temor en lo mas mínimo, ni por el agarre ni por la ferocidad del beso, lo único que sentía era como algo en su interior parecía despertarse y empezar a doler, con bastante agonía; sentimiento que solo incrementó cuando sintió unas tibias lagrimas derramarse y llegar a ella; pero ella sabia bien que no eran suyas, eran del castaño.

Yoh sintió como los brazos de la chica empezaban a moverse, de seguro lo alejaría en cualquier momento, pero para su gran sorpresa ella solo lo envolvió en un abrazo tratando de calmarlo. El castaño se dejo llevar por el dolor y la desesperación, en ese momento sin mas reparo lo dejo salir todo.

Anna no sabía por que pero el dolor de Yoh, parecía ser su propio dolor, y el calmarlo parecía calmarla un poco a ella también, era muy extraño. Estuvieron así por un largo rato en el que solo se escuchaba la fuerte respiración de Yoh, hasta que..

 **-ANNA: Ya te sientes mejor?**

Yoh penas asintió levemente con su cabeza aun en los brazos de Anna , la chica soltó un largo suspiro y con lentitud lo dejo ir. Yoh retomo su postura al lado de la cama, miro por un momento a la rubia, sus ojos estaban más tranquilos también, le recordaban la calma después de una tormenta.

 **-YOH: Anna yo… no que sea lo mejor ni tampoco lo que debo hacer, así que dime… ´¿que es lo que tu quieres?**

La rubia no queriendo lastimar mas al muchacho le pidió tiempo, ella sabia lo que quería, estar en paz y tranquila, no sentirse presionada por los demás ni por las circunstancias; pero ahora no estaba tan segura como podía lograrlo, el pequeño encuentro que acababan de tener la hacía sentir que no llegaría a eso con solo cortar al castaño de su vida.

Yoh se retiro de la habitación, el también necesitaba calmarse y respirar.

 **\- - - en el corredor - - -**

 **-MIKE: Yoh, te encuentras bien**? {Encontrándoselo y viendo la cara que este traía}

 **-YOH: Emm... Michael… pues… yo … no lo sé…**

Mike lo miró con algo de lástima

 **-YOH: Si vienes a ver a Anna, lo mejor será dejarla por hoy sola, ella tiene mucho en que pensar**

 **-MIKE: Si claro, pero en realidad venia a verte a ti**

 **-YOH: A mi?**

 **-MIKE: Si, Yoh… Len nos comentó lo de Hao antes de marcharse**

Yoh dio un largo respiro, que no iba a tener ni un momento de paz ese día!

 **\- - - habitación de Anna- - - -**

La chica se había parado de la cama y miraba por la ventana tratando de despejarse

 **-ANNA** **Si tan solo pudiera escapar de todo esto** {dicho suavemente para si misma **}**

 **-HAO: Haberlo dicho antes** {apareciendo en una llamarada tras la chica}

Anna apenas y lo miró con molestia, no quería ver a nadie en ese momento

 **-ANNA: Márchate, no estoy de ánimo para recibir visitas**

Hao la miró casi que estudiándola, la chica se veía bastante desanimada

 **-HAO: Lo entiendo, estar encerrado en un sitio como este por tanto tiempo, a cualquiera volvería loco** {acostándose en la cama vacía como a tomar un pequeño descanso}

Anna no dijo nada, Hao le molestaba pero no de la manera que los demás con sus mil historias y ganas de que ella recordara y fuera la persona de antes que tanto extrañaban

 **-ANNA: Tu** {mirándolo ahora fijamente} ¿ **puedes sacarme de aquí?**

Hao la miro con duda, que hablaba enserio? Pero luego con una pequeña sonrisa respondió parándose de un salto y ofreciendo su mano a la chica

 **-HAO: Por supuesto que si preciosa**

Anna se puso lo mejor que encontró, la sudadera que había tomado prestada hace unos días y con algo de temor dejo que Hao la sacara de allí en una de sus típicas llamaradas.

 **-ANNA: Donde estamos**? {viendo el panorama}

Se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un pequeño bosque

 **-HAO: Ningún lugar en especial, solo es un sitio tranquilo, pensé que sería lo que necesitas para despejar tu mente**

Anna no dijo mas, solo se dedico a observar el rededor, el chico había atinado bastante bien, se sentía mucho mas relajada solo estando allí, el shaman de fuego definitivamente parecía conocerla.

 **-ANNA: Puedo preguntarte algo?**

Hao apenas movió sus hombros

 **-ANNA: ¿Por qué a diferencia de todos los demás tu no intentas que yo recuerde quien era?**

 **-HAO: No tengo que recordarte quien eras porque tu sigues siendo la misma persona**

 **-ANNA: Sabes a lo que me refiero, no me cuentas historias del pasado, ni sobre cómo nos conocimos ni nada de eso…¿por qué?**

Hao dio un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos como tratando de encontrar las palabras, ¿ por que querría el que ella recordara quien era el y todo lo que le había hecho?, no tenia afán por que cuando lo hiciera de seguro lo odiaría y nunca lo perdonaría.

 **-HAO: Pensé que ya tenías más que suficiente con las historias de todos los demás**

Anna no podía evitar sentir que habia algo mas de fondo, pero aun asi

 **-ANNA: Es cierto, yo por más que los escucho y trato de recordar… no puedo**

 **-HAO: No te preocupes, eventualmente todo volverá a ti**

 **-ANNA: Y si no?**

 **-HAO: Yo estaré contigo… sin duda Yoh también; lo más valioso de ti no son tus recuerdos, sino quien eres**

Anna dio un suspiro de cansancio, quien era ella? No estaba segura, como podía el estarlo

 **-HAO: Ahora puedo preguntarte yo algo?**

Anna no dijo nada, el chico nunca la habia presionado ni habia tratado de meterse mas alla de lo que ella permitia, asi que no sabia que esperar

 **-HAO: Que sientes por Yoh?**

Anna se sonrojo de sobre manera! Que clase de pregunta era esa! Era algo demasiado personal!

 **-ANNA: No lo sé, no lo conozco lo suficiente para poder saberlo**

Hao rio bajamente por la reacción de Anna

 **-HAO: Como puedes no conocerlo después de todo lo que el y los demás te han contado de el?**

 **-ANNA: Yo… no lo sé; como se que lo que dicen es cierto, todas esas historias… yo, no lo se**

 **-HAO: Bueno independiente de lo que digan las historias, que piensas de el?**

 **-ANNA: Yo… creo que es una buena persona, muy amable, cálida..**

 **-HAO: es decir eso es lo que sientes cuando lo ves..**

La chica no pudo evitar pensar en los momentos que había compartido con el castaño en esos días, tal vez ella no lo conocía bien, pero no podía negar que el despertaba en ella fuertes sentimientos, sentimientos que ahora parecían arraigados en su corazón.

 **-HAO: Ves la historia y los recuerdos que puedas haber perdido no son tan importantes como lo que sientes; puede que tu mente no lo reconozca pero algo más grande dentro de ti lo hace**

Anna entendió lo que decia Hao, era cierto aunque los demás hablaran y hablaran para ella no significaba nada, lo que medianamente significaba era la sensación que le daba cada uno, el tenia razón en ese aspecto.

 **-HAO: Que sientes respecto al aniu?... el tal Horo Horo**

 **-ANNA: Umm** {pensando en las veces que lo visitaba}, **un tanto de molestia, pero también agradecimiento?**

Hao rió abiertamente

 **-HAO: Estoy segura que tu antiguo yo sentía lo mismo**

Anna sonrío, no sentía la misma presión con Hao que con los demás, no era como si con no recordar lo decepcionara

 **-HAO:** {con algo de temor} **que sientes por mi?**

Anna se sonrojo un poco, la pregunta sonaba algo extraña, pero en el contexto que la trataban no debería de serlo o si?

 **-ANNA: Contigo siento… tranquilidad y confianza**

Hao sonrió para si mismo, la verdad pensaba que podria llegar a responder algo como odio, miedo, algo realmente negativo, no la culparía.

 **-ANNA: Y también algo de molestia {** dicho a modo de broma}; **pareciera que no conoces el concepto de privacidad, porque entras y sales de mi habitación a tu antojo**

 **-HAO: Jeje ya me lo habían dicho, bueno algo así…**

Hao y Anna pasaron una tranquila tarde fuera del hospital, la chica tenía mucho en que pensar, apenas anocheció Hao la llevo de vuelta a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente

- **YOH: Buenos días Annita, como amaneces?**

 **-ANNA: Bien, muchas gracias** {sonrojándose un poco al verlo}

Yoh no sabia como abordar el tema, el también lo habia pensado mucho, hasta lo habia consultado con Michael el dia anterior luego de su extenso reclamo respecto a la presencia de Hao allí, que no termino en forma muy diferente a la que lo hizo con Len. El castaño trataba de encontrar valor, cuando…

 **-ANNA: Esta bien si voy a ver al bebe?**

 **-YOH:** {muy sorprendido} **emmm, si por supuesto**

Anna empezó a pararse de la cama

 **-YOH: AHORA!? :O**

 **-ANNA: Pues no es como si tuviera mucho mas que hacer mientras llega el médico de ronda**

 **-YOH: JIJI tienes razón**

Yoh le alcanzo una maleta a Anna, la chica apenas observo la ropa dentro, que esa ropa era de ella? Bueno estaba bien, le agradaba mas que la sudadera que habia tomado prestada o la bata del hospital. La rubia entro al baño a cambiarse mientras el castaño esperaba con algo de impaciencia

 **-ANNA: Bien vamos**

El camino hacia la sala de incubación fue mas corto de lo que Anna pensó, empezaba a sentir pánico con cada paso, no sabia si se quedaría congelada de repente o por instinto saldría corriendo, pero en contra de toda indicación se mantuvo firme junto a Yoh.

Anna tenía claro ahora y gracias al planteamiento de Hao, que si bien sus memorias estaban perdidas sus sentimientos no del todo, tal ves y solo tal ves el acercarse al bebe reactivarían esos sentimientos maternales que ella parecía no tener en lo más mínimo.

Se preparaban a entrar en la habitación cuando alguien abrió la puerta y salió de ella.

 **-ENFERMERA: Señor Asakura, como se encuentra hoy?**

Anna enseguida reconoció a la mujer, era la que estaba en el elevador el dia que ella intento escapar, y si mal no estaba, la que decía lo guapo que era Yoh; eso no le gusto para nada, además empezaba a sentir algo no muy grato al verla ser tan amable y cordial con el castaño..

 **-YOH: Muy bien Lu y tu como te encuentras?** {Respondiendo cordialmente}

 **-LU: Bien como siempre, feliz de ver a mis pequeños pacientes. Por cierto ya escuche las nuevas buenas! En un par de días sacaran a su hermoso bebe de la maquina incubadora**

 **-YOH: JIJI Asi es**

Yoh no pudo evitar ver la cara de malestar de Anna, cosa que hizo que la mujer también notara al fin que el muchacho no es encontraba solo.

 **-LU: Disculpa y tu eres?**

Anna no supo que responder, Yoh queria pero no sabia si seria lo mas conveniente asi que..

- **YOH: Nos veremos luego Lu jiji** {abriendo la puerta y jalando a Anna dentro de la habitación}

Tan pronto entraron Yoh cerró la puerta tras de Anna y dio un largo suspiro mientras se recostaba contra la puerta.

- **ANNA: Me puedes decir qué demonios fue eso?** {dicho con molestia y mirando a Yoh con ira}

 **-YOH: JIJI ella es la enfermera encargada jefe del sector neonatal, es decir esta área**

 **-ANNA: No me refiero a eso me refiero a que tanta cordialidad con la tal Lu y como casi te da un infarto cuando pregunto quién era yo!**

Yoh no entendía el enojo de la chica, el solo era cortes como de costumbre, y si casi se infarto cuando la chica pregunto era porque sabia que Anna no sentía cómoda diciendo que era su esposa y mucho menos con las preguntas que eso levantaría en ese momento.

 **-YOH: Yo… lo siento?... simplemente no sabia cual era la respuesta indicada**

 **-ANNA: Como que cual era! No que soy tu esposa y la madre de tu hijo!**

Yoh la miro con extrañeza, en verdad cada vez parecia mas la antigua Anna; por su parte Anna vio la cara de duda de Yoh y se dio cuenta de la locura que ella misma estaba planteando, por que demonios queria ahora si tal reconocimiento? Que demonios la habia impulsado a causar tal escena?

 **-ANNA: Bueno ya, acabemos con esto de una vez** {siguiendo derecho y adentrándose más en la habitación}

Anna vio que había otras incubadoras ahora ocupadas, pero aun así reconoció enseguida a la que ella se dirigía, mas por el espíritu que seguía allí desde aquel día.

 **-AMIDA: Señora Anna, un placer verla tan bien**

Anna apenas y asintió como reconociendo la presencia del espíritu, si bien ya no la espantaba no se sentía del todo cómoda y menos sabiendo a lo que había ido allá. La chica tomo un largo respiro antes de llevar su total atención a la maquina frente a ella y al bebe que yacia tranquilamente en ella.

- **YOH: Anna quiero presentarte al…. Bebe Asakura!** {con una gran sonrisa}

Anna llevo con lentitud su mirada y poco a poco empezó casi que a analizar al infante. Era un bebe, si; tenia cabello rubio, si;. piel blanca, si; pero eso no era nada nuevo, lo habia visto de afán el otro dia pero lo había visto; haciendo un escaneo mas detallado pudo ver lo tierno y frágil que se veía, algunas facciones en su cara aunque no mucho aun se asimilaban a las de Yoh, hasta en la sonrisa con la que dormía el pequeño podía verlo.

Yoh observaba casi que con estupefacción la escena, al fin Anna y su hijo se conocían como debía ser. Anna no pudo evitar llevar su mano a su estomago, sintio por encima de su ropa la cicatriz, como podía ser? Aun no terminaba de entenderlo. Ver a ese bebe frente a ella hizo que un nudo se armara en su garganta y que sin darse cuenta unas cuantas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

- **YOH: Annita te encuentras bien?**

Anna no se movió ni un poco, trataba de identificar las emociones que empezaban a llenar, ver al bebe le había causado un alivio, pero a su vez un tanto de desconcierto, mucho desconcierto..

- **ANNA: Yo… tengo que salir de aquí**

 **-YOH: Pero Anna no quieres**

 **-ANNA: lo siento** {saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación}

Yoh observo con tristeza como Anna corría y como el bebe empezaba a llorar. Anna salió de la habitación y se sentó en la sala de espera de ese piso, necesitaba calmarse.

 **-HAO: Toma parece que podrías necesitarla** {ofreciéndole un vaso con agua}

Anna ni siquiera lo miro, solo acepto y de una bocanada termino con el liquido

 **-HAO: Que sucedió?** {Sentándose junto a ella}

 **-ANNA: Yo, no puedo… pensé que podría pero no puedo**

 **-HAO: A que te refieres?**

 **-ANNA: QUE NO LO VES! NO ESTOY LISTA PARA SER MADRE!**

 **-HAO: Cálmate y respira… nunca nadie cree que esta listo para ese paso si**

 **-ANNA: A lo mejor la antigua Anna si** {tomando su cabeza entre sus manos}

Hao solo observo a la chica por un momento

 **-HAO: Ni siquiera lo has intentado**

 **-ANNA: Y tu que sabes!?**

 **-HAO: Anna no estuviste adentro ni 5 minutos**

Anna lo miró con fastidio, que el chico era su guarda espaldas, que no podía dejar sola ni por un momento, ni siquiera para estar en paz con su miseria

- **HAO: Jaaa… la gran Anna asustada por un pequeño bebe**

 **-ANNA: Ya te dije, esa era la antigua yo**

 **-HAO: Y yo te digo que ella sigue aquí, independiente de que tanto recuerdes o no**

 **-ANNA: Bueno ya… además, no es solo el bebé si, es… que no creo poder tomar ese papel; yo no se ni quien soy, como puedo saber que si asumo ahora el papel de madre no vaya a estar dándome por vencida en unos días o meses**

 **-HAO: No lo harías** {dicho con total seguridad} **lo sé**

 **-ANNA: Deja de asumir cosas que no te constan! Tu no me conoces así te cueste aceptarlo!**

 **-HAO: Anna tu no serias capaz de abandonar a alguien a quien te importa, sin importar que**

 **-ANNA: Y tu que sabes, por ahora ese bebe no es nadie, nada para mi**

 **-HAO: Estas segura? Por que uno no llora por nada y menos por nadie**

Anna recordó las lagrimas que había derramado, a lo mejor sus ojos seguían algo rojos

 **-ANNA: Eso es…**

 **-HAO: Eso es que? Deja de sacar excusas y enfréntalo de una vez, ese bebe lo recuerdes o no te afecta, te mueve sentimientos que ni sabias que tenias; y asi como con Yoh y los demás que vienen te visitan y tanto esperan que te recuperes no lo dejarías así sin mas… o dime, por que no te has ido del hospital? Hace mucho que pudiste hacerlo..**

 **-ANNA: Yo… no tengo a donde más ir**

 **-HAO: Bueno si es por eso puedes simplemente irte conmigo** {ofreciéndole la mano} **te aseguro que si es lo que en verdad quieres no volveremos a ver a ninguno de ellos y no hablaremos nunca del pasado**

Anna miro al chico, parecía bastante serio y a decir verdad parecía ser la salida mas fácil, pero aun así.

 **-ANNA: Necesito estar sola** {levantándose y yéndose}

Hao solo la vio seguir por el pasillo mientras por detrás de el se acercaba su gemelo casi que con incredulidad

 **-HAO: Bueno al menos ahora sabemos que aunque teme no quiere huir**

Yoh no dijo nada, la verdad lo había aliviado bastante ya que en un punto pensó que Anna podría hacerlo, ahora sabiendo cómo eran las cosas no temía tanto el presionar para poder avanzar.

Finalmente el dia en que el bebe saldría que la incubadora llego, era un dia muy importante ya que los médicos habían dado orden de salida no solo a Anna sino al infante al encontrarlo en perfectas condiciones. Anna estaba lista en su habitación mientras Yoh terminaba de empacar algunas cosas

 **-YOH: Bien, será mejor apresurarnos, no puedo esperar para volver a casa!**

Anna sintió y siguió al chico por el corredor, la inseguridad y el temor solo crecían cada paso. Una vez llegaron arriba el médico los esperaba.

 **-DOCTOR: Señora Asakura, es un gusto verla totalmente recuperada**

 **-ANNA: Si… totalmente**

 **-DOCTOR: Hable con neonatología y como le dijeron ayer, su bebe está en perfecto estado y podrán ir a casa una vez nos dé el nombre del pequeño para terminar el papeleo**

Yoh miro a Anna, Anna solo esquivo la mirada, sabía lo que el castaño quería, que lo ayudara a escoger el nombre.

 **-YOH: Si por supuesto, podría darnos un minuto**

 **-DOCTOR: Claro que si, no se afane, la enfermera ya tiene listo al pequeño apenas estén listos pasen por él y luego por mi oficina para darles unas cuantas indicaciones y firmar los papeles**

El doctor se fue dejando a Yoh, Anna y una cuanta tensión en el ambiente.

 **-ANNA: Será mejor que tu escojas el nombre por tu cuenta**

Yoh no sabía que decirle

 **-YOH: Mejor vamos a ver como está, ya dentro pensaremos en algo.**

Para la nada grata sorpresa de Anna la enfermera que alistaba al bebe dentro de la habitación era la misma que le habia causado tantos sentimientos encontrados hace unos días.

 **-LU: Señor Yoh! Lo estaba esperando** {sonriendo ampliamente}

Sin embargo los ojos de Yoh no podían enfocarse mas que en su pequeño, ya que al fin la tapa de la incubadora había sido retirada!

 **-YOH: Como se encuentra el pequeño?**

 **-LU: De maravilla, el doctor ya lo reviso y dio el visto bueno… desea cargarlo?**

La cara de Yoh no escondía en lo mas mínimo la emoción que eso le causaba. Con el mayor de los cuidados el castaño se agacho sobre la incubadora que ahora parecía simplemente una cuna, y con delicadeza levantó al pequeño bebe.

Anna no pudo evitar sentir algo en su estomago ante tal escena, era en verdad conmovedora por donde se mirara.

 **-YOH: Hola pequeño! Por fin puedo tenerte en mis brazos, me recuerdas, recuerdas mi voz? Soy papá** {hablando al bebe con ternura}

La enfermera también parecía hipnotizada por la ternura de Yoh y el bebé que comenzaba con lentitud a despetar y a reaccionar ante el contacto con su padre. Sin embargo no pudo evitar notar a la rubia junto a ellos.

 **-LU: Emm supongo que usted es… la madre?**

Anna sintió como si la palabra madre de atravesara el alma y la desarmara totalmente por lo cual se quedo en silencio sin saber como reaccionar. Yoh miró a Anna con una gran sonrisa.

 **-YOH: Quieres sostenerlo?**

Anna sintió el pánico abordarla de nuevo Yoh estiraba sus brazos ofreciéndole al pequeño, casi que por reflejo empezó a alejarse paso a paso, podía escuchar su corazón latir desenfrenadamente.

 **-YOH: Anna estas bien?** {viendo la reacción de la chica y su pálido semblante}

 **-ANNA: Si, solo necesito… aire, eso es todo**

Anna se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación pero un fuerte lloriqueo la detuvo.

 **-YOH: Ya ya pequeño no llores, todo está bien**

Anna volteo lentamente, Yoh parecía un poco asustado tratando de calmar al bebe, tal ves ella no era la única que no se sentía lista para ser madre tal como Hao decía.

La chica vio como el castaño trataba de calmar al bebe por encima de su propio pánico, aun asi todo intento parecía inútil, el bebe lloraba cada vez con más fuerza.

 **-YOH: Que tienes hijo? Hambre? Sueño? Necesitas un cambio?**

 **-LU** {acercándose **}: ya** **lo alimentaron y cambiaron antes de que llegaran, permítame señor Yoh**

Sin embargo antes de que la enfermera lo tocara alguien intervino en la peculiar escena

 **-ANNA: No, yo lo haré**

Anna pasó aire pesadamente y bajo la mirada de incredulidad de Yoh y de molestia de la enfermera y sin dar mayor explicación tomó al bebé entre sus brazos. Tan pronto Anna entró en contacto con el bebe fue como si una gran onda llena de energía y calidez se expandiera a lo largo de la habitación….una onda que Anna reconocía bastante bien… que recordaba haber sentido exactamente en el instante en que Hao entró a su subconsciente y con su ayuda logró separar al EDS de Anna.

El bebe dejó de llorar enseguida y centro sus ojos en su madre; aunque Anna parecía mirar al infante su mente estaba en otro lugar.

 **-YOH: Anna**?{preocupado por la seriedad de la chica que parecía una estatua}

 **-ANNA: Hana**

 **-YOH:¿? Anna? te sientes bien?... soy yo Yoh**

 **-ANNA: Lo sé** {volviendo en si y viendo al bebe con una enorme sonrisa en su cara}. **Hana es el nombre que pensé para nuestro bebe en cuanto me entere que estaba embarazada**

 **-YOH: Desde que…? Anna por favor dime que…** {bastante emocionado}

 **-ANNA:** {mirando a Yoh con amor} **Asi es, y no sabes cuánto lo siento, cuanto te extrañe**

Yoh se acercó a la chica y con cuidado la abrazo ya que el pequeño bebe seguía en los brazos de esta. Yoh agradeció al cielo, a los grandes espíritus y especialmente a..

 **-YOH: Hana, me gusta cómo suena** {mirando como el bebe los miraba y empezaba a moverse un poco entre los brazos de su madre}

La enfermera los vio con curiosidad

 **-LU: Bien si están listos pueden pasar a ver al doctor**

Enseguida la rubia miro fríamente a la enfermera, una mirada muy propia de Anna.

 **-ANNA: Gracias, pero podría dejarnos solos a mí y MI ESPOSO**

Un comentario muy propio de Anna. La mujer salió de la habitación con algo de temor, la mirada de la chica pasó de una muy tranquila y algo asustada a una bastante temible de un segundo a otro según su punto de vista.

Anna se concentró en su pequeño milagro, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado!, y tal vez ya no importaba, lo único que importaba era que el pequeño había nacido, se encontraba sano y salvo asi como su Yoh.

La chica beso la cabeza del bebé, que apenas y respondió con una pequeña risa y tratando de alcanzar la cara de su madre.

 **-YOH {** viendo la escena y aun sosteniendo a Anna en sus brazos}: **No volvamos a pasar por algo asi… jamás… no podría resistirlo**

 **-ANNA: Me lo dices a mi, siento como si hubiera muerto y resucitado; no sabes cuánto terrible fue**

 **-YOH: Lo sé, pero todo está bien ahora. Estamos juntos y no hay nada que pueda separarnos**

Anna sonrió a su esposo y juntos compartieron un tierno beso antes de salir de allí, era tiempo de seguir adelante y disfrutar sus vidas con su nueva bendición.

Luego de un rápido examen del medico a Anna y con el cual tampoco pudo determinar la razón por que su memoria había vuelto tan de repente, los Asakura se dirigieron finalmente a su hogar. Anna estuvo bastante distraída disfrutando de su bebe la mayoría del camino, Yoh habia conseguido un carro que los llevara directo a Osore. Tan pronto llegaron allá, entraron a su hogar y..

 **\- CHOCO/HORO: SORPRESA!**

Hana empezó a llorar enseguida, el grito del emocionado aniu y su amigo despertaron al bebé.

 **-MIKE: les dije no era buena idea**

Horo y Choco supieron que en verdad no lo era al ver la mirada asesina de Anna, mucho mas cuando la chica entrego el bebe a Yoh para que lo calmara y empezó a acercarse lentamente con cara de furia a los muchachos.

 **-HORO: Lo siento, lo siento lo siento! Por favor Anna ten compasión de mi!**

 **-CHOCO: Virgencita Santa protegenos!**

 **-ANNA: Cuando aprenderán a comportarse**! {Dándole un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno y volviendo con su hijo}… **Aniu, tengo sed, prepara algo de te**

 **-HORO: Si T-T A…n…n….a..? como me dijiste?**

Todos los presentes quienes incluía a Michael, Horo, Choco y Alice que habia ido para ayudar a la pareja a petición de Yomei quedaron estupefactos, la sorpresa no habia sido para los recién llegados, sino para ellos.

 **-MIKE: ANNA! TU! RECUPERASTE TU MEMORIA!?**

 **-ANNA: Si, si y baja la voz, no vez que Hanna necesita dormir**

 **-ALICE: NO SOLO ESO! YA LE PUSIERON NOMBRE AL BEBE!**

Anna miró fríamente a Alice y Michael que enseguida bajaron el tono de voz.

Luego de que Anna e Yoh acomodaran al bebe en su cuna se reunieron con los demás en el comedor, había mucho de que hablar, tanto que decirse, la chica había estado ausente por meses; meses en los que no se sabia si estaba viva, muerta y mucho menos nada sobre el bebé.

- **ANNA: Bueno podría alguien explicarme, que hacen todos ustedes en mi casa?** {Sentándose junto a Yoh a la mesa donde todos tomaban te}

- **YOH: JIJI Yo les pedí que vinieran Annita y me ayudaran con los arreglos para tu llegada y la de Hanna**

Anna tomó en sus manos el té que le ofrecían, lo soplo y dio un largo sorbo, se sentía tan bien estar en casa, en calma después de todo.

- **MIKE: Eso no es importante ahora, Anna como es que… cuando… recuperaste la memoria?**

 **-ANNA: En realidad ni yo misma me lo explico …**

 **-YOH: Yo si! Todo fue gracias a Hanna!**

Anna lo miró con duda

 **-YOH: El momento en que Anna sostuvo a Hanna por primera vez en brazos fue cuando recupero la memoria**

Está bien, era posible, en realidad no importaba como o por que, lo importante es que había sucedido.

 **-ANNA: En todo caso** {mirando a las personas alrededor **} quiero agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ustedes por con Yoh y conmigo cuando más los necesitamos; se que no han sido meses nada fáciles, pero gracias a ustedes estamos aquí…todos de vuelta, como debió ser desde un principio**

Los presentes sonrieron en respuesta, no podían estar mas contentos por tener a la chica de vuelta y nuevo integrante en el grupo.

 **-HORO: wow, vaya Anna, pues de..nada?** {aun con la herida por el golpe de la chica} **me alegras que vuelvas a ser la misma**

Los chicos comieron y hablaron por un largo rato, aun asi Anna podía ver que alguien se encontraba demasiado callado en la mesa, razón por lo cual se paró de su lugar con sigilo.

 **-ANNA: Voy a revisa que Hanna esté bien**

Yoh asintió y volvió a su charla con los demás

 **-ANNA: Quieres acompañarme Alice?**

Alice miró con algo de temor a Anna y como mirando a Michael para que le diera fortaleza asintió y siguió a la rubia fuera de la habitación. Anna se dirigió al cuarto del bebe, dormía profundamente, asi que enseguida salió de allí, Alice apenas y la seguía de cerca con la cabeza algo baja.

 **-ALICE: Me imagino que querías hablar conmigo**

 **Anna apenas se mantenía de espaldas mirando al cielo desde la** venta

 **-ANNA: Pensé que la que tendría algo que decirme eras tu**

Alice paso saliva, había tanto que decir, pero, por dónde empezar?

 **-ALICE: Yo… quiero que sepas, que nunca fue mi intención**

Anna la miró con tristeza

 **-ANNA: Tampoco la mía…**

Alice asintió

 **-ANNA:…pero en parte lo entiendo, Alice lamento que todo esto haya interrumpido un día tan importante para ti y ciertamente para Michael; mas aun que el saliera lastimado repetidas veces.**

Alice parecía tratar de entender lo que decia Anna, que la rubia se estaba disculpando? Quien debía disculparse era ella! Ella con sus celos locos y su falta de entendimiento, Alice había tenido una honesta charla con Michael en la que el le había contado TODO acerca de los shamanes y el mundo sobrenatural, no se necesitaba un genio para entender que el detonante de todo aquel dia en la mansión de Mike habían sido los celos de la chica.

- **ANNA: También lamento que mi amistad con el te causara algun malestar, por lo cual te prometo mantenerme al margen de ahora en adelante, se que Michael pensara que también es lo mas adecuado para no molestarte mas.**

 **-ALICE: No Anna!, no Anna! como dices todo eso!. La verdad… si de alguien es la culpa, es mia** {mirando al suelo} **yo, no debí dejarme llevar por mis inseguridades, se que Michael y tu nunca harían algo asi y menos que me perjudicara, si alguien ha sido una pésima amiga aquí soy yo… en verdad lo lamento Anna. Y ciertamente espero que tu amistad con Michael no se vea afectada por mi culpa, el… te tiene mucho aprecio y siempre lo hará, asi como yo.**

Las chicas hablaron por un rato mas, aclararon las cosas y quedaron en buenos términos, como debía ser desde un principio.

Pocos días después todos partían a sus hogares.

 **-MIKE: Bueno Anna, veo que nuevamente te dejo en buenas manos**

Anna sonrió al chico

- **MIKE: Y tu Hanna** {acariciando las mejilla del bebe} **te esperamos en Nueva York cuando quieras**

 **-ALICE: no cuando quieras! Para la boda!**

 **-MIKE: jeje esta bien, entonces cuanto antes**

Hanna rio y trato de tomar el dedo de Michael, Mike miro con ternura al infante, era el vivo reflejo de sus padre, especialmente de Anna, no podía esperar para el tener un pequeño que se pareciera a su Alice.

- **ANNA: Gracias por todo Michael, y de nuevo lamento todo..**

 **-MIKE: No te fijes… sabes que todo lo que hice no fue solo por ti sino por ayudar a… bueno tu sabes**

 **-ANNA: hiciste un gran trabajo entonces…**

 **-MIKE: Y el que me queda por hacer** {golpeándose irónicamente la cabeza y haciendo reir a Anna y a Hanna}

 **-ANNA: Lo lograras, tu hermana solo necesita alguien que la apoye mientras su vida se estabiliza**

 **-MIKE: Claro, solo un policía las 24 horas los 7 dias de la semana** {Suspiro cansado}

 **-ALICE: Que tan terrible puede ser!? Además yo estaré allí para ayudarte**

 **-MIKE: si claro, solo lo dices porque ya te encariñaste con ella; y cuando pensé que mi vida no podía ser más complicada**

 **-ALICE: jajaja** {sacándole la lengua} **pues acostúmbrate**

 **-MIKE: Lo haré {jalando a Alice para acercarla y darle un beso} Bien, es hora de irnos, cuídense y no se olviden de mantenerse en contacto!**

Fueron días de bastantes despedidas, seguidos de días bastante pacíficos en la casa de los Asakura. Lentamente sus vidas volvían a ser normales, o bueno lo que era normal para ellos y ahora con un bebe del que cuidar. Anna reasumía sus funciones como la gran sacerdotisa de Osore, habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que habían vuelto a casa, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que se retomara el torneo. Tanto Yoh como Anna, aunque no lo expresaran se preguntaban que sucedería?, verían a Hao entonces? Cuál sería su actitud?

Anna se encontraba sola en la casa mientras Yoh hacia algunas comprar, la chica cantaba y mecía a su bebe con sumo amor y cuidado, el pequeño estaba casi que dormido, por lo cual la sacerdotisa lo puso en su cuna, era hora de su siesta. Lentamente lo bajo, lo arropo y con el mayor de los cuidados salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

 **-ANNA: No tienes por que seguir ocultándote, se que estas aquí**

Anna giró lentamente y tal como lo supuso, allí estaba, su antiguo enemigo, Hao Asakura. Hao observo a Anna con atención, Anna hizo lo mismo por un momento para luego de la nada levantar su legendaria izquierda y SPLASH! Una fuerte cachetada resonó por todo el corredor.

La chica se sobó la mano con la otra, en verdad había sido una fuerte cachetada, aun asi el shaman no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo. Luego de esto Anna siguió derecho como si nada hubiera pasado y suavemente murmuro mientras se alejaba.

 **-ANNA: Es hora del te**

Hao siguió a Anna hasta el comedor, donde la chica le sirvió como su fuera un invitado mas una caliente bebida. Cada uno tomo su te con calma, como si la presencia del otro no estuviera allí, como si nada hubiera pasado en absoluto nunca. Tan pronto Hao termino bajo la tasa y miro fijamente a la rubia por primera vez desde que se habían sentado. Anna reciproco la mirada.

- **ANNA: Cualquier cosa que digas no va a significar nada para mi, lo sabes**

Hao asintió

 **-ANNA: Las acciones siempre hablan más allá que las palabras, y las tuyas a decir verdad son bastante confusas…molestas** {mirándolo con fastidio y cansancio}

Hao rió suavemente

 **-HAO: Lo lamento?**

 **-ANNA: Y bien que deberías** {mirándolo con furia y golpeando la mesa **}… las cosas pudieron haber terminado muy mal gracias a ti y tus estúpidos juegos**

Hao no dijo nada solo escuchaba a la chica como recibiendo un regaño de un mayor a un niño

 **-ANNA: Como pudiste ser tan egoísta!, tan inconsciente … tan!...**

 **-HAO: Tan yo?**

Anna gruñó y se levantó de golpe, quería golpearlo de nuevo pero no haría ningún bien, no mejoraría nada, no cambiaría nada!

Hao veía a la chica caminar de un lado al otro en la habitación, se veía bastante molesta, y razones tenia para estarlo.

 **-HAO: Que puedo hacer para reponértelo?**

Anna se detuvo y lo miró como si el chico hubiera enloquecido

- **ANNA: Crees que haya algo que pueda reponer todos estos meses, la angustia, el dolor, el sufrimiento?**

 **-HAO: No**

 **-ANNA: Entonces por qué lo preguntas!?**

Hao apenas y movió sus hombros indicando que no lo sabía. Eso solo hizo que la frustración de la **chica aumentara.**

 **-ANNA: En todo caso que demonios haces aquí?{** soltando un suspiro y sentándose de nuevo}

- **HAO: Solo vine a ver como estaba todo**

 **-ANNA: 15 dias despues jumm**

 **-HAO: Wowww miren quien cuenta los días desde nuestro último encuentro** {molestándola}

 **-ANNA: Tu, yo solo me refería a 15 días después de que volviéramos a casa** {burlándose de el shaman}

 **-HAO: Tal vez… en todo caso, no quise venir antes** {mirando hacia otro lado como haciéndose el desentendido}

 **-ANNA: Por que los demás estaban aquí?** {Apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano en la mesa}

 **-HAO: No… por que no pensé que quisieras siquiera verme… después de todo**

Anna lo pensó por un momento

 **-ANNA: Ya veo, por eso descubriste tu presencia en ese momento, querías saber mi reacción ante ella**

- **HAO: Asi es, y sorprendentemente no fue lo que esperaba**

 **-ANNA: Que esperabas una batalla a muerte dentro de mi casa… pfff**

 **-HAO: no, afuera en el jardín jeeje… Pensé que estarías mucho mas molesta**

 **-ANNA: Y lo estoy.. por todo lo que hiciste; aun asi también estoy agradecida**

Hao la miro con sorpresa

 **-ANNA: No me mires así, si todo este alboroto fue culpa tuya, pero también de Miyu y del EDS…**

Hao asintió

 **-ANNA: La diferencia es que si tu no hubieras actuado al final en la forma en que lo hiciste, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes…y muy malas, por lo cual… graci** as {mirándolo seriamente}

Hao asintió de nuevo, se sentía un tanto satisfecho, no era la persona favorita de la sacerdotisa, pero al menos no lo odiaba; o no como antes.

Hao se paró para marcharse, pero antes de que cruzara la puerta.

 **-ANNA: Si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar y a …conocer a Hanna**

 **-HAO** {parado de espaldas en la puerta} **Hanna, un nombre bastante peculiar**

 **-ANNA: Lo escogí yo**

 **-HAO: Lo sé, fue uno de los que mencionaste cuando empezaste a hacer aquella lista con los nombres**

Anna recordó por un momento y sonrió para si misma, no podía creer cuantos recuerdos compartía con Hao y cuantos parecían ser relativamente buenos, bueno para alguien que a su tiempo no tenia emociones.

 **-HAO: Pues, ya que insistes, aunque no se… que va a pensar tu querido esposo**

 **-ANNA: No se ve y dile que entre y de paso le preguntas** {levantándose y yendo a la cocina}

Hao rio para si mismo, también había sentido a Yoh llegar hace tiempo, el muchacho parecía encontrarse fuera de la casa, de seguro dándole su espacio para que hablara con Anna.

 **-HAO: Emm, en algún momento tendrá que entrar** {sentándose de nuevo y sirviéndose más te}

Poco después el bebe comenzó a llorar… Yoh aun no entraba y Anna se encontraba en la cocina

 **-ANNA** {desde la cocina}: **QUE VAS A SEGUIR BEBIENDO TE MIENTRAS TU SOBRINO NECESITA ATENCION**

Hao se levantó con lentitud, la chica tenia suerte de ser quien era y de que el en verdad quisiera conocer al bebé ya que a nadie más le permitiría hablarle asi.

Mientras en la cocina Anna miraba por la ventana cuando escucho la puerta abrirse

 **-YOH: Hola Annita!**

 **-ANNA: Te tardaste**

 **-YOH: JIJI no quería molestar, pero empezaba a hacer algo de frio**

Anna rió y se acercó a su esposo para darle un leve besó

 **-ANNA: Eres demasiado confiado**

 **-YOH: JIJI Tú crees?... sé que el no tiene malas intensiones, o no ninguna que pueda llegar a perjudicarte** {abrazándola por la cintura}… Y bien, como se porto Hanna?

 **-ANNA: Ha estado durmiendo toda la tarde, hasta hace poco despertó**

 **-YOH: Quieres que me encargue?**

 **-ANNA: No, Hao se está encargando** {escuchando que el bebé ya no lloraba}

 **-YOH** {cara de duda} **veo que eres más confiada que yo jiji**

 **-ANNA: él sabe que le espera si llega a meterse con mi hijo** {cara de asesina en serie}

 **-YOH: JIJI** {un tanto asustado} **estoy seguro de que lo sabe (o.O)!... por cierto, Hao menciono algo sobre el torneo de shamanes?**

 **-ANNA: No, ya caso es tiempo de que se reanude no es asi?**

Yoh asintió

 **-ANNA: Piensas participar estas vez?** {dicho con algo de temor}

 **-YOH: No lo sé, debería? Al fin y al cabo mi mayor sueño ya se hizo** **realidad** {apretando más el agarre a la cintura de Anna}

La chica sonrió, podía sentir cuanto la amaba su esposo, pero tal vez por eso mismo y por cuanto lo amaba ella a el

 **-ANNA: ahora es hora de que cumplas los demás; decidas lo que decidas, estamos contigo**

Yoh sonrió y con lentitud empezo a besar a su esposa, esa mujer era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, para seguir adelante, estaba muy agradecido con el universo por estar en el lugar que estaba.

 **-ejem ejemm!**

Yoh y Anna se separaron al escuchar como alguien aclaraba su garganta para hacer clara su presencia.

 **-HAO: Lamento interrumpir** {entrando con el bebé en brazos}… **Yoh** {como reconociendo su presencia}

 **-YOH: Hao! Que bueno es verte aquí** {sin soltar a Anna de sus brazos} **y …con Hanna jijii**

 **-HAO: Emm si -.-¡. Creo que alguien necesita un cambio…**

 **-ANNA: Bien, pues encárgate tu**

 **-HAO: ¬¬ No abuses de tu suerte**

 **-ANNA: Pensé que querías enmendar las cosas** {mirada de burla}

 **-HAO: Pero dijiste que no había forma, así que ten** {dándole el niño a sus padres}

Yoh recibió al bebe con cuidado

 **-YOH: Bueno -.-¡, yo me encargo!**

 **-HAO: Bien es hora de marcharme**

 **-ANNA: Pensé que te quedarías a cenar**

 **-HAO: Cambie de parecer, pero no se preocupen, nos veremos tarde que temprano**

 **-YOH: Posiblemente más temprano que tarde**

 **-HAO: {sonrisa maliciosa} entonces es cierto, participaras de nuevo en el torneo**

 **-YOH: es una posibilidad** {sonriendo tranquilamente}… **y tu…**

 **-HAO: esta de más que preguntes, por supuesto que lo haré**

 **-YOH: Lo sé, lo que quería saber era si, esta vez… seguirás las reglas?**

 **-HAO: No es como si tuviera otra opción**

 **-ANNA: Tu mismo nos has mostrado, que siempre hay otra opción**

 **-HAO: Bien, entonces creo que saben cual escogeré esta vez… nos vemos** {desapareciendo}

 **-YOH: esperare con ansias… ven Hanna** {levantándolo en el aire **} vamos a ver que más te trajo el tio Hao!**

Anna vio como Yoh salía de la cocina, sosteniendo a su bebe que ahora traia puestos unos pequeños botines rojos, que rápidamente reconoció la chica de sus días en el campamento de Hao cuando el shaman de fuego le dio lo que seria el primer regalo para su bebé.

 **TARAN! EL FIN!**


End file.
